


Waves

by Ficteon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bonding, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), But you can skip the smutt, Confused Lance (Voltron), Crushes, Cute, Drama, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fear, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith is afraid, LGBT, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance helps Keith, Love, M/M, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Modern Setting, NSFW, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romance, Secret Crush, Slow Romance, Smutt, Surfing, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Waves, beach, confused, klance, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 118,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficteon/pseuds/Ficteon
Summary: Lance a upcoming pro surfer loves the waves. He loves to show off his moves, he loves the freedom, he loves how the water feels, he loves the wind and the attention that comes with it also pretty nice.But then Lance meets someone interesting. Someone who doesn't love the waves, at least not anymore.Keith loved the waves. He loved to show off his moves, he loved the freedom, he loved how the water feels, he loved the wind, but he didn't love the attention as much. But that was all in the past..Lance wants to find out why Keith lost his love of the waves. Will he find out? He doesn't know, but he does know he wants to help Keith find his love for the waves again.This is my second Klance story.You can read this story both on a03 and wattpad.There may be some nsfw, but you can just skip those parts don't worry.





	1. Waves to catch

"he's doing it! A perfect Superman maneuver.. it's always so heroic if he does it,

isn't it Brian?" 

"I have to agree with you Coran. He isn't fan favorite for nothing." 

The white haired surfer is loving his life right now. Not because of the fame or anything. It's because he's on the water. He can do whatever he wants on the waves. The fans are cheering for him on the beach and he is here doing what he can do best. 

"It looks like he is our winner again Coran." 

"Indeed he is, I don't even doubt it. It even looks like the other contestants have given up.. poor souls." Coran looks closer. "Oh but down there you can see some of them even cheering for their competition. Like our Shiro down dare our former champion before him."

"Well he was his mentor.. so he must be very proud." 

He looks towards the beach. He can't see a lot, it is pretty far away.. but well why look at the beach when the water is so much more beautiful. 

But the water can be dangerous as well. That is something he got to understand that day.  
He was just going back to the beach and.. "Brian something is wrong! Something is pulling him underwater!"

It was all so quick.. blood everywhere.. water everywhere. And the pain. It didn't take long for the creature to let go.. but the pain continued. He probably fainted.. or did he not? He doesn't remember.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Lance you and I both know this isn't going to work."

"Hunk.. shhsst.. She will hear us." 

"Lance you have been crushing on her since we first trained at this spot of the beach."

Lance looks at his friend. "You mean I've trained and you ate."

Hunk shrugs his shoulder.  
"Can't argue with that."

Lance points at the group or girls jogging down the road. "Look Hunk! There she is." He then stands up and walks towards the group he pointed to. 

"You don't even know anything about her!" Hunk calls after him.

But that doesn't stop Lance. The whole plan is to get to know her right. He just has to do a little flirting and for sure he will soon get to know everything about her.. on a date. Cause come on who wouldn't want to go on a date with him. 

He walks towards the group of unknowing girls. He looks at his upcoming wife, yes he has already dreamed about how she would look in a white beautiful wedding dress. Her beautiful tan skin.. brown hair with a bit of a golden shimmer through it. Those golden eyes.. big kissable lips, perfect for when there will be said that he can kiss the bride. 

He of course will make her life wonderful. Flowers whenever he can give her.. taking care of her even when it gets hard. Kissing her after receiving his price and name as champion of the waves... okay just when he will win the championship.

The girls seem to have noticed Lance walking towards them. Lance is wearing something quite.. as the girls call it.. hot.. It is hot in California so he is wearing a tank top and his swimming trunks.  
So the girls start to whisper a little. 

Lance notices this and gets even more confident. This means he had a higher chance of getting that phone number.

When he stands next to the beautiful girl he puts on his most charming smile. "Hello.. I'm Lance. And I know exactly who you are, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."  
The girls all start to giggle and they look at the girl who Lance is talking to. "I saw you and thought that if you would look at me my world would stop for a moment, and believe me when I tell you it just did."

The girls behind the beauty Lance is talking to start to laugh even more.  
Lance has no idea why but he continues. "So can I please get the name of the woman who has stopped my world."

"The name is I got a boyfriend.. nice to meet you." Now all the girls start to laugh even harder. 

Mm I got a boyfriend is a bit of a strange na... oh wait.. "Really??? Damn it!"

"Better luck next time loverboy." She mocks him a little. "Ow but to answer your question. My name is Lara." 

"Well.. hello Lara. Sorry to have bothered you and your friends." Lance apologizes. "Hope your boyfriend knows he is very lucky."

As Lance wants to walk away in defeat one of the girls shouts. "Ey why don't we go on a date instead handsome. If Lara doesn't want you I sure would." 

Even though the girl is beautiful.. Lance has dignity.. and he doesn't want to disrespect the girl as well. So he says. "I'm sorry.. I don't want to disrespect you by making you a second choice.. you're too beautiful for that."

"Fucking hell Lara, why did you let this gentleman go?" The girl responds.

Lance chuckles and says goodbye to all the ladies.. but he is still bumped out about being rejected though.. like he thought about their wedding already. He always does that with his crushes. 

Lance returns to Hunk who is already looking at him with pity. "I am guessing that didn't go well then.."

"Nope.. she already has a boyfriend.. of course she does. What was I thinking? I mean a girl like her not having a boyfriend is just as rare as Pidge not solving a math problem." He then falls down on his towel and lays down. If he wasn't wearing sunglasses it would've hurted his eyes because he is looking at the sky. 

"Look dude.. you will find someone. A nice girl who will be in love with you for who you are." Hunk sits down next to Lance. "She will never cheat on you.. always want you near. And she will probably imagine their wedding with you as well." 

Lance looks up towards Hunk. "She then would be my soulmate.. you really think I'll find someone, you know how long I already have been trying."

"Yes.. the ladies man will get his girl." Hunk gives Lance a wink. 

"Thanks bro.. I needed that."

"No problem."

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Shiro you really didn't had to come over to help.."

"Hey.. you're finally living close by now.. let me enjoy it." Shiro grabs a moving box out of Keith's hands.  
"Keith I have to say you bought a very nice apartment. There is so much space.. you know enough space to bring somebody home.."

"Yes I get it Shiro.. a nice looking boy.. you want me in a relationship since the beginning but I keep telling you, just haven't found the one."

"I understand Keith.. now show me around." 

Keith nods as a reply and he and Shiro walk towards the kitchen. "Here is where I am going to make my instand noodles.. and pizza, we can't forget about the pizza." Shiro looks around a bit and complements Keith on the style. It is very modern and simple, but it looks stylish and luxe. Then they walk to the bathroom. "This is the only place that I will get wet in."

"That is what he hoped she wouldn't say." Shiro jokes. 

"Damn it Shiro.. keep it kid friendly for once.".. Keith did like the joke though. 

Then Keith shows him the guest bedroom. It isn't much, but the bed looks comfortable. Now only the master bedroom is left. "And this is where I will spend most of the time.. probably doing nothing."

"About that.. Look I know you dont need it. But a job would be the perfect way to get out there again. It has been years you know, and you can't and I won't allow you to spend more years locked up in your house." Shiro walks to Keith and lays his hand on Keith's shoulder. "It would be good for you.. trust me."

"I'll think about it.'

"Now lets unpack your stuff. And maybe we could go for a drink afterwards or something."

Keith smiles. "Sounds good.. if you pay."

Shiro laughs. "Fine.."

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Lance pay attention!" Lance looks up but then feels a tiny hand hit him on the head.

"Pidge why did you do that! That hurts!" Lance rubs the top of his head.. Pidge has little hands but they can and will you at some point.

"That is what you get for not paying attention." Pidge says to him with her hands crossed. "Now listen instead of looking at those girls working out over there."

"Eh I was totally not looking at those girls."

"Yes you were, don't lie to me."

Lance rolls his eyes. Yes he was looking at the girls... it would have been a shame not to. And yes maybe Pidge was explaining some surfing moves to him that are very crucial to winning the championship, but the girls where a little more important.  
"Look.. thank you that you did al these calculations for me Pidge.. but why? Isn't it better for you if you keep them for yourself, I am still your competition."

"And my friend.. I don't care if you or Hunk would win.." Pidge answers. 

"Same here.." Lance says with a smile.  
"It would be time Hunk dares to do some more advance moves and wins.."

"You haven't ever won as well.. don't say Hunk is the only one that needs improvement. " Pidge says. 

"Ey!"

"It is the truth so shut up. And I have won something... third place remember?"

"Fine yes.." Lance jumps up. "But I tell you this time it is me who will win first place.. I have to do this."

"Okay great.. but then actually listen to me when I give you tips you idiot. Now where were we? O yes.." And so Lance is stuck on the beach for hours with Pidge, talking about techniques and other stuff he doesn't really understand. But he will for sure remember the things she told him. After a while it is getting later and later, and Pidge is still talking about everything that could improve Lance's surfing statistically.. Lance is still not sure if they would really work practically as well. Hunk joins them as well now it is getting late, he was getting a bit worried. It is getting dark and they all agreed to have dinner together at Hunk's house, but they still hadn't arrived. Pidge and Lance apologized but Hunk understood... Pidge talked to him about his statistics and technique as well not so long ago. He knows the pain.

\------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hey Lance? How did it go with your next wife? You said something like asking her out soon.." Pidge asks. 

"I don't wanna talk about it." Lance says with a pout. 

Hunk looks at Pidge and answers for his friend instead. "Already has a boyfriend.."

"Ha knew it! Look Lance you are too easy to get anyway." 

"I am not easy to get!" Lance says offended with a raised voice. 

"You really walk to every girl you see to get a relationship. And you literally made out with a girl at the bar just because she just wanted too. You would say yes anyway. You want to be in a relationship so much you don't even think clearly anymore." Pidge grabs her phone. "Do I need to show you my list of girls you hit on when I was with you."

"No.. no you don't.. look yes I want to be in a relationship, but I like flirting too okay.. I'm just Lance the loverboy, Romeo, Casanova..." Lance smirks. "Sex god.."

Both Pidge and Hunk groan. Pidge says. "Argg noooo." And Hunk says. "Buddy please don't."

"What I am!"

"And we don't wanna hear about it." Pidge says full uf disgust."

"No you can just not handle the truth." Lance says trying to be smooth.

"Can we just skip this subject?" Hunk asks wondering why he even invited his two friends here in his house, he could've been watching some cooking show instead. But okay he loves his friends so he will have to deal with it. 

Pidge and Lance do both agree on skipping the subject. So they start talking about what they all have in common, their love for surfing. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"You really sure you don't want to join in?" Shiro asks with his surfboard in his hands. 

"You know I don't.." Keith answers pretty irritated. Shiro knows this but still keeps asking everytime he goes into the water. "I don't want to surf with you or go in the water, can you shut up about it."

"Okay okay.. I get it.. but Keith, it was years ago.."

"So! I am not going."

Shiro has a little fake smile on his face when he says. "I get it.. just stay here then." He says it kindly because he knows Keith can't do anything about it. 

"Just go Shiro.. Adam is waiting for you." Keith looks away. 

"I'll see you in a moment okay."

"Won't promise I will be still here if you take long." Keith says as he sits down at the towel in the sand. Then Shiro runs off towards his boyfriends and both of them dissapear into the waves. Keith just takes a breath and looks around him. Further then this to the water is a hell no. Just sitting here is good, very good. Loving the sand.. the weather.. the sun.. and the seagulls stealing your shit. 

Keith grabs his phone to get at least some entertainment over here. Why did he even agree to go with Shiro and Adam. He doesn't even like this place, mostly because there is a fucking seagull stealing his fucking food right now at the moment! Keith tries chasing it away with his arms, but of course the seagull doesn't evem flinch. Juwp he defiantly hates the beach. 

Now he just doesn't care anymore. Just die then seagull because you can't find food for youself because you ate mine.. own fault didn't do anything. But at that thought he feels sorry for the bird. Arg this is stupid.. Keith just decides to walk out his anger. He shouldn't be angry at the seagull right now, it is his hatred for the beach not the birds... okay a little bit the birds. 

Keith walks past children playing on the sand and in the water. Moms chatting with other moms. Dads chatting with other dads. And here and there some teenagers hoping they will get a tan.. but burning in the process... 

He then arrives at a cafe that is just next to the beach. He enters and is greeted by a nice looking interior. It's all cosy and nice looking. Keith hopes they will have good coffee cus he really needs one now. Keith walks up to the counter and a girl with a happy smile greets him. "Well hello. It is always nice seeing a new face. My name is Romelle. You can place your order here and the lovely Shay will bring it to you as fast as she can."

How did this woman even know he was new? Does she remeber every customer's face? Impressive but kind of scary. "Eh.. hello. Can I just have a black coffee."

Keith could've sworn that he heared this Romelle say underneath her breath. 'Knew he would choose that.'  
She then goes to the back to get Keith his coffee. Keith now takes a seat somewhere in the cafe. It doesn't take long for the girl named Shay to bring him his coffee. He smiles at her and says thank you. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance, Hunk and Pidge walk into the cafe. They have done some training on the beach for the championship and now they decided they deserved something to drink... okay Lance decides this and wouldn't take no for a answer. 

"Ow hello guys. Did you three train at the beach today?" Shay says as she sees them coming in. 

"Of course we did.. the championship is coming up and we need to be ready." Lance answers. "And of course for the tournaments before that."

"But now we would like the usual please." Hunk says smiling at Shay.. of course he is smiling at Shay.. Not that anyone could actually not smile at her, but Hunk surely smiles at her since he clearly liked her from the day he met her. 

"Coming right up!" She says as she walks back towards the kitchen.

"Okay guys you both did great today. I told you my statistics where important." Pidge sits down at the table they always sit at when it isn't already in use. 

Hunk and Lance sit next to her as Lance says. "Yes yes we get it. They really did work." 

They don't have to wait for a long time till their drinks arrive. They keep talking about how to improve their surfing techniques while they drink them. Pidge still thinks there must be a way to calculate the wave that is just right.. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Great just great. The people not sitting too far from him are surfers. Can't they talk about something else. I mean they could talk about how great their drinks are. But no they need to keep talking about the water and the waves. 

Few years ago he would've joined in on their conversation.. but now he won't. He does miss it sometimes, but he can't go to the waves.. he just can't. 

Keith can't handle it anymore. Just when he thought to have found a quiet spot away from the beach and the water.. these guys come in. Keith stands up goes to the waiter Shay and gives her some money. It is probably too much but then she will have a big tip. Then Keith walks out of the cafe.. and he hopes that when he is here next time that he can sit here in peace and quiet.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Well that guy had a bad day." Lance says laughing a little. That guy just rushed out of here all cranky looking.  
Well not his problem isn't it. Some people are just like that somedays.

"Maybe something happend?" Hunk says all concerned about a stranger. 

"Hunk.. I think it is all fine. No need to worry about it all night." Lance says.

Pidge chuckles then smirks as shw says. "If someone would lay awake at night thinking what happend to a stranger it would be you Lance." 

Lance shrugs one of his shoulders a bit. "Yeah okay that is true. I kinda want to know why that guy was storming out of here."

The three friends laugh. Typical Lance. Always wanting to know everything.. but in a friendly way, he just gets concerned about people. Even the ones he doesn't know. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Keith where were you? I didn't think that what you said was serious. You actualy left." Shiro says with Adam standing next to him looking all worried.

"Ah come on don't nag old man. I was gone for like 20 minutes. Don't act like I am a kid lost at the beach." Keith says with a laugh. 

"Well we know you got lost sometime before at the beach, so it isn't that weird that we where worried." Adam says arms crossed. Keith rolls his eyes. Since he has met them they kind of like took the parents job and watched over him. That's because Keith doesn't have the best relationship with his parents. 

"Adam.. I can handle myself. I can talk, walk and I have money.. I think I'll get home if I get lost." Keith says. 

"Fine then if you say so." Adam looks a bit unimpressed though.. he is probably doubting what Keith just said. 

"Look lets just go to the car and go home. You two lovebirds are done splashing in the water right?" Keith is in fact really done and just wants to sleep. 

"Yes we are done 'splashing'.." Adam says. 

"Good then lets go!"  
Keith already walks away before Shiro and or Adam can say a thing about it

"He seems cranky.." Adam says. 

"Well it is Keith.. and you know why he is cranky.. He doesn't want to he here." Shiro replies. 

"I know I know... I just wanted to get him outside of his house, so inviting him to join us seemed like the right option." 

"It was a good option." Shiro leans his head towards Adam and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for trying.."

"Keith really needs something that he can focus on though. In the past we couldn't even get him to shut up about.. you know the waves, but now he kind of has nothing."

"He has us.." Shiro tries. 

"You know that isn't enough Shiro.."  
Shiro nods as a response.  
"We aren't even the same age.. and I think he sees us more as parents sometimes then friends.. I just want him to be happy you know, he deserves it after... you know.."

"I know. He does deserve it.. at least some more friends. He doesn't know how fun it is to just hang out with someone. He never had someone but us." Shiro says. 

"Well he did go out with some colleagues in the past." 

"That isn't enough Adam."

"Look lets give him some time for him to get used to living here. Then you will see.. he will be fine."

"Lets hope so.." Shiro says with a smile. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Lance catch!" Hunk throws the ball towards him. They all decided to just take a day off and relax at the beach. Hunk and Lance are just playing throwing games and stuff, and some other random people at the beach joined in.  
Pidge is just on her phone with earplugs in underneath a parasol. 

Lance catches the ball and of course needs to brag about.. "Eyyy I caught it,  
I'm the fucking best!" But pride comes before a fall.. literally. Lance trips and falls. Of course everybody laughs and of course Pidge laughs the hardest of them all, but Lance can laugh with them so there are no hard feelings. It is a bit embarrassing though.. 

"Great job Lance!" Pidge shouts from her spot. 

"Thanks gremlin! 

"No problem!" 

Lance rolls his eyes at Pidge.. Always so sarcastic and doesn't even join in with everybody else. So Lance gets a idea, and a smirk forms on his face... that is never a good sign. "Pidge think quick!" And he throws the ball towards her with all the power he has in his arms.. But somehow she is able to catch it anyway. 

"Good try Lance.. But no." She says not even looking at him. 

"What how!?"

She only shrugs as a response.  
Lance doesn't bother anymore. He knows he wont get a answer out of Pidge. So he and Hunk played their games some more. 

After a while the sun went down amd it was almost dark now. Most people have left the beach.. some people are still sitting romantically with a partner. Some people are walking with their dogs.. and then you have Lance, Pidge and Hunk. They also love to be here at night. Hunk is already setting up a campfire. 

As he is busy doing that both Pidge and Lance sit down in the sand next to each other. 

Hunk stands up to grab a lighter. He then makes the fire and sits down next to his friends.. now comes the moment everybody stares at the fire.. 

Lance looks at the fire and the sea.. it is such a beautiful combination. He takes a deep breath and takes it all in. It is so calming. With all the big contests coming up soon he has some stress. He needs to train, eat well.. and just the pressure of doing well at them. 

"Okay... lets ask each other some random questions." Hunk says

"But we know each other for years... we know everything about each other already." Pidge looks at Hunk like he's crazy. 

"Hey we probably don't know everything." Lance shrugs his shoulders. "I'm in."

Hunk smiles. "Pidge it is fun trust us."

"Fineee... I'll join in as well."

"I'm going first!" Lance is excited to do this... maybe he can get them to answer his juicy questions..  
"Lets start with... Hunk."

Hunk looks at his friend and says.  
"Alright.. ask."

"Okay.. What do you like most about Shay?"

"What.. I don..."

"Yes you do Hunk.. we can all see that you like Shay." Lance says with a laugh.

"I agree with Lance here." Pidge also laughs. 

"Fine... how she is always kind and polite..." Hunk answers I bit rushed. 

"Cuuuuttee." Both Pidge and Lance say to mess with their friend. 

Then it was Pidge's turn to answer a question. Hunk and Lance thought for a while.. what do they want to know from Pidge. Hunk then knows something. "If you weren't surfing what would you do instead?"

"I would be hanging out with better friends." This is because Pidge met Lance and Hunk through surfing. "And probably working at a Apple store."

"Thanks for calling us bad friends."

"Ey ey... I said better friends. Not that you two are bad ones Lance."

And so they continue their little game of questions. At some point they put in that if you don't answer you need to take a shot of alcohol. It was a drinking game now. But they didn't mind answering most of the questions. 

The last question was for Lance. Hunk asked. "Lance.. Why don't you have a girlfriend by now? You always flirt with everything and we see that the girls love it when you do. You go on many dates, look good, are romantic and you said you wanted it."

Lance answered with.  
"I'm just waiting for the right wave to catch Hunk."

 

 

End of chapter 1.......


	2. Spilled coffee

"Shiro what are you doing here?"

Keith was laying in bed when his doorbell rang. With a bedhead and probably still half asleep he went to open it. It was Shiro who was the asshole that woke him up though. He loves Shiro but no... he is not allowed to wake him up. 

"It is 2 pm Keith. Why where you still in bed?"

"That isn't your business, I just was and you woke me up."

Shiro just invites himself inside and walks past Keith.   
"Well you shouldn't still be sleeping at 2pm. What about your morning routine, don't you do it anymore?" 

Keith looks away and answers the question.  
"It's not like I need it anymore."

"But you love doing it.. even if you don't need it you said it made you feel great." 

"Well sleeping makes me feel great as well." Keith says raising his voice a bit. He is sick of that Shiro needs to bother in his business the whole time. He isn't a child anymore, but Shiro keeps treating him like one.

"Okay okay.. I get it. But now you're awake anyway."

Yes thanks.." Keith replies with sarcasm. 

"Now go get dressed and I will make some coffee for us." Shiro says laughing a bit as he looks at the mocking Keith. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Lance we all know how this ended last time.. don't do this again."

"But look at her Hunk! She looks like a ... a princess. A beach princess... I just got to go to her."

Lance again saw a beautiful looking girl and has 'fallen in love at first sight'. Hunk knows this again wont end well at all if he just goes in and starts with his pick-up lines. He looks past his friend to look at the girl he is talking about. She is indeed beautiful like Lance said she was.  
She is a lifeguard and it looks like she is busy, more reason to not interupt her. 

"Hunk... just look at the white hair.. the brown skin... the perfection.. the Mrs Mcclain fibe. I just need to talk to her Hunk." 

"Lance no.. this will end badly."

"It wont!"

"Yes it will."

"No it wont.."

"Yes.. it.. will." 

Lance started to mock a bit. He now is actually considering that it indeed could go wrong again. Hunk is most of the time right so.. maybe this time as well. And just look at the girl that would get away from him.. He just can not risk it. "Then what do I do."

"You need the right moment Lance.. cause now she is busy and she doesn't look like she wants to be interrupted. We know now that she works here as a lifeguard and that should be enough for now." Hunk looked one more time at the girl looking over the sea where people where swimming and playing. "Lets try another time okay."

"If you say so buddy.." Lance says thankful for his friends help.. but also dissapointed he can not talk to the beautiful girl. 

"Hey.. lets go get some coffee okay.. to cheer you up."

Lance started to chuckle. "Well that would be one of us talking to their crush today."

"Laaaaannnccee..." Hunk groans..

"It is true isn't it! Shay is working today." Lance is sooo grateful of Hunk trying to help him with the love today.. maybe he will help his friend here too. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Keith stay here."

"No I'm going out.."

"Keith come on don't walk away!"

"Fuck off Shiro." Keith slams the door of his own house and walks away. He only now thinks of that he just could've thrown Shiro out instead.. it is his house why did he need to leave. But it is too late for that now.  
Yes Keith is pissed. First Shiro just invites himself to his house! And then he is all like you need to just get over your fears and go back to the life you once had.  Okay it was a bit more of a encouraging.. but for Keith it didn't feel like that at all. 

"Fuck Shiro.. Like he would understand." Keith says to himself as he is planning where to go now. Knowing Shiro he wont leave his house for a while so Keith is stuck outside. So now he needs a place to go to. 

Keith feels his phone buzz in his pocket.. he knows exactly who it is. Only like two people have his number anyway so it Can't be anybody but Shiro.. so of course he isn't going to answer the call.. 

A couple minutes later he feels the buzz again.

And then again

And then again. 

Till it stops. Shiro probably gave up. Finally no disturbances. 

Keith walks around a little bit. He needed to explore the place he now lives anyway so this is great. He even discovered now some good stores he would like to go to sometimes. 

Keith's house isn't far from the beach. So it doesn't take long before he is standing by the sand looking to all the people playing in the water or sunbathing on the beach. He doesn't want to get sand in his shoes so he isn't going to walk on the beach.. instead he decides he could go for some coffee. Luckily he has brought his wallet with him when he rushed out of his house.  

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Look there she is Hunk.. your lady."

"She isn't my lady Lance."

"Not yet she isn't. But you told us yourself that you liked her a few days ago. Now lets order something."  

Lance and Hunk walk towards the counter  and there they wait for Shay to take their order. "Hunk this will be great. You have to promise me that you will flirt with her."

"No.. Lance I won't."

Lance groans a little being all dissapointed in his friend. Lance needs to make a plan for Hunk and Shay to start talking. As she is done with another customer she calls out for the next one she can help and Lance steps infront of Hunk and says.   
"Hey Shay!"

"Oh hey Lance. So good to see you." She says happy. And now she sees Hunk as well, she immediately starts to blush. "Hunk!... good to see you again as well."

"Hey Shay.. Hunk just told me that he just loves the necklace you are wearing today.. and he wanted to ask you some questions about it actually. Do you have some time?"

Now Shay is even a more blushing mess then before. "Yeah.. it isn't busy.."

Her co worker named Liam who knows about her crush nods and winks. Then she says "Yeah it isn't busy go talk." 

Hunk and Shay are both red as a tomato but walk away together to a table.. somewhere in the back of the cafe. 

Both Liam and Lance start to laugh. This is gold! Just the look on the faces of their friends. Now they just need to confess and everything will be alright. 

"Liam you are the man!" Lance says still not able to stop laughing.

"Anything to get those two to finally date." Liam isn't able to stop laughing as well. 

Lance walks backwards laughing. He can still see the horror on Hunk's face. It was hilarious.   
What Lance didn't think of is what is behind him. As he takes a few steps back not looking where he is going, he walks right into someone. 

"Hey look where you're going!" A angry voice shouts.   
Lance turns around to see what happened and to apologise for walking into this guy. But then he sees that the there is a lot of coffee on this guy's shirt...  
"I spilled my coffee because of you!"

"I am so sorry." Lance looks at the guy and he just knows he has seen him before somewhere. "Here let me help."  
Lance looks around and sees some napkins. He grabs a couple and starts rubbing it over the guys shirt. 

"You're making it worse! Just stop."

"Look I'm just trying to help okay."

"Well your help is not helping!"

"Okay Mr grumpy pants.. calms down." Lance rolls with his eyes. Yes he just made this guy spill his hot coffee all over him, but that doesn't mean this guy can be mean to him.

"What did you just call me."

"Mr grumpy pants." Lance says honesty.

"You just made me spill my coffee all over myself and I am suddenly the bad guy here."

"Yuwp!"

"Fucking hell."

"No cursing Mr grumpy pants." Lance says with a smile. He hates it when people are big meanies like this dude. Like just move on and he'll pay for the damage or something, but this guy doesn't deserve his kindness right now. Then he looks at the hair of this dude.  
"Hey.. you are that grumpy mullet dude of last time that suddenly walked out all grumpy like. Are you always this grumpy??" 

"Why would you care.. just leave me alone." 

Then Lance is left alone. Mr grumpy pants left just like last time Lance saw him. All grumpy.

\-------------------------------------------------------

His day can't get fucking worse! What the hell was that guy thinking. He was acting like he didn't do anything wrong at all!

Keith looks down towards the stain on his shirt. He is never going to get that stain out.. why is everything against him!

Keith only now seems to recognise Lance as the guy who with his friends talked about surfing the last time he was at the cafe.  
If he sees that guy again he will make him pay for a new shirt.. but he kind of hopes that he never has to see him again. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"I swear Pidge that guy is so fucking... fucking... irritating. Like he seems to be always grumpy and mean. And you know how I hate mean people."

"Hey maybe you're misjudging him.. maybe he is just going through divorce." Pidge says shrugging her shoulders. 

"He was around our age.. so I think it would be a break up. But still it wasn't my fault he had to be standing behind me when I walked backwards.." Lance rolls his eyes. 

".. Lance you have to admit it was kind of your fault. And we both know the guy had all the rights to be a little grumpy. The guy got hot coffee all over him you know."

Lance knows that it is his fault really well.. but come one.. the guy was mean.. okay he was meaner.. but still.  
So Lance pouts. "You just don't understand Pidge.. let me be."

Pidge shakes her head. "Well I got to go. My mom want me to eat dinner at our place because Matt is coming as well." 

"Ah alright.. well see you later then.." Lance says with a wave as Pidge stands up and walks away.

"Bye Lance!" She says and then she walks out.

Lance looks around.. had he texted Pidge to come to the cafe just so he could sit here and wait for Mr grumpy pants to appear maybe, yes.. just yes. He doesn't know why.. but he does want to see that guy again. Maybe because.. Yes he feels a little guilty for ruining that guy's shirt. It was indeed his fault and he was a bit of a jerk when the guy got pissed. But it is logic that he did. 

Shay sees Lance is still here. He has been here since the early morning.. it is around 2 pm now.. so Shay is getting a bit worried. She walks towards him and says. "Still here? Lance you have been here for hours."

"I know Shay.. I just need to apologise."

"I get it.. but maybe try another time now. And who knows maybe he wont even come again at all."

"Just let me try Shay.. It just feels bad and I need to say sorry."

Shay smiles.. Lance is really a sweetheart. He hates people being mad at him. "Alright.. I understand. And if he comesback when you aren't here I'll tell him that you want to apologise okay."

"Thank you Shay.."

"No problem." 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Keith indeed didn't come back to the cafe for a while. The two times he has been there he has walked out angry. So no he wasn't jumping happily up and down to return. 

So Lance waited for nothing. 

But.. a couple of weeks later.. unfortunately when Shay didn't work at the cafe that day.. Shiro and Adam wanted some coffee, and they took Keith with them. He wanted to say he wanted to go somewhere else, but Adam and Shiro kept saying how they loved the place. They said that the service was unbelievably good and the coffee the best. And yes.. Keith has to agree that it wasn't the cafe it self that did him wrong.. but that one person.

So he just hoped for the best.. and the best meaning that the surfer guy wasn't there. And he then went with Adam and Shiro to the cafe. 

Lance that day wasn't there. 

When Keith walked in and didn't see him he thought.. finally I can get my coffee in peace. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Lance he isn't going to be there. Seriously the chance of you being there the same time as him is so small." Pidge says as she walks next Lance towards the cafe. 

"I just really want to see him again.. for some reason."

"I know you feel guilty about ruining his shirt. But dont you think you're too desperate at the momen?"

"I know Pidge.."

"Just forget about the guy okay.. he probably forgot already as well." Pidge says as she and Lance walk into the cafe. 

Pidge and Lance order their coffee and sit down somewhere in the cafe. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Keith is doing some walking again to clear his head a bit. He had a pretty bad nightmare the night before... and he couldn't get it out of his head. Walking is for Keith a good way to just calm down a bit. 

He hates nightmares.. but for him it is common to get them lately. In the past he never had them.. and if he did he knew his mom would calm him down.. so it wasn't that bad.. but now, they are just.. he doesn't even know how to describe them. 

Maybe some coffee would work?

Keith decides to go to the cafe. 

He walks in and walks to the counter. He just orders a normal black coffee like he always drinks them.. and as he wants to pay for it someone else hands the employee a couple dollar bills. "Keep the change.." 

Keith turns around and sees the surfer that irritates him so much.. he sees Lance. 

Lance smiles a bit awkward. "Hey.."

"Oh.. it is you.." Keith says. 

"Yeah.. it's me. The guy that ruined your shirt. Sorry for that again."

"Why did you pay for me?" Keith asks.. it isn't like he can't pay for his coffee so why did that guy pay for him?

"Least I could do for ruining your shirt right.."

"Alright.. thanks I guess...?" Keith looks at his coffee. He already was going to take this with him to go. "Well.. I'm going.. thanks for the coffee?" He says a bit awkwardly. 

"Hey man.. before you go. Sorry.."

"It's fine.." Keith looks down. Okay this guy isn't as much of a jerk he thought he was, still a jerk.. but not a jerk jerk.   
Arg he wants to get out of this situation as fast as possible. "Okay.. bye!" 

Then Keith rushes out not even looking at Lance again. Not to be rude just because of the awkwardness. Luckily Lance understood this... and he chuckled.   
"Mm.. cute."

Then Lance realizes he didn't even ask Mr grumpy pants name..  and he is very dissapointed about that.

"I go to the toilet for a couple minutes.. and it seems like I missed something." Pidge says as she walks towards Lance.

"I saw mr grumpy pants... but didn't ask his real name!"

\-------------------------------------------------------

Keith at first wanted to avoid... the surfer guy. But now he kind of wants to see him again. He seems... interesting. He actually wanted to say sorry to him even though he was shouting at him. He doesn't know why but Keith is now often in the cafe.. it isn't like he really likes the guy.. no he is still a jerk. But he just kind of wants to say sorry now too.. it is weird he knows. 

So now too he is in the cafe sitting behind a table. One of the employees he found out is named Shay actually spoke to him about the surfer guy. She told him his name.. but he forgot. It was something like Lace? Leon?...no it was longer. 

Keith sips some of his tea and doodles a bit on a napkin.

"Look at that.." Lance laughs. He didn't get the chance to ask his name a couple days ago.. but there he is. Mr grumpy pants. "Hey.."

Keith looks up and sees Lance.  
"Hey.."

"What are you drawing?" Lance asks with a smile. 

"Nothing.." 

"Must be something.."

"Just some doodles..."

Lance sits down next to Keith. "Can I see?" 

"Sure.. I guess." Keith shows the napkin."it's just on a napkin.. nothing good or something."

Lance looks at it and is actually pretty impressed. "What do you mean nothing good. It's nice." He says with a smile. 

"Thanks.." Keith says awkwardly. Then he remebers why he has been coming here so often. "Oh.. I wanted to say I'm sorry too." 

"What?" Lance looks up. 

"I'm sorry for being rude to you.. it was only a accidents but I acted like you did it on purpose."

"It's okay.. I was a dick too.."

Shay sees the two talking and smiles. Looks like they made up. 

"So.. what is your name?" Lance asks.

"Why would you wanna know?" 

"Well if we're going to be friends I would like to know your name.."

"Friends? Who says that we're going to be friends?" Keith says bluntly. 

"Oh.." Lance looks down for a moment. "Well.. then I'll have to do my best to convince you that being friends with me is the best experience there is." He says with a smirk.

Keith rolls his eyes and goes back to doodling. "I guess you could try."

"Oh and I'm gonna. So... I asked for your name.."

"Keith.."

"Well great meeting you Keith. My name is Lance.. Okay first question.."

Keith looks up. "First question? So there will be more."

"Juwp" Lance says excited.. but Keith just groans, yay questions.. not. He just met the guy, now he will need to answer questions. And if he doesn't like one thing it is answering stuff about himself. "Alright.. mmmh.. We start simple. Do you want some coffee since your tea is almost empty?"

Keith looks at his almost empty teacup and asks. "How so?"

"I'll buy it for you.. again because I ruined your shirt. And buying only one coffee for you won't do it."

"You don't have to.. It's okay.." Keith says looking away. 

"Nope going to do it. What do you want?" Lance asks with a smile. 

"Just black coffee.."

"Alright I'll be back in a second." Lance stands up and walks to Shay. Shay laughs a bit and mocks Lance for being weird that he tries so hard. Lance shrugs and he doesn't care. He just really wants to be friends with this guy. 

Later he returns to Keith with his coffee. "One coffee for señor."

Keith takes the coffee and then says. "You didn't get something for yourself?"   
Lance shakes his head and sits down next to Keith again. Keith just shrugs and says. "Well okay then."

"You can ask next question.." Lance says. 

"Who says I want to?"

"Well if you don't I'll just ask you all my questions instead." 

"Fine.." Keith starts thinking of questions. "Why are you here if you didn't order any drink for yourself."

".. I.. Just wanted.. eh.." To make friends with you.. but that seems to desperate.. Lance think... "I am going to meet up with some friends here. We're going to hang out on the beach."

"Alright.."

"Want to join?"

Keith shakes his head no as a answer.   
But Lance knows Hunk and Pidge could convince Keith to join.. they are very persuasive.. that reminds him to text them that they need to come to the cafe to hang out at the beach.

"Are you always so dramatic?" Keith asks. 

Lance gasps.. "Me.. dramatic. How dare you Keith."

"See.. dramatic.."

Lance realizes that Keith could be right.. but he is too petty to agree with him, so he just mumbles a bit and pouts. Keith actually smiles because of this.. first time in a while he really wanted to smile.. With Shiro if he smiles it is most of the time so Shiro won't worry as much. 

"Why the mullet?" Lance asks. 

"Which mullet?"

"Your hair.. it's a mullet."

Keith looks confused at Lance and touches his hair. "What no it isn't?!"

"Eh.. yes it is."

"It's not a mullet!"

Lance smirks and laughs a little. "Say whatever you want but that is a mullet.. mullet." 

"Did you just call me mullet?"

"Yes that is your nickname from now on." Lance has discovered that teasing Keith is his new favourite thing to do. 

But Keith doesn't love it as much as Lance does. "That will not be my nickname! And I do not have a mullet!"

Lance can't hold in his laugh and he starts laughing. "Mullet keep your voice down.. there are more people then just us here." 

"Ah shut up Lance.."

Juwp Lance loves teasing him.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Well well well.. seems like you found mr grumpy pants again Lance." Pidge says as she and Hunk walk into the cafe and see Lance with Keith sitting there. 

Keith.. doesn't really like strangers.. he of course doesn't like Lance talking about him with the name grumpy pants to his friends.. but he decides to stay quiet about it.. 

"Pidge Hunk! Nice to see you two."

"We saw each other yesterday.." Pidge says confused. "Why are you this happy about it.."

"Ah let him be Pidge." Hunk says.. he always sees it as a compliment when Lance is this excited to ser them."

"Well guys." Lance looks at Keith. "This is Keith.. the guy I spilled coffee on. He forgave me though of course."

"Already regretting that decision.." Keith says with a eyeroll.

"Ha! Already like this guy." Pidge says with a smirk."

That kind of surprised Keith.. he hadn't made a lot of friends in his life. And totaly not this quick. The friends he did make where... just people lying or left him most of the time.. except for Shiro and Adam.. but they are more like family now anyway. But now this girl just.. likes him like in a second.

"Well Keith. It's nice to meet you. Just ignore Lance sometimes.. he can be a handful.." Hunk says.

"Hunk! I am not even that bad."

"Yes you are.." Hunk says. "But we still love you, don't worry.. now are we going to the beach?"

"Juwp I'm ready to catch some waves!" Lance says with a bug smile as he jumps up. 

The three friends walk towards the exit.. but Keith stays at the table. Lance notices this and turns around. "You coming Keith?"

Keith.. he doesn't want to catch some waves.. he doesn't want to.. he can't.. and he just can't suddenly join in friendly activities with some people he just met.. what if they think he's weird.. what if they want him to...

Hunk sees Keith struggling.. "Yeah Keith join. It will be fun."

"Come on Keith.. I'll drag you with us if you won't join our of yourself." Pidge says. 

"I'll help her." Lance says. 

Keith looks away. "Well.. I don't want to ruin your fun. Just go without me."

"Nope nope nope not happening. Your joining mullet." Lance says with a smile. "Come on man.. it will be fun I swear."

"I already told you no.." 

Lance is actually pretty sad about this.. "Well.. it is your choice.."

"Yeah.. your choice.. but if you change your mind.. we will be at the beach by the rocks, you can't miss it." Hunk says with a smile. 

"Yeah.. would be nice if you would come." Lance says with a soft smile. 

Keith nods and the three leave. 

And for some reason.. Keith is actually thinking about their request..

\-------------------------------------------------------

Pidge is laughing. She is looking at Hunk and Lance both surfing... and Lance just fell. It looked hilarious. 

She told him not to be too confident on his board.. otherwise he would fall. But what does he do.. be to confident. So it is his own fault.. and that makes it even more hilarious.

When Pidge looks behind her because she heared someone walking towards her she gets a smile on her face. "Well.. look at who decided to join."

"Hey.. Pidge was it?" 

"Actualy Katie.. but everybody calls me Pidge. So you may too."

Lance who now has swam to the beach with his surfboad in his hand sees Keith. "Hey you came!"

Keith just stands there a bit awkward.. "Yeah.. didn't have anything to do anyway.. so.." 

Lance sticks the surfboard in the sand and smiles. "Well great decision.. you won't regret it."

Maybe this is the time to mention that the reason Keith met Shiro and became friends with him... is mostly because they are both gay... They talked a lot about their sexuality and then started about other things.. and then they became close friends.

But well... Keith.. a gay person. Sees now the great surferbody of Lance.. and he can't say he minds. 

Lance may be a irritating jerk... but he does has abs. 

"Well...I eh.. Just you know.. maybe I am not really needed here after all." Keith turns around all red and starts walking away. 

"Oh no no no." Lance walks after him and pulls him back. "You're here now. You made the decision to come.. so now you are staying."

"..okay fine.."

"Great!" Lance says with a smile. 

Now Hunk joins them as well. "Oh Keith hey! Nice to see you came. Hope these two didn't bother you when I was gone."

"No.. no not really." 

"Not really.. Pidge what did you do?" Hunk looks immediately to Pidge.

"What! Nothing!"

"Lance!!"

"Also nothing! Keith is lying!"

They all laugh a bit.. and.. Keith as well. Maybe coming here wasn't as bad idea as he first thought. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Are you really not joining us Keith?" Lance asks. 

"No swimwear..."

Pidge shrugs. "Just go in your underwear. We won't judge." 

"No just have fun in the water.. I'll just stay here, I don't mind." Keith says with a little smile. 

"Well again your choice.. we won't be gone for long okay. Just cooling off a little and then we will come back." Hunk says. 

"Okay.." Keith says. 

Pidge and Hunk are now running into the sea. Lance stays still for a bit longer and asks. "You really sure you won't join us.. it is pretty hot today. And you are wearing black clothes. You must be hot, and the water is very refreshing."

"I'm sure.. I'll just stay here."

"Alright.. we have our drinks over there." Lance points at a cooler. "And.. we won't go far so if there is something just shout."

"I don't think there will be something wrong.. but okay." The two are quiet for some time. Then Keith says. "Are you going or??"

"Oh yes.. duh.. I'll go.. now. See you.. soon okay."

"Okay? See you soon." Well Lance was being a little weird right there. Maybe he just was a bit confused why he isn't joining them.

And Lance is.. he kind of wants to know why Keith isn't going swimming with them.. but it's okay. They just talked for real like two hours ago.. they don't need to know everything about each other already.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The three come back. Keith is just playing some game he dowloaded on his phone.

"We're back!" Lance says with a smile. 

"Your nightmare has returned." Pidge says with a smirk. "Except for Hunk.. he is more like that dream you didn't want to end." 

"Thanks.." Hunk says with a blush. 

"Hey.." Keith says as he looks up from his phone. 

Lance falls down next to Keith and asks. "What are you doing?" 

Keith looks at Lance and shows him his phone.  
"Just some game."

Lance smirks.. "I'll beat you in it.."

"Eh.. no you won't. I've been playing this game for like a month now.."

"So.. I'll beat you mullet."

Keith frowns..."bring it Lance."

So now Lance and Keith are trying to get the highscore.. Pidge and Hunk are talking about surfing

And they are all having a great time actually. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Keith fell asleep on the beach after his battle with Lance.. he is proud to say that he won. Okay Lance is still trying while Keith is sleeping to get a higher score then Keith. After a while he wakes up and looks at Lance.. 

Lance notices Keith waking up and says. "Slept well mullet?"

Keith now notices it has gotten dark. "How long was I out?"

"Long.. you must have been tired."

"Yeah.. haven't slept well a couple nights already.." Keith sits up. "Where are Pidge and Hunk?"

"Already gone home.. I wanted to beat your highscore so i stayed here." 

"And.. did you do it?"

"Eh.. yeah.." Lance lies.

"Okay.. no then."

"Okay you got me." Lance chuckles. But now you're awake.. I'm going to go home. Blue must be hungry."

"Blue?"

"My cat.. yes I named my cat blue.. don't judge it."

Keith laughs a bit. "Well alright then.. I'll go home as well then."

Lance gives back Keith's phone and stands up.. "Oh.. and someone called you when you where asleep a couple times. I didn't pick up.. because that would be weird."

"Who was it?" Keith asks.

"Eh.. Shiro or something." Lance answers. 

"Of course who else would it be. He's probably worried now too. Got to go. Bye Lance!" And Keith rushes off without giving Lance the chance to say something. 

Lance waves.. but Keith doesn't even see it.

"Well.. weird guy.. weird mullet." Lance says laughing a bit. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

When Keith got home Shiro was on his couch waiting for him.

Shiro immediately stood up when he saw Keith and said. "You worried me sick! Why didn't you pick up my calls."

"I was busy.." Keith says. "Why are you even worried.. I'm not your kid who didn't come home after school. Shiro I am a adult."

"Yes but you are depressed!"

"Fuck off shiro... arg.."

"I'm just worried about you."

Keith calms himself down..  
"Shiro I am fine.. I'm not having any weird thoughts okay.. you don't have to worry.."

"I know Keith... I'm just.. I care about you like you're my brother. And seeing you like this after that day.. it just breaks me.." 

Keith knows that Shiro just loves him and doesn't want him to be hurt.. he gets it.. he gets it very well. "I know Shiro.. I'm sorry for not calling back, I fell asleep."

"It's okay... sorry for worrying that much. Your right.. you are a adult."

Keith takes a deep breath.. they have fights like this all the time. But it's important that they always say sorry afterwards. "Want some coffee? Or is Adam waiting for you?"

"Adam is waiting for me.. I'll see you soon okay."

Keith does something that Shiro hasn't really seen him do out of himself very often. Keith smiles kindly and says. "Bye Shiro.."

\-------------------------------------------------------

A moment later Keith is laying in bed.  Because of the long nap he had on the beach he has some trouble falling asleep. After a while he just gives up and plays the game he and Lance where playing before. 

Not that long later he gets a text.. he wonders why Shiro or Adam would text him literally at 3 am.. those two are old.. they don't stay awake so long into the night. 

Then he sees the ID of the one texting him. Lancy Lance.. 

How did he..

     -Lancy Lance  
Hey Mullet, Lance here.. I may have put my number in your phone so i could put my name like Lancy Lance in your phone. Well... so.. yeah.. thought I would need to be able to text my new friend and we would've forgot to exchange numbers. 

-Keith  
Seriously it is 3 am.. why are you awake?

     -Lancy Lance  
Did I wake you?

-Keith  
No..

     -Lancy Lance  
Well then same goes for you. Why are you awake?

-Keith   
Can't sleep.. 

     -Lancy Lance  
Same problem.. 

-Keith  
I'm just playing the game you couldn't beat me in.

     -Lancy Lance  
I almost did though.. next time I will for sure. I'm going to practice till I'm a pro. 

-Keith   
Good luck with that. 

     -Lancy Lance   
I don't need your luck :P I know I can do it. 

Keith chuckles when he reads Lance's text. That dick really thinks he is better then him doesn't he. 

-Keith  
Oh fuck off you will never beat me. I'll practice as well!

      -Lancy Lance  
We'll see Mullet B)

-Keith  
I hope you know I'm rolling my eyes right now.

    -Lancy Lance  
Nope cause I'm not with you. So I can never know for sure :P

-Keith  
Well I am!

     -Lancy Lance  
Just you wait Mullet. I'll beat your ass. 

-Keith  
Bring it!

And so the two went to practice... they couldn't sleep anyway. 

 

 

 

End of chapter 2....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---instagram---  
> ficteon_insta
> 
> Hope you all liked this second chapter! They really met this time. 
> 
> Hope you will leave a comment for me because I love to read those so much. And maybe recommend my story to people that you know will love it. 
> 
> Till next chapter!!


	3. Friends argue sometimes.

-Lance  
Keith come to the cafe this afternoon okay?

     -Mullet  
What.. why?

-Lance  
We're going to hang out there. And you're coming. 

     -Mullet  
Are you sure about that?

-Lance  
Yuwp!

     -Mullet  
Okay.. guess I'll see you later then. 

-Lance  
Later mullet!

"Is Keith coming?" Pidge asks. 

"Juwp he is. He'll probably be here in a couple minutes." 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Keith?" 

Keith rushes downstairs just as Shiro enters his house. "Shiro... you really need to stop coming over unannounced.. cause I'm leaving now."

"What where are you going?"

"I have something to do.. I don't sit in my room the whole day.." Keith answers. 

"Well you did a week ago.. so not that weird for me to think that." Shiro says as Keith checks if he has his wallet in his pocket.

"Well no time to talk, bye Shiro!" 

"Keith? Where are you going!"

"To somewhere!" Keith replies as he walks out of his house. 

Shiro is pretty confused now.. like for Keith in the past this was a normal thing, Keith was always busy. But Keith never has any plans anymore.. so Shiro has no Idea what is going on.. He hopes Keith isn't getting in trouble actually now he thinks about it. Keith is the person to get in trouble..

But he does know Keith will get him self put of trouble as well, and come to him if he doesn't. 

So it must be fine right?

And who knows maybe it is a good thing why he leaves in such a hurry.. maybe he has a date.. 

O my god it would be amazing if he has a date with a nice guy.. that could help him so much as well. 

Well Shiro doesn't know.. he just hopes Keith will tell him soon if it is important. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance hears door open of the cafe and he looks up. He has done this everytime he hears the door open for some time now. But now Keith actually steps into the cafe.  
Lance stands up and waves at him, so Keith knows where they are  
"Keith over here!"

Keith looks at where the sound is coming from. He sees Lance waving and doesn't know if he should wave back or... not.. or something very diffrent. So he just.. waves softly. It is a bit awkward, but that doesn't matter because they understood that he saw them.

Keith walks over towards his.. now friends he thinks. Or he is misunderstanding this whole situation and they are in fact not friends, what probably is what is going on right now.. But he sees these people as his friends, exept for Lance.. he is a jerk. Okay fine I guess he is his half friend. 

Cause Lance is still a jerk.

"Hey.." Keith says. 

"Keith good that you're here. We need your help." Lance says. 

"What's wrong?" Keith sits down next to Pidge.. who is looking a bit angry at Lance. And now he notices Lance also looking a bit angry back at Pidge. Keith has no idea what is going on. 

"Pidge here thinks vanilla is a boring flavour.."

"Cause it is Lance. It is the most basic of the basics."

"It is not!" Lance says a little bit too loud. 

Hunk pushes Lance lightly for him to stop being so loud.  
"Guys calm down.. there are more people here then just us."

Lance rolls his eyes and then looks at Keith. "Alright Keith what do you think. You think vanilla is good the way it is and totally not basic right?"

"Eh no he is on my side. Most people just like vanilla and don't have it as their favourite.. so it is the most basic." 

Keith looks away.. "Well.. vanilla is my favourite."

"See! Vanilla is great!" Lance is glad Keith took his side.. but again he is a bit too loud. "And Pidge.. you of all people should know how expensive real vanilla is.. that stuff even if it isn't real vanilla just can't be basic."

"I do got to agree with Lance here Pidge.. Vanilla is expensive.." Hunk says. 

"Thanks Hunk.. thank you for proving my point." Lance says with a smile that says, hell yes I was right. 

"Arg fine.. vanilla is not basic." Pidge says as she rolls with her eyes. 

"Haha! We beated the Pidgeon!" Lance says.. but as he says this Pidge hits his upper arm, and that hurted. "Ah.. Pidge. Why did you have to do that?!"

"So the succes won't rise to your head.." Pidge answers. 

Lance mumbles a bit because that hit hurted but he wants to stay strong. I mean have you seen Pidge.. she is so small that hit shouldn't have hurt like that. Then Lance looks at Keith and says. "So Keith.. your favourite flavour is vanilla huh?" 

"Yeah.. it is." Keith replies. 

"Well mine too.. Pidge's favourite is pistache and Hunk's is rocky road. It is great to know a little more about you."

Hunk drinks some of his coffee and then asks to Keith. "Keith what did you do today?"

Keith has like been in bed the whole day.. he kinda doesn't want to tell these people that.. It is kind of pathetic. "Nothing much.. didn't have anything planned so good that you all invited me.."

"Well doing nothing is always nice.. you can't do that everyday. You know work or school, shit like that. Keeps you pretty busy." Pidge says. 

"I remember when I was in highschool.. sleep was almost not even there at all." Lance says with a chuckle. 

Hunk smiles and says. "Yeah remember that.. I needed to force you to go and sleep once.."

"And I am still thankful for that Hunk." Lance smiles and throws his arm over his friend's shoulder. "You really helped me with that."

"No problem buddy." 

Keith sees this friendship.. and he wishes that he could have a friendship like that. It doesn't matter how close Shiro is to him.. they don't do stuff like this. Most of the time as they go do something fun Adam is with them, not that he doesn't like Adam or anything like that.. It just bothers him that the only alone time he gets with Shiro is when he goes parent mode and goes check up on him, but Keith is also sick of that. Checking up on a friend sure.. that is wonderful. Shiro just checks up on him like he knows that he is doing something stupid and can't handle himself.. It feels like Shiro sees him as his baby brother of 12 who is now doing stupid things with drugs and alcohol. 

But okay.. he knows Shiro does love him.. 

"Hey Keith don't You also want something to drink?" Lance asks. 

"Oh.. yeah I guess." But before Keith can stand up to order something to drink Lance stands up faster.  
"What are you?"

"Still haven't paid of your shirt.. I'll buy you your all black boring coffee." Lance sticks out his tongue and walks towards the counter.

"Typical Lance.. he's always pretty generous.. one of the not so many good trades he has." The last part Pidge says with a laugh. 

It doesn't take long before Lance comes back with Keith's coffee. "For señor.." He gives Keith his coffee with a smile. 

"Thank you." Keith says as he takes the cup out of Lance's hand.  
Keith then starts drinking while the others are having fun with jokes and stories about the past. Keith really enjoys those stories and he laughs a bit about the jokes he likes.

But then Hunk asks the group.  
"Okay what do we wanna do today?" 

"Beach" both Pidge and Lance say.. not Keith though, he would never choose for that. 

"And you Keith? What do you wanna do?" 

"Oh.. I don't know.. everything is fine I guess." Keith lies.. he really doesn't want to go to the beach, but if they do he'll just say he doesn't have stuff to swim in again.. 

"Well then beach it is." Hunk say. 

Keith is not really loving this situation, but he will be fine.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Here Keith is black clothes.. again, others going in and out into the water and being the guardian of the bags and stuff. Great! 

Well okay the moments someone of his new friends goes and talk to him are nice. Lance again said he was better in the game, but then Keith showed him his even higher highscore then before. 

Lance then didn't want to talk to him anymore.. pathetic. 

Of course Lance Can't stay mad for long right now.. He still needs to beat that new highscore Keith has, and if he is mad Keith may not give him his phone to do so. So Lance stays calm. 

"Lance you're not go going to beat me.. never."

"I will Keith.

"No you won't."

"I will!"

"You won't!"

So Keith and Lance start playing again.

Pidge and Hunk look at each other and at Lance and Keith fighting about if Lance will beat Keith..  
Pidge then says. "No way Lance can beat Keith.. "

"What.. of course he can. Lance is great at games." Hunk has his friend's back. 

"Hunk have you seen Keith's highscore. Of course Lance won't  ever reach that."

"I'm sure he will." 

Pidge looks at Hunk for a couple seconds but then says. "Wanna bet."

"10 dollar."

"Coward." Pidge mocks Hunk. 

"Alright.. 20. Higher I am not going to go." Hunk says.

Pidge grins. "Good choice."

While Pidge and Hunk are betting on their friends skills Lance and Keith are still playing their mobile game.  
Lance isn't beating Keith's highscore by far. Lance is actually doubtinh if he can really do it himself. 

Keith thinks it is funny seeing Lance all worked up by a video game.. like it is just a mobile game don't worry about it.  
"Lance calm down.."

"No I got to beat you.. I said I would so I will."

Keith thinks Lance is going a bit too far. "Lance this isn't that important.." Keith grabs his phone out of Lance's hands. "Let's continue with another time okay."

So Lance starts sulking.. he wanted to beat Keith and now the phone is taken away from him. "You only took your phone back because you are afraid that I would've beaten you if you didn't."

"No I am not.."

"Surree.." Lance says in a mocking way. 

"Lance stop.." Keith says as he rolls with his eyes.

"Nope you're just a scared little mullet." Lance continues to mock Keith.  

"Lance stop!" 

Lance never knows when to stop.. but Keith really did sound serious. So Lance chooses the easy way out of this situation.. walking away and taking a dip into the sea. 

Keith is frustrated.. why doesn't Lance know when to stop. Arg that jerk!  
He as well stands up and walks away. Maybe some walking will cool him off. 

Pidge and Hunk look at each other. They didn't know it would escalate like this so quickly... but it did suddenly. One moment they where playing a game together just like friends and suddenly they walk away all mad. 

Pidge and Hunk now know to watch these two closly so they won't really get mad at each other.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Keith is walking.. he doesn't wan't to stop mostly because of the fact he calms down when he walks and he hadn't calm down yet. 

Lance.. arg he is just a jerk.. but also so friendly at the same time. Keith just doesn't understand. It is just weird. 

But he also can't seem to hate Lance. Just the way he needs to apologize because of spilling the coffee on Keith's shirt makes Keith not hate him. He really admires that Lance is so determined. 

Keith is so lost in his thoughts about Lance he doesn't see where he is going and accidentally steps into the water a little bit. Keith feels his legs getting wet and immediately jumps up and rushes towards a more dryer area

His heart is beating like a freak and his eyes are all wide..

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance just swims. He has always loved swimming just like he loves surfing. Maybe he just loves the sea so much that he loves everything you can do with it.

Lance was always a good swimmer as well. He is fast and makes all the right moves to have a beautiful form while he swims. 

And.. it calms him down. It is relaxing to swim. But when you relax you can sometimes get lost in your thoughts. Not the smartest thing to do while swimming in the ocean. The tides could be mean and you can be pulled under with a lot of force, so Lance always stays allert. 

Maybe swimming calms him down cause it is cooling him down as well. In weather like it is now a dive into cool water can help you a lot. 

After swimming for a while Lance is cooled off. He then returns to the beach, he only comes ashore somewhere else then where he started with swimming. He will need to walk back some bit.

So he starts doing that. It shouldn't be too far.. and maybe he can find some cute girls looking all hot in their bikini's on the way. And he is lucky today. 

The girl.. the future Mrs Mcclain is just before his eyes. The white haired lifeguard he saw before. And it looks like she isn't working today, at least Lance assumes it isn't allowed to be in your normal.. but sexy bikini, and she is just on her towel reading a book. 

So no it doesn't look like she is working at all.

So that gives Lance the opportunity to talk to her. He wasn't allowed last time because she was working.. but now he can just smoothly walk over

Lance doesn't know why he deserved this luck!

Lance puts on his lover boy face.. everybody that really knows him still wonder why girls fall for it. Then Lance starts walking to this beautiful girl. 

As he comes closer to her he gets more and more impressed by her beauty. He is actually nervous to talk to this girl. Like what is he going to say? 

But then will have to say something.. because he is right next to her now. She starts to notice him so Lance needs to think of something quickly. 

He sits down next to her, he tries to sit so he looks good you know.. and then he says.. "Hey.. Is it okay for me to sit here?"

The white haired girl looks at jim for a second but then returns to her book. "Eh.. yeah sure." 

"So.. can I ask you what you're reading?"

The girl looks up. "Why are you interested?"

"Cause it is a thick book that I would never be able to read.. so I am impressed." Lance answers scratching the back of his head.

The girl actually laughed because of this.. maybe Lance does have a chance. "Well... I am reading a romantic story. It's called I know you better. It is indeed very long but worth it."

"So..you're a romantic person? Well I got to say me too." Lance saw the opportunity and took it. He just has too.

"I indeed think of myself as a romantic person yes.." She answers. 

"Well then how about me romantically asking your number and your name?" 

She starts to laugh softly and all cute. "What very romantic of you.. my name is Allura."

"I'm Lance. You don't know how lucky I am to now know you Allura."

"It is very nice to meet you too Lance." Allura gives her phone to Lance and then Lance does the same thing. 

Lance stands up and says. "My friends are probably waiting for me.. but I will call you soon okay.. so keep you phone with you."

"I will." Allurs says with a smile. "Goodbye Lance."

As Lance starts to walk away he waves and says with a smile. "Bye Allura. I'll call you!"

As Lance gets further and further away from Allura.. she gets a soft smile on her face. And Lance as he walks away can only think. Yes! I did it. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance didn't walk far before he saw Hunk and Pidge standing there on their phones.. Lance doesn't know that they where trying to reach Keith and him, but well Lance left his phone there and Keith doesn't pick up.

"Hunk! Hunk! I did it!" Lance runs towards his friend. Hunk turns around and is very happy to see Lance. He was gone for sometime and both Pidge and Hunk had no idea where he went. Same goes for Keith but he still hasn't retuned.

"You did what?" Hunk askes. 

"I found the white haired lifeguard and I got her number." 

Hunk's eyes widen. "You did?"

"Hell yes I did! Her name is Allura and for sure that I will call her tonight. She is so pretty even prettier up close, her hair looks so soft, she is smart, she is kind and so much more like she is the perfect girl." Juwp the perfect girl.. something he always wanted. 

"Well I'm happy for you man.." Hunk says with a smile.

Pidge now realizes something..  
"Wait... Allura? Tell me has she white hair?" 

"Yeah? Why?" 

Pidge starts laughing. "I know her! I've met her not so long ago at the last competition we did. Lance you have a great catch this time. Bring her with you sometime when we're going to hang out." 

"Really you know her?" Lance is pretty surprised. "And you didn't already talked about me with her! Pidge what kind of friend are you!"

All three of them start laughing.  
But then Pidge says. "She is busy a lot though. She told me that she has many shifts for her work and she still studies."

"She is worth the wait." Lance says dreaming away thinking about her. "She really is.." but now Lance realizes something he should've realized long ago.. Keith isn't there with them anymore.. weird? Did he also walk away just like him? He didn't even notice. "Guys where is Keith?"

Hunk and Pidge look at each other.. then Pidge says. "We don't know.. we hoped he would be back right now, but he isn't. He also doesn't pick up his phone."

"Great.. did he also walk off when I did?"

Hunk and Pidge nod.

"That idiot. I'm gone for a second and one of my friends is poof gone." Lance says a bit worried. 

"Look he's a adult.. I'm sure he is fine." Pidge says.

"But still.. lets go find him.. that is the least I can do now." Lance chuckles because of a thought that popped up in his head. "Would be funny if Keith as well found a girl and got her number. But okay lets go look for him anyway. Pidge maybe stay here for if he returns."

"Alright I will. Good luck the beach is pretty big."

Hunk and Lance agree that if the find Keith they will or text or call each other and then they walk away. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

The beach is indeed a big place.. and finding Keith is hard... really hard. Lance can't imagine what parents have to go through when they lose their child here, what happens quite often. He as well has got lost on the beach so many times when he was a kid. 

He remebers the stressed out looking face of his mother when they found him again all crying for his mama. 

Luckily Keith isn't a kid but a grown up.. 

Lance also went back to the cafe to ask if they saw him there. It is a pretty logical place to go to... but they didn't saw him there. 

How long ago did they had their fight now.. two hours. That is pretty long to be gone for. So yeah Lance is pretty worried.. but again Keith is a adult. Lance knows for sure that Keith isn't dead in a gutter somewhere.. Maybe he indeed found a cute girl, of course not as cute as Allura, and he is now talking to her. 

Yeah.. must be it right.. 

Then why doesn't it feel right. Maybe it is just because he wants his meeting with Allura to be special and not that Keith has the same meeting with his girl. Yeah that must be it. 

So hopefully Keith just went to have icecream.. for two hours long. Sounds right. 

He checks his phone every ten minutes or something for a text from Hunk.. he knows everytime that there is no text but still.  
He even has his sound on so he would know when there is a text.. but he still looks.

Really where is that jerk.. 

But then he sees something he would recognize from a lot further then where he is standing. A mullet..  
Of course that is Keith.. who else in their right minds would get a mullet. 

Nobody. 

He decides to text Hunk before he walks up to him, so that Hunk doesn't have to look for Keith any further. 

Keith is looking... pretty down. He is sitting down on the sand just staring at the water. It looks like he is calming himself down for some reason.. maybe their fight made Keith feel more angry then Lance thought it would. 

Lance walks towards Keith. Keith now is closing his eyes and he grabs his own hair pretty tight.. Lance has no idea why keith would be this upset about everything.. but he doesn't like seeing him this way. 

"Mullet?"

Keith opens his eyes immediately and turns his head towards Lance to look at him. "Oh.. Lance hey.." 

"You okay there?" Lance asks. 

"Yeah.. I am." Keith lies. And Lance just knows that he lied. You can't say that you're fine with a weak voice like that. But Lance knows he shouldn't push too hard, they already had a fight not so long ago.. Lance doesn't want another one because of a stupid reason like being worried. 

"Keith.." Lance sits down next to Keith. "You where gone for some time. Whe where worried. Did really nothing happen?"

"Nothing happened Lance." Keith lies again. 

Lance looks at Keith.. He knows he is lying but he won't tell Keith that he knows. Keith doesn't have to tell him everything.

"Alright then.." The two of them are silent.. not a really bad silence though. It gives both of them the time to think about what to say next. 

Lance looks over toward Keith after a while.. he takes a deep breath and he knows exactly what to say. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry that I was a jerk." 

Keith doesn't look at him for sometime but then also says. "I'm sorry too.."

"I was a jerk.."

"I'm angry too fast.."

"It's okay.. you didn't get angry without a reason." Lance says with a smile. "Lets go back okay.. Pidge and Hunk will be waiting for us."

"Alright." Keith says smiling back.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance knows something did happen with Keith. But it is okay.. Keith is fine and that is what counts. 

It doesn't take long before Hunk is wrapping Keith into one of his well known hugs.. cause Hunk's hugs are the best.. but they could quite literally take away your breath. 

Keith has the same problem now. "Hunk... you're... killing... me.."

Hunk lets him go and smiles apologetic. "Sorry.. I was just worried about you. You have been gone for some time and you didn't pick up your phone.."

"Oh.. yeah. I had my phone on silent anyway.. sorry." Keith replies. 

"Does not matter. You're here now." Hunk says. 

Pidge shrugs her shoulders.  
"Yeah good to see you didn't drown or something.." 

That makes Keith look up in shock.. then he just tries to look away unnoticeable. "Eh no.. yeah I didn't."

"Well you're still here so of course you didn't.." Pidge says with a laugh. "Are the two of you alright now like.. no hard feelings."

"I don't think so.. am I right Keith?"

"Yeah.. we said sorry." Keith says still thinking about what Pidge said before so you can hear he isn't really paying attention.  
But only Lance notices this. 

"Good.. we don't like the two of you fighting." Hunk says... but he doesn't like fighting anyway, doesn't matter who is fighting. He even breaks up two cats that are fighting. 

"Well guys.. this was fun and all.. but I am starting to get hungry." Pidge says. "We could just go to the cafe and eat something there."

"They also have dinner there?" Keith asks. 

"Yup.. and it is really good. Maybe because Hunk gave them some tips once on how to improve their menu." Lance says giving Hunk a pat on the back. 

"They where really thankful and just seeing all those happy faces while eating is the best and only reward I need." Hunk says all proud. 

"Well I am getting pretty hungry as well actually." Lance rubs over his belly. "My tank needs to be filled.. so the cafe sounds good."

Keith and Hunk both agree to go yo the cafe as well. Keith thinks it is still a bit.. unusual to just talk to Lance again like nothing happened, but it seems like Lance thinks differently about this. He is again full out talking to him again. And yes... it is pretty nice to hear all the stories Lance can just blurt out. Keith is more of a listener.. so he doesn't mind being quiet and letting Lance talk. 

The group arrives at the cafe. Pidge and Hunk walk towards Shay to order their food. But before Lance can walk towards Shay as well Keith stops him and asks. "What do you want to eat?"

"What?"

"I'll get you your food. What do you want?" Keith asks again.

"Why?"

"You've paid for my drinks. So I will pay for your food now." 

"What.. no you don't have to. I paid for your drinks because I need to pay you back. You don't have to pay me back for me paying your back." 

"Just let me." Keith already grabs his wallet. 

"Nope.." 

"Yes let me.."

"Noooo.." 

"Lance..let me pay."

Lance sighs. "You're not going to stop till you pay huh..."

"Yuwp.. and after this you don't need to pay for my drinks anymore either.. then we will be done with paying our debts." Keith says. 

"Alright.." Lance says with a chuckle. 

"And the shirt wasn't even expensive.." Keith says shrugging his shoulder. 

Lance laughs because of how Keith said that. "Well okay.. I just felt bad.. it was still hot coffee."

"It is fine Lance.. got no burn marks at all." Keith says with a smile. "So.. what do you want to eat."

"The hamburger is great here."

"Alright." Keith then walks away. Both Pidge and Hunk now return to Lance both wondering why Lance isn't ordering something. He was hungry so it doesn't count up. 

Pidge is the one actually saying something about it. "You're not going to order anything?"

"I am.. Keith is getting me something." Lance answers. 

"What?" Hunk looks confused. 

"Why?" For Pidge goes the same thing.

"He just wanted me to stop with paying for his drinks. Nothing else." Lance says.. but it sounds kind of naive. 

"Alright? What nice of him." Pidge says a bit sceptical about the situation. But she is probably just overthinking the situation. 

But Hunk only thinks it is very nice of Keith. "Very nice."

Later Keith is back as well. Pidge immediately scans him.. Keith sees it but doesn't give to much attention to it.. it's probably nothing. 

They walk towards a empty table and sit down. They talk to each other and just have fun in general.. they already forgot about what happened on the beach a moment ago. 

Hunk had some moment tears almost streamed out of him because food they thought was theirs went past them to another table. He is sure he will have nightmares about this moment for weeks to come. 

The group also started to talk about surfing.. and Keith let it happen. He even asked some questions about the next competitions that the three will compete in. 

Their food now really arrived.  
Lance looks at what Keith has ordered. Also the hamburger. Keith sees that Lance is looking and says. "You said it was good.."

Lance chuckles and starts eating his hamburger. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Bye Hunk, bye Pidge!" Lance shouts and waves towards his friends. 

Keith just waves.. he isn't as loud as Lance so he thinks this is enough.

Hunk and Pidge need to go the other way, and Lance and Keith are now alone together. They walk in silence.. Lance and Keith both don't live far from the beach so they're lucky. Not that Hunk and Pidge live far.. but it is a bit longer walk. 

Keith looks at the ground.. and Lance notices this. "Hey Keith.. don't look down.. don't you know how dangerous that could be."

"Says the surfer.." 

"What?"

Keith looks up.. why did he even say that. Juwp he feels pretty stupid now. "Oh.. well.. surfing is a dangerous sport."

"It is not that bad.." Lance smiles. "Yes it has risks.. but they are worth it. Keith you have no idea how perfect it is to be on the water and feel the wind through your hair."

"Yeah.. sounds great.." Keith's voice sounds weak again. 

Lance realizes what must be wrong. "Ah Keith.. are you worried for us! That is so sweet of you! I swear all three of us are very carefull everytime we go surfing."

"But what about thinks you can't control! Everything can happen.." Keith looks away again. 

Lance puts his hand on Keith's shoulder "Hey don't worry Keith.. we're professionals.." 

"Even professionals get hurt.." Keith seems to be very serious. "All my friends are surfers now... and I don't like it."

"Keith hey.. I promise.. nothing will happen to all of us, nothing will happen to me.." Lance says as honest as he can say it. "I know surfing has his risks.. there are indeed some stories of it going wrong. Couple years back even a very popular surfer that I really loved stopped because of it going wrong. But it only happens to so low amount of people.." Lance tries to give Keith the most comforting smile. "And everything can go wrong everywhere.. but I still drive my car. I still walk on the side walk.. So please Keith.. trust me, everything will be fine."

"Okay.. It's just.. I don't like it."

"That is fine.. I get it.. my mom hates me being on the waves as well. Just like Pidge got grounded at first for wanting to surf at age 13. Hunk.. okay he got away with it because his parents just cant ground him because of him being a cinnamonroll." Lance laughs. Then he looks at Keith and asks. "So.. this friend of yours that surfs.. what's his name?" 

"Shiro.. well actually Takashi Shirogane." Keith ansers. 

Lance stops with walking and looks at Keith in shock.  
"Wait.. the Takashi Shirogane! You can't be serious." 

Keith stops walking as well.  
"Well I am.."

"That guy is my hero! After Yorak just dissapeared after the accident he had Shiro stept in to win the competition for him.. I thought that was so amazing to do for his friend."

"Yorak..." Keith looks away. 

"He was the best surfer that has ever existed.. I can only do one of his moves a little bit cause they are so complicated. He always won when he was competing. He was so amazing.. but then.. he had a accident." Keith is really interested for some reason. "Some say he just fell weird on his board.. but most say it was a shark.. yes shark don't worry they like never attack so no I won't be attacked or any of our friends will."

"You don't know that."

"Sharks don't even like human.."

"I don't care! Their dangerous!" Keith shouts. 

"Okay okay.. calm down.. all I know about Yorak is that he is alive.. we just don't know where he is now.. nobody knows. Mostly because Yorak isn't his real name and his white hair wasn't real as well." Lance explains but before he can start talking about more facts about this surfer yorak Keith interrupts him and says.

"Can we just please stop talking about surfing, sharks and this Yorak.."

Lance is pretty confused why Keith hated talking about it so much. But he will respect it.

They only talk about other things the whole way home from now.

 

 

 

 

End of Chapter 3......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---instagram---  
> ficteon_insta
> 
> Okay wow... season 8.. 
> 
> It is over..
> 
> Like really over. No more seasons. 
> 
> I didn't hate this season at all.. of course some things could've been better.. didn't like the allurance because of Lance being a bit of a rebound and it made Lance's whole character about Allura.. but like it was finee. 
> 
> Klance... I really wanted it.. but I will now just forever think they became canon but then years later after Keith helped Lance slowly get over losing the love he lost because of Allura dying.. and so they have a healty and beautiful relationship.
> 
> And even if this isn't true.. Klance will forever be in my heart and forever it will be my otp. And I will continue writing reading and drawing them... cause they just deserve each other.. because they will forever have each others back. 
> 
> Then Allura dying...
> 
> I cried 
> 
> So 
> 
> Fuckin
> 
> Hard.
> 
> My queeen just sacrificed herself! Really rest in peace Allura I love you and I will miss you. You where a amazing character even if Allurance wasn't great.
> 
> And of course more things where not that great.. but like the overall plot this season was great. I loved most of it.. like yes I was hoping some diffrent things, but for that we have fanfiction now. 
> 
> Voltron really helped me a lot.. and yes it is hard to see it end.
> 
> But it won't end if we keep reading writing and drawing. Keeping klance alive and voltron with it.
> 
> Every character of that show is special in his own way and love them all. Even if they where villains they still had a lot of history and personality.
> 
> I don't want any toxic people because this small thing wasn't great. Or just because of any ship. Yes allurance wasn't great.. but well just go to fanfiction
> 
> And klance in my eyes still happens but we will not see it.. 
> 
> I will of course continue this story and you can reas my other klance fic as well. And I will be drawing some stuff for voltron as well, so if you want to see those go to my instagram mentioned above. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter. If you did please leave a comment and some kudos! Till next chapter!!!


	4. Slow improvements.

Shiro is worried.. but also happy and curious. He is wondering why Keith seems to be happier in such short amount of time.. but it worries him because Keith hasn't told him yet what ever happened to make him act more like his past self. 

What happened? Shiro really wants to know. Doesn't Keith want him to know?

But anyway he is glad though. A couple weeks ago Keith wasn't doing much in his life. Now he is going out more... he even smiled once. Yes I know, wow.. 

So something is going on.. and Shiro will find out what. 

The reason Keith hasn't told Shiro yet about the new people he met is.. he was afraid the three would leave him. It would've been so stupid if he would've told Shiro he had friends and then the day after they wouldn't talk to him anymore. Knowing himself that is highly possible to happen. 

He had some 'friends' in the past.. they didn't last long. They where out for the person people saw him as.. it wasn't because of his personality.

Only Shiro and Later Adam stuck with him.. and he is thankful for that.. very thankful.

It has been a couple weeks now since he first hung out with his new friends.. and they haven't left him yet. So he thinks it would be save now to tell Shiro.

He hopes it is. 

Shiro already tried a few times to get the truth out of Keith. But he didn't tell him then. 

But now Keith wants to tell him. 

Keith has invited both Shiro and Adam over for dinner... he only did this as his old self in the past.. so Shiro and Adam already think this is weird. Most of the time they just walk in here or force Keith to come to their house instead.. but they didn't get invited in years. 

It isn't like Keith made a whole meal or something.. he just ordered pizza. Keith never cooks so that is normal.

Keith hands them their chosen pizza and then sits down to eat his own. Adam looks at Shiro and pokes him. He then mouthes the words 'ask him'. 

Shiro coughs to get Keith's attention. "So.. you invited us. That hasn't happened for a while."

"Oh yeah.. It has been hasn't it?" Keith replies thinking about how long it must have been. 

"And.. is there any reason? Did something happen? Do we need to be worried?"

Adam continues what Shiro wants to say. "Cause most of the time we need to be worried about you."

Keith rolls with his eyes. "You don't have to be worried about me.."

"Yes we do.. Keith you haven't been yourself for years.. you're not the Keith we got to know all those years ago." Adam says. 

"Well maybe that me was a fake me huh! I'm definitely myself!" Keith is a bit offended.. he hasn't changed that much at all right?

"I'm sorry Keith.. but I have to be on Adam's side with this. Your passion is gone.. you used to be 24/7 on the beach or in the gym.. you loved that."

He sighs and answers. "I know Shiro..."

"And you where happier.. you loved to be with your other friends." Adam says. 

"They weren't even real friends.. Look guys I know.. and I'm trying I swear."

"You are?" Both ask Keith. 

"Yeah.. I wasn't a couple weeks ago.. I know. But I'm trying to get out there again. I actually did invite the both of you to say I have found some people I realy like. They all surf not that great for me but you two would like them." 

"What really?" Shiro says.

"That is good to hear Keith.." Adam smiles at Keith "How did you meet them?"

"Well there is this one jerk.. Lance.."

"Jerk! What did he do to you?" Shiro's dad mode just went on. "When people aren't nice to you you shouldn't be friends with them! We don't want them to leave you like the others did."

"Shiro.. calm down. These people only know me as me.. Keith. And.. that jerk isn't that bad. He really is great.. sometimes.. only sometimes. His name is Lance. I met him first when he spilled coffee all over me, we got pretty angry at each other and had a fight.. but he said sorry and he kept bugging me.. someday later I was hanging out with him and his friends Pidge and Hunk." 

Keith tells them the story.. and Adam looks at Keith with a smirk. He then whispers so only Shiro can hear him. "Sounds like the beginning of a romance novel.."

Shiro chuckles.. yeah it would be great if Keith found someone special to him like a lover.. but well, you can't force these things. Shiro wouldn't even think it is weird if Keith never got a boyfriend. Keith doesn't seem like he is searching for one.. he never has been. But Shiro thinks Keith may need someone special.. someone he can trust.. it would be good for him to have someone he can trust. 

"Pidge is a total nerd... and Hunk is the sweetest guy I've met so far.. he is like a angel. Lance.. he is irritating, obnoxious, loud actually total opposite of me... but, I have the feeling I can trust him kind of. He's passionate, loyal... still a jerk though.. biggest jerk of all."

"Hey Keith.." Adam still has that smirk. "Did you know opposites attract?" 

Keith doesn't understand it... but then after a few seconds it clicks.  
"Shut up Adam!"

Adam shrugs his shoulders. "Just a fact.."

Keith rolls with his eyes. "I've invited you two and I would not hesitate to throw you both out."

"Okay okay.. We won't talk anymore about your crush on the Lance kid."

"Adam." Keith says with a groan.  
"I'll just ignore you now then." Adam sticks his tongue out and Keith does the same thing. "As I was saying.. before Adam was getting weird ideas. I think hanging out with these people will help me."

"Are you going to try swimming?" Shiro asks. 

"No! Never.." Keith frowns. Shiro knows he isn't so why does he keep insisting.

"Okay okay.. that is fine, and it is your choice. I just thought maybe you would try it.."

Keith knows Shiro just cares about him.. and getting angry will not help anybody. "I know.. sorry for shouting."

Adam and Shiro look at each other again... Keith who says sorry.. how did that suddenly happen. Maybe these new friends really are good for him."

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance and Hunk are just hanging out in Lance's apartment. Just talking about somethings not important. Like when they where kids still in middle school. First crushes.. you know that kind of stuff. 

They also talked about when the two had a college dorm room together, good times.. good times. Hunk and Lance just always have been friends. And later Pidge joined their group. They always thought that they where complete after that.

But they really like that Keith joined. 

"He can be moody sometimes.. but he has something to him." Hunk says. "Like you can tell him evergthing kind of."

"Exactly I know what you mean. Keith just seems... special you know. I think he just needs his time right now."

"Why do you think he doesn't swim with us?" Hunk asks. 

Lance shrugs. "I don't know buddy.. I mean we wouldn't judge if he would just swim in his underwear if he forgets his swimwear.. but well he doesn't want that." Lance thinks of how Keith would just stare at them when he and his two other friends are in the water having fun. It's like he doesn't even want to watch but still.. does. "Hunk.. did you know he is friends with the Takashi Shirogane like what!"

"He is! That is awesome!" Hunk replies. 

"I know right.. but he doesn't like surfing that much.. like how can he not like it. He's all like eh it sooo dangerous.." Lance whines. "But we will show him how fun it is.. maybe he even wants to try? Of course when he would learn surfing from me he would be a pro in like a day.."

"Why that?"

"Cause I am a great teacher Hunk.."

"Sure buddy you are.."

"You know it was so sweet of him to pay for my dinner. But still he really didn't have to.. I mean he wanted me to stop paying for his drinks and all.. but like I did spill that coffee all over him. But okay if that is what he wants."

Lance could for some reason keep talking about Keith with Hunk.. But Hunk changes the subject. "Hey Lance.. speaking about dinner and stuff. Would be nice to take Allurs out for dinner right? Did you two already plan a date for the date?" 

"Eh no not yet." Lance looks a bit sad. "She is really busy all the time.. so to have a day she isn't or at school or at work or already doing something else important.. is really hard. But she already told me she does not want to cancel it cause she told me she was really excited for it.. so that is very good." The last part Lance says smiling.

"It is! I hope this girl is the one for you Lance."

"Well she is everything I ever wanted. So how could she not. Beautiful, likes the same food, likes the same music, kind and she seems to really like me.."

"Seems like you two already talked a lot on the phone."

"Yeah we did. She also has such a beautiful accent.. she really is my dream girl Hunk.. just so perfect.."

"Well if she is everything you ever wanted.. I think you're really lucky." Hunk says with a smile. 

Lance grabs his phone.. and he changes the subject again. "So maybe we could invite Keith? Pidge is busy now so she can't come.. but I think Keith has time now. It will be fun to see him right?"

"Eh.. yeah. Invite him." Hunk is a bit confused that the topic of conversation changed so fast.. but hey okay then. "Ask him to bring snacks though.. like I'm not letting him go through the door without."

"I know Hunk.. I will ask."

"Say he needs to blame you for it.. cause you never have nice snacks.."

"Not my fault you don't like the snacks I buy.." Lance shrugs with hus shoulder. 

"You only eat dark chocolate.. it's so bitter.." Hunk pouts.

"I have more snacks than that." Lance says.

"But I want chocolate."

Lance smiles. Juwp Hunk loves chocolate.. just not dark chocolate bars. He says dark chocolate is only for baking or something. Well he just doesn't understand. 

-Lance  
Hey Mullet. Do you have time to hang out right now with Hunk and I? We're just chilling at my home and if you wanna come I'll send you my address. But you will need to buy snacks though, Hunk's orders. 

     -Mullet  
Why does Hunk want the snacks?

-Lance  
Cause he doesn't like the snacks I have at my house. Just bring milk chocolate and he will be happy.

     -Mullet  
Well okay I'll bring milk chocolate. I have time to hang out. See you soon.

-Lance  
I'll send you my address.

-Lance  
(Adress)

-Lance  
See you soon!

Lance puts away his phone. "He's bringing snacks."

"Yes! Good Chocolate?"

"I think so.."

"Hell yes!" Hunk cheers. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Keith rings the doorbell of Lances apartement. He waits sometime before he can walk into the building towards the stairs.. 

Lance said he lived on the 5th floor... Keith groans. All these stairs! He's  sorry for Lance if he needs to do this all the time. 

And now he has to walk all these stairs with all these snacks in his hands. Great just great.

Juwp now he regrets not going to the gym in years now. Why didn't he? Maybe because he couldn't for sometime.. he indeed does miss it.. Maybe Shiro is right, he changed alot since then.. 

At least he does realize it now and doesn't ignore it. 

Maybe he will go soon. He is not loving his body anymore as well, so going can't hurt anybody. He will need to build up a lot.. he lost all his routine, but in a few months he could have his old body back. 

And these stairs work for that as well. Keith is exhausted when he finaly gets on the right floor.  
Yuwp.. he needs to work out. 

Lance is already standing in the doorway and looks confused. He then laughs and says. "Keith why didn't you take the elevator?"

Keith has to take that in for a moment. "There is a elevator?" 

"Yeah duh.. do you think I chose a apartement where I would have to walk the stairs everyday? Of course not. The elevator is pretty noticeable as well, how did you miss it?" 

Lance starts laughing but Keith just thinks.. Whyyyyyy  
"Not funny Lance.."

"Nope not funny, it is hillarious." Lance says while laughing. They walk inside Lance's apartment and Lance immediately calls for Hunk. "Hunk Keith took the stair cause he didn't know there was a elevator!" 

Hunk now as well is laughing his ass off. "How did you miss the elevator!?"

"I just did okay.. can we quit it.."  
Keith says with a cute pout.. at least Lance thought it was cute. Hunk was laughing so hard he didn't even notice. 

"Ah Keith." Lance throws his arm around Keith. "Doesn't matter we all make mistakes." 

"Just some mistakes will forever haunt you just like this one, cause now we will forever bring it up." Hunk says. 

"Great.." Keith tries to get out of Lance's grip.. but he isn't letting go of him. He likes it too much that Keith is irritated by it. "Lance can you let go of me.." 

"Nope!"

Keith looked at Hunk the only sain person of his new friend. "Tell your friend here to back off.."

"Why? I like to see the both of you irritate each other." Hunk looks at the pleading face of Keith. "Alright fine. Lance.. can you stop touching Keith. He clearly doesn't want you touching."

"Can't do and he does want me to touch.." Lance sticks out his tongue to Keith. 

Hunk shrugs his shoulders. "Well I tried my best."

Keith just gave up.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"So what did the two of you do before I got here?" Keith asks.

"Oh we where just talking a bit.. and we also played some games, but that is it." Lance replies as he walks towards his gameconsole and shows some games he has and Hunk and him played. "We did some shootergames. Do you play some?" 

Keith chuckles.. he has been in bed and like almost only inside for some time right now.. so yeah he has played some games. He isn't like always buying the newest games or doing it a lot, he would choose to do something else most of the time instead. But they are fun totally if you're bored or being with friends. "Sometimes yes. I've done some with Shiro and Adam sometimes."

"Wait you also know Adam West? How do you know all these awesome surfers!" Lance asks enthusiastic. 

"Well the two are together.. so well it isn't that weird that if you know one of them you know the other." Keith replies. 

"Yeah okay but still it is awesome."

"Well.. they are very irritating most of the time. So I don't know about the awesome part. But they are good friends."

Lance smiles at Keith. "Good to hear.."

"Hey Keith." Hunk seems to have a idea he really likes because he gets enthusiastic all the sudden. "Maybe could give us their autograph. We all really look up to them, so we would really like it." 

"Yes Keith please!" Lance rushes towards Keith. "Can you do that!"

Keith looks at the hopeful faces of Lance and Hunk.. "Well.. you could also just meet them. I mean.."

"We could!" Both say, it looks like their eyes are twinkling so excited are they. 

"Yeah.. If you two really want too." Keith says with a smile.

"Yes!" They both reply.

Lance starts to act really excited. "I would want to ask Shiro so much. Like I want to know all his moves! But.. most important I want to ask About Yorak.. Shiro is my hero, but Yorak is a legend.. Shiro must know where he is right?"

"Eh.. I don't know.." 

"Like Yorak must have been through much. I mean he was so passionate, but after the accident he just quit." Lance continues. 

"I don't know. Ask Shiro when you meet him." Keith says. "I don't know Yorak.. so I wouldn't know."  
He really doesn't know him. 

"Has he talked about him?" Hunk asks.

"Yes.. Shiro and Adam did talk about Yorak.. about how they.. miss him most of the time." Keith replies a bit more quiet. "They love him.. I know that for sure."

"Miss him? So they don't see him that much anymore." Lance asks. 

"No not really since that day.. maybe.. they will be soon though. I don't know everything about it." Lance notices the way Keith is talking.. and he doesn't understand. He supposes that it is because Yorak is one of the examples of surfing going wrong. He must be scared this could also happen to Shiro and Adam.. and maybe also to Pidge, Hunk and him. And Lance gets it, all his friends are surfers and that is a dangerous sport. He really hopes he can show Keith it isn't that bad at all. 

"Well.. we would love to meet your friends." Hunk says.

"I'll look if they would want to meet you." Keith says smiling again. 

"Only if it isn't too much to ask.. Hunk and I don't want to be a bother."

"You aren't.. really you aren't." Keith says to Lance. 

Hunk looks at Keith a bit confused.. there is something about Keith he doesn't understand, and sometimes he acts a bit weird as well. Totally with Lance.. now he is being nice and friendly and the other moment they are angry at each other. 

Totally opposites of each other as well. 

"Alright.. good.. I'm glad I am not." Lance replies with a smile.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The day after Keith spend the evening with Lance and Hunk he decides to ask Shiro and Adan if they want to meet his new friends. He asked them of he could visit their house this time, that hasn't happened for a while. Keith thinks it has been weeks now since he last has been to Adam and Shiro's house. 

He just.. didn't want to go outside. So or they needed to force him, or they would come to his house instead. Shiro and Adam where surprised that Keith wanted to visit. 

But it was a good surprise. 

They are proud of him. 

Shiro opened the door and Keith smiles at him. "Hey Shiro.."

"Keith you're here."

Keith walks inside the house. He immediately sees something. "Hey.. new couch!" Of course Keith lays down on it immediately. "Okay.. tested and good enough for me."

"Well good that you like it. We had it for four weeks now..

Keith sits up. He knows that this means, hey Keith.. you haven't been here for a while and we didn't like that. "Well.. now I'll lay on it more often."

"Really?"

"I promise."

Shiro smiles. "Good.."

Keith looks around for new stuff he hasn't seen yet. He sees some pictures that interest him. "So, where is Adam?"

Shiro watches Keith walk towards their picture wall. He knows some pictures Keith will not particular like, but they are dear to Adam and him.  
"He is getting us some food. It is almost lunch time."

"Alright, do you know what?" Keith looks at the pictures before him. He can already see most of them is or Shiro or Adam or them together. Very cute actually. He also sees some pictures of their families.. Shiro's mom and dad, Shiro's grandfather and grandmother, Adam's whole family.. that are a lot of people opposite to Shiro's family. 

But then Keith sees in all the family pictures a picture they took in Sydney.. just before.. Keith looks towards Shiro. "So.. between all the family pictures our picture is placed.. I'm honoured."

"Keith.. You know you are like a little brother to me. Of course you get a place there." Shiro replies. 

Keith looks further. He comes across a picture.. a White haired surfer with the biggest smile on his face as he makes one of his moves on the water. Keith stands still there for a while but then moves on without saying anything about it. 

"Keith? Are you okay?"

"Just didn't expect that picture to be here.. nothing big." Keith quickly wants to change the subject. "So Shiro. Do you and Adam have something planned this weekend?"

Shiro knows Keith wants to change the subject. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well.. Lance."

"Lance huh?"

"Shut up Shiro and let me finish. Lance AND Hunk asked me if they could have your and Adam's autograph.. But I instead told them you two maybe would wanna meet them instead. They are both fan of you and Adam."

"Well for your Lance I would do anything." Shiro says with a wink. 

"He isn't my Lance okay. I don't like him and Lance is probably just straight.. so please don't go assume things." Keith says a bit frustrated. 

Exactly at that moment Adam returns home with some grocery bags.  
"Oh hey Keith. You're already here, good. I've brought bread or some eggs and a lot or fruit."

"Hey Adam. Keith just told us we can meet the Lance this weekend." 

"Oh really! Well Keith I am excited to meet your boyfriend." 

"Guys.. Lance is not my boyfriend, Lance is probably straight and my other friends would join too."

Both Shiro and Adam laugh. Then Adam says. "We know Keith.. just messing with you." 

"We would love to meet your new friends." Shiro says. But Keith, do they know about?"

Keith cuts them off. "No.. and don't want them too, at least not yet."

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance is laying on his bed.. he thinks a bit about yesterday. It was really fun with Keith and Hunk. 

Like really fun.

He was just messing with Keith the whole evening while Hunk laughed about that. It is fun to mess with Keith, his reactions are priceless. 

He thought Keith would punch him at one time.. but he didn't and just pouted instead. Of course that was a sign for Lance to just continue. 

And just that Keith went with the stairs instead of the elevator made his day. They really are not that hard to find. 

Yeah.. it was great.  
So great.. 

Lance really enjoyed being friends with Keith. He is a good new edition to their little group. He is special, himself. A little.. confusing because sometimes it feels like he doesn't say everything, but who would when thet met new friends. 

He hopes someday Keith can be fully honest with them, with him. 

He just hopes that day will come soon.

Lance's phone starts to buzz because he got a text. Lance checks from who it is and sees that Allura texted him just now. He jumps up and smiles. 

-Princess  
Hey Lance. I will have time this weekend to go on our date <3 

-Lance  
Really when?

-Princess  
This Sunday. 

Then Lance gets a text from Keith exactly at that moment. He is curious what Keith wants to say. 

-Mullet  
Hey Lance. Shiro and Adam agreed on meeting you, Hunk and Pidge. They have time on Sunday. Do you have time then?

.. Lance looks at the two texts.. how could this happen. Both are on Sunday, like how and exactly on the same time. He really wants to be with Keith and his friends to meet his hero.. but he would get another chance for this someday.

But he has to say.. even though he waited so long for a date with Allura, it isn't like he wouldn't get another chance just like meeting Shiro and Adam. 

So he has no idea what to do..

-Lance  
Only then?

-Princess  
Well.. maybe I could do something so I can have next week Sunday off as well, but that is a maybe and even probably not. 

Fuck.. so that is a no.  
Well.. it seems he needs to make a choice then.. and Love is number one on his list. 

-Lance  
Sorry Keith.. I already have something planned on Sunday..

-Lance  
I did really hope I could go. It would've been so fun. 

-Mullet  
Oh.. well not that you can do anything about that. What do you have planned.

-Lance  
A date. I'm really excited for it!!

-Mullet  
A date? Really that sounds nice Lance. 

-Lance  
Yeah and she really is perfect you know. Like everything I've ever wanted. 

-Lance  
Didn't know you didn't know yet about this. Must have slipped my mind to tell you. Her name is Allura and I've met her at the beach. 

-Mullet  
Sounds nice.. just think it is stupid that you can't meet them with Hunk and Pidge. But maybe.. I am going to go over there like tomorrow too, you could come with me then. They will just need to leave sooner then Sunday. 

-Lance  
Really? That would be awesome Keith. Thank you so much! 

-Mullet  
No problem. 

Lance texts Allura back he is free Sunday. He is really excited for both things now. Finaly they can plan this date!

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Keith." Lance says with a smile as he sees Keith waiting at the place they agreed to meet. 

"Oh Lance you're here."

"Have you been waiting long?" Lance asks. 

Keith shakes his head no. "No I didn't." Keith starts walking and Lance follows him. "Do you want to go to their house immediately? Or do you want to do something first?" 

"Oh oh! Cause you just joined our group you have no Idea about the amazing Asian restaurant. They have so much from different countries from Asia. It really is delicious. If we aren't in the cafe we are there." Lance answers. 

Keith points towards himself and says with a chuckle.  
"Well I guess I'll be judging the Korean food then." That made Lance laugh too. "I haven't tried any Korean food here so I'm curious."

"Well alright follow me then Mr Kogane. I'll show you the good food." Lance starts walking the direction of the restaurant and Keith follows him. 

It doesn't take long before they arrive and are looking at the menu they gave them. Keith has to say they indeed have a lot of different kind of food. It could be bad when a restaurant has too much to choose from, but maybe it works out right now. 

They order their food and then just talk. They have some time left before Shiro and Adam expect them, so they don't need to hurry. 

"So about Shiro and Adam. How long are they in a relationship? They only just published their relationship, but they are already living together." Lance asks. 

"Oh multiple years right now actually." Keith answers.

"Well good for them. Some people where a bit dissapointed when they both came out as gay. I mean, they weren't unpopular with the ladies." Lance chuckles. "But Yorak was even more popular. Probably because he was mysterious, people not knowing his name turned a lot of ladies on."

"Oh really?" 

"Juwp. You should have seen my sister when I talked about him in the past, she melted."

Keith chuckles. "I knew Yorak had a pretty big fanbase.. didn't know he was that populair.."

"Oh he was.. people loved him. They still do even though we haven't seen him for so long."

"Well.. Maybe he will come back again." Keith says.

"I hope so.." 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Keith and Lance had waited sometime but got their food. And yes Keith was pretty happy with the quality of it. It tasted very well. 

Keith and Lance talked some more.. laughed some more. And they really got to know each other a bit better.

Of course.. there were some arguments in the conversations they held. But with these two you can't just expect them to not have any disagreements. 

But they just left it by agreeing to disagree and stoped. They wanted to keep it fun, and not that one walked away from the table angry. 

When they where done Keith was the one that said. "Alright I'm going to pay wait here."

But Lance stopped him. "Oh hell no Keith. I'm paying."

"Eh no.. I am paying."

"There you are wrong." 

"Lance.. just let me play. I asked if you wanted to come today, so I should pay."

"But I wanted to go here, so I should pay.." Lance replies. 

Keith rolls with his eyes. "Lets just go Dutch if we will fight about this the whole night."

"Fine." Lance groans. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

The two exit the restaurant and walk towards Keith's car. It is parked pretty far from here, so they have some time to talk. 

"Did you really need to park so far away?" Lance asks. 

"Well sorry that parking in the city isn't the thing I like to do most. Don't nag Lance.."

"I never nag Keith.."

"Yes you do.. right now.."

"Nope not nagging."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are."

Keith thinks it is pretty weird how he actually does kind of enjoy these arguments. It is fun. Well it is fun till it goes too far. 

Keith and Lance are too heavy into their yes/no argument that they don't realize something. 

It had rained pretty hard yesteday.. and they are walking next to the road where cars drive. A lit of puddles plus walking next to the road.. not a good option.

And indeed. 

A car drives by and slashes a whole lot of water over them. Lance isn't even that wet right now... but Keith. Keith is unbelievably wet.

Lance wants to laugh.. but then he sees Keith's reaction. 

Keith is shivering and he froze up, he isn't moving at all.

"Keith?"  
No answer. 

"Keith are you okay?"

 

 

 

 

End of Chapter 4.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---instagram---  
> ficteon_insta
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> Check out my two new voltron drawings on insta!
> 
> I would love it if you will give me some comments and some kudos, I really appreciate it and love it sooo much!
> 
> I almost have christmas break so I think I can write a lot more then. So I hope more frequent updates. 
> 
> I am so tired now... but like I only needed a 1000 more words so didn't want to quit, just really want to update today so ye. But I did it and I can sleep now. Luckily I can sleep in till 10am instead of 5:30am. 
> 
> Please recommend my story! And if you would want I have a finished Klance story already called I know you better. If you haven't read it yet be free to check it out. 
> 
>  
> 
> Byeeee till next time!


	5. Never a problem.

"Keith are you okay?" 

"Keith?"

"You are literally shaking.. are you okay?"

Lance takes a step towards Keith.

"What is wrong?"  
Keith doesn't seem to be reacting to anything Lance says. Lance is getting worried, he never saw something happen like this in his life. 

"No.."

Lance looks up towards Keith. "No?"

"I'm not okay.." 

"Then what's wrong? Do I need to do something?" Lance sees tears forming in Keith's eyes. "Hey Keith.. I can't help you if you won't tell me."   
Lance knows that sudden contact may scare Keith even more.. so he slowly only touches Keith's shoulder. 

"Don't want to.." Keith says shivering. 

"I get that.. just tell me what you want me to do then.." Lance slowly grabs one of Keith's hands.. he can feel that he is shaking. 

"Home.. I want to go home." 

"I don't know where you live.."  
He hopes Keith is still able to give his address.. but it doesn't seem like it. The guy almost can't even move and talk. "I'll take you to my house.. is that okay."

Keith slowly nods. Lance helps Keith walk. He will somehow need to get to Keith's car and drive towards his own house. He came here walking so he doesn't have to be worried about his own car. Keith luckily is clear enough help him now. Like where the car is parked and where the keys are. It doesn't take long before Lance helps Keith who is still shaking into the passengers seat. He then walks towards the other side to step into the drivers seat.

Before he drives away he looks at Keith.. he is quietly staring out of the window not even wanting to look at Lance. Lance looks down at Keith's hands.. they are still shaking.. reason unknown to Lance. He slowly puts his hand on Keith's. "Are you doing any better?"

Keith turns his head towards Lance and he sees that Keith's eyes are watery.. so he is not doing fine. "It's okay Keith.. if you want to cry just do so.." 

Keith shakes his head.. he doesn't want to cry..

"Then that is okay as well." Lance whipes away some tears that did escape Keith's eyes. Then Lance starts driving and Keith looks out of the window again.. oh he feels like such a bother right now.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance opens the door to his house and lets Keith in. Keith is still quiet and not really saying things to Lance.. so Lance takes the matter in his own hands. He understands that he needs to take initiative now. 

Lance walks up to Keith and slowly takes off the too hot for this weather and too hot for this state jacket off of him. That makes him think he maybe just got too hot? Sunstroke? 

Maybe  he'll keep it in mind. He slowly takes Keith's hand.. if it isn't sunstroke it could be a panic attack. He knows you should try to be cautious with touching the person or just the person in general. 

He then leads Keith upstairs. He sees now Keith is staring at him. "Something wrong?"

"Oh no.. just thank you.."

Lance smiles.. "Never a problem."

Keith gives him a weak smile back. 

Lance leads him further and walks into his bedroom. He points towards his bed and says. "Sit.."

Keith does as he has been told and sits down on Lance's bed. Lance goes into the bathroom to grab some towels and clean clothes. As he comes back he dries off Keith's still kind of wet hair. Then Lance kniels down before him and unties his shoes. Keith looks away from it.. he feels like a child.. Lance sees the discomfort. "Tell me when you don't like something Keith.."

Keith looks towards Lance. "I feel so pathetic.."

"Don't.." Lance places one of his hands on his friends shoulder. "Please don't.. I have the feeling you don't want this either.. so don't feel pathetic."

"I'm so sorry.." Keith says. 

Lance slides off Keith's last shoe with ease and takes off Keith's shirt replacing it with one of his own, he also takes off Keith's pants. Then slowly lays Keith down on his pillow. As he has done that he stands up to grab a lot of blankets. Keith sees Lance struggling with all the blankets in his hands and actually laughs a bit. "Lance.. I don't need.."

"Sshh.. let me do this."

Keith sofly smiles. "I'm sorry.."

"Never a problem Keith.. I mean it." 

"Just.. I ruined our plans for today. You where so excited about meeting Shiro.."

"I had already forgotten about that.. but I don't care that much that I would set you aside Keith, so I don't care." Lance puts some blankets on Keith and grabs some stuffed animals he once won at a festival. 

Keith chuckles at the thought of Lance still having stuffed animals. Lance sees this and says. "Oh quiet you, they are cute."

"They are."

Lance slowly grabs Keith's hand. He is still carefull with touching Keith right now, he doesn't know how he wil react. He slowly rubs the top of Keith's hand. "You okay now?"

"It's getting better."

"Good to hear.. Do you want me to do something for you."

"..Call Shiro please. Here." Keith gives Lance his phone already unlocked. 

"See.. now I get to talk to him as well. I'll call him, you rest.. after I've put your clothes in the washing machine and returned from the call... can you tell me what is wrong?"

Keith shrugs.. he doesn't know yet if he wants Lance to know. 

Lance knows he shouldn't push this. He lets go of Keith's hand and grabs Keith's wet clothes. He then walks with the clothes and the phone out of the room. Before the phone turns off again Lance looks up Shiro's phone number. Pretty weird to call his hero for something like this.. he doesn't even feel that excited about this moment, probably because his friend in the other room had a panic attack.. at least he thinks it was.

Here he goes..  
Lance calls Shiro.

Must be weird for Shiro to suddenly have a guy you don't know calling you on your friends phone. 

It doesn't take long before Lance hears. "Hey Keith."

"Eh.." Fuck what does he say in this situation. "No Keith.. I'm Lance." Is he stuttering? Yeah he probably is.."

"Lance? Is something wrong. You two were supposed to come here right?"

"Yeah.. we were.. minor change of plans. Keith.. he freaked out. I didn't know what to do.."

"Freaked out.. where is he now!" Lance can hear the worry in Shiro's voice. 

"I've brought him to my house because I don't know where he lives. He is safe I promise, but he wanted me to call you." Lance answers. 

It is quiet for some time, but after a couple seconds Shiro asks. "Is it okay if I come to your house Lance? Keith's panic attacks are very serious and maybe it will be better if I could help you."

"Serious... how serious.."

"Just keep a eye on him okay.. and send me your address."

"Alright.. I will."

Shiro says a quick goodbye before he hangs up. Now he does know Keith has this more often and that they are indeed panic attacks. 

Before he goes back to Keith to check up on him he throws Keith's wet clothes in the washing machine. 

Then he walks back. He really hopes Keith will tell him what caused this.. Lance hopes he isn't the reason.. but then Keith wouldn't want to be around him probably, so that is most likely not the case. 

As he comes back he sees Keith hugging one of his bigger stuffed animals. And that guy even laughed at him because he had stuffed animals a moment ago.. for sure he sees how wonderful they are now.   
Lance walks towards his bed where Keith is laying on. Keith fell asleep.. how cute. Lance sits down and looks at him.. even though he wants to know what is wrong exactly.. he isn't going to wake Keith up. It is good that Keith sleeps now, sleeping helps Lance hopes. Lance sits down on the bed and tucks a bit of hair that is in Keith's face behinds Keith's ears. 

He only knows Keith for such a short period of time now.. but yeah Keith is already special to him. 

"Be alright, okay buddy? Don't like seing you this way.." 

He then decides staying here is not going to help Keith. He will look if he can do something for Keith. Maybe food will cheer him up?

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance has prepared some snacks for Keith for if he is hungry when he wakes up. Now he just waits for of Keith to wake up or Shiro to arrive. 

But first he will take the snacks upstairs to his room. If he isn't there when Keith wakes up Keith could at least have something to eat. 

Lance carefully walks upstairs with the food and when he walks into his room he places it down next to Keith.

At that moment his doorbell rings. Lance walks towards the door to open it. He kind of needs to let is sink in for a moment his hero will be behind the door..   
He opens it and Shiro looks up and greets him. "Lance right? I'm Takashi Shirogane." 

"I know I am a fan of your surfing actually." Lance says as Shiro goes in for a handshake. 

"Thank you for liking. I'm sorry if your bothered about Keith being here.."

"Oh no no.. I don't mind. It looked pretty serious so why would I mind." Lance lets Shiro inside and closes the door. "I've let Keith lay down in my bed. I don't have any guestrooms here and the couch is far less comfortable. He fell asleep not soon after."

"Good to hear he fell asleep.. sometimes he doesn't sleep for days after one of these." 

"Well he does have my stuffed animals right now.. how could he not sleep."

Shiro looks confused.  
"Mm.. But Keith has his own at home."

"Whaaat!!" 

"Something wrong?" Shiro asks. 

Lance has wide eyes and a open mouth. Keith.. that hypocrite.. "Keith laughed I had stuffed animals but he has them himself!"   
Shiro laughs.. Lance doesn't think this is funny, this is very serious. And for sure he will keep this in mind. 

"Lance can you show me where your room is? I want to check up on Keith." Shiro asks. 

"Of course. Right this way." Lance says as he walks towards his room. He doesn't know if he is supposed to talk to Shiro about Keith.. he doesn't know if it is weird. But he really is interested in Keith, totally after what happened today he is. "He is important to you isn't he?"

"He's like my little brother to me and Adam. So yeah he is." 

"Can I ask how you two met?" 

Shiro knows Keith doesn't want him or his other friends to know.. about everything. But he will not lie about anything either. "We met at a competition and well.. you could say we had a lot in common. From there we started talking and soon I was the one giving him advice.. did he listen.. not all the time. But it bonded us." Shiro sighs. "He did change a lot though.. but I know who he really is."

"Did that change and this panic attack have something in common?" Lance asks. 

"Yeah.. But I think telling you about this is Keith's job.."

Lance nods. "That would be better." Lance and Shiro now stand before Lance's room. Lance knocks sofly for if Keith is awake by now. They don't hear anything so they assume he is still sleeping. Lance opens the door and they indeed see Keith still asleep. Shiro is happy to see Keith calmed down this quickly.. it took pretty long most of the other times he had a panic attack like this. 

He wants to walk towards Keith to wake him up.. but Lance beats him too it.. so he just watched, and he isn't dissapointed...

Lance sits down on the bed and calmly runs his fingers through Keith's black hair. He is surprised by the softness. 

Why is he doing this you ask? His mother always woke him up like this. Carefull rubs and sweet words. He always told himself that he will wake up his lover like this as well.. of course Keith deserves it right now just like her. 

"Keith.. hey wake up. Shiro is here. Everything is fine.."

Keith makes some soft noices what makes Keith chuckle. Cute...

Lance bends down a little smiling because of Keith. "Mullet wakey wakey.."

"Lance?" Keith says soft as he starts to wake up making Lance smile even more.. and makes Shiro smile as well.. no crush my ass.. 

"Hello mullet.. welcome to the land of the living. Shiro is here.."

"Shiro.." Keith fully opens his eyes now. "Shiro I had it again.."

"And that is okay Keith.."

"But it isn't nice.."

"I know Keith."

Keith sits up and holds the stuffed animal close. Lance gives his hand one more rub before he stands up. "I've left you some food. Eat up if you want to.. we'll be downstairs okay?"

Shiro wants to say to Lance that Keith is never hungry after a panic attack like this.. but Keith surprises him by saying. "Thank you Lance.. it looks delicious."

"No problem. Mr Lion will keep you company.." Lance points towards the stuffed animal in Keith's hands. "and if you need us just shout or.. anything else."

"Alright.. thank you again.."

Lance smiles and says.. "I've told you this already.. Never a problem.." 

Keith smiles as Lance walks away. He and Shiro walk out of the room. Shiro is happy to see Keith is doing well. Maybe Lance has something to do with that because of when he helped it didn't go like this.   
"He's doing great..

"Luckily he is.."  
Lance thinks back to seing the shivering Keith back to when they where walking towards Keith's car. It did a lot to him. Seeing a friend like this.. it really did look.. bad. 

"Thank you for caring for my brother. I really appreciate that you're such a good friend to him, he really needs that."

"Never a problem.. I haven't know Keith for such a long time.. but he is already special in our friend group."

"That is good to hear. I heared that you all surf, is that true?" Shiro asks 

"Yeah we do. We will be competing in some competitions this years as well. We will also go to the world championships in australia.. first time it is held there again after.."

"Yeah.. I'm going there as well though. Yorak doesn't mind.. he isn't sure yet if he will come as well though." 

"It wouldn't be weird if he didn't. I mean surfing was the thing he lover most and there it was taken from him." Lance says.. "He's such a legend though. I constantly look up his video's again of his superman maneuver.. it looks so heroic."

"That wasn't even a move he thought of but he did it best.. Yeah I do miss him." Shiro says remembering the times he was on the waves with Yorak.. Laughing when they pushed each other into the water. "I will never be that good.. he was fast but his moves where so smooth."

"You know him very well right?" Lance asks.

"I did.. but he's gone now for some time.. I hope he returns someday but better then he already was."

"Do you know where he is now?"

Shiro shakes his head. "He probably doesn't even know himself." That answers confuses Lance a bit.. how could he not know that.   
"But it doesn't matter.. he is with friend that care a lot about him.. And he will be happy.. I just know it."

Lance is confused.. he doesn't know where Yorak is... but he does know that he is with friends. But aren't Shiro and Yorak best friends? So shouldn't Yorak be with Shiro if he is with good friends. He knows Yorak didn't have a lot of friends except for Shiro and some other surfers, that was just well known. Yorak was a loner but very kind towards fans, even though he hated attention like media and or special treatment. 

Lance hoped to get some answers out of Shiro about Yorak.. but he is left with more questions.. 

But he shouldn't be pushy about this. Yorak is Shiro's friend.. if he doesn't want to share personal things about him he shouldn't. 

"Well.. anyway. Shiro would you like some coffee, tea or anything else?" Lance asks. 

"Oh.. maybe I should just go. It looks like you have control over the situation.." And Shiro may think he is starting to cockblock when he is here.. Like he saw how softly Lance was waking Keith up..

"You really can stay Shiro.."

"No Adam must be getting worried. I'll just say goodbye to Keith and leave."

"You sure?"

"Yes I am. It was great meeting you Lance.. I'm happy to see Keith has found good friends who care about him." Shiro really wouldn't mind if this boy and Keith would date.. He could see it happening. They would be a very cute couple.. 

"Alright.. I'll stay with Keith then till he is his normal self again."  
Shiro doesn't say it but he thinks that it could take a while for that to happen.. but of course that isn't what Lance really meant. 

"Good.. he'll love it if you keep him company. Now I'll go say goodbye to Keith now."

"I'll go with you.." Lance says with a smile. 

They both walk upstairs and see that Keith finished everything of his food. Shiro thinks that is weird cause Keith really never ate after this..  
Keith looks up when the door opens. 

Lance smiles. "Seems like you liked the food."

"You are a amazing cook Lance.. it really was delicious." 

"Well you do look a lot better already Keith. I have to go now so wanted to say goodbye before I left." Shiro says. 

Keith didn't love that Shiro was leaving and both Lance and Shiro saw this. So Lance sits down and puts his arm on Keith's shoulder. "Hey this will be fun.. just the two of us. We could play games, talk, eat, watch a movie. You know bronight!"

Shiro grins.. more like datenight. 

"Really trust me Keith you won't even think about what bothered you so much." Lance says smiling.  
And Keith decides to trust Lance on this. 

"Alright, bro..night? It is." Keith says. 

Shiro will leave these two to it then. He trust Lance and even more now since he has met him now. Lance will take care of Keith. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"So Keith how are you feeling?" Lance asks.

"Great. The distraction is great so that takes my mind off of things." Keith replies. 

Lance slides a little closer towards Keith. "Good.. I really didn't like to see you so sad.. I have to admit.. it made me want to cry too." Lance rubs the back of his head. "Is that weird? Like I always feel emotional when people cry.. and totally when friends cry.."

"No.. it's normal.. really it is."

The movie they are watching plays further in the background. They are sitting next to each other under the blankets.. Lance had ordered Keith to join him in his facial routine. Keith has never done it so it feels a bit weird to have this mushy creamy goo on his face. But Lance said it was good, so he'll just trust him. 

It is very comfortable with Lance here. Lights are off and it is warm underneath the blankets. He could get used to this.. 

When the movie is halfway done Lance says. "Lets get these masks off."

Keith is pretty sad he has to leave his comfortable place.. but he follows Lance anyway. They remove the masks with water. Then Keith asks "Can we go back to watching the movie?" He actually really wants to ga back to that comfortabel place. 

"Yes but first.. feel your face." 

Keith does this and his eyes widen. "Oh.. this is really soft." 

Lance laughs because of Keith's amazement. Then he puts his hand on Keith's cheek and rubs his with his thumb. Also his eyes widen. "Oh wow it is soft.. it never been so soft when I did it." Lance smiles. "Well I already saw you had a great skin from yourself when I put the mask on you face.. so that must be the reason."

Keith looks into Lance's eyes and smiles. "I have?" 

"Yeah.. no blemishes.. no wrinkels.. no beard grow."

"I shave you idiot.."

"Still..."

"Are you jealous?" Keith asks with a grin on his face. 

Lance shakes his head no as a response. "It just looks good on you.."

"Thank you.." Keith starts to get a bit of a red colour in his cheeks. 

"Never a problem Keith.."  
Then Lance starts to walk back to his bed. "Are you coming? It is a little cold here and that blanket was very nice."

"Yeah.. yeah I am coming." Keith doesn't want Lance to see his blushing face so he looks down a little as he walks. Lance goes underneath the blanket and holds the blanket up so Keith can crawl underneath as well. Then he lets the blanket down and it falls perfectly on their laps. 

"Much better this." Lance grabs his big stuffed animals and gives Keith the one he was cuddling with when he slept. "Now it is even better."

"Lance..?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Nothing.."

"No say it." 

"No really.. nothing, I already know what you're going to say."

Lance smiles. "Let me think.. would I say never a problem."

"Yeah. "

Lance laughs. "You've said thank you far too many times today. Just know I would do anything for you, Hunk and Pidge." 

Keith focuses back on the movie.. it isn't that interesting but it is calming. And he knows he needs that right now.. so he just sits back and hugs the stuffed aninal in his hands.

After a while Lance looks at Keith. He is still having so much questions about everything. But he is doubting if he should ask or not. Lance decides that it couldn't hurt to try and ask.   
"Keith?"

Keith focus goes from the movie towards Lance. "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something about today..?"

Keith sits up more. "Oh.. yeah sure."

"If you don't want to answer I will fully understand that of course.. but I really want to know why you had the panic attack.. one moment we where walking and the car splashed us, and then you where panicking. It's okay if it is personal and then I won't ask again."

"No it is fine." Keith plays with his hands a little.. this is how Lance sees he is nervous. "I.. I.. I'm sorry you just probably don't understand and it is stupid."

"Hey.." Lance places his hand on Keith's shoulder. "Nothing is stupid when it bothers you this much."

Keith smiles weakly.. He is sure Lance won't think it is weird now.. "Okay.. I am.." Keith looks away.  
"I am afraid of water."

"You.. you are afraid of water?"

"I told you it is stupid." Keith hopes he won't regret telling Lance.. what if he loves the ocean so much he doesn't want to be friends with him anymore. 

"No.. no it isn't. And it isn't like you can do something about it. So you're like afraid of open water.. ocean.. lake.."

"No."

"No?"

"I'm just afraid of water."

"Any water?"

"I don't even take baths.. showers are terrible too.. but I do take them don't worry, just really short ones." Keith laughs nervously. "I even have to mentally prepare myself when I'm washing my hands."

"That.. that bad?"

Keith nods.. he feels so stupid right now. He's just weird. A freak. Who needs to mentally prepare himself for washing hands, no normal person. 

Lance notices Keith's struggle.. and he understands that he should calm him down. "Keith.. hey.." Lance brings Keith's head towards his shoulder. Keith flinches because of the sudden contact. He isn't used to it and totally not a hug like this. Lance knows Keith is confused by the hug and doesn't know what to do, but he doesn't stop. "It is okay Keith.. nothing weird about. You can't do anything about being afraid of something."

"It's just stupid.." Keith says weak.. he has never talked about his fear like this. Shiro knows but when he talked with him about it it was more anger. Now he feels sad.. 

"It isn't stupid.. you didn't force yourself to be afraid of something.. it's natural. I mean I am afraid of spiders."

"But... you don't have to deal with spiders every day.."

"I know.. but it isn't weird that you are afraid. Everybody is about something. And for you that is water. Must explain why you never swim when we are on the beach."  
Keith nods into Lance's shoulder as a response.. "Explains also why you had that panic attack.. suddenly getting water all over you must be hell for you."

"Yeah.. " It is quiet for sometime. "Lance.. I hate it so much."

"I get that.. it is normal but it isn't fun."

"No really... I hate it.. I hate it so much." Keith begins to sob softly without much noise.. he was hoping that Lance wouldn't hear it, but of course Lance hears it. Lance softly stokes with his hands Keith's head. He hopes it will calm him down. "I loved the water so much Lance.. but now I can't even touch it anymore."

"You loved it?"

Keith doesn't answer.. he just says. "It is so unfair." Before he just sofly cries further. 

"I know.. it is unfair.." Lance slowly lays Keith down on his lap instead so he can lay down comfortably. "But it is okay... it is all okay. I'm here, you're not alone.."

Keith hics a little. Why does it feel good to just.. let it out. Keith never does this, he always hated it to cry in front of people. But now he is crying in Lance's lap like it is nothing. Weird.. but he isn't complaining.

Lance is silent now.. and Keith as well. Lance is just playing with Keith's hair, giving him little rubs. And Keith sofly cries further for some time. A moment later the sobs stop. Lance looks down.. and sees Keith fell asleep. Lance smiles.. 

well he is stuck with this on his lap now.

But..he doesn't mind.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Because Lance couldn't move he just finished the movie that was still playing. He had missed much of the plot but that doesn't matter.

He looks down for a moment and listens to Keith's almost silent snores. It doesn't bother him at all.. it is practically not hearable. 

As the endcredits roll down on the screen Lance plays some more with Keith's hair... eh no mullet. 

Lance has to say it is growing on him. Keith must be the only person a mullet looks.. acceptable on.  
Keith mumbles a little as he feels Lance's hand go through his hair again, but he doesn't wake up.

Lance's phone buzzes at that moment. He looks at his phone that was laying next to him.

     -Allura  
Hey Lance. I'm excited for our date! Since I don't know what you planned I'll have to wait. Very curious!

Lance will reply later.. he has other things to do now. He looks down to Keith. Shiro trusts him to take care of Keith.. so he will. 

He is really excited though. So maybe one text to let her know he has read it is okay.. I mean leaving her on read is rude. 

-Lance  
Really excited too!

Keith turns around in his lap. Now his face is pointing towards Lance and lance can take a good look at him. Then Lance gets this big grin on his face. He opens his camera and takes a picture of the sleeping Keith. He will murder him for this but it will be all worth it. 

He opens a group chat with Hunk, Pidge, sleepy Keith over here and himself. He then sends the picture. 

-Lance  
*picture*

-Lance  
Baby Keith is a little sleepy..

It doesn't take long before his other two friends respond.

     -Hunk  
Ahhh look at him!

     -Hunk   
Little sleepy Keith. 

     -Hunk  
Who knew he could also be not his emo self and just be cute. 

Lance has to agree with Hunk here.. 

     -Pidge   
Wait? Why are you having a sleepover with Keith? And why aren't we invited?

     -Pidge  
Wtf dude!

-Lance  
We didn't mean to have a sleepover.. It just happened. Next time we plan one you two are of course invited.

     -Pidge  
Good.. good choice. Now go cudle with you baby and let me sleep.

-Lance   
Pidge you and I both know you will stay up till 6 am..

     -Pidge  
I won't deny or accept that fact. 

Lance chuckles.. he hopes him moving a little hasn't woken up Keith.. luckily it didn't 

Lance moves slightly into a more comfortable position and lays his head down.. then he closes his eyes.

Not long after he is sound asleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Keith is the first one to wake up. Lance hasn't moved a bit and he wakes up laying in Lance's lap. It takes a moment for Keith to take it all in.

How late is it?

When did he fall asleep?

Did he sleep in Lance's lap the whole night?

Keith slowly gets up and looks at the sleeping Lance. How late is it?

Keith grabs his phone to look at the time. It is 9 am.. he also sees that he has some texts. 

He sees the picture of himself and looks offended at the sleeping Lance. How dares he take pictures of him sleeping.. he'll remember this.   
Or he could just take revenge now. 

Keith opens his camera and takes a picture. And he also sends it to the group. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance wakes up some time later. He immediately notices that Keith isn't in his lap anymore. He looks around him but then sees Keith silently on his phone.

"Goodmorning." Lance stretches his body. "Slept wel?"

"Eh.. yeah. I did."

"Well of course.. You had my legs as pillow." Lance chuckles. Then he sit a little closer to Keith. "Are you okay.. Yesterday was rough, so.. I hope it is a little better now."

Oh yeah yestersay.. that is how he fell asleep on Lance's lap, he was crying. "Yeah I am.. I feel a little stupid for crying though."

"Don't be.. it's normal.

Keith looks at Lance.. what did he do to deserved a friend like this. He has been nothing but a fuck up the last couple years. "Alright..' 

"I think you can use some breakfast. What do you want?" Lance asks. 

"Eh.. I.. I never eat breakfast."

Lance gasps. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! How dare you Keith."

"Sorry.."

"You better be and you're sure as hell gonna eat whatever I make you now." Lance stand up and rushes out of his room leaving Keith alone. 

Keith chuckles.. okay then..  
Breakfast it is..

 

 

 

 

End of chapter 5......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---instagram---  
> ficteon_insta
> 
> I know what you all where thinking.. "Just Kiss! You idiots!!"
> 
> And I know..I was thinking the same thing when writing this XD... 
> 
> Well tomorrow it is Christmas so HAPPY CHRISTMAS for everybody!! I hope you will have a great time with family, friends or other people you care about. And if you celebrate another holiday I hope the same thing. And if the day isn't that joyful for you.. be strong.. you can do it.
> 
> If you know anybody that would like this story please recomend it.. and recomending it on Instagram is very appreciated too.
> 
> Please leave some comment because I love reading what you guys think of a chapter or the whole story!
> 
> And I hope to see you all next chapter! Luf uuu!


	6. The perfect date.

"Allura why are you just telling me this!" Allura's friend Nadia jumps up and down. She always gets excited from good news... okay she gets excited about almost everything. 

"I don't know.. I have been busy and didn't know if this guy would give up on me.. you know how other relationships went for me."

"So he waited all this time for a date! Girl he is a keeper! You are so lucky!!" Nadia squeals. She is so happy for Allura.. but Allura is just embarrassed right now. She loves her friend.. but she is a bit extra sometimes. 

"And he is very cute.." Allura says with a blush. 

Nadia squeals again. "Do you have a picture? Please say you have a picture." Nadia comes closer to Allura as she takes out her phone and goes to Lance's social media. Allura only has to click on one of his post with a picture of Lance and again.. Nadia starts to squeal. "He is so cute! And super handsome! That tan.. that skin.. Allura how are you so lucky? O wait maybe it is because you're so beautiful, of course you get the hot guys." 

"But I kept him waiting for so long.."

"That means he is serious about you lura. Keep him!"

Allura smiles.. talking about this all gives her so much more confidence and hope this one will be the one. Even though she is busy a lot of the time.. she really wants this. She wants romance. She wants romance like she had before. 

"Lura we need to go shopping for this. You deserve to look the best for this date. Making sure he will fall even more for you." She stands up and pulls on Allura's arm. "Trust me I'll make you the belle of the ball."

"But we are not going to a ball.."

"It is a figure of speech Allura.."

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Alright try this and this, oh this dress is so cute! And try this with those shoes. Allura just look at that skirt!" Nadia walks around the clothing in the store throwing everything she likes on Allura's arms. It is very funny to see Allura carrying the mountain of clothes.. 

"Nadia... I think we got eno.."

Nadia cuts off her friend. "Allura... you can never have enough clothing while shopping." But not a long time later Allura is standing in a fitting room with the mountain of clothes. She sighs as she looks at everything. She really loves shopping, but this is a bit much. 

But she does go on and try the clothes.. she can't dissapoint Nadia now.

Everytime she comes out of the fitting room Nadia has a diffrent reaction. Sometimes good sometimes bad. But Nadia is honest everytime.  
Till Allura walks out with a beautiful white dress. Nadia nods and smiles.. this is the one, they won't need to fit more of the other clothes. It fits beautifully with her hair and it is as elegant as she is. Lance will surely fall for her even more when she wears this. "Allura you look amazing in this! So beautiful!"

"I do?"

"Yes girl! This is the dress for sure." 

Allura looks in the mirror at the dress and herself. She does really love this dress. Nadia is right this is the one she should take. "I hope Lance will like it."

Nadia steps closer towards Allura. "He won't just like it.. he'll love it, I'm sure of it."

"Lets hope you're right. I'm really hoping this will be serious you know."

"I get it Allura, you really like this guy. Don't worry okay. You're perfect and if this dude doesn't see that he is just weird." Nadia says giving Allura courage she can do this. "How can someone not love you Lura."

"Well.. Lo.."

"We will not speak about that man anymore Lura. He was stupid to let you go. We all know he loved you, but he had other priorities."

Allura thinks back to the man who broke her hearts.. he chose his career above her. That really hurted for some time. It actually only stopped hurting when she met Lance. His friends where pretty happy that they broke up though.. they never liked her sadly. 

"Come on Lura lets go pay for the dress and get some food, I'm starving!"

Allura chuckles. "Alright let me go change." 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance is nervous. It is finally the day of the date. He has been waiting so long for this. 

Hunk is helping him get ready.. and Lance is really thankful for that. If he had to do this alone he would've forgotten everything even the present he got for Allura. 

But Hunk did a great job and Lance is almost ready to leave his apartment and go to Allura's place. 

"Sit still Lance."

"I can't Hunk."

"You will have to." Hunk messes with Lance's hair so it will be just right for his date. What is easier said than done, Lance has been moving because of his nerves the whole time. But Hunk manages somehow and says. "Alright I think I am done."  
He steps one step back to look at his work. "Yeah I'm done."

Lance turns around to look at a mirror hanging on the wall. Oh wow he looks hot. He poses a bit and Hunk chuckles. "Yes I know you look good but that isn't necessary."

"I think it is." Lance replies. "Well Hunk.. do you think I am ready?"

"Ready as you could be. No way Allura can resist you now I've helped with getting you ready."

"She could never." Lance laughs. "Hey Hunk.. thanks."

"No problem." 

It really sinks in now with Lance.. he's finally going on a date with Allura, the perfect girl for him. He has waited weeks still unsure if this day would ever arrive.. but it did. This is going to be one of the best days in his life he just knows it. "Well I am ready."

"Good luck then. We're all rooting for you. I've talked to Pidge this morning and she said I needed to congratulate you for her." 

"Well then I'll need to thank her for that next time I see her. Did you see Keith as well?" Lance asks. After Keith had been here he hasn't spoken to him.

Hunk thinks for a second but then answers with.  
"No haven't spoken to him in a few days actually." 

"Mmh weird.. What would he be doing? Well guess we will just have to hang out someday.." Lance checks one more time in the mirror. He does look so good.. like he hasn't felt this good in a while.. like really confident. Maybe he should send a selfie to Keith to ask if he thinks he looks good.. Hunk now gave his opinion, but he needs some more booster.. you know just to be sure. 

"Well Hunk.. I guess it is time to go. I don't want Allura to wait for me." 

"And you shouldn't let her wait.. I want to know everything about the night next time I see you okay." Hunk says.

Lance grabs some of his stuff he will need like his wallet and car keys. "of course Hunk. Hey will see you soon."

As Lance walks out of the door Hunk says another goodbye.

\-------------------------------------------------------  

     -Lancy Lance  
Hey Keith! How do I look?

     -Lancy Lance  
*Selfie Lance made*

Keith doesn't know why but today is the first day in sometime he doesn't feel like getting out of bed.. Just like he did for years. He really though he was done with this empty feeling.. But he just like other people can not avoid a bad day. tomorrow it will hopefully be better again. 

Keith's phone lights up.. He sees Lance texted him. Why he doesn't know, but he groans when he sees it. He does open the text to see what he has to say. 

He sees the text and the picture of Lance.. Keith looks at it for a minute and sighs. At least he will have fun.. and that is good. 

-Keith   
You look good Lance.

-Keith  
Like always.

  -------------------------------------------------------      
Now Lance got the approval of Keith he for sure knows he is looking good and ready to go see his date..a very special date.

Allura really is the girl of his dreams. The girl he has always wanted.. the perfect girl. Beauty and the brains.. 

How did he get so lucky. 

He really doesn't know. 

The more Lance gets closer to where Allura lives how more nervous he gets. And he already was pretty nervous. 

But he is excited as well.. he really looked forward to this moment. And he doesn't have to wait much longer anymore, cause he drives into the street Allura lives in.

Of course Lance has bought a gift for Allura, so as he has parked his car and leaving his car he takes it with him. He has beautiful pink flowers for Allura..most people take red roses with them for their date.. but he felt like Allura would like these more. 

His heart is beating fast as he walks towards the front door.. will she like the flowers? Or better will she still like him?! They haven't seem each other in a while so maybe she changed her mind... if she did Lance knows he will feel so empty and sad. He really want her to be the one. 

Now it is the moment of truth.. Lance rings the doorbell. And he doesn't need to wait long.. 

Allura opens the door.. And she looks beautiful..

Lance doesn't know how to talk anymore for a moment.. Allura notices this and chuckles. "Hello Lance.."

"You.. you.." Lance smiles. "You look beautiful." 

"Well thank you."

Lance knows he needs to speak up now. "I got these for you.. I hope you like them." Lance gives Allura the flowers. "They made me think of you."

"I love them! Let me place them in some water. Want to come inside for a bit?" 

"Of course." Lance is curious how Allura's house will look like. And as he walks inside it actually looks like he thought it would. Classy but modern. He really likes it, she has style. 

Allura leaves him alone for a moment to grab something to put the flowers in. So Lance looks around.. he doesn't see any pets, kind of dissapointing. He does see a lot of flowers, so it was a good choice to buy her the pink flowers. And now he sees that the pink does go well with the other furniture in her home. 

Allura later returns with the flowers in a vase. She places it where she thinks it will look nice and returns to Lance. "Well that is done. Shall we go?"

The two leave the house and walk towards Lance's car. Of course Lance opens the door for Allura like the true gentleman he is.. Allura likes the attention very much. 

"I have prepared something very special my lady." Lance says with a smooth smile. "I hope you will enjoy it."

"I have the feeling that I will."

"Good cause I will make this one of the most special days of your life."

"Seems promising." Allura says blushing a little. She really hopes this date will go well.. she really likes Lance. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance had found a very nice restaurant he knew Allura would like for sure. It has a very nice look to it a pretty comfy one. And he has heared the food here is very good. 

As they entered Allura did look content. So that was good.

A waiter immediately greeted them. "Hello and welcome to Atlas.. How can I help you?"

"I made a reservation on the name Mcclain. Table for two." Lance says to the male waiter. He goes behind the counter and looks on the computer for the name Mcclain. 

It doesn't take long before he found it and says. "Oh yes Mr Mcclain. If you two would follow me to your table please."

Lance nods and both Allura and him follow the man. 

The waiter stands still next to one of the tables and asks if he can take their coats. Allura and Lance give them and they sit down at the table. They talk a bit and later the waiter return with the menu. He gives it to them and asks. "Would the two of you like something to drink?"

Lance lets Allura order first. She thinks for a moment and then she says. "For me a sparkling water please."

"For me a red whine." Lance says after Allura finished taking her order. 

"Alright.. If you need any help just call me." The waiter smiles and then walks off to get the two drinks. 

Allura and Lance are alone again for some time. They start to talk a bit and sometimes they laugh too. Then after the waiter has brought them their drinks Lance asks. "And do you know what you're going to get?"

"I have no idea it all sounds so delicious." Allura answers as she looks at the menu. 

"I've heared that they have very good fish dishes here.. maybe that is something you would like."

Allura looks at the fish part in the menu and reads them. "Mm salmon sounds delicious, but the combination seafood sounds so good as well."

"Take whatever you want." Lance says with a smile. "You've worked so hard, so I believe you earned it."

Allura smiles back. He is so considerate and passionate.. "Thank you.." She blushes.. he is like Lotor, lotor cared for her, was passionate.. Lance really is a good choice. "I think I will take the salmon."

"Alright..let me see.. I think I will take the sea bass. That sounds great."

The waiter returns to take their order, they say what they want to eat and the male leaves again. Lance sees this as a chance the sofly place his hand on Allura's hand and Lance says. "Allura thank you for going on a date with me. You really are my dream girl you know.."

"I am?"

"Yes.. you're kind, smart, good for others, trying your best to get a great career... and of course so beautiful."

Allura thinks back to when Lotor said some of these things to her in the past and she blushes.. now Lance says them too they must br true. Lance sees Allura's blush and knows this is a good way to let Allura know how he thinks about her. "Really you are the most beautiful girl I have every saw.. the moment I saw you I was like... wow. And now too when you opened the door and I saw you in your beautiful dress, I didn't know what to say."

"Thank you.." Allura says a bit embarrassed. 

"I hope you will give me a chance.. cause I hope I can be your boyfriend. I don't think a guy like me deserves a girl like you... but you would make me the happiest man in the world."

"Why wouldn't you deserve me.. you waited so long for me without giving up.. so yes lets try to have something between us." Allura answers. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Allura went to the bathroom just as their food arrived. Lance doesn't want to eat right now cause that would be very rude.

So he just sits there. The food looks very good though..

He decides to take a picture of the uneaten food now it still looks good. 

He then lays down his phone and waits.. Allura is still not back.. do girls always take this long. 

So he guesses he will just boost about the good food he will eat.. Keith will probably react immediately. What would Keith be up too? He has been a bit more distant after what happened last time he saw him..

That makes Lance actually a bit worried. Is Keith okay? 

-Lance  
*picture of the food.*

-Lance  
Mmmm foooood

As Lance thought Keith reacts immediately. 

-Mullet  
Looks good.. is it good?

-Lance  
No idea actually. Allura is in the bathroom now so I'm waiting for her.

-Mullet  
Oh yeah.. your date.

-Mullet  
Is it fun? 

-Lance  
It really is.. but lets talk about something else right. 

-Mullet  
Oh.. okay?

-Lance  
Are you doing okay? I haven't spoken to you much after you where at my house. You seem a bit more distant. 

-Mullet  
I'm fine Lance. Don't worry about me but worry about your date. 

-Lance  
Can't really help it.. I just worry about you. 

-Mullet  
Just stop worrying.

Lance looks confused at that text.. Keith is even texting a bit distant and sad. And you can't even see emotion with a text but he still sees that. 

-Lance  
Just as I said.. I can't okay. But it seems like you have a bad day.

-Mullet  
I don't!

-Lance  
Yes you do you're cranky.

-Mullet  
I am not fucking cranky Lance! Wtf man. Just go back to your date or something and don't go bother me.. be romantic with her or something and fuck off.

-Lance  
Wtf Keith what got into you! I'm here being all worried about you and then you're mean to me. 

Lance is pretty irritated by Keith now. Why would he say these things.. there must be something wrong with him.. otherwise he wouldn't say these things right?

-Mullet  
Why would you be worried about me. You're just like Shiro now. He also doesn't mind his own business! Go back to your date and don't bother me.

-Lance  
Fine! But there is something and you will tell me. 

-Mullet  
No!

Lance rolls his eyes and frowns. Why is Keith being a fucking ass right now. Lance puts down his phone without replying to Keith anymore. Fuck him right now. He is here to enjoy his date.. 

If Keith is being a little grumpy he can figure that out on his own. 

Keith better apologise later!

\-------------------------------------------------------

Allura in the bathroom has no idea that Lance and Keith had a fight. She doesn't even know who Keith is actually. She and Lance hadn't talked about their friends yet. 

She didn't go to the bathroom to pee actualy. She is calling Nadia. 

"Nadia he is so romantic! He said all these sweet things to me and the flowers he gave me where so beautiful."

"Good to hear Lura.. So I'm guessing you're willing to go further with him?"

"Hell yes! He is just like Lotor in some way but diffrent too. I don't know he is just so great." Allura says. 

"Allura? Are you still thinking about Lotor? Shouldn't yo..."

It seems like Allura didn't even hear Nadia say that and continues talking about her date. "He said he wants to take me to some other place after this but he doesn't tell me where. He is full of surprises!"

"Yeah okay.. but why did you think of lo.."

"I think I want to kiss him Nadia. Yes I really want to kiss him!"

"If you want to I guess bu..."

"I don't think I should keep him waiting any longer. I'll talk to you soon Nadia."

"Bye Allura.."

And Allura hangs up. She is so happy this date is going well. She really wanted romance again.. and there is so much romance in this date. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Allura returns to Lance. "Oh look the food is here. That looks so delicious."

"It smells delicious too." Lance says with a smile. He is thankful Allura is back. He hopes that this will take his mind of Keith for a moment. 

Allura sits down and takes a sip from her drink. "Well enjoy your meal." 

"Bon appetit." Lance says. They then talk a little a eat their food, it is indeed delicious. 

But something keeps being on his mind.. Keith.. It didn't feel right. Why is he so grumpy? Maybe he'll just need to talk to him later. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance parks his car by the beach.. only now Allura sees where they are going and she gets excited. "Ah I love the beach. This is great Lance."

"Yeah since we both love going here I thought.. why not go together? Maybe I can find a beautiful shell here for a beautiful lady." 

Allura blushes. "I hope you mean me with that."

"Of course I mean you.." Lance chuckles. "I don't know any girl more beautiful." 

Allura laughs sofly and sweet as her cheeks get even more red. The two then step out of the car and walk hand in hand through the sand. They look at the beautiful ocean before them. Lance laughs and says. "You know it is perfect weather to surf right now.."

"The expert knows best.. I'm really excited to watch you at the next competition." Allura replies. 

"I'll try even harder to win when you are watching." He brings Allura's hand to his lips and gives a kiss on it sofly and romantic. Everything about this night has been romantic.. this must be his most romantic date yet. Well that is pretty logic when he spend some time to plan everything. From which flowers he would get to the things he would say.

And he has to say.. he did it very well. Everything worked out. 

Allura and him walk a bit more to the water. She takes off her shoes and walks in. Even though the water is a bit cold but bearable.. she still shiver a little when her feet touch the water. Lance then asks. "Are you okay there princess? Isn't it too cold? It is already pretty late so the water must have cooled off a lot."

"It's okay. I'm used to it already." Allura answers. 

Lance sits down on the sand... rest in peace good clothing.. to watch his date. She really looks so beautiful like this. 

Like a princess.. a goddess.. 

Everything he has ever wanted right in front of his eyes..

But as his eyes fall on the water his mind goes elsewhere. Keith hates this place doesn't he. He loves it Hunk, Pidge, Shiro they all love it. But he hates it. And he understands that.. Keith doesn't even want to shower for a long period of time so afraid is he. Lance is really sorry for Keith, he has to miss out on the good things the water brings. Joy, life, health.. and so much more. 

Lance really wants to help him get over it.. but he has no idea how. 

Maybe Keith was grumpy because of what happened last time.. Keith really got so vulnerable towards him, and knowing Keith he didn't like that very much. Keith is more of a dealing with it alone person. 

Poor Keith.. that must be it. He is just upset he saw him like this..

Lance will have to talk to him very soon.. he really wants to. Keith is his friend and he cares so much for him.. he doesn't want to fight.. he doesn't want Keith to feel down. 

Allura then asks for Lance attention and Lance gets back into reality. "Lance? Lance are you listening?"

"Oh yes.. sorry I was dreaming there for a second."

"Oh.. about what?" Allura sits down next to Lance... rest in peace dress..

"Eh.. about.. well stuff." 

"Was it about me?" Allura says with a soft smile. 

Lance looks at that beautiful smile... and he doesn't know why but he says. "Yeah.." even though that isn't true. But well.. Allura seems to love his answer so it couldn't be a bad choice. 

"Ah that is so cute." Allura smiles and lays her head down on Lance's shoulder. Lance doesn't think he can be any happier. A beautiful girl is on a date with him and laying her head on his shoulder. 

"Lance..?"

"Yes princess?" 

"Can I kiss you?"

Lance's eyes widen and he looks at his date. "You want to kiss me?"

"Yeah.. I do." Allura answers. 

Lance smiles trying to be smooth. "Well I want to kiss you too." 

The girl before him has the same sweet smile as he has seen many times before this evening. He feels this date went perfectly.. it really was the perfect date.

It can't be better then this.. no date can. It was romantic and fun. What more do you want. 

Lance bends down a little towards the girl of his dreams and she comes closer as well. Their lips come together in one of the sweetest kiss they both had. 

Lance and Allura are both very good kissers and they show it here to each other. Lance isn't letting the kiss get to passionate.. he doesn't think it feels right to get to that part right now.. this date is supposed to be romantic only. 

For some reason he opens his eyes just a little bit for just a moment. And on that moment for some reason he though he wasn't holding Allura's white hair, but she had black hair instaid. 

It confuses Lance a bit but when the fog of the romance and great kiss leaves he sees it must have been his eyes betraying him for a moment. He sees her white hair as white again..

Lance must admit that it was a long day.. he is just a bit tired. 

Yeah that must be it.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Later Lance is parked in front of Allura's house as they say goodbye to each other. 

"Bye Allura.. this was fun. I hope you want to do it again sometime."

"That sounds great.. good bye Lance. Drive save okay?" Allura sofly presses a kiss on Lances cheeks and then steps out of the car. "Call me soon."

"I will. Good night."

"You too." Then she closes the door and blows another kiss at him before she dissapears into her house. Lance smiles and thinks back to this perfect date. 

He then drives away. He will call her tomorrow. Now he will let her sleep. It is late and he doesn't want to keep her from sleeping. Lance drives home and puts on some music. 

It gives him a happy fibe. It makes him think about when he and Keith are together just laughing. He really wants to make up with his friend.

So the minute Lance gets home he wants to send a text to Keith. But it seems like Keith got to him first. He is actually surprised to see Keith being the one who wants to talk about it first. 

-Mullet  
Hey Lance.. I'm really sorry for being the way I was. I don't know what got to me. I was just having a bad day just like you already noticed. Hope you can forgive my stupid behaviour..and I hope I didn't ruin your night.. I really hope I didn't. You deserve that this night went smooth and great. 

-Lance  
Hey Mullet.. of course I forgive you. How could I not. Sorry for pushing it too much though. It's okay to have a bad day, I should've understood the situation and I should act differently next time. 

-Lance  
But yes.. my date itself was great.. don't worry about it. I did had to think about you somtimes though. You really worried me.

-Mullet  
Sorry.. But really, you still use the nickname Mullet.

-Lance  
Of course I do.. you still have one so why shouldn't I. 

-Mullet  
It isn't even a mullet! It's just a bit longer hair. 

-Lance  
And that is exactly what a mullet is you idiot. 

-Mullet  
I am rolling my eyes right now... just so you know. 

Lance laughs looking at his phone. He really is happy he and Keith can talk to each other normally again. He hopes it stays like this too. 

-Lance  
HOW DARE YOU roll your eyes like that mister. Do i have to tell Shiro about this. We both know Shiro is not appreciating this kind of behaviour young man

-Mullet  
NO! please no! Don't tell Shiro.

Lance laughs again. He falls down on his couch and unties his tie.. best feeling ever. It immediately gets more comfortable. Okay not best best feeling.. but it is high up the list. 

-Lance  
... I won't if you will come over tomorrow night to hang out. And you will have to bring the snacks. 

-Mullet  
Seems fair.. mmm okay fine. 

-Lance  
It has been great to negotiate with you sir. 

-Mullet  
Can't say the same for you.

-Lance  
I can live with that. 

-Mullet  
Sometimes... you are worse then My fear of water. 

Lance looks up.. wait.. if Keith really means this... that would mean he sometimes takes Keith's mind of the water. That gives him a idea.. a idea that could work. 

Or not but at least he would've tried right..

Maybe he can really help Keith just like he wanted to do. 

-Lance  
That doesn't sound so bad. 

-Mullet  
It is.. how can you be so fucking irritating that you actually manage that. 

-Lance  
Family secret.

-Mullet  
Then I hope I'll never meet your family. 

-Lance  
*GASP* Mi familia is perfect Keith. Okay yes some are a replica of me... but I am a replica of mi papa... 

-Lance  
But mi mama is a angle you don't even deserve to meet now you talked bad about mi familia.

-Mullet  
Is your dad really that similar to you?

-Lance  
Oh hell yes he is. It is kind of scary to see old pictures of him.. it's like I went back into time.

-Mullet  
Kinda cute..

-Lance  
Cute?

-Mullet  
Just funny that you two are so similar.

-Mullet  
I don't have that with my dad..

-Mullet  
More with my mom.. 

-Lance  
Same thing right?

-Mullet  
Not really... but okay.

Lance notices that Keith is texting a bit down again. So Lance thinks it is time to change the subject. 

-Lance  
Well anyway. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. 

-Lance  
I would like to try something actually. 

-Lance  
So instead of coming to my house lets meet at the cafe. Just us okay?

-Mullet  
???what???

-Lance  
Just do as I say okay. Trust me.

-Mullet  
I guess... but I am a bit scared right now. Why do you want to meet up there, and what do you want to try?

-Lance  
You will see.

-Lance  
Just trust me on this.

-Mullet  
Fine.. I hope I won't regret this. 

-Lance  
I hope you won't either. 

-Lance  
See you tomorrow! Sleep well mullet. 

-Mullet  
Good night Lance. 

 

 

 

 

End of chapter 6....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---instagram---  
> ficteon_insta
> 
> Did you sense what was a bit off at this perfect date? I hope you all did. 
> 
> Sorry for being gone for this long ass time. I said I would do a lot of writing this Christmas break... but somethings happend that kept me from writing.
> 
> Not so fun things.
> 
> I'm not going to go into detail but.. Christmas was ruined for me again just like last year and I went through a break up because of what happened at Christmas. 
> 
> My ex and me are in the same friend group and go to school together... so this will be a bit weird. I think I'll manage though, don't know about him. 
> 
> And I became sick as well. So I was just down the whole two weeks. 
> 
> But I am back now. And I'll try to write as much as possible. I don't know how I'll feel after seeing him again so we'll see. But I am going to try my best!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was kind of weird to write a kinda.. allurance chapter. Because I don't ship it (no offence for if you do.. I just don't like it at all because of how the show handled this relationship)
> 
> I hope you will leave a nice comment and some kudos.. I could really use them right now cause I love seeing you all love my story! 
> 
> And I will see you all next chapter!!  
> It's going to be sweet... trust me.


	7. Trust me.

Keith still doesn't know what to expect.. first Lance just wanted to hang out at his house.. but he suddenly changed his mind and he wants to go to the cafe. Like the cafe is fine but.. he was kind of looking forward to just being alone with Lance. Is that weird?

No it just means he finaly found someone he likes to hang out with right? Yeah.. that's what it means. 

He just loved being with him before. Lance calmed him down a diffrent way then Shiro always did.  
With Shiro he gets the feeling he sees Keith as a child sometimes. Lance made him feel diffrent, but he doesn't know what kind of diffrent. 

Equal? 

Keith has no idea. But it felt good. 

But he can't complain. Going to the cafe is fun as well. And still.. the coffee there is amazing. He doesn't know how the owner Romelle does it. Shay told them it was her recipe... 

Keith stares at his ceiling.. he isn't used to this anymore.. and he is regretting his decision already.  
His body is just telling him to go back to sleep again. But he knows he shouldn't. He needs to try.. he needs to try to be better. 

Shiro is right about him being diffrent. 

And Keith knows he can never be the same again. 

But because of his new friends.. and he has to admit mostly Lance, he wants to try again. 

Maybe because Lance wants to meet up he wants to try his best even more? He doesn't understand it either so don't ask him why. 

Keith looks at his phone 5:30... just fuck that time... he needs sleep.. but he has to. So Keith groans and steps out of bed. How did he do this every day in the past? 

Was he crazy!?

Keith really thinks he was. 

But he is out of bed now. He walks towards the bathroom that is connected to his bedroom and he washes his face real quick, that does wake him up a little bit.. still tired.. but he's fine. 

He looks in the mirror. Yeah he isn't that comfortable with how he is looking right now. Maybe this is for the best. Keith groans, the sacrifices he has to make to feel better. Is it really worth it? Keith looks another time at his belly where in the past where the best abs a guy could imagine.. then he looks at the arms that have no muscle at all. Then he knows it is worth it, and he just needs to man up and do it. 

He loved it in the past.. so he can love it again. 

Keith goes back to his room. He puts on some sweatpants and a shirt witj short sleeves. He pulls some good sneakers out of the closet and puts them on as well. Keith then goes to his kitchen to grab a bottle of water. 

He already packed most of his stuff so he just puts the bottle with the rest of his stuff in a bag and walks out of his house. 

Then he starts running. Running as a warm up for the gym he was running towards. 

In the past he always did this.  
Waking up early. Packing stuff for the gym. Warming up by running with a backpack on his back.. that makes it harder to run but he wasn't going to be lasy and go with his car.. okay when it rained he did. But now it isn't so running it is. 

Then he would just go to the gym for some time. 

It was different all the time. Sometimes just a hour.. sometimes even three. He has no idea how he did it. Three hours of exercise is a lot. 

He isn't going to go all out now though. He's starting simple to work up towards a work out like he had in the past. It will take some time but he knows he can do it, he has to. And you will see maybe he will love it again. 

But now... now he wants to quit already and he isn't even at the gym yet. He is tired and sweaty and breathing really loud.. 

But he keeps going..

\-------------------------------------------------------

Keith didn't want to run back home.. even if it takes longer.. walking it is.  
He is broken.. he really thinks that his muscles are just in 100 pieces right now. Is he dead? He feels dead.. 

So that must mean...

He is dead..

Okay he knows he isn't. 

It takes him sometime to get home. But when he does he sees Shiro's car already in front of his house.. great.. not that he doesn't like Shiro's company.. but he has to get ready to go to Lance.. 

Keith enters his home and sees Shiro standing in the kitchen. They are on a level of friendship Shiro just walks in and makes his own food.. Shiro now is making some coffee for himself and Keith.. Shiro looks surprised at the sweaty Keith.. "Why are you sweaty? And why are you out of your bed this early?" Shiro looks at Keith's feet and sees he is wearing shoes.. and Keith is wearing a backpack om his back.. weird. "Wait did you just return home? But your car is in front of your house."

"I went running.."

"Running? Like..?"

"Yes to the gym.." Keith looks at Shiro who starts to have this proud smile on his face. "I'm fat okay.. And I don't like it." 

"You're not fat.."

"Okay fine.. but I just want my abs back okay.." Keith looks at his belly.. it's not fat just a little chubby.. he hates it. 

"Shiro puts down the cups of coffee he just made and crosses his arms. "Why are you suddenly wanting to change yourself."

"But you said?"

Shiro interupts Keith by saying. "I know I said I wanted you to be yourself again.. I just want to know what the reason is you also want this." Shiro takes a step closer to Keith. He wanted to put his hand on Keith's shoulder.. but Keith is sweaty and gross, so he retreats his hand fast. 

Both Keith and Shiro chuckle because of this. 

Then Keith answers Shiro's question.  
"You just got to me.. I guess. I know I won't ever be my past self again.. but trying to be a normal functual person again would be nice."

"But why so suddenly?" Shiro smirks... yes he wants to try to get out of Keith that he wants to change for a special someone.. 

"I don't know Shiro.. Maybe it is just because stuff has been going well again or..."

"I think it has a diffrent reason.. but who knows. I hope you will tell me though, you can always tell me everything okay." Shiro says with a smile.

Keith smiles back. "I know Shiro. You're like a brother to me, I trust you."

"I know.. But I also know you and I didn't have the best relationship after what happened." Shiro says looking a bit towards the ground. 

"Shiro..."

"No it's fine Keith. I know you needed time for yourself.. just know I'm here for you, whatever will happen from now on.. I'll be there."

Keith doesn't know why.. but this really gets to him. "Thank you Shiro.. But I really need a shower now.. I'm sweaty as hell and I need to be at the cafe at 1pm."

"What why?"

Keith starts to walk away to get himself ready.  
"Lance and I are going to meet up there." Keith walks up the stairs and Shiro looks at him. 

Keith can't hear it but Shiro says. "That boy has to realise it one day..."

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance walks into the cafe.. he is excited for what he is going to do.. but well he is also a bit nervous how Keith is going to react. There is a possibility that Keith will not like this at all, no wait he knows Keith isn't going to like this. But he really wants to do it for him. 

Lance sees Shay standing and making some coffee for somebody. She sees him and waves. "Hey Lance will be with you in a second. I got to finish this for a moment."

Shay probably thinks he wants to grab a coffee to go and be on his way. But well he'll explain later that he is going to wait for Keith. 

Lance is a bit early actually.. they had agreed on meeting at 1 pm to have lunch here, but he is here already and it is 12:45.. so he doesn't need to wait long. Maybe he could already order their coffee for them.. but he doesn't know if Keith will be late or not, the coffee will be cold when he arrives then. So Lance isn't going to order yet.

"Okay now that is cared for.. can I get you the usual Lance?" Shay asks. 

"Oh no.. I'm waiting here for someone."

Shay is intrested now. "Oh.. is it the girl I heared of? Do you have a date?"

Lance shakes his head and waves his arms around showing that that isn't the case. "No no no.. I'm just waiting here for Keith."

"Oh alright. I'll say to him which table you're sitting at, so can I get you anything while you wait?"

"No it's alright. I'll just wait before ordering." Lance says goodbye to Shay as she continues doing her job. He picks out a nice table and sits down. As entertainment while he waits Lance decides to look at the people around him. What is quite fun to do. 

He sees some children playing with their food.. woman and men talking about stuff. Some cool hair colours.. and other surfers just like him, he can just tell by the way they are sitting, standing and talking. 

Lance doesn't need to wait long for Keith. As he looks at the door he sees Shay talking with Keith. He gets excited as he sees him.. he even is surprised that he is this excited.  
But well how can he not be excited as he sees his friend right? And he knows his plans for today.. that is exciting as well. 

"Lance is sitting over there." Shay points towards Lance. Lance sees Keith now looking his way so he waves. 

"Thank you Shay.." Keith says as he walks towards Lance. 

"No biggy. Have a pleasant time you two!" Shay says before she goes back to work again. 

Keith walks towards his friend. You can't see anymore that a couple hours before Keith was all sweaty and gross. Now he looks great.. at least Lance thinks so. Keith awkwardly sits down next to Lance and says hey. 

Lance smiles and says hey back. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"So why did you suddenly want to meet up here?" Keith asks after taking a sip of his drink. He has waited long enough now.. He wants to know.

"I have to do something." Lance says trying to sound all mysterious.. Keith thinks it sounds more irritating them mysterious. He wants to know now not later.

"Come on Lance.."

"Nope is a secret."

"Lannccee.."

"No trust me, if I do tell you it will be ruined." Keith tries to make Lance say it by pouting and doing puppy eyes, but Lance doesn't give in. Keith pouts even more because of this but still Lance doesn't say a thing. 

Keith just gives up. Lance isn't going to tell him, so he can better just wait it out. "Is it fun at least?"

Lance shrugs with his shoulder.

Well..  good information. Keith sighs and goes back to eating his sandwich. He isn't getting it out of Lance. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

They finished up their lunch and Lance is standing up to pay for it. Keith beats him to it though. "Not going to happen Lance. I am going to pay for this."

"But Keith..."

"No no.. really I want to." 

"Fine but I am paying next time."

"Fine.." Keith says as he gives the money to Shay. As they grab all their belongings and make their way towards the entrance Keith can't help but to look at Lance. He doesn't know why..

He is just really glad he payed??  
Does that sound weird? 

"Okay can you tell me now what you have planned?" Keith asks. "Considering we are going to do what you have planned right now."

"Nope you will know when I tell you. Just come with me. I want to show you a nice place." Lance answers. Keith has no idea what Lance is talking about.. but okay he will just follow him. 

"Do we need to walk for long??" 

"Nope.. it's just a little walk down the beach. And then you will see what I mean."

Lance and Keith walk on the beach and talk about about nothing and everything. That is what Keith really enjoys as he is hanging out with Lance, they can really talk about everything and nothing is weird. Of course Lance is the one who is talking most of the time. He is more comfortable listening. But that doesn't seem to bother Lance at all. 

"Like when my abuela came to America last year. It was a mess."

"Abuela? What's that?" Keith asks. 

"Oh.. that is spanish for grandmother. My abuela a real sweetheart of a woman." Lance answers. 

"Oh so you're from Spain?"

"No Cuba..  there they speak Spanish as well. We moved to America when I was very young but I still love my old country. Wouldn't go back though.. I mean I have my life here, not there." 

"I think I am half Korean.. but I don't speak Korean at all." Keith says. 

"You think you're half Korean? Don't you just know these things?"

"My mom is from Korea.. but I don't know if she is fully Korean, I guess she is.."

Lance chuckles. Seeing Keith think about this a bit too much is cute. "Oh well. Don't have to break your head about it. We are here anyway." 

Keith looks around and sees that the beach is a bit more isolated here. There are no people to be seen, the water looks more like a lake here but since it is the ocean it is still salt water. There are rocks everywhere but not little ones you can cut yourself open with when you're not wearing shoes, no these are big rocks you can sit on if you want. Not that Keith would want that because well.. they are surrounded by water. 

The nature surrounding the water is also beautiful.. the trees, the bushes.. 

"Wow.. it's beautiful here.."

Lance smiles at Keith who is looking around the place.  
"I know.. I come here often actually. Or to practice my balance on my surfboard.. or just to get all relaxed."  
Lance then walks up to the water and immediately takes off his shoes and shirt. He takes a few steps into the water and stands still. "The water here is also a bit warmer.. so I never have to suffer as I walk into it the first time."

Keith laughs. He sees how Lance loves this place.. and how Lance loves the water so much. Reminds him of how he was in the past. He knows he would've loved this place even more a couple years ago. When he as well loved the water. But that is in the past now. 

Lance quickly throws some water in his face and then turns around towards Keith. Only now Keith notices Lance's... well ehh.. abs.. body.. trunk.. figure.. frame.. wow.. 

Keith quickly looks away.. he doesn't want to make this awkward. And he hasn't told his friends yet about all the gay thoughts he has had in his life instead of hetro ones, so staring would be not a good option now. 

But damn.. Lance has a surfer body.. a really... really good surfer body. 

"Keith is something wrong?" Lance asks. 

This gets Keith out of his thoughts and with a bit of panic in his voice Keith says. "What.. no no of course not." While he also has a bit of a blush on his face. 

"Oh.. okay." Lance knows Keith is being a little off right now. But he doesn't think much of it. It's probably nothing. And maybe Keith is just nervous to be so close to water.  
"Keith?"

Keith looks up. "Yeah." He really hopes his blush has gone down already. 

"Do you trust me?" 

"What?"

"I just want to know if you trust me."

"For what?" Keith doesn't know what Lance is talking about. 

"It's just a yes or no question Keith. Please answer it."

Keith looks into Lance's blue eyes. And he doesn't even think about his answer. It just comes out of him. "Yes.."

"Good.." Lance smiles. "Do you trust me enough to tell me about your fear right now?" Lance takes a step closer. 

Keith has no idea where this is going. But Lance sits down next to him and makes him sit down as well. "What.. what do you want to know?"

"Why are you afraid of the water?"

\-------------------------------------------------------

Water... everywhere water. 

He doesn't even feel the pain.  
Why doesn't he feel any pain. 

He sees blood.. so why isn't there pain. 

Keith is still being pulled underwater.. the creature isn't letting go. Till it decides that Keith isn't worth it..

The creature lets go.. but for Keith it doesn't matter that much now. The only thing he sees is red water, that must mean it is too late.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Keith seems to be lost in his thought again. "Keith? Keith hey? Are you there?" Lance sofly pushes Keith a little to get his attention. "Keith.. are you okay. Did I ask something I shouldn't have asked."

Keith snaps out of it and immediately sees Lance's worried face. "Oh.. no.. no you didn't, I just.."

"You just..? It is just hard to think about?"

"I guess.."

"So that is why you acted that way when the car splashed you that day.. something happend that made you hate it right?"

"Yeah. Something did happen."

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Keith! Keith please just hang in there.."

"Bring doctor Jones to the surgery room right this instant!"

"He is losing more blood!"

"Mr Shirogane please calm down."

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Do you want to tell me?"

Keith shakes his head.. he doesn't want to remember.. he has already remebered it enough now. 

"That's okay.. really it is. I just want to talk.. and you can tell me whatever you want, you can trust me and I will listen." Lance places his hand on Keith's lower arm. Because Lance has been into the water just now his hand is still a bit wet. Keith cringes a bit but it isn't too bad, it is Lance touching him so he can handle it. 

"Just.. something happend that made me hate.. no fear the water instead of loving it.." Keith says looking down at his hands. He is fidgeting with his fingers because he is trying.. but failing to not remember.

"Wait.." Lance stops for a second to look at Keith. "You loved the water?" 

"Yeah.. I thought it was amazing.. beautiful.. calming.."

Lance smiles. "It still is Keith. Water is peaceful."

"No.. no it's full of pain.. mystery.. and fear." Keith looks away. "It's ugly."

With Keith saying that Lance stands up. "Keith.. do you still trust me?" 

Keith looks up towards Lance. "Yes."

Lance smiles and opens his hand. "Then let me show you something."

Keith looks at Lance confused and asks. "Another place like this."

"Nope.." Keith then grabs Lance's hand and lets Lance pull him up so he is standing. But Lance isn't letting his hand go. "Just trust me."

"Okay?" 

Lance takes a few steps backwards and Keith walks with him. Lance keeps talking to him with a kind voice. "I'll show you okay. Everything is fine."

It only sinks in what Lance wants to do when it is too late for Keith. He feels that his feet are getting wet. That makes him jump up and let out a unholy noice. "LANCE!"

As quickly as Lance can he grabs Keith  and holds him close. He feels Keith starting to shake. "Keith I'm here. Shhst it is okay."

"Lance.. why.. why.."

"Keith just trust me."

"I want to go back.."

"I know.. I know you do but just trust me."

"I want to go back!"

Lance puts Keith's head safely in his neck and puts his arms around Keith.. he hopes this will make Keith feel safer. "I know.. Keith listen to me. I am here. I will protect you. Nothing will happen. And it are just your feet I won't go any further."

"Why Lance..:

"Because I want to help you.. I just know you don't want to be afraid." Lance sofly strokes Keith's hair. "It's okay. I'm here. Nothing will happen."

"Something will happen Lance. I will be in pain again." Keith starts to cry sofly because he doesn't want Lance to know, but of course Lance does know.

"You won't. I promise. I'm here, nothing will happen."

Keith has given up getting out of Lance's grip. In the past he would've gotten out in a matter of seconds. But he has noticed it earlier.. Lance has a great surfers body, and there is no way he will get out of Lance's grip because of that. 

Lance notices that Keith isn't struggling anymore. So he just whispers sweet nothings to Keith like he was doing before.. he rubs over Keith's skin and goes through his hair.  And he whipes away the tears rolling from Keith's cheeks. After a while Keith starts to really calm down a little bit more. Keith is a bit confused why nothing has happened yet.

"See Keith. I'll keep you save. Do you still trust me?" Lance asks looking into Keith's eyes. And for some reason Keith actually nods. "Now you told me you once loved the water... I just want you to find that love again. You won't have to swim in open waters.. really you won't. But washing your hands. Taking a shower or a bath. Keith let me help you. I really want to help you. And you really need the help I want to give you Keith."

Keith looks down at his shoes.. they are all wet now and just looking at the water surrounding his feet makes him want to faint. 

And Keith really starts to see a little more white then he usually is. Lance notices this and says. "But I guess this was enough water for one day." 

Keith nods and Lance sees this as a sign to bring Keith back to dry land. Here he helps Keith sit down and he removes Keith's wet shoes. They will need to dry before Keith can wear them again. Now that is done Lance goes in for a hug again. "I'm sorry if this was too much Keith. But I am just convinced that this will help. Showing you step for step that the water isn't as bad as you think it is. Please don't be mad.."

Keith actually doesn't know what he needs to be. Angry at Lance? Maybe he should but he isn't. He has to say that the way Lance held him made him feel safer in the water.  
"Lance.. I" 

"I'll never do it again if you want that."

"Lance.. you're right. Please help me."

"What?" Lance looks up. By the way Keith acted in the water he thought Keith would scream at him or something. 

"You're right.. I don't want to hate showers just because I hate the water. I don't want to mentally prepare myself everytime I wash my hands. And I miss swimming so fucking much." Lance is surprised by Keith's words. It makes him want to help his friends even more. 

"So you trust me even after I forced you in the water?"

"Yes.. I needed to be forced.. and you knew that."

"Yeah you're stubborn.. you would've never went in if I suggested it."

Keith chuckles. "I was scared when I felt the water, but you made it better." 

That makes Lance smile. "Well I do have my charms."

Keith rolls his eyes. "I changed my mind. I do not trust you if you say things like that."

Keith tries to get away from Lance but Lance holds him even tighter now. "Nooo Keith!!! Trust me!"

"Nope!"

"Please! I swear I wont be cocky when we will be here."

"Promise?" Keith says.

"Yes promise." Lance replies. 

Keith laughs. "Okay then. But please can we take it slowly. If you wouldn't have holded me I would've had another panic attack, and I really think I'll have trouble sleeping tonight because if this."

"I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be. As I said before, you know I needed this.. so I'm not mad at you.. just.. I didn't love it either."

"Let me at least get you ice cream in return."

Keith smirks. "I want two scoops."

"Alright."

"Good." 

Keith looks at the water.. Lance sees this and crawls closer. "Don't worry.. we'll take it slow, at your pace. And if you think you've had enough for the day we will quit."

Keith is thankful for a friend like Lance.. Shiro has always suger coated the situation.. maybe he really needs the opposite. The hard approach. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Before he left his home today Shiro had asked Keith to have dinner at his house. Keith has agreed. 

But after all what he has done today he would rather go to bed or something. 

But well.. we know Adam always does his best for a great dinner when he is coming over. Of course he always does this because Shiro once told him Keith isn't eating that great now after that day.

Keith is just happy Shiro gave up cooking for them when he is eating over at his house. Cause Shiro can't cook for shit. He seriously once almost started a fire. 

Now they just eat pizza when Adam isn't home. Adam doesn't like this.. but what he doesn't know can't hurt him. Only when he does find out his lover and his friend did eat pizza again.. we all know that Shiro has some explaining to do then. 

But Keith and him have mastered hiding it very well.

But now for sure Adam is going to do his best on the meal.. so he can't just stay away now.  
Otherwise Adam will kill him.. 

Keith would rather jump into the ocean then have Adam being mad at him. Poor Shiro.. he doesn't know how he puts up with it. 

Keith parks his car in front of Shiro and Adam's house and walks towards the door. Even though Shiro just walks in whenever he wants to at Keith's home.. Keith still rings the doorbell. 

Why?

Adam... just Adam. 

He loves Adam... but he is scared of him. 

Shiro opens the door and smiles. "Keith come in!" 

Keith walks in and throws out his shoes. Then he just walks over towards the couch and falls down on it. Shiro and Adam's dog blacky, yeah.. I know original name for a black dog, comes sprinting toward a him and starts to lick his whole face. 

"Blacky.. I'm tired."

The dog doesn't stop. 

"Blacky.... nooo

Shiro laughs and pulls the dog back. "He's just excited to see you." 

Keith gives Blacky a pat on his head and says. "Love you too boy. But let me sleep okay."

Shiro raises one eyebrow. "Why are you so tired.." 

"Shiro... I went out of bed like 6 hours earlier then I normally do.. what do you think." Keith only doesn't mention his long day with Lance. And he also doesn't mention what they exactly did.. even though Shiro would be proud if he told him... it's just that if he tells him now, and if he would quit later. 

Keith wouldn't want to dissapoint him. And if he doesn't tell him then he can't be dissapointed. 

"Okay yeah.. I would be tired if I went out of bed at the time you did today." Shiro chuckles. "But anyway.. did you and Lance have a nice time together?" Shiro says the last thing with a grin on his face.. but since Keith is having his eyes closed he doesn't see it. 

"It was fun.."

"Just fun?"

"I guess.."

"You guess?" 

"Yeah.. we met up at the cafe, there we had lunch... that I paid for cause I am nice. Then we went for a walk and just talked and joked around. And last but not least we got some icecream." Keith doesn't tell the most important part..

"Well... that sounds like a date to me.." Keith immediately sits up and looks at his brother like friend in shock. There he sees the grin on his face.. that bastard..

"It was not!"

"It so was!"

Adam steps out of the kitchen and sees the two men argue.. he shakes his head and he would actually prefer not to mingle himself into this conversation. But well it's rude to not say hello to Keith. "Hello Keith.. did I miss something?"

Keith looks at Shiro and points threatening his finger at him. "Shiro you better not.."

"Keith had a date!" Shiro didn't listen to Keith..

"I did not have a date!"

"Oh with who?" Adam is intrested now. 

"With the guy I told you about.. Lance."

"Oh Lance huh."

Keith is really frustrated now. "It wasn't a date okay! He isn't even into guys and... he has a girlfriend. So no it wasn't a date!"

"He has a girlfriend..? Oh.. I'm sorry Keith. Having a crush on somebody who is already in a relationship is really though.." Adam says. "But well nothing can't be broken.."

Shiro lightly pushes his boyfriend. "Adam!"

"Sorry sorry..."

Shiro looks at Keith.. "not gay huh.. mmh but I thought that... well I am wrong sometimes too. I'm sorry Keith for suspecting."

"You better be sorry. What the fuck man. Me having a crush on Lance, don't make me laugh.." Keith stands up and walks towards another room. He needs to cool off for a minute. 

Adam and Shiro are now alone in the room. It is silent for a couple seconds till Adam says. "He does have a crush on him."

"Duh.. did you see his face when he said girlfriend.." Shiro replies. 

"Juwp, jealousy.. Poor Keith.. this must be the first time in a long time he felt these feelings, and then he gets a crush on a straight guy.." Adam says. 

"But well it's Keith.. he probably doesn't even know himself that he is having a crush on this Lance guy."

"Highly possible.. Keith would indeed be that stupid."

Shiro thinks for a moment how they should handle this. But then he just says. "Let Keith handle this on his own.. it would be good for him to figure this out himself. And if he would want to talk then we'll be here."

Adam nods. "Sounds like a plan."

\-------------------------------------------------------

-Lance  
Want to meet up todat at our spot?

-Mullet  
Yeah I'll be there in 15 minutes.

-Lance  
Alrighty I'll probably be there in 5 so I'll just swim a bit. 

This will be the first time since they first done this that Lance will try helping Keith again. They're already calling the spot their spot. This is because they did meet up there some more times.. but then Keith didn't want to go into the water at those moments. 

Lance reaches the spot and takes off most of his clothes.. this time he brought swimming trunks so he can swim better. And he doesn't want wet underwear. Now he has to wait for Keith.. it will not take so long..

Lance walks into the water towards the deeper part where he can swim better. He then drives into the water and stays underwater for a couple seconds. Then he swims to the surface and does the starfish so he'll float. This is a pretty nice way to wait. 

It doesn't take long before suddenly he hears behind him somebody saying. "Hey!" Because of that he gets startled and he goes underwater. He goes up all coughing. Then he looks up and sees a frightened Keith, he must have thought he was hurt or was drowning. 

"Are you okay!" Keith says his face looking more pale then normal. 

"Yeah yeah.. I'm good. You just scared me." Lance walks towards the shore and he goes towards Keith. "Hey.. good that you're here."

"Hey Lance.." 

"Are you ready?

"I think so.." Keith looks a bit scared towards the water. "It's just that.. I'm still... you know.. I am... the water.. and."

"Keith." Lance grabs Keith's hand. At first Keith cringes at the wet hands but later he gets more comfortable with Lance's hand holding him. "It wil be fine. I'll hold you so nothing can happen. Just like last time, nothing happened. I promise."

"Alright.. Just.. just hold me okay." 

"Of course I will." Lance tightens his grip on Keith's hand. "I won't let go."

Lance again slowly walks backwards but this time Keith knows what is going on. And he walks with Lance, trusting him. The second he feels the water against his this time naked feet, he stiffens up. Lance notices this and gives Keith's hand a squize. 

He then brings Keith's head towards his shoulder and he whispers sweet words again. Keith slowly calms down. He now looks at Lance and focuses on his eyes.. it is better then looking at the water.. much better. They do have the same colour as many oceans he has seen.. when he was still himself. They really are beautiful. 

Lance looks right back at Keith. He really is cute like this. And those eyes that are staring at him right now.. they really are beautiful. What colour are they? Grey? Maybe even purple? Or is that the sunlight that makes them purple. Well anyway.. they are beautiful. 

Lance smiles at Keith.. and that takes Keith by surprise. He has never really looked this well at Lance from up close. Since when is he handsome?

"Seems like you calmed down.."

"Yeah.."

Lance slips behind Keith so Keith can see the water more clearly now. But Lance isn't letting go, of course he isn't. He slips both of his hands in Keith's and rests his head on Keith's shoulder. "See Keith. You're doing it.. I'm so proud of you. You're doing great Keith. But if you want to stop I'll bring you back to shore."

"Just a little longer.."

"As you wish." Lance now moves his hands from Keith's hands to Keith's hips. "Are you okay?"

Keith starts to blush.. he doesn't know why. It just happened after Lance put his hands on his hips. It is suddenly so warm.. maybe he should take a dive.. that would be better than this warmth. Why is he suddenly like this, what the fuck is wrong with him. 

"Keith.. I want you to know you can trust me okay.. I'm your friend.. so I won't let you down." 

Why did his heart sink like that when he said he was his friend.. what is this?

"I think this was enough for today though. Let's go back to dry land." Lance then says. Lance leads Keith by his hand towards the beach. 

Keith thinks this was weird. Why did it feel so weird when Lance touched him like that... it wasn't anything that friends don't do.. friends touch each other. Also like this right? 

"And..? Was it okay?"

"Yeah.. not great.. but fine."

Lance smiles again. Keith looks like it and gets a weird feeling in his stomach again. Yeah, Lance is attractive, but why is he suddenly thinking like this. 

He really is handsome.. and his eyes are beautiful.. he is kind.. funny.. great body.. little irritating, but that is kinda cute sometimes. 

No Keith.. it was just the moment. This is nothing. He is just imaginings things. 

Suddenly they both hear a phone going off. Lance turns his head around towards the sound and says. "Oh that is my phone. Wait a moment." 

Keith looks at Lance who picks up his phone.. and immediately says. "Oh hey babe!"

It must be Allura..  
Keith doesn't know why.. but he would love to just go underwater right now and just drown. 

This is weird..

 

 

 

End of chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---instagram---  
> ficteon_insta
> 
> Ohhh does anybody else sense some feeelinggss. 
> 
> And of course Adam and Shiro know some things Keith doesn't know :P 
> 
> Again little late with updating.. but in my last chapter I explained why this is. I see my ex like everyday and sometimes that is just fucked up. 
> 
> But okaaaayyy.. I did love writing this chapter and I hoped you guys loved reading it. Please leave a comment and recommend this story!
> 
> See you guys next chapter!


	8. Countdown

Lance stands behind Keith and holds him tight. They have been doing this for two weeks or something.. not everyday of course.   
Keith needs his rest in between. 

Keith looks down at the water. They are standing here for 5 minutes now already and Keith doesn't like it anymore. "Lance..?"

"Yes?"

"Can you stand in front of me.. the water it's.."

"You don't want to look at the water anymore?" Lance just understands what he means.. and he gets it. 

".. Yeah.."

Lance makes his way to stand in front of Keith now while still holding him the whole time. "You are doing great by the way.. It has been 5 minutes already."

"Really?"

"Juwp.. 

"Wow.. I didn't realize. That's good right?" Keith asks. 

"Very good.. do you want to continue?" Lance asks as he looks Keith being really uncomfortable in the water. And he understands. They have been in the water longer then they ever have before now. So it would be logical if Keith wants to quit for the day. 

"No.. I don't."

"Alrighty." Lance leads his friend back to the beach and then lets him sit down on one of their towels, he sits down on the other one. Lance looks at Keith who immediately dries his feet with another smaller towel they brought with them. "Still hating it don't you?" 

Keith nods.

"That's fine.. it only has been two weeks. But you did improve. You've standed there for five minutes, that's something." Lance sees that Keith keeps drying his feet even though his feet are already dry. So Lance takes the towel from him. Keith at first looks at Lance a bit offended, but then Lance starts to dry off Keith's feet with the towel instead.

Keith doesn't know why so he asks.   
"Why are you..."

"You were struggling with it.. so I wanted to help." 

Keith just lets it happen now. "Okay.." 

Lance continues.. "Look now it is dry. If I'd let you continue you wouldn't stop and you know it."

"I know.." 

Lance puts away the towel in a bag they brought with them for their stuff. When he turns his head around he sees Keith still checking if there is any water on his feet. "Keith.. stop. It's dry, trust me."

"Sorry.. I just.."

"I know that you're trying Keith, so don't say sorry."

"I'm sorry.."

Lance looks at Keith with a face that says.. really? So Keith says sorry again. That makes Lance put his hand in front of Keith's mouth, so he can't talk anymore. "Nope not happening."   
Lance slowly removes his hand from Keith's face and says. "So.. are you going to do something this weekend?"

"Why you ask?"

"Because I'm a good friend and intrested in what you do with your free time.. duh." Lance chuckles.. "anndd maybe I want to hang out with the group.. and well you're part of our group, so I want to hang out with you too.. If that makes sense." 

"I guess it does.. but yeah I'm free this weekend. But don't you have a girlfriend to go too?" Keith asks. 

"Yeah I do.. but.." Keith doesn't like Lance looks so down as he says this. "She is pretty busy this week. Work and school you know." 

Keith sits a little closer to his friend. "Oh well.. as long as she is worth it right?" Why does he feel so weird saying these things? Well okay it's pretty awkward talking about dating with a straight guy. 

"And she is man.. She really is. Keith I think I'm in love. I've never felt this way. I always get so proud when I know people are staring at me when she walks next to me. Like she is mine you know... wel not really mine mine.. she isn't a object. But I have her a way nobody does. I mean it's Allura we are talking about here. Perfect body, perfect brain.."

Keith laughs a bit awkwardly.. "Yeah.. boobs right.."

"Fuck yes man... her boobs.."

No what did he do! Why did he mention her boobs?! Keith for sure doesn't want to talk about boobs.. he is gay! Rather have some dick... ya know. "Well... good luck with them?" 

"Man.. We didn't do it yet but I swear man. I'm going to make it so special." Lance says like he is dreaming. O my god for sure he is dreaming about sleeping with Allura... gross no bad shit... why did he start about the boobs, now they will have the... sex talk. The bro talk. Dude's being dudes. Talking about doing the do.. the do of the doing the thing you do when doing..

Great..

Keith knows he can't get out of the awkward situation.. so he does what you should do when it's awkward. Smile and agree. "You will..? Great."

"Man.. I remember my first time.. It was so horrible now I think about it. I mean.. inexperienced as fuck.. And you?" Lance looks at Keith like it's the most normal question to just ask. 

"Well.. eh.. I."

Oh.. Lance knows that look on a mans face.. "Are you a?"

"I.. Yeah, is something wrong with that..?" Keith answers.

"No no of course not! I mean like.. being a virgin isn't bad at all! But like.. how old are you?" 

Keith frowns and rolls his eyes. "Well sorry I am not good at getting laid. I just.. wasn't.. I was busy."

Lance laughs. "Too busy for sex? well Keith never heard of that before. But hey I mean it. It isn't bad. And I'm sure the one that will take it from you will feel very special about it. But if you want some tips... You know I am the flirt master, getting laid is something I can help you with."

Keith waves his hands in front of him. "No no no! I am so not interested."

"What!? Why nooot." Lance slides a little closer. Then he puts up his... smooth face. "You know it isn't that hard. The only thing that needs to be hard is well... down under. And well if a girl touches you that isn't that well.. hard at all."

Oh no he's making erection puns.. fuckin hell.. "Lance.."

"And if you want to get someone in the mood.. the best thing you can do is just." Lance places one of his hands on Keith's hips and one he puts on Keith's knee. "Be dominant.. manly.. sensual.."

Keith has stopped working.. he doesn't know how to react. "Lance.. I.." And Keith starts to blush. 

Lance starts to laugh. He doesn't realise that Keith doesn't think this is very funny. Not that he's angry.. but he felt so weird. "I'm kidding.." Lance starts to smile. "You should've seem the look on your face. Did I turn you on Keithy??"

"What no..!"

Lance laughs even more. "Ah you hurt my feelings. I'm sure you're lying. I mean.. how could you resist this." With that last sentence Lance points at himself. But then he starts laughing again because he isn't serious about it. 

If only Lance knew.. that Keith is now a blushing mess because his homosexual ass did very much get turned on. Cause indeed how can you resist that. A guy like Lance.. 

Keith stands up in a rush immediately after that thought. Why the fuck is he getting turned on!? Why did he think that way about Lance? Keith is so confused right now. Lance and him are friends.. why would he think that of a friend. 

"Eh Keith.. what are you doing?" Lance's question snaps Keith out of his thoughts. 

"What.."

"You just stood up out of nowhere." 

"Oh.. I did."

"Do you have somewhere to go?" Lance asks. 

"No... No I.." Keith is acting weird and Lance notices this. Just as he wants to say something about this his phone rings. It's Allura and Keith sees this as well. "Better take that."

"Yeah." Lance takes the call and Keith sits back down. Keith of course is slaping himself mentally because of his stupid and awkward behaviour.   
"Hey baby.." it's quiet for sometime. "Yeah I'm just at the beach with Keith... yes again, couple days ago as well. Yeah it's fun. What are you doing?..."

Keith just sits there as Lance talks to his girlfriend. Well it is very uncomfortable... and he really doesn't like to be in this situation. It feels weird, and Keith doesn't like weird feelings. They are stupid.   
He wants to leave.. 

"Oh really! Yeah that sounds great. I'll see you tonight then." Lance says full of enthusiasm.   
Keith looks up. So Lance will see his girlfriend tonight.. well okay then.   
"Bye baby!" Lance puts down the phone and says. "Ah man.. she is so wonderful. The moment she has time she thought about me."

"That's great.."

"I think I'm going to spoil her." 

"You are?" 

"Maybe some good dinner.. and then I'll fill up a bath for her, she deserves it because she works so hard." Lance explains. "And lots of sweets of course.."

Keith can only think about one thing as Lance says this.. and he doesn't know why cause it's weird and stupid. But he wants that too.. 

He surely only wants to be spoiled as well, surely it's not him wanting Lance to be the one that spoils him. Of course not. Right? Yeah that's crazy talk. 

But Keith is even doubting himself right now. 

"You know basic boyfriend stuff." Lance says after his rant. Keith didn't even hear everything Lance just said. 

"Yeah..."

"But that means I have some preparation to do." Lance says as he puts on his shoes. 

"Oh, so you're leaving now?" Keith asks trying not to make it sound obvious he wouldn't mind Lance staying. Like it's fun to hang out.. and most of the time they stay here for a little longer. "Cause I thought... maybe we could you know.."

"You know what?" Lance says looking up from what he's doing. 

"Practice a little longer.. Like I get it if you don't want to, but I think I could go for another five minutes.. but like I get it you know and..."

But Lance interrupts him. "No it's fine. I'm glad you want to try again actually. But couldn't you have told me before I put on my shoes?" Lance chuckles. "Well okay then give me a moment." Lance unties his shoes again and places them in the bag they brought. 

"You really sure you don't want to get ready for Allura..? I thought she deserved the attention."

"Yeah but you do too.. and Allura wouldn't mind." Lance says with a smile. Well okay then... fuck. That is all Keith can think about now. He knows for a fact his heart isn't supposed to beat this fast.. why is he being so fucking weird. It's just Lance. 

Like okay he's handsome... and that skin, those eyes, that smile. And of course he's nice.. but he's still the guy that spilled all your coffee over you.   
But he was desperate to apologise at that time. 

God why does his own brain confuse him so much. Stupid thoughts.   
And why did he ask for practising another time. Be barely handled it those last five minutes. 

"Alright do you want to go in by yourself, or do I have to help you?"

Keith looks at the water. "Can you help me?"

Lance smiles. "Of course mullet."

"I do not have a mullet."

"Keep telling yourself that mullet man."

\-------------------------------------------------------

After Lance left Keith rushed home. He was hoping the whole time that Shiro wouldn't be there waiting for him, and he was in luck. Shiro wasn't there for a change. 

That doesn't happen very often. You can see Shiro's job is pro surfing and not a 8 till 5 desk job, he has so much more time to bother him.

Keith really wants to be alone for a moment. What happened just now is just confusing him so much. He was thinking about Lance, his friend.. the first one he made after a long time. And he was thinking about him in a way that he just can't understand. 

It's weird to think about your friend like this.. It's weird to keep them with you with some stupid excuse like wanting to practise some more. he didn't even want to but it just came out of him for some reason. 

Keith rushes up the stairs to get to his bathroom. Then he falls on his bed. Bed equals save. 

Save from these thoughts. 

Save from fear. 

Just comfort. 

What is the reason his heart began to beat so weirdly when Lance told him he deserved attention.. why does Lance's smile attract him so much. Why does he love spending so much time with him, he even hopes Shiro wouldn't be here.. he doesn't want to spend too much time with him even though he loves him..

Keith grabs a pillow and holds it against his face. If he suffocates he wouldn't even care. Okay no that isn't true, he doesn't want to die. He never really wanted to die even though he didn't had much to live for couple months ago exept for Shiro and Adam. 

Keith thinks about when his life did a 180 turn..  that was because of Lance. If Lance would never had spilled that coffee all over him.. where would his life be now? Still in his house 24/7 not caring about his health. 

That's probably what would be reality if Lance and the others didn't show up.

Lance really helped him so much already, and he doesn't do anything back. Kind of bad isn't it.   
Lance told him he deserved attention. But Lance is the that really deserves it. He is always kind and he may seem a bit into himself when you first meet him, he really isn't. 

Allura is so lucky to have him.. Keith wishes he has someone like that.. he would love to love someone like Lance. 

Oh.. 

He really would.. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Hunk do you have the list?"

"Pidge.. who do you think I am? A idiot. I'm not Lance.. he would forget it like last time he joined." Hunk does some majestical ninja move as he grabs the paper out of his pocket. 

Pidge grins. "Alright Hunk.. go for it."

"Check up! Tent"

"Yes!"

"Chairs!"

"Got them!"

"Powerbanks!"

"Six of them!"

"Games!"

"Hour long gameplay ahead."

"Snacks!"

"Why wouldn't I have packed the snacks Hunk. I may be a surfer and on a sporters diet.. but hell no I ain't snacking these 24 hours." 

Hunk smiles. "Just how I like it. Well all we need is our money and we are all set up."

"I have it right here." Pidge pats the pocket her wallet is in. "So I'm ready."

Hunk checks if he has his own wallet too and then says. "Got mine too so... it is time."

"It is time."

"For the new gameflux!" They both yell. 

Hunk and Pidge have planned this day for weeks now. Their favourite game console will be released tomorrow morning. There will be many people wanting it because it's going to be the greatest, breathtaking, beautiful game console out there.. at least that is what Pidge said.

But surly she is right. 

It's Pidge.. she and technology are practically married. 

Hunk and Pidge will spend the night in front of the store to make sure they will get the gameflux. Of course it will be hard, but they won't give up.. they will never give up. It may be bloody, it may be traumatizing... but they will stand and fight. 

And even more showing that they are serious about this..

"Oh Pidge.. do you have the bottles?"

"We can't leave without them.. my bladder isn't that big." Pidge responds.

\-------------------------------------------------------

It's 12:43:32 exactly 20 hours 16 minutes and 28 seconds till the store will open. 

Pidge and Hunk arrive and because they are somewhat early there aren't many people yet. They are very happy about that.. it means that if they don't screw up tonight and lose their place in line they will get their gameflux. 

But that really is only possible if nothing happens.. and something always happens. They are just hoping they are in luck today. And Lance isn't here with them and for some reason most of the time when it goes wrong, it is his fault one way or another.

But... they have to say, with Lance it is always more fun to do this. They will miss the Spanish screaming at people who cut the line. 

"Okay lets set up the tent. After that I think we should just relax before we do anything. We'll need the energy for tonight." Hunk suggests. 

"Alright sounds like a plan."   
So they do. Because of their experience they set up the tent in a matter of minutes. Now they will only need to make sure their spot won't be stolen. They can't let that happen. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

It's 17:13:52   
15 hours, 46 minutes and 8 second till opening

 

Pidge and Hunk are done with doing nothing. They are getting bored.   
Luckily they have brought some stuff to keep entertained. They grab some snacks and decide playing a card game. 

Pidge wins most of the rounds they play... but maybe that's for the better since Pidge is a bit of a sore loser.   
She once threw the cards she was holding against Lance's head when she lost, luckily it didn't scar..

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Lance!" Allura hugs her boyfriend who she hasn't seen for a week now. 

Lance laughs. "Did you miss me baby?"

Allura smiles. "Of course I did." She gives Lance a quick kiss before they untangle themselves. "I always miss you when I'm do busy. I really wish we could see each other more often."

Lance grabs Allura's hand and says. "Hey same here.. but it is as it is. We can't do much about it."

"That is true.. but it is still not fun at all."

Lance kisses the top of Allura's hand. "But.. when I do see you now it makes my heart stop, then I have to think for a moment about how you are so beautiful.. and that I am so lucky." 

Allura blushes. "You're so cheesy.."

"Too cheesy for you my princess?" Lance says with a eyebrow raise. 

Allura shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe.."

"Oh.. really?"

"Yeah.. it isn't bad or anything, just.."

Lance didn't think Allura thought about it this way.. isn't it romantic? He always loves to be cheesy, but if Allura thinks this way maybe he should change? "Well if you say so.." Maybe his spoiling Allura plan.. is a bit too cheesy then. It sounded romantic when he told Keith. Keith made it seem like it was a good idea. But what does Keith know, he's a guy.. 

And this all isn't meant for him.   
Allura maybe just likes it a bit more casual. Yeah that's it. Casual...  

Dinner date at a restaurant.. and watching a movie. Nothing too cheesy.. 

While Lance is thinking about what Allura would like.. he suddenly thinks about what Keith would like. It seemed like he thought what he previously planned for Allura was something Keith would enjoy. 

"Lance? Lance.."

"Oh sorry.. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Allura asks.

"Oh just what we could do.. and things that happened today." 

Allura remebers what Lance told him some time ago. "Oh wait.. you where at the beach with your friend right? The one you're trying to help."

Lance is glad Allura remembers. "Yeah Keith made so much process today. I'm so proud of him. He even wanted to go back into the water a second time."

Allura smiles. "That sounds great Lance."

"It is.. he really hates it but he's trying. And it probably sounds like I'm the reason he is getting better.. but the only thing I'm doing is holding him actually. He is so strong and that makes me so proud." Lance keeps talking about nothing and everything the whole wat towards the restaurant. Allura notices that Keith returns many times in their conversation. She doesn't really know what to think of that. But it seems like they are great friends at least. 

And that is great.. very great. She would.. love to meet this Keith, and Lance's other friends. 

But the topic of Keith still comes up as they are in the restaurant eating their dinner.

"You know Keith knows some big people.. Like I'm sure you know Takashi Shirogane.. well Keith and him are friend. That's pretty amazing right! Man I'm so lucky to have met Keith."

"That's amazing.. but hey now you said surfer.. how is training going?" Allura says changing the subject. 

"Oh well that's going great. I have to say I have been more focused on helping Keith this week.. but that's fine because I know I'm good already at the moves I want to do."

Again Keith..   
"Well of course you're great.. but when was the next competition again?" 

"In a couple weeks. But it isn't such a important one. Pidge actually only forced us to do it because it would be good training for the real deal. The next couple once are very important. The judges will decide right then if you can participate in the championship." Lance explains. 

Allura smiles and grabs Lance's hand. "Well.. I would love to see you even when the competition isn't that important."

"Are you coming?"

"Of course Lance.."

"Then I'll do my best. Can't dissapoint the woman I love.."

Allura giggles. They went to I love you's quit fast in their relationship. But that's not weird when you have a cheesy boyfriend like Lance. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

It's 19:10:11

13 hours, 49 minutes and 49 seconds till opening.

Dinner time. 

Pidge and Hunk are getting hungry for something better then snacks. Of course they have thought about this and brought some stuff with them. It isn't how Hunk usually cooks his delicious food... but it will have to make do. 

A camping stove, a pan, cutting board, cutlery and food that can be made in one pan. Hunk already knows he will be cursing tonight.. even though Shay doesn't like him doing so, so sorry Shay. He'll feel guilty after this and he will have to apologise to her. 

Even though what they are eating isn't that complicated, just some simple pasta. It will still be delicious since Hunk makes it. 

As Hunk is cooking Pidge is sitting on her chair looking at the competition. They are all enemies in her eyes. Each one of them could be their demise. So she is watching them closely.. searching for weaknesses. 

She has already noted down a few things about the other people in line. Like their neighbour Jeremy.. He has some problems with his wife, and she didn't like it that he went here with his friend to get a new game console. 

Or the ones next to Jeremy and his buddy. Their names are Sarah and Tiffany.. a couple. But she knows the look Tiffany has on her face. Well that and she heared a phone call when her girlfriend was asleep. Tiffany cheated on Sarah.. what Pidge doesn't get because Sarah looks like a great girlfriend. At least she said I love you many times already since they have been here. 

Pidge would love to go up yo Sarah and tell her, but now doesn't seem the right moment.

Of course she has some more dirt about the other people here.   
Teddy over there still lives with his parents but he is 41.  
Sam thinks dogs are cursed children.. And yes he thinks they are cursed by cats, that is why he hates cats. 

And then we have Tim... It's better to not even talk or think about Tim.. he's too weird even for Pidge. 

"Dinner is ready" Hunk says to Pidge as he gives her a bowl with in it the food he made.

"Thanks Hunk."

"Has Tim left already? Please say yes."

"Nope still there.." 

Hunk gets shivers all over his body. "Great... just great."

"Lets just ignore him." Pidge says as she starts eating her food. And as she thought, the food is still amazing. "Hunk... this is so good. What's in it?"

"Oh just the normal stuff you put in pasta.. like pasta.. but I make it with lots of love of course." Hunk answers, then he starts eating. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance decided that since spoiling Allura isn't such a good idea that just watching a movie will do. He would think a nice bath, massage and lots of kisses are better.. but well Allura doesn't think so and he only wants to make her happy. And of course spoiling her would be about her and not about him, so changing his way is the best option right now. 

"Which movie would you like to see?" Lance asks."

Lance hopes she will choose a romantic movie. He loves those so much. A lot of men like action movies but he has had so many romcom marathons. 

He loves to swoon about the big confession scene.. he has to say he wished he has one like that..   
He loves to cry when they go through something sad.. He loves the plot these movies have. 

"I want to see... the declaration of peace."

Lance looks at the poster of this movie.. oh a documentary.. well okay, could be informative. "Alright I will buy the tickets.. wait a moment."

He's sure it will be fine.. he never really enjoyed documentaries, but if Allura enjoys them he will watch it. He will always set aside his own things for Allura.. She is the girl of his dreams, the girl he always wanted. He wants a future with her.. she is beautiful and perfect. 

She is perfect for him. 

When he called his mom last time he told her all about Allura. And she was so happy for him. She immediately told his dad for him too. He was so proud of him. Finally their son has a girl he is serious about. They never thought they would see the day.   
Of course now everybody in his family knows about Allura and really want to meet her. But half of his family lives in cuba and they can't just fly over any moment they want. 

The others all live in America but only his sister Veronica lives in the same state as well. But it isn't like she lives a 15 minute drive away. 

"Hello sir how can I help you?" The woman who is selling the tickets asks.

"Two tickets for.. eh" what was the name again. Lance looks at a board with every movie now playing. There he sees the name. "The declaration of peace."

"Alright that will be 20 dollars please." 

Lance grabs his wallet and pays for the tickets. Afterward just as he walks away he hears the woman mumble. "Poor guy."

Why would he be a poor guy? It's just a documentary.

\-------------------------------------------------------

It's 21:2:54   
Exactly 11 hours, 57 minutes and 6 seconds till opening. 

Hunk is bored again. He has been on his phone playing games since they ate dinner. And well he doesn't want to do that anymore. His attention is gone and needs to be focused on something else. 

Pidge is something else so he goes outside the tent to her. She is sitting in her chair just looking at other people and now and then just like him playing games on her phones. 

"Hey Pidge. What are you doing?"

"Looking at Tim.. just look at him Hunk."

Hunk looks at Tim... oh poor Tim. Just eating out of his nose. "Gross"

"I know right.." Pidge doesn't even want to look at Tim anymore.. 

"Well let Tim be Tim.. he may be a little weird and.. creepy. But he is Tim." Hunk always wants to see the best in people.. Pidge does not. Tim is a creep and she is not seeing any good in that guy. 

"Lets just not look at him anymore okay." 

"That is a great idea." Hunk sits down next to Pidge and they look the other way. 

"So.. another 12 hours huh.. gonna be a long time." Hunk says. "I've been bored more times then the other times we did this."

"That's because Lance isn't with us.. he is with Allura now so... yeah he is now more intrested in sex then a new game console."

"But he really wanted it so badly.." Hunk says. "I guess he wanted to be with Allura more."

"Yeah..." Pidge is quiet for a moment. "I do miss him. He always knows something fun to do.. Maybe we should've asked Keith.."

"Yeah.. He would be fun to mess with.."

They look at the other people.. then suddenly Hunk asks. "Pidge.. what do you think of Keith?"

Pidge looks at Hunk. "What do you mean?"

"Well I think he's a sweet guy.. but also a bit weird sometimes... not like Tim weird of course, more like he has some secrets. But I do care about him already." 

"I get it.. same feeling I guess. Keith isn't telling us everything. But I hope he will tell us soon. Hey Hunk lets invite him next time.."

"For sure."

"But Keith is gay."

Hunk's eyes widen and says loudly. "What? Really?"

Pidge has a look on her face that says... really?? "Duh.. of course he is. He is so gay man."

"How do you know? Did he tell you?"

"No.. It's just clear."

"How??"

"Have you seen how he looks at Lance. And even more when Lance was shirtless. Come on Hunk you of all people should've noticed someone crushing at your best friend."

"Neh Keith can't have a crush on Lance right.. come on.."

Pidge smiles at her oblivious friend. "Hunk.. yes he does. His stares even increased this few weeks. And he looks so down when Lance talks about how amazing Allura is and how perfect she is."

"Poor Keith.."

"No shit. Even worse is that Lance is so clingy, more then he is with us.. If he didn't had Allura I would've said Lance was into Keith as well.. but well he isn't gay so.."

Hunk is really sorry for Keith. Liking somebody that isn't liking you back is really hard. "Well.. that is some new information."

"Yeah.. Sometimes I wish I wasn't that good in reading people."

"Well at least we can be there for Keith." Hunk says and pidge agrees. Keith is their friend. And they always be there for their friends.

\-------------------------------------------------------

That... was the most boring documentary Lance has ever seen. Now he understands why that woman said poor guy. It was so bad! 

"Lance I loved it so much! It was so interesting and so thrilling."

Thrilling! Hell no. Lance thinks he heared the same information 5 times... before he fell asleep. Allura doesn't know that and he doesn't want her to know too.  
He doesn't know what she'll think if he said he hated it so much that he.. Lance Mcclain was bored, and that never happens.   
"I'm glad you loved it baby."

"I've heared that it was great and it sure was! I'm so excited about part two.. you seemed to enjoy it too, do you want to see it together again when it comes out?" Allura asks with a shine in her eyes. She really hopes to see it with her boyfriend again. 

But... Lance is not looking forward to it at all. But of course he will do it for his girlfriend. "Yeah.. of course."

That made Allura excited. She really loves how she and Lance have so much in common. Her previous boyfriends never wanted to go to a documentary with her. They all thought it's too boring for them. Only Lotor enjoyed them too of all her exes. But now Lance loves them too. This will be so amazing. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

It's 03:43:56.  
Exactly 6 hours, 41 minutes and 2 seconds till opening

Everything is fine in the line.. it's quiet.. A bit too quiet. 

Last couple times they did this Lance had to scare away 5 people already. Pidge of course helping him. But now, nothing major has happened and that is weird.

The only weird thing that has happened has been something to do with Tim.. And we don't talk about Tim anymore. 

Pidge and Hunk are even more careful now. Something has to happen very soon so they need to be alert all the time. Even though they are tired and bored, they won't give up their gameflux. 

And then it happens. 

Some teens cut the line.

Exactly where they are at. And Pidge hates a lot of things.. really she has a whole list... and yes Lance is high on that list, he is also on her love list so don't worry... but on her list are also people who cut lines. 

Pidge stands up and walks towards the teens. If you want a place at the front of the line you should've just came here early and be bored all these hours like they were.   
"Hey you know you're cutting the line right? The line starts over there so get your asses up and go to the end of the line."

"Fuck off lady you ain't our boss." One boy says. And Pidge just can not handle how rude it sounds. She wants to scream back but then she remebers that it will probably not even work. 

Pidge walks back to Hunk. "Little shits."

"Hey you did your best.."

Pidge looks at her friend a bit angry. "Wait is this you saying you're willing to give up? Hunk! Think about what Lance would do. He would call you a combarde and go to those assholes and..."

Then both Hunk and Pidge look at each other with the same expression.. of course how could they be this stupid. They talked about it earlier as well. 

"Yell at them in spanish." They both say at the same time.

"Just like his mom did to him" Pidge grins and walks back to the teenagers. She is going to love this so much. She will finally understand what Lance has felt all the time he did this. Luckily he has learned some few words and sentences from Lance.

"Listen up you pendejos será mejor que te vayas! Or otherwise Me aseguraré de que te arrepentirás!!" 

And Pidge continues some more. And she loves it. Hunk is just watching... Tim is just watching. 

And after a while screaming at the teenagers they leave. "Alright alright! We get it... we'll leave. Damn woman."

The mission was a success.. nobody messes with her and getting her gameflux. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

It's 08:45:00  
Exactly 15 minutes till opening. 

It is almost time. And nobody has cut the line again after those teenagers. 

Hunk just woke up and Pidge made some coffee for him. "Goodmorning Pidge."

"Goodmorning. Here is your coffee. You need to be ready. The store will open in 15 minutes already." Pidge says as she gives him the coffee.

"15 minutes already. Great! I'm so ready for that gameflux."

"Same here buddy." Pidge steps outside their tent and is met with the sunlight in her face. Finally it is morning.. this night was rough so she is glad it is over. 

She looks around and sees the people she has been judging. Not much can go wrong now but she still sees them as competition.. exept for Tim.. she isn't even sure if he's here for the gameflux..

She just hopes he is now cause Pidge can think of many situations he would be here for other then the gameflux, and none of them are good. 

Hunk now comes out of the tent as well. They only need to wait for 10 more minutes and then the store will open, and they can get their gameflux. But one thing is bugging Pidge. Sarah over there has no idea what Tiffany did.. And Pidge hates that. But walking up to them now could mess with the line-up, and if they mess with the line-up maybe they won't get their gameflux. 

But Pidge knows what is the best to do. So she asks Hunk to stay at their tent. Hunk asks what she is going to do but she just answers with. "I'll be right back okay."

Pidge walks up towards the two woman and sees that they are all lovely and sweet giving each other kisses after this oh so romantic night... like how could this have been romantic. One step from their tent is Jeremy and his buddy. And of course Tim is close by.. and you don't want to risk it..

Pidge fake coughs to get the girls attention and it works. 

"Oh.. hello? Aren't you the girl that made those teenagers go away?" Tiffany asks.

"Yes I am.. but I'm actually here because something has been bothering me. I know it isn't my business but I just need to say it." Pidge points and the girl named Tiffany and says. "Yesterday I heard you make a phone call where you told another person you love them... but I am assuming that this woman right here is your actual girlfriend.. I could be wrong, but I don't think that I am because you saying 'Yes Lilly I'm here with her I can't talk.. yes I know baby I love you too and can't wait on seing you Tommorow night.' Isn't cheating."

Sarah looks so confused. Then she turns to the woman she trusted a minute ago. "But.. you said you were going to the movies with Jamie Tommorow night.."

"Because I am.. this Bitch is lying Sarah!" You can see the panic on Tiffany's face. 

Sarah is even more confused. "You never call people bitches.."

"Well ladies.. I hope you two will figure this out, and by that I mean lovely Sarah here will dump your ass.. But have a nice day." Pidge knows she did what she had to do.. and tangling herself further in this fight is not a good idea. She doesn't even know them. If she was Sarah's friend she would have jumped Tiffany of course and bitch fight her... what She called her a bitch earlier so she is allowed to have a bitch fight with her.

Pidge returns to Hunk who is proud of her. She did something great. 

And well... Exactly 1 minute left before the store opens.. good timing if she has to say it herself.

\-------------------------------------------------------

-Pidge  
We both got it!!! The newest gameflux!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Holy boy Hunk  
*picture of the two gamefluxes.*

-Holy boy Hunk  
It was so worth the wait!!

-Ansty boy Keith  
O my fucking god... IT CAME OUT ALREADY!! Why didn't I know this enjwusjdheubsbdjsuxhbwjsgsvs duushs

-Pidge  
Wait you wanted it too??!!! Why didn't you tell us. We were so bored!! You could've joined us you idiot!!

-Angsty boy Keith  
I DIDN'T KNOW. Man now I have to wait!! Fuck man!

-Just Lance  
Well you were busy these few weeks.. maybe that is why you didn't know.

-Pidge   
Yeah... you have been focusing on other thingssss... 

Of course Pidge is mentioning his crush on their other friend. Surly Keith must understand that she is.

But of course Keith isn't... he doesn't even know if he has a crush.. like yes maybe some tiny little micro bit of attraction. But how could he not. Lance still has a great body. 

-Angsty boy Keith  
What???

-Just Lance  
Don't mind her Keith... she's weird sometimes. 

-Pidge  
Fuxk off you asstwat.

-Just Lance  
But hey congrats on getting the gameflux. I hope I didn't miss much. But If I did tell me this afternoon. I say we all meat up at the cafe.. I just left Allura's house and I'm really craving coffee.

Poor Keith again.. Why doesn't Lance see it. Cause Pidge clearly does. 

-Angsty boy Keith  
Sure. I'll be there. 

-Pidge   
Me too. I have some stories to tell.

-Holy boy Hunk  
Meet you guys there!

-Just Lance  
Okay great. Allura and I are one our way. I really want you guys to meet her!

Wait.. Allura's going to be there.. poor Keith again.

 

 

 

 

End of chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---instagram---  
> ficteon_insta
> 
>  
> 
> Man I am tired of everything... and it's late but I needed to finish this chapter. I'm not updating that much and I know... and I'm trying my best. But I've explained it already the last two chapters or something..
> 
> School are just long days.. My ex is in my friendgroup while I hate him do fucking much... luckily my other friends are on my side and have my back, that just feels so good. Really it just does. 
> 
> But well wanting to punch him in the face every minute of my day and hearing his voice trying his best to keep our friends is just so exhausting. I hope you guys get that. 
> 
> I've never hated anyone in my life... but now... You don't get me angry but he. Ahh s8hwuwuwuenebhsjshhebe
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry it's late and I'm rambling. 
> 
> Thank you, next right :)
> 
> But well new chapter is finally up and I made it a tiny bit longer then I usually did with this story. Hope you all loved it. Please leave some comments cuz they make me so happy. It really gives me and other writers confidence and happiness. 
> 
> Please also recommend this story if you can to friends who love Klance.. or just love a good story. And I hope to see you all next chapter. Byeeeee!!!!
> 
> Oh ps.. if my writing contains more mistakes at the end... it's late so... that is the reason.


	9. No problem bro.

Oh.. so he is bringing his girlfriend Allura huh.. great it will be nice to meet her.

But why does he feel so weird about it. 

Keith stares at the chat.. He has been acting so weird lately.. well he didn't really act normal for years. But he never felt this way.. It feels like his heart is imploding... but that is right now. Sometimes he actually feels heat all up his face and it's like he's nervous, but he has nothing to ne nervous about. 

Weird... just weird. 

He doesn't like the imploding part..that feels weird and actually hurts kinda in a weird way. The nervous heat isn't that bad, it feels a little nice. 

But don't ask him why he has this weird thing. Maybe he should go to a doctor.. this can't be normal. What if something really is wrong with his heart. He hasn't been eating healthy for years now.. oh fuck he doesn't want to have a heart attack or something. 

Now Keith decides to do the worst thing he can do. He searches 'why do I get all warm and feels my heart weird.'

Yeah he found some cancer results. But one shocks him more then that. 

How to tell you're crushing on someone. 

Keith looks at it for sometime but he doesn't click on the website. He thinks it's stupid and even though he doesn't believe in the cancer related stuff he found, he would rather believe that then that he is crushing on someone. Like what the fuck... he and having a crush. Hahaha on who Hunk??? Yeah no.

Or even better. Lance... oh don't make yourself laugh Keith. Crushing on Lance, the Lance. The most straight, in a relationship and totally not interested Lance. Why would he..

\-------------------------------------------------------

Keith was the first one to arrive at the cafe. He just sat down at their usual spot and waited there. Shay isn't working today sadly. He could've talked to someone while waiting if she was here today. 

Well he still got his phone and that is entertaining enough.

It doesn't take long though before Pidge walks in. She immediately sees Keith and walks up to him. She begins talking about how great the new gameflux is. She already played some games on it and she thought it was amazing. Keith is a bit jealous she and Hunk have the new gameflux.. but well maybe he'll get it later. He can of course play it at Pidge's house or Hunk's house if he wants to try it out.

"So Keith.. what do you think Allurs will be like?" Pidge asks. Keith doesn't know what to answer really, he never has a judgment when he doesn't even know that person. So he really doesn't know. He thinks She will be beautiful, cause well Lance told them many times how beautiful she is.. And Keith knows she is a lifeguard at the beach. But more he doesn't know. 

"I have no idea.."

"Lance seems to be happy with her I guess. And that's what counts."

Keith agrees. That's what matters.. Lance being happy. He hasn't done much good back for Lance, while Lance has helped him so much. So the least thing Keith can do now is being happy for him. Lance had said so many nice things about her.. he told him she was the girl of his dreams. So this must be right 

Next to arrive is Hunk. He seems to be extra happy today. Keith doesn't know why but probably cause his best friend is bringing his girlfriend.  
"Guy guys! I'm so happy Lance is bringing Allura."  
Yuwp Keith was right.. he was happy about that.  
"Finally I can judge her if she is good enough for my friend. If not we all know what will happen."

Keith raises a eyebrow and asks. "What will you do?"

Hunk smirks... you'll see. 

Wow Hunk.. how dares he make him curious. He doesn't want Hunk to do that thing to Allura, cause that will mean she isn't good for Lance... but now he is curious. "Come on Hunk just tell me."

"Nope!" 

Keith pouts and crosses his arms like a child. Both Pidge and allura laugh at him because is looks funny to them. Then Pidge says "Let's just hope you won't find out right." 

But as soon as she says this she remembers.. Keith has a little crush on the man of the hour. What if Keith does want to find out? No Keith isn't like that. She hopes that at least.

"Yeah...lets hope I won't." Keith says with a weak smile. Pidge notices the weak smile but also the confusion. Really her human knowledge is amazing. Keith for sure doesn't even know himself about his cute little crush. Someday she will use this against him and she loves that. 

"So Keith what did you do today?" Hunk asks. 

"Not much like always. I went to sleep early last night.. and woke up late. And not much more." Keith answers. 

"What a exciting life do you live." Pidge says sarcastic. 

"I did go to the gym." Keith says with joy in his eyes. He really is proud he has been going again. And he is really sticking to it, no excuses anymore. He felt weird after everything yesterday so he needed to work it out of him. 

"Oh that's great. Didn't know you went to the gym." Pidge says interested. They all saw that Keith didn't have the most athletic body, not that he's fat but still. But that he's going to the gym now is great, exercise is good for everybody.

"Since a couple weeks. Years ago I went regularly and it made me feel good so I'm picking it up again." Keith chuckles. "Really I want my body back man. I'm surrounded by surf people with god like bodies, I need to step up my game again."

"Are you saying you had abs?" Pidge asks... interested. Look she's a woman and abs are great. 

"Even better actually. But that has been so long ago." 

"And we are not getting a picture?" Hunk asks with a smile. 

"No.. why would I even have a picture from so long ago." Well that is a lie.. He has them, but they are all... a bit recognizable. 

Pidge pouts. "Sad life." 

\-------------------------------------------------------

They have been waiting for some time. Pidge and Hunk are just talking about the games they have already played and Keith is on his phone. He is looking at the pictures he didn't show Pidge and Hunk... what happened to him, he was so lively and happy.. well was he really happy. 

All the others quit on him after the accident... only Shiro and Adam stayed with him. He was busy all the time and went from party to party..

But the way he lived not so long ago was just depressing. Luckily it is going better now. Thanks to Shiro and Adam, Pidge and Hunk and of course Lance.. probably mostly Lance and he is so thankful for that. 

Then the doors open to the cafe and Lance walks in. Keith sees him first and smiles. Why does he smile... he doesn't know. But his smile leaves his face when he sees the gorgeous woman behind Lance. What the fuck man get yourself together, it's just Lance's girlfriend... that thought gave him that feeling even stronger. Keith forms his hand into a fist and clenches it hard. Pidge sees this but doesn't say anything, she is really sorry for him. 

Lance walks towards them with a smile. Hunk gets a weird feeling though.. but he doesn't know exactly what that is. He'll maybe find out later.  
"Hey guys. Thanks for being here really." 

"No problem. We really want to meet that girlfriend of yours." Hunk now looks at the girl that now stands next to Lance and smiles at her. "Welcome Allura."

"Thank you.." She gives them a shy smile. "Lance really wanted me to come with him. And I have heared so much about you three."

Lance puts his arm around Allura's waist and smiles at everybody proudly. "Well Allura. This is Hunk." He points toward Hunk. "The gremlin over here is Pidge.. well Katie. And the mullet man is Keith." As he looks at Keith his whole face softens. Like he was most nervous for his approval.. or something like that. 

"Hey everybody." Allura smiles. "It is great to meet you. I've heared a lot about you from Lance." 

Lance sits down next to Keith and Allura next to her boyfriend. Hunk is the one to ask the first questions. "So Allura.. you're a lifeguard at the beach?" 

"I am. When I am not studying that is. I am working on the busy beach days, Friday till Sunday and I am at school the other days. Of course when I'm free on a workday I'll take a shift at the beach." 

Keith then says. "So you are busy the whole week?" Reminds him if him actually. 

"Mostly I am yes. But I love to work. It's like a hobby for me, being busy."

"Well then it's great you could meet us here then." Pidge says with a smile. 

"It is." Allura smiles back. 

Lance is so proud of his girlfriend. His friends and her really seem to get along. They start to ask Allura many questions and Allura answers them all truthfully. Keith is a bit quiet though in the conversation. And since Lance doesn't need to ask questions... he already know Allura so why should he, Lance starts to talk with Keith. 

"So mullet.. had a great day?"

"Didn't do much.. but I went to the gym." Keith hopes Lance will be proud of him.

And Lance is. "Oh really. that's great Keith. Maybe we could go together sometime?"

Why the fuck is he getting hot all the sudden. Really Keith thinks he needs to go to the doctor soon, this isn't normal anymore. "Oh.. ye.. yeah sounds great."

Pidge looks towards Keith.. she heard that stumble over words... she is so onto Keith. Poor poor Keith.

"Alright that's settled. Maybe like they day after tomorrow? I need to train tomorrow for the competition so Can't go then, but the day after that I'm free." 

"Sounds good.." Wait.. but Lance had a amazing body, but he doesn't. Isn't it awkward if they are together then and... fuck why did he say yes. He can't just say no to it now. Like they already made plans. Damn it why didn't he think this through. Can you get a amazing body in like 48 hours? What no of course you can't Keith.. 

"But now more serious.. We could maybe before we hit the gym... go to our spot again. You're already improving so much and I know you can improve even more." Lance messes with Keith's hair. It makes Keith feel that heat again and he doesn't like that, but he also doesn't stop it. 

"Okay.." Keith answers softly. Lance thinks it's pretty cute. 

Keith and Lance start to talk about other stuff while the others keep talking to Allura. Lance asks how Shiro is doing and Keith asks things about the competition. Really they are having a fun time. And Allura fits right into their group. 

"The competition will be amazing Keith. I've trained for it very well with Pidge and Hunk already, so I can only get even better now." Keith listens as Lance talks about the upcoming competition.  
"You are coming right?"

"Am I invited?" Keith asks smiling. 

"Of course you are, we are all competing so since you are not at least you should come and watch." Lance laughs. "And see me be the best of course."

"I'm sure you are." Keith rolls his eyes.   "But don't get cocky."

"Oh I get cocky. I am allowed to get cocky. Cause I'll be the best. And you will of course look up to me and say 'he really is the best.'"

"Of course Lance." Keith laughs as Lance flexes a bit with his muscles.  
"What's next asking me put a flower crown on you head and kiss your cheek when you win?"

Lance grins, leans towards Keith and whispers. "Wouldn't be against that little mullet."

Keith's face heats up and he says trying to be grumpy. "I don't have a mullet."

"Yes you have. It's clearly a mullet." Lance goes from his grin to a smile. "But it doesn't look terrible on you."

Before Keith's face can again heat up Allura wants Lance's attention. "Lance? Lance do you hear me?"

Lance looks at his girlfriend. "Did you say something babe?"

"Yeah.. I've been calling your name for a while now. But you where deep into conversation so I get it." She doesn't look that happy though, not mad either but still. 

"Oh sorry I didn't hear it.."

Pidge laughs. "Yeah you were flexing your muscles to Keith.. that's not listening." She laughs mostly because she sees how hard Keith is trying to not blush. Again... poor Keith, but he'll survive. 

"Sorry about that. I'm all ears now." Lance says. 

"No.. no keep talking to Keith. You seemed to be having fun."

"No no tell me what you wanted to say."

"I was just telling Pidge and Hunk about that amazing documentary we watched together. Maybe you have something to say about it as well." Allura looks so happy to talk about the documentary. She really did love it after all. 

Hunk raises his eyebrow and looks confused at Lance. "But you don't lik..." 

But Lance cuts him off by saying.  
"I loved it! It was very educational. But I think you can explain everything better about the documentary."

Hunk thinks this is weird. Lance hates documentaries. But well since his girlfriend loved it so much, it is kinda normal for him to do like he likes it.. Hunk he just hopes Lance won't lie to much to Allura. She will understand if he likes other things then her.

"It was a great piece of art." Then Allura continues talking about the documentary. Hunk and Pidge are actually interested.. but Lance totally isn't. So he continues his conversation with Keith.. he enjoys that a lot more. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Keith grabs his keys and struggles to find the right one. He feels so shitty after the cafe. He doesn't know what it is, but he just feels shitty. 

Is he sick? 

Maybe?  
It kind of feels like it. 

He hates this so fucking much! Why can't he just be normal again. Suddenly he feels so shitty everytime and he is tired of it.

But he knows what will cheer him up. Laying in bed... doing nothing. Maybe even sleep.. sleep would be great. 

He finally finds the right key and opens the door. And first thing he does when he is inside is kick off his shoes and take off his pants. Nobody to stop him cause it is his house. Even if Shiro would be here he wouldn't care. 

Keith walks upstairs to his bedroom and falls onto his bed. 

It seems like he feels weird every time he hangs out with Lance... maybe he's allergic to Lance's deodorant.. that is a possibility. Does your face heat up when you're allergic? Is that normal. 

Keith just doesn't know anymore.

Keith starts to stare at his ceiling.. just thinking for sometime.

Slowly he starts to fall asleep. Maybe sleep will do him well. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

After they all met up in the cafe Hunk went grocery shopping. He wanted to make something special. Fa'ausi a dessert that his mother always made. But he needs some coconut for the dessert.. and he doesn't have it at the moment.

And he can't just have none coconut. He loves coconut. It reminds him of his childhood. 

So he needed to go to the grocery store. As he stands by the fruit.. cause only fresh coconut will do of course. He hears a sweet voice behind him. "Hunk? Oh hey nice to see you."

He turns around and sees Shay standing there. His day is immediately even better. "Hey Shay. What are the chances right?"

Shay giggles. "Yeah indeed. But I'm not complaining." Is she blushing? Hell yes she is. 

"So Shay... what are you cooking tonight? I see you have some ramen in your basket. So I'm guessing ramen?" 

Shay looks at what is in her basket.. she is doing this more to not have to look at Hunk then thinking about what she's having for dinner. This happens everytime she sees him and she thinks it is quite unpleasant. 

"Yes I'm making Ramen." Shay looks at the coconut in Hunk's hands. "And you?"

"I really wanted a dessert my mom made when I was a child. So I thought why not I'm making it." Hunk smiles. "You really should taste it."

"I would love to." Shay says honestly and pure just the way everybody knows her as. 

"Maybe I could bring you some when I'm done?" Hunk suggests. 

Shay gets excited. She has heard about Hunk's cooking skills... and she is really curious how good it actually is. But she isn't doubting it will be good. "That would be lovely. You could stay for dinner.. I mean if you want." The last part she says so unbelievably nervous.. did she just ask him for a date? O my god...

"Yeah!.." Hunk realizes he sounded a bit... too excited and calms himself down. He smiles and says. "yes I would like that" 

"Great! I'll try my best even more now. I'll text you my adress okay?"

Hunk loves her enthusiasm. "Alright text me.. and I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight.." Shay says with a blush. 

They part ways... They are nervous.. but both equally excited.  
And of course they even more now want to make something delicious.  
Love goes through the stomach right?

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Keith?! Are you home?"

Keith slowly opens his eyes.  
How long was he out? And who is screaming? Keith grabs his phone and sees he has only slept for two hours.. that isn't that bad. 

"Keith? You there?" 

Of course it is Shiro.. Keith groans and with all the energy he has he shouts back. "Yeah!"  
And now he is tired again. Great... Shiro didn't even give him the time to wake up. 

Keith hears Shiro coming up the stairs. There goes his peace and quiet.. his moment of rest.. his moment. 

"Are you in bed again. Keith we talked about this.."

"Let me be Shiro.. I've done enough today." Keith groans and puts his pillow on his face hoping to suffocate himself. And he has.. like going to the gym is already something, and he went to the cafe. "I deserve this."

Shiro sits down on the bed. "Are you okay?"

Keith sits up and by that the pillow falls from his face. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm a okay! Totally fine! Couldn't be better. Never been better."

Shiro looks at him like he always does when he knows Keith isn't telling the truth. "Are you really sure about that?"

"Yup." And Keith falls back down on the bed. 

Shiro isn't buying it though. He puts his hand on Keith's forehead without saying anything in advance. Keith is a little confused. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure you don't have a fever.." It's quiet for some time but then Shiro takes away his hand and says. "You don't seem to be warm."

"I'm feeling fine Shiro."

"No you are not feeling fine. Stop lying Keith." Keith looks away.. and he doesn't say anything. "Keith.. you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah... I know."

"And that I love you.."

"I know.. I love you too."

"And Adam loves you."

"I love him too."

Shiro grabs Keith hand. "So just tell me.. what is wrong?"

"I feel weird.."

"How weird?" Shiro asks. 

Keith sits up again. "I don't know. Just weird feeling in my stomach and.. my head heats up sometimes. And weird thoughts I guess." 

"Weird thoughts?" 

"Like today Lance brought his girlfriend.. she was really nice, but for some reason I really didn't want to meet her. And just.. I'm going to the Gym with Lance the day after tomorrow and I'm really doubting myself if I should go, he has this amazing body and I.. do not. I don't want him to see that." Keith goes on this rant with things that made him have weird thoughts and feel weird things. Shiro is just quiet and listens to what his brother has to say. "And today he came really close and for some reason my head got all warm. Maybe I do have a fever?"

"I don't think so Keith. Fevers do not going away that quick.. one day maybe, but not in like 5 minutes." Shiro chuckles. "But I do think you caught something."

"What is it? Do I need to see a doctor?" Keith asks. 

"You caught some feelings for Lance Keith. Totally normal and no you won't need to see a doctor." Shiro says with a kind of proud smile. It's cute to see Keith like this.. this is his first real crush.

"What fuck no! Shiro what the fuck man. I do not have feelings for Lance. We are friends and that's it!"

"Are you really sure about that?"

"Yes! Shiro what the fuck.. no just no. A crush on that guy! No way.. you are wrong, really wrong."

Shiro laughs. "I don't think I'm really wrong here Keith.."

"You are!" Why would Shiro even say something like that. He does not have a crush on Lance! No fucking way. He just likes Lance in a friendly way.. Maybe even best friend since Adam and Shiro are more family and not friends. 

"Alright.. alright.. I could be wrong."

"You are."

"Just think about it for some time okay? I mean.. I got those weird feelings, and the weird thoughts as well.. when I saw Adam. Well I still get them sometimes, of course we have been together for years so the feelings have changed a lot, but I know how you feel."

"I do not have feelings for him.."

Shiro stands up. "Alright then.. and that is fine. Just think about it okay?"

"No.."

Shiro shakes his head. "Alright... okay, I understand. If you say you don't have a crush on him, I guess then you don't. But I have the feeling you need some alone time though."

Keith rolls his eyes. "I really don't have a crush on him."

Shiro turns around, waves and with a grin he says as he walks away. "Sure little bro.. I'll see you tomorrow or something."

Shiro really thinks he does have a crush on Lance huh.. well he can think whatever he wants, but Keith does not care. He does not have a crush and that is final.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Hunk just finished making his delicious dessert and now is deciding how to take them to Shay's house.  
Basket?? Or just a bowl? A bowl would be more efficient, but a basket looks better. 

Well efficient is probably the better choice so he chooses to but the sweet dessert in a bowl with a lid.

He already tasted one and they sre delicious. His mom would be proud of  him. Maybe he should send her s picture. 

But first he needs to empty his heart out. He is going to Shay.. Shay! Like the sweetest.. prettiest girl he knows. And he maybe..  okay he really really likes her. She is so kind and friendly. Really he has never heard her curse. He has to confess.. sometimes there slips some words out of his mouth that aren't kid friendly.

But well what other thing can you do when you drop your precious dough... and totally when you spend hours on making it. 

Or even worse.. hitting your little toe against a corner of a table. 

Hunk looks again at bowl.. he hoped she will like it. Not everybody likes coconut of course.. arg just that thought is stressing him out. It would suck so much if she doesn't like coconut and he then ruins the whole night. 

He needs to talk about it. He loves talking. 

Hunk grabs his phone and immediately calls Lance. His best friend always knows what to do... well when it is about love. 

"Hey Hunk. What's up?"

"Lance I need your help... I saw Shay in the grocery store this after noon and... well she invited me for dinner."  
Hunk knows he is talking fast.. but Lance understands every word. 

"Wait! You have a date! O my god it is happening!!"

"I guess..  yeah. I think it is a date. But what if she just wants to be friends or something. I don't know how woman work! Is this romantic or friendly."

You can hear Lance roll his eyes.  
"Hunk.. Shay wants to be alone with you.. having dinner. Man love goes through the stomach man! She is so into you. Well we all knew that before. Have you seen the way she looks at you? Heart eyes man!"

"She does?" Hunk asks.

"Yes man! Go for it. This is your chance man. I'm so happy for you."

"Man.. I'm going to make a move. Today is the day Lance.."

"That's the spirit!" Lance hopes Hunk won't fail on himself and not do anything. This is clearly a.. Hunk I like you please date me request from Shay.

"Thank you man.. I really needed some confidence." 

"No problem.."

Hunk doubts for a moment if he should say something he wants to say... it's maybe a little weird you know. But he does do it.. he has thought about it a lot since the cafe.. and he just needs to get it out. "Hey Lance.. can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why did you lie about that documentary?"

"What?"

"You said you liked that documentary.. but I know you hate those." Hunk explains. "You know.. back at the cafe with Allura. She really seemed nice by the way. She is just as pretty as you said."

"Oh that.." It's quiet for sometime.. "I don't really know. I just want to keep my girl happy."

"But you lied..."

"I know.. Just. I really like her Hunk. She is my dream girl. I don't want to lose her. If I have to give up being romantic for that so be it."

Hunk is confused. Give up being romantic? " What do you mean by giving up being romantic?"

Lance sighs. "Allura doesn't like the cheesy romantic stuff I do. She just wants to read a book together in quiet or have a nice dinner. That's more her style and if she likes that I'll do it for her."

"But you don't like that.."

"I do not not like it. It's great to be with her. And I do enjoy a nice dinner." Lance says.

"But it isn't you.."

"It is.. at least it will be. I love her Hunk."

"You do?" Hunk asks unsure.

"Yes I do." Lance says without hesitation.

"But..."

"No buts Hunk.. you'll see when you get together with Shay. Sometimes you just need to change for the person you love.. and that's okay, and that is normal. I love Allura so much Hunk.. I'm already thinking about how we will be later. Like how will I propose to her? What would our house look like?"

Hunk isn't sure Lance is right about this. "Lance.. don't move too quickly okay. You two only have been dating for not so long.. and I don't want you making wrong decisions."

"It's the girl of my dreams Hunk.. I won't be making any wrong decisions."

"Just be carefull okay?" Hunk asks. 

"Alright... I will. Now you go and enjoy your date."

"I will. Bye Lance."

"Bye Hunk.."

Hunk puts his phone in his pocket.. and He shakes his head. He has a weird feeling about this. Lance said all this stuff about changing.. but he doesn't want Lance to change. Lance is Lance, and he hopes Allura can love him for the way he is. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Keith couldn't sleep after Shiro left. Weird that he couldn't cause Keith can always sleep. But now he couldn't. 

He is just staring at the ceiling and thinking.

Thinking about what Shiro said.. and just his life. You know the usual stuff.  
And after a long time he started thinking about Lance. Also his other friends.. but mostly Lance. 

How they have helped him so much. He went from.. maybe even a depressed state to at least a lot better. He has his off days, but that is normal. 

He remembers how much he hated everything when he was in the hospital. The only thing he could do was lay down.. watch some tv, read.. and that was it. He hated it so much. Then of course slowly his other friends stopped visiting him. That really was a rough time. He remembers how scared he was that one day Shiro and Adam wouldn't show up again. 

He would've been broken even more if that had happend. Luckily it didn't.. but he is still mad at the other people he cared about. But they didn't care enough about him. They were just his friends for his status and his parties. 

Adam and Shiro are his friends.. and Family for him, and only him. 

It wouldn't have been weird though if they didn't show up anymore just like the others. Just before the accident he remebers how Shiro got angry at him for caring more about partying and alcohol then him and Adam. And Shiro was right about that. He forgot about them every time.. and he saw them not so often.

Why they stayed by his side... he really doesn't know. He was a asshole.. he didn't.. doesn't deserve them. 

But they stayed.. 

And they will never leave him. He just knows this. 

Would his new friend stay with him? Keith actually thinks they would. They don't seem like his old friends. They seem to care about him for him. And he cares about them a lot too. Keith actually thinks he could see them as family one day too. 

And Lance..

Lance is just great.  
Keith smiles thinking about the slightly tan surfer. Allura is lucky to have him. A romantic cheesy boyfriend who cares more about you then he would care about himself. Isn't that what everybody wants in a boyfriend. Well probably not everybody.. but most woman. 

He is so cute... and Handsome. And so dedicated to do a good job at everything. Keith can see his passion for his work and his friend. And he admires it so much. 

As Keith thinks about Lance the weird feeling in his stomach returns.. but it is different then he has had before. He likes this feeling.  
So he doesn't stop thinking about Lance.. if he would stop this nice feeling would go away. 

Lance has like... the most beautiful eyes he has ever saw.. his skin looks so smooth and soft.. he would love to hold him and not let go. Feeling every inch of that smooth skin. Literally every bit of it. 

And Lance's body.. It's so amazing. He can't stop looking at it everytime they are at their spot practicing. He has to admit it is one of the reasons he can tolerate being in the water. 

The way Lance holds him close.. he feels so safe.. he can't think about anything else then Lance at that moment, not even the water bothers him that much then. 

He would love it if Lance would hold him by the hip.. he would love it if he could put his hands on Lance's chest.. He would love to be closer to him. Touch him.. laugh with him.. talk with him. 

Kiss him..

Lance's lips on his.. moving softly and slowly at first. But as they keep going it gets more passionate and loving. Lance's hands going from his hips to his butt.. 

\-------------------------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
               ----------Warning----------  
This contains sexual content. You can skip this if you would want. If not... enjoy. I'll let you know when it's save again.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------------------------------

Fuck.. Keith doesn't know what he's doing anymore or why he is thinking this. He just knows he doesn't want to stop thinking about this.

How would Lance's hands feel.. probably amazing. 

The way Lance would kiss him, break the kiss and then slowly move towards his jawline and starts kissing there. Keith can see it so clearly.. 

And he wants it so badly. For Keith it doesn't matter if he and Lance were on the beach a moment ago.. They are in his bedroom now. Right here where he is now. Lance's lips on his neck.. hands trying to feel every inch of his body. 

Keith of course enjoying everything.. He has seen Lance so many times pull off his shirt.. he knows exactly how it looks like.. and he sees it now too. Lance sitting on his bed removing his shirt. Showing his beautiful body.. but it doesn't take long before Lance helps Keith with his shirt as well. Pulling it over his head and immediately starting to kiss again after both men are half naked.

Keith can't stop the thoughts. He isn't thinking clearly anymore. So he slides off his underwear as Lance in his thoughts does this to him too. The smile on Lance's face is enough to get his shaft standing up. That smile is so beautiful and hot at the same time.. how could you not love it. 

Keith hasn't touched himself in quite  sometime now. So it feels.. just so good. 

But he thinks about Lance slowly touching it..  and not himself. His penis twitches just thinking about it and he gets even harder then he already was. And before he knows it he starts thinking about Lance giving him a blowjob.

It doesn't take long for Keith to cum.. and it feels so amazing.. He hasn't felt this feeling for some time now.. but he has decided he wants to feel it more often. 

\-------------------------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
        ----------It's save again----------  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------------------------------

Keith does immediately regret one thing. He thought about Lance...

He can't ignore and or deny it now. 

He has a crush on Lance.. his friend. The straight, in a relationship.. Lance.

Shiro was right. And Keith hates it. No really... he hates it.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Hunk rings Shay's doorbell and it doesn't take long before she opens the door. 

"Hunk hey. Welcome come in." 

As he sees her he immediately can't stop smiling. She really is so pretty. Did she dress up for him? No she always is this pretty... well he does smell a bit of perfume. 

"You look beautiful Shay." Hunk says with a smile. He knows he needs to go for it now. It's now or never to get the girl he really really likes. 

She blushes after Hunk made the compliment. "Thank you.." 

Hunk of course came prepared. Not only has he brought the dessert like he was asked to, he also brought flowers. Not romantic flowers like roses. No just soft pink ones. He doesn't exactly know what kind these are cause who actually knows their flowers these days. Not many people. Shay seems like the person to know though..

Hunk hands Shay the flowers and her eyes immediately light up. So hopefully that means she loves them.  
"Aw they are beautiful Hunk.. Thank you so much."

"It wasn't much. You are making a whole dinner. And for me to only make dessert seemed unfair." Hunk explains. Of course another reason is that he wanted to give his crush flowers.. but he doesn't tell her this. 

"Well I love them. I'll put them in some water. Come in." Shay says and walks back inside with the flowers in her hands. Hunk follows and looks at how Shay decorated her home. He likes her style. It has a cosy feeling to it and very cute. He loves how she puts her pictures of family, friends and herself on the walls. 

"You have a nice house Shay.. where did you get the inspiration?" Hunk asks. 

"Oh mostly because I have  always loved this style even when I was a child. But the internet has given me some ideas too. I guess you could call it grandma style... it's not for everybody."

"Well I like it. And it isn't outdated at all, so it isn't grandma style."

Shay smiles. A lot of her friends have called it that before.. and she never liked it when they did. So Hunk liking her style is a big complement.  
And well she can't stop thinking about how handy that would be if they would ever move in together. Wooow Shay stops herself there.. don't move to quickly here. 

You arent even sure if he likes you.

But he does. Hunk really does.  
He wants to confess so badly, but he is so nervous. He will just have to wait till the right moment.

"You can put the dessert in the kitchen. Follow me I'll show you." Shay tries to hide how much she is blushing. And she does a great job in that.. even so good she doesn't see Hunk blushing.

But Hunk follows her to her kitchen and places the bowl on the counter. He then sees that dinner is almost ready. "It already looks delicious."

"I still need to finish it."

"I'll help you."

"You don't have to... you already brought me flowers and dessert."

"I'd love to help Shay." Hunk says with a smile. "Just say what I have to do."

Shay chuckles. "Alright.. just cut the eggs in half."

\-------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for Hunk and Shay to finish up dinner. They are sitting now at the table just talking and eating. 

"Shay.. you really know your way around the kitchen. Logically that the food in the cafe is so good." 

Shay again gets embarrassed. "Oh well.. I mostly only do the serving. But Romelle sometimes asks me for my opinion on the food yes."

"Well she is asking the right person. The ramen is delicious.." Hunk smiles and eats some more of the ramen. 

They talk about stuff they like.. about their friends. And a lot of other stuff. They are really enjoying themselves. Even though they are sometimes a bit embarrassed, they never feel like it is awkward. It just feels right. Even if there is a moment of silence it isn't awkward. Mostly because they are eating, and eating with a mouthful isn't proper. 

But then they finish their ramen and it is time for dessert. Before Hunk goes to the kitchen to grab the bowl he says. "I hope you like coconut. Cause otherwise you won't like it that much."

Shay smiles. "I love coconut."

Hunk just thinks fuck yes and rushes towards the kitchen to grab the bowl. His crush loves coconut! How much better can it get!

Hunk returns and opens the lid of the bowl and shows Shay what's inside.  
"Hunk they look delicious!"

"Well thank you."

"What are they? I don't think I've ever seen them." Shay asks.

"It's a Samoan dessert named Fa'ausi. My mom made it when I was little when we were celebrating something. You can also find them at weddings... it was always my favourite part of a wedding.." Hunk and Shay both laugh.

Shay grabs one of the Fa'ausi and tastes it. "Wow Hunk, it's so good."

"You like it?" Hunk asks.

"Yeah it's delicious." Shay takes another bite. "It's so sweet."

"Just like you.."

Shay immediately looks towards Hunk in shock.. did he just say? That she is sweet? 

Hunk realizes he has said as well. "I.. I. Mean.. You.. you are sweet. Like.. yo.. you are kind." He knows he is stumbling over his words. "Like you are sweet.. but not eatable.. Like you're a human not a pastry.. but you are so sweet and pretty."

"You think I'm pretty?" Shay's head is just a tomato right now. Red from the blushing and Hunk notices it too, but it makes him blush as well cause she looks so cute like this.

"Yeah.." Hunk answers blunt and honest. He wanted to confess and this is it. "The prettiest."

"What.. what do you me.."

"Shay.." Hunk cuts her off. "Shay I think you are really sweet and nice. But that isn't all. You're pretty.. no beautiful. I love how you're always kind to people.. I love how you are just yourself and confident by the way you are. I really like you Shay.. I don't know if you like me back... I don't know if this was a date. But I really do like you, very much."

Shay looks at Hunk with wide eyes. "You really... like me?"

"I do.."

"Nobody has ever liked me back.."

"Like you back." Hunk wants to be excited immediately.. but he first has to say another thing. "Well I do.. I like you so much."

Shay smiles. "I really like you too."  
She stands up and hugs Hunk. "I really really like you."

Hunk wraps his arms around the girl. It feels just right. He never wants her to change.. she is just perfect..

\-------------------------------------------------------

Shiro wakes up by the bell ringing and loud knocking. Who the fuck is that this late.  
Shiro groans and looks on his phone. 3 am... Maybe he shouldn't look.. it could be some weird guy that has a weapon. 

But then he feels Adam poke his arm. "Shiro... what is that sound?"

"I'm guessing the doorbell.." Shiro groans again. "I don't want to get out of bed."

Of course Shiro hoped Adam would go.. but Adam says. "Well I'm not going. Fuck that."

So he'll need to get out. He can't just go against Adam. "Fine I guess I'll take a look."

"Stay save okay.. love you."

Shiro gives Adam a quick kiss before he steps out of bed and quickly puts on a shirt. He then walks down the stairs. The bell is still ringing. Who the fuck would be such a asshole to wake them up this late like this? And it's raining too.. who would be outside now? 

He walks towards the door and unlocks it. Of course he is prepared for someone that could rob him.. but maybe it is someone who seeks shelter from the rain. 

"Hello?" Shiro says as he opens the door. But he is immediately silent. 

It's Keith..

"Keith... what are you doing here. It's 3 am! And you're all wet."  
But Keith doesn't say a thing.. he's just bend over like he's hiding his face.  
"Keith?"

"You were right.."  
Keith says almost silent. 

"What?"

Keith looks up. Shiro can now clearly see he is crying. "You were fucking right okay!"

As Keith shouts he trips and almost falls to the ground, but Shiro catches him. "Keith.. hey explain everything.. what's wrong?"  
Shiro helps Keith inside, and he helps him sit on the couch. Why did Keith come here so late? Why didn't he just text him he was coming? Or call him?  
Shiro is really concerned about his little brother.. this has never happened before.

Keith is just crying his eyes out on the couch. He hates his life so much.  
"It's just so unfair..."

"Keith.. please explain."

"What do you think! I said you were right.. I'm fucking in love with the straight and in a relationship Mcclain. You were right okay.. I've fallen too hard..."

"You like Lance.."

Keith looks away.. not saying anything.

Shiro gets it now. "Well... I'm sorry.. falling for someone that is in a relationship is hard.. really hard."

Keith looks back at Shiro. And then he asks with big eyes full of tears. "Shiro... why does everything go to shit with me. Does life hate me?"

"What? N.."

"I had a great life... friends.. I know I lost my family early in my life.. but I was fine. My mom isn't a mother for me.. my dad passed away, but I was making it. Then my biggest passion was taken from me, my career.. my dreams. My health.. physically and mentally. Then I struggle for years to finally get a little better. I just got new friends." Tears roll over his cheeks again. "And then I need to fall in love for the first time... but I fall for a guy that will never love me."

Shiro sees his brother break apart right in front of him. And he hates it so much. 

"Why... just why Shiro? Please answer me Shiro.."

"I don't know Keith.."

"I hate my life Shiro... I hate it so fucking much."

Shiro can't handle it anymore and wraps his arms around the man who once would face everything and not be scares, but he looks so vulnerable right now. "I don't know Keith... just don't give up.. I know you won't regret not giving up. I love you Keith, I'll help you.. I'll help you with everything you have to face."

Adam walks down the stairs after he heard all the noice downstairs. He sees Keith crying in Shiro's arms.. he knows he shouldn't interrupt this moment. So he goes back upstairs to grab a towel so Keith can dry himself off later. He'll make some nice warm drink for him as well.

Keith cries into Shiro's arms.. and he feels so save. He feels like here the world can't catch him.. nothing bad can happen in Shiro's arms. 

But Lance keeps popping up in his head.. He is just not leaving. And Keith doesn't know if he hates it or loved it.  
"I just want him Shiro.."

"I get it.. that's something you feel when you like someone.. and that's okay."

Keith sniffs. "I don't like being in love."

"It can be amazing.. but it can hurt too Keith. Just don't give up on love okay. And maybe you shouldn't give up on Lance either. At least just stay friends with him. I can see you care so much about him, and I think he cares about you too. " Shiro's voice is so calming.. Keith buries his face into Shiro's shoulder even more.  
"I know you aren't a quitter Keith.. then why would you give up about Lance."

"He has a girlfriend Shiro.. and he probably doesn't even like boys.."

"Well.. be happy for him. Be okay with his choices. Love him.. and loving sometimes means letting go Keith. But be there when he needs you. Be a true friend. Maybe one day your feelings will fade away. And if they don't then that is okay as well.. And maybe the world isn't that against you... and it will give you happiness one day." Shiro whipes away some of Keith's tears. "I know you will be happy Keith. I don't know where.. I don't know with who.. and I don't know when. But you will be, I just know it."

Keith scoffs. "So now what.. I just need to listen to Call out my name, my smile is extinct and happier and be okay with everything. Just feel shitty and cry about Lance."

"I think you should.. It may hurt but, it's a healthy way of dealing with these feelings. I don't want you to do stupid things.."

Keith closes his eyes. "This is shitty.. why can't I just have a crush on a gayer then gayest of dudes.. and just have romantic dates and kiss him.. just like you and Adam."

"Adam wasn't my first try either Keith. But I couldn't be happier. I know you will feel this way with someone too someday.. And who knows, maybe even with Lance?"

"You think I still have a chance?"

"It isn't impossible right?" Shiro smiles at Keith. "How could he not someday fall in love with a guy like you. Don't talk yourself down Keith, you are amazing and don't let yourself tell you otherwise."

Again tears start to come up in Keith's eyes. "Thank you Shiro.."

"No problem bro.. I promise you.. everything will be fine. You will see, I promise."

 

 

 

 

End of chapter 9......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---instagram---  
> ficteon_insta
> 
> Oof angst. Did you enjoy the good angst ;)))
> 
> I'm sorry... 
> 
> Little heart broken Keith.. help him. Lance go to him.. and kiss it better. I mean you are the one causing this so you fix this!
> 
> The songs I put in there at the last part are songs I listened to while writing that last bit.  
> -call out my name by The weeknd  
> -my smile is extinct by Kane Strang  
> -happier by Ed sheeran
> 
> I hope you enjoys this longer chapter. It was around 2000 words longer then most chapters. I hope to see some comments cuz comments are just life.  
> No really my whole day gets better when I see a nice comment. 
> 
> And I could use some happiness :). Pretty stupid of me to write angst.. but hey writing angst is pretty fun. Reading it is a bit less fun. 
> 
> But it was nice to write the Hunk and Shay part. They are just so cute<3 
> 
>  
> 
> Well see you next chapter!!


	10. Good change, bad change.

Keith slept at Shiro's house. After last night that was for the best. Shiro of course didn't let him leave, like a good brother. Keith didn't sleep well though. He couldn't stop thinking about Lance, not even in a romantic way.. more like a how am I going to deal with this, way.

He thought his first time falling in love would be very different, if it would happen at all. He wasn't that sure about that actually. But it did... it really did happen.  
And he isn't liking it. It hit him harder than it should've had. 

The first thing Keith notices when he wakes up is the smile of pancakes.. he likes those...  
Keith decides that he wants the pancakes, he is even willing to go out of bed for them... they better be grateful. 

Shiro is the first who sees him when he walks into the living room. "Hey Keith.. Adam is making breakfast."

"Nice.. nice." Keith hopes Shiro won't start talking about what happend yesterday. Like he gets it.. he is fucked, can they now quit it.  
He just doesn't want to talk about it anymore, yesterday was a good talk and all.. but he doesn't need more talking. 

The only thing he needs is those pancakes..

Keith walks towards the kitchen and hopes to find some ready to go pancakes there. And he does. "Hey Adam."

"Goodmorning Keith. I hope you're hungry cause I did my best on these.. and you are going to eat them."

Keith chuckles. "Looks like I don't have a choice then." He grabs a plate full of pancakes and he puts some syrup on them... okay A lot of syrup. It's Shiro's so free syrup. Free syrup is always good. 

"Shiro he is taking all our syrup!"

"Keith!"

Keith rushes out of the kitchen."already put it on can't put it back now!"

Adam rolls his eyes as he watches Keith walk out of the kitchen. He did look a lot more happier then he did last night, but Adam knows better then that. He knows how well Keith can hide his own feelings. 

Adam just hopes Keith will be fine. It was starting to get better.. he doesn't want Keith to do nothing and eat junkfood the whole day like a couple months ago. 

Keith sits down at the table. He places his pancakes down and he diggs in. He loves Adam's pancakes... they are the best. He still won't spill his secret on how he gets them this delicious, he says it's a family secrets. 

Like Adam.. I thought we were all family, so just tell me.. But no Adam isn't spilling the oh so secret family secret. 

Shiro has taken a plate of pancakes for himself and sits down next to Keith. He has not put that many syrup on it, like a normal human being. 

They eat in silence. 

Shiro wants to have a conversation.. not even about what has happened, just a conversation. But Shiro sees Keith isn't really.. in the mood, and he gets it.. he wouldn't be either. 

So they are silent. And Keith is grateful for it. 

Adam on the other hand says to break the silence. "So.. what do you two have planned for today?"

Shiro tells about his plans and they all listen. It's not much because he will be training the whole day. Surfing is his job so it's logic that he trains this much. 

Adam isn't training as much anymore. He still loves surfing... but he is looking for something else. Change is sometimes good. 

As Shiro talks about his training.. Keith looks only at his pancakes. Shiro talks about the different manoeuvres, and how he will do them. But then Shiro sees Keith's reaction. "Oh.. Sorry I shouldn't talk about it while you're here."

"No.. It's fine." 

"You sure?" Shiro asks. 

"Yeah... It just remembered me of the past. Nothing more."

Adam puts his hand on Keith's shoulders. "It's okay if you don't want us talking about it."

"It's fine.. my friends talk about it too all the time." Keith doesn't like to be treated differently.. They won't need to think about if he would like a conversation or not. 

"Well if it makes you uncomfortable we can stop and talk about something else." Shiro says. 

"No really don't mind me." Keith is getting frustrated. They always need to care a little too much about him. Like he loves them for it, but sometimes too much love is irritating. 

"You sure?" Adam asks. 

"Yes I'm sure."

Adam and Shiro look at each other with a confused look.. they don't know if Keith means it, so they stop talking about surfing. They instead talk about what they will eat for dinner… Keith notices they changed the subject, but he doesn't say anything about it.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Okay Lance.. you can do this. It's not that hard.. only Yorak has done it perfectly before, but that means it isn't impossible. 

Lance looks at the perfect wave coming towards him.. It should be just the right wave for Yorak's turn.. so he goes for it. If he can do this one perfectly then for sure he will win at every championship he does. Maybe he can have a trick named after him as well. 

And Yorak would be proud of him.. first one to do his trick after him. Maybe he'll even contact him! He would immediately ask so many thing. Mostly about what happened and why he quit surfing.. Shiro didn't really give him much information. And of course he wants to ask if the white hair is natural or not.. probably not but who knows. 

But Lance fails doing the trick.. 

Again and again. 

Why is this happening! Damn it.. 

Lance tries another time but he falls off his board and lands in the water. As he gets back to the surface he is done with training. It's not going to happen today... It's too difficult.

How the fuck did Yorak do this... well he was number one surfer for a reason of course. 

Lance goes back to the beach where Pidge and Hunk are waiting. He can see that Pidge was rolling her eyes the whole time as he tried a trick he could never do.. he can see this by the disappointment on her face. "Lance you know that trick is too hard for you! It's too hard for everybody."

"I know.. I just tried okay, what's wrong with trying?"  
Lance grabs his towel and starts to dry himself off. But both Pidge and Hunk can see he is frustrated. Lance always is when a trick isn't working for him. 

Hunk walks up to him and says. "Lance.. It's okay. Nobody can do this trick."

"Nobody but Yorak.."

"We don't even know if Yorak can do it anymore.. He quit surfing so he hasn't had much training." Hunk tries to calm Lance down.. He knows his friend brings himself down every time something doesn't go his way, so Hunk tries to make it clear it's okay. 

"Still… he's my hero and.. I wanted to do this."

"Hey.." Hunk places his hand on Lance's shoulder. "Maybe someday."  
Lance smiles. He loves his friend.. always supportive. 

Pidge joins her friends now to. "But that means training even harder."

Lance lets out a big groan.

\-------------------------------------------------------

They train some more but when it is lunch time they take a quick break. Luckily the cafe isn't far away. And Shay is working there today, so that is really great for Hunk. 

Hunk and Shay really have something going. After their date not so long ago they text each other whenever they have time.. and those conversations go on for hours. It's very cute to see this starting relationship blossoming.. Lance loves to see his friend this happy, he didn't have much luck with the ladies in high school.. so this is great. And it's Shay, she is perfect for him. 

Lance watches as Hunk goes to Shay as soon as he sees her and he kisses her on the cheek. 

Shay immediately smiles. "Hey Hunk."

"Hey love.. sorry to keep you from your work." Hunk can't stop smiling either. 

"No need to apologize. It's a quiet day anyway." She turns towards the others who have to see the romance… Lance likes it but Pidge thinks it's a bit cringy. Like romance is fine but keep it away from her eye sight.  
"You are here for lunch I assume."

"Yeah we just trained for the competition at the beach.. and I could use some fuel." Lance rubs over his stomach. 

"Lance just stupidly tried to do a impossible move.. and by that spending all his energy on it. I know he is a idiot." Pidge says with a grin. 

"Hey! Look.. if you never try something you will never accomplish anything, that's what my mom always said." 

"I think it was brave of you Lance." Shay says. 

"See.. Shay gets it." 

"If I may ask.. which trick did you try?" Shay asks. She doesn't know much about surfing.. but now her boyfriend is a surfer she decided to get some knowledge about surfing. 

"Yorak's turn.. but nobody but Yorak has ever done it. It's too hard." Hunk answers. 

Shay may not be a surfer, but she does know Yorak. A lot of people knew him.. I mean handsome surfer, what else did you expect. "Oh I know him.. I heard he was in a accident or something and them disappeared.. poor guy must have been hard on him then."

"Yeah nobody knows where he is now.." Pidge says.

"Except Shiro.." Everybody looks at Lance. "He is his bestfriend.. but he wasn't clear if he really had good contact with Yorak still.."

"Oh yes.. you met with Shiro." Hunk says. 

"Yeah.. but he was really vague.."

"Let's just hope he is okay.." Shay says like the angel she is.. always caring for people. 

Shay starts thinking about the white haired ex surfer. And then something weird happens. Now she thinks of him she realizes Keith and Yorak look a bit similar. Maybe they are family? 

Keith does look a bit different of course. Keith is a lot less muscular, no white hair and Keith isn't a surfer. But you can see some similarities. 

Well maybe she'll ask Keith one time. But first she has work to do. Her friends need their Lunch and there are other people she needs to serve. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

After lunch the three surfers started training again. This time Lance stuck with the stuff he actually needed to practice though. 

They didn't have to practice long because of that. Lance didn't mind this at all of course. 

Pidge of course thanked everything holy because Lance for once actually does what he's told.. it goes so much quicker and smooth. 

As they are all drying up again they look at the ocean. Pidge grabs a bottle of water and drinks some. After she places it back in her bag she asks. "Do you think we're ready?"

"I think so.. we know what we want to do to impress the jury. And we are pretty good if I have to say so." Lance answers. 

"I got to say that rodeo flip you did was great." Hunk says to Lance.

"Well thank you." Lance smiles. "When you did the Alley-oop I was impressed as well. For sure that we three will get a higher ranking then last year."

Pidge doesn't want to be the deal breaker here but she has to say it. "The others must be better this year as well, so don't get your hopes too high. We have some tough contestants to go against."

"I only know Takashi isn't going to compete." Lance thinks that is good information to tell his friends. "So one less person that could beat our asses."

"Speaking of him.. why haven't we met him yet." Pidge pouts her lips. "We want to meet him too, what made you privileged to be the only one to have met him."

Lance shrugs his shoulders. "It isn't my fault right. If you want to meet him maybe you could ask Keith."

"We could.. I mean I want to meet him. Surly Keith would be okay with it and invite him for us." Hunk says. 

"Well ask later by text. Or should I do it?" Pidge is fine with asking if Hunk thinks it is awkward.

"Can you do it? I'll forget." Hunk asks. "I'm going out for dinner with Shay tonight, so I won't think about it."

"Sure." Pidge answers. *I'll do it when I get home. " Pidge stands up and grabs the pants she brought with her. As she puts them on she says. "I'm going now. I still have to do some groceries. I'll see you guys soon."

"Bye Pidge, don't get something too unhealthy." Hunk says with a grin

Pidge rolls her eyes. "Sure dad."  
Then she leaves the two men alone. That gives them time for some brotime.. they haven't done that for some time. Not that Pidge can't be with them when they have private conversations, just talking to one person is more personal and can be better sometimes. 

"So… you and Shay huh. How has it been going?" 

"Great, great.. She really is amazing. Like I'd do anything for her already even though we just started dating." 

"So you're serious about it. That's great. Not that I expected anything else. I mean you aren't the guy that does hookups." Lance doesn't think his friend here had ever a one night stand. He did but he likes a long lasting relationship a whole lot more. 

"Of course I'm serious about it. Shay doesn't deserve to just be a hookup." Hunk confirms what Lance just said. 

"Yeah Shay isn't a hookup person either." Lance says.

Hunk looks away with a frown. "I hope.."

"Ah.. little Hunky is a bit protective of his little girlfriend." Lance teases him.

"What I don't just don't want to lose her." Hunk admits. 

Lance chuckles. "It's alright Hunk.. I get it." Lance looks towards the ocean.. he still doesn't get why Keith would be afraid of it, and any water actually. It's so beautiful.. so magic.. mysterious. Okay maybe the mysterious part could be a bit terrifying. But like anything really could happen when only your feet are underwater. 

But you can't do anything about being afraid. And that's okay. He doesn't need for Keith to just take a dive in the deep… literally. He just hopes Keith will se the water isn't as terrifying as he thinks.. he hopes one day Keith can just wash his hands without any trouble.. 

Maybe the way he forced his help on him was a bit.. too much? Or too rough? But he hopes Keith doesn't mind. He really means well and he really wants to help. 

And he hopes it will help. 

And Keith did say it was okay right?

"So.. you and Allura are going strong as well?" Hunk says with a questioning tone. 

"Yeah we are. She is busy a whole lot.. That's it."

"Really? That's it?" Hunk looks at his friend. "Can I ask you something Lance?" 

"Of course.."

"Do you think you need to change for Allura.. so you can be perfect for her?" 

Lance doesn't know the reason for this question. Like is his friend doubting he would do that for her. He would do everything for Allura. "Of course I would Hunk, just like everybody. You need to sacrifice things you love in a relationship so the other can be happy."

"Is she doing the same for you?" 

"What.." Hunk is really confusing him right now. "Of course!"

"Then what did she sacrifice?"

"I eh.. You know things... free time.. Of course she is sacrificing things for me.. she loves me and.."

"That isn't that much of a sacrifice.."  
Lance is getting frustrated with his friend here. He has a relationship and suddenly he thinks he is master love. Of course Lance is still master love! And he knows damn well how a good relationship is like. And his relationship with Allura is perfect!.

"Hunk what the fuck man! Why are you asking these things?"

"I just want you to be happy."

"I am! My relationship with Allura is the best thing that has happened to me. She is the love of my life and everything I always wanted."

Hunk sighs and turns his head away from his friend. He just hopes Lance is right about that.. but he just thinks that sacrificing yourself as a person just so your partner will love you more.. isn't right. Lance loves romantic stuff, but Lance told them that he won't do romantic stuff anymore just because Allura doesn't love it. Lance loves being enthusiastic and extra.. but when he's with Allura he is mature and actually quite boring. 

It's like he would want to change to another person just to be with the girl he always wanted.. and then he forgets what he needs most. Someone that loves him for him. 

Funny because Keith would probably do that. But Lance doesn't seem to have any interest for him. Logically because Lance is straight. At least he would know if Lance was gay cause he would've told him and Pidge already, and he wouldn't have said for years he wanted a perfect girl. But now he got her and Hunk doesn't think it's right. 

He kinda would wish even though Lance isn't gay.. that Keith would just sweep in and do something about it. 

But maybe he is wrong. Maybe this is what Lance makes happy. Maybe his relationship with Allura is indeed great and he is just being a asshole.  
"Fine.. I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you and I want you to be happy."

"I am with Allura okay.. I swear."

Oh Lance how can you swear this easily about this.  
Hunk thinks back to when he thought he never wanted Shay to change, cause why would she.. she's already so perfect. 

It's just weird that Allura wouldn't say that to Lance. 

At least he doesn't want Lance to change…  
He's such a great guy.. yeah maybe a bit too much to handle sometimes. But that's why he would have so much respect for the person that can love him so much even though he's that bit much. And not just as a friend.  
"I just hope you're right.."

"I am"  
Lance frowns and looks away.  
He's actually quite angry that Hunk thinks all of this. Like fuck man he thought Hunk would be happy for him now he got the girl of his dreams.  
"And I'm going.."

"Lance I'm sorry.."

"It's fine. Just.. don't worry about it. I'm good." Okay he can't stay mad. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding. Still it did hurt a lot. His best friend should be there for him no matter what.  
"Bye Hunk."

"Bye Lance.."

Then Lance walks away. Hunk is feeling terrible about this conversation. Maybe he should've just not said anything. It isn't even his business at all.  
He loves Lance and for sure Lance knows what is best for him. But well… it is Lance of course, and Lance can sometimes make questionable decisions.

He hates this.. 

He hates seeing Lance change just for a girl. Sometimes change is good, like a new job once in a while.. but this. Changing your whole being just for some girl you've met like a couple month's ago. Or just for any relationship. It isn't good in Hunk's opinion. But maybe he's wrong.

He just knows he would never want Shay to ever change. Of course little changes like a boost of her confidence or happiness are changes that makes a person better, but that isn't changing your whole being.. that is making you stronger. 

He would love it if Shay would become a stronger version of herself. He wouldn't love it if she started growing her hair just because he loves long hair. She is also perfect with short hair of course.. but yeah he always thought long hair looked good on girls. But he wouldn't want her to just give up the hair that she loves just to please him.  
This is because she had told him she hates having long hair. It always gets in the way and she doesn't think it looks good on her.

So if he would say the whole time to her.. I want you to have long hair.

That would take away something she loves, and her confidence. 

Why would you want to do that to somebody you love. 

Of course hair is a small thing… but it is already something he just wouldn't want to change about her. If she changes her mind about it herself only then it would be okay for her to have longer hair.

But he can't do anything about it if Lance does want to change for his lover. Sadly you can't change his mind. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Keith finally got home after irritating Shiro and Adam the whole day. He is proud of it. 

And it gave him some distraction. That was great. 

First thing he does as he comes home is raid his snacks. He knows he shouldn't, but he's having a hard time so he deserves it right? 

And it isn't like one snack will make him fat again.. not that he has such a great body now.. but he will get there even though he is taking a snack now. 

He sits with his food on the couch and turns on the television. As he starts eating his snack he feels already guilty about taking it in the first place. He at least could've taken a apple or something. 

He hates everything sometimes. Especially now with everything going on with Lance. Why did he need to fall in love with someone that is in a hetrosexual relationship with a girl. Why did he deserve this shit. 

In Keith's frustration he throws away the snack and it hits the wall. Well it is one way to not be snacking.. it only creates a big mess he will need to clean up later. But he doesn't really care at the moment. Why would he care..

Okay that is a lie.

He cares.

He cares a bit too much about everything, that's the problem right now. He cares about his body again, he cares about being lonely at some moments, he cares about not having a shit to do the whole day… and he cares too much about Lance. 

But well what can you do about it… nothing really.

Keith grabs his phone to see if he missed anything. Not like many people text him and stuff… but still.  
He does have some text messages.

Like from Pidge. 

-Pidge  
Hey dude

-Pidge  
Can I ask you something?

-Pidge  
Hunk and I would love to meet Shiro.. like he's pretty much our hero you know. Can you maybe take him with you to the cafe? If Adam would join that would be amazing too. They are both such good surfers.  
If you dont want this then fine of course… but we would really like to meet them. 

Keith thinks it would be fine to bring Shiro with him soon. Would be nice to hang out with everybody for once. 

-Keith  
Yeah sure.. I'll ask if he wants to go. 

Pidge responds immediately.. She really needs to get a life apart from technology. Kind of hypocritical to say since he didn't do much these last years as well. But that doesn't mean he wants his friends to do the same.

-Pidge  
Really!? Amazing thx bro. 

-Keith  
No problem. 

Well at least he made her day. Keith decides to ask Shiro immediately if he wants to meet his friends. He doesn't expect Shiro to say no, but you never know. And he can't just force him to go of course. 

-Keith  
Hey Shiro.. Pidge asked me if you want to come meet all of them at the cafe sometime. You in?

It doesn't take long before Shiro responds either.

-Shiro  
Sure just say when and I'll be there. 

-Keith  
Alright I'll text you when I know when

Shiro sends the thumbs up emoji en then their conversation ends. Shiro is probably busy anyway. 

Keith looks at the mess he has made at the other side of the room.. He sighs and stands up. He will need to clean it up soon or later anyway, so better just do it now. Next time he goes grocery shopping he'll buy a lot of fruit so he wont take unhealthy snack… it will make him feel a lot better about himself.

As Keith is cleaning the mess he made his phone goes off. He doesn't know who would call him right now. Maybe he forgot something at Shiro's house? But he didn't bring anything in the first place… so that is highly unlikely. 

He walks over to the couch where he has left his phone, and he sees Lance is calling him.

Fuck..

Why..

Shit..

He has to think quickly. Lance is still his friend and no way he is going to ignore him, even though he now has deeper feelings for Lance it shouldn't matter. He can't fuck up what they already have and he surely doesn't want to. 

So he answers the call. Maybe Lance just wants to ask if they are still going to the gym Tomorrow. 

"Hey Lance." Keith says clearly nervous. 

But Lance doesn't seem to notice. "Hey man.. I'm pretty bored and I want to do something. I know we'll see each other like tomorrow but… Can I come over?"

"Oh.. I guess eh.. You don't want to go to another person? Like Hunk?"

"What why not you? I don't really want to see Hunk right now… long story. And Allura is studying so I won't even have to ask her."

"Then why not Pidge? Surely she is much more fun to hang out with."

"I just want to hang out with you okay…"

Why does that sound so good in Keith's ears. O yes the crush.. almost forgot. That is a lie.. he did not forget at all. The whole time as Lance talks he is thinking about it. He should maybe say no, for his own health. 

But Keith can't do it.  
"Yeah.. come over."

"Nice! I'll be there in 15 minutes. Bye Keith!"

"Bye Lance."

And then Lance's voice is gone.  
Fuck why did he say yes. 

Just why!?

\-------------------------------------------------------

Keith opens his door and is met with a smiling Lance. "Hey.." wow he is so pretty when he smiles. 

"Hey man. Sorry for such a late notice. I was just bored you know." Keith doesn't know this but… that's a lie. Lance wasn't bored, he just wanted distraction. He didn't like what Hunk had said to him this evening and he just felt like going to Keith was just.. right? It's weird he knows. He just really wanted to see Keith. 

He told Keith that Allura would be studying right now but that isn't true. He doesn't really know what she really is doing though. 

This was the first time he would rather go to somebody else then Allura.

He doesn't know why but talking to Keith will be good for him. Keith is the only person he doesn't feel stressed out with at the moment.  
Hunk doesn't think his relationship with Allura is perfect.

With Allura he will think about Hunk.

And if he would hang out with Pidge she will only talk about the competition. 

He loves all three of them.. but when he is with Keith it's all relaxed. They do whatever they feel like doing. Keith lets him talk about anything he wants and he will listen too.. And everything is just comfortable with Keith. 

So yeah he'd rather be here now then at the house of the other three. 

Keith lets him in and Lance immediately falls down on the couch.. really this couch is perfection. It's a couch were if you did fell asleep on it the next day you won't have pain in you neck. And those couches are rare. 

"So what do you want to do?" Keith asks.. feeling a bit weird in his stomach. But he knows the reason. 

He is nervous.. and the butterflies are going crazy down there. 

"I just want to lay here and do nothing actually." Lance says with his eyes closed. 

"If you just came here to lay on my couch and eat all my food then.."

"Then what?" Lance says with a grin.

"I would do absolutely nothing.. go ahead."

Lance laughs making Keith more nervous… he really is beautiful when he laughs. "See.. push over."

"I am not a push over."

"Yes you are."

"I am not!"

"You are."

"Am not!" Keith pouts. And Lance thinks it is cute.. what? how could you not?

Lance really enjoys being with Keith. As they stop fighting and just sit together on the couch.. it's comfortable. They just sit in silence and it isn't weird or awkward. But Keith isn't used to this silence.. Lance is always bubbly and talkative. So he asks.  
"Is something wrong?" 

"What?"

"Is there something bothering you? You are pretty quiet.. and you're never quiet."

Lance closes his eyes.. maybe Keith would understand. Talking about it with Keith sounds actually nice. Just a moment ago he didn't want to talk about this, even not with Allura... actually especially not with her. But now maybe he should talk about it. Keith will listen. He knows Keith would. He always listens. "Yeah.. I told you about not wanting to see Hunk right now."

Keith nods.

"Well that is because of what he said after training today."

"What did he say?" Keith asks worried. Even if he didn't like Lance romantically.. he is still his friend. He doesn't want his friends hurt.. and especially not someone he likes more then a friend. 

"He went on a rant how the thinks mine and Allura's relationship isn't great just because I change myself for her. Like anybody would change for someone they love." You might think this is a perfect moment for Keith to make sure Lance and Allura will break up. And then he could date him. 

But who would do that to a friend… someone you love. 

"Well.. I don't know much about relationships, but I think yeah… maybe you would change for a person.. I just don't think you should. In my opinion you should love someone even their flaws."

"But.." Lance wants to say all his arguments that he said to Hunk already this evening.

"But I see Allura does really like you Lance. And you only just started a relationship… of course it's not yet perfect… and it will never be. But that's okay." Keith hates talking about their relationship.. it makes him jealous. But he would hate it more to not be there for Lance. "And if she is the right person you will get through everything and love each other even more."

Lance smiles. Finally someone that sees how perfect Allura is for him... Lance is kind of ignoring the rest though. Filtering out that he shouldn't change for her.. he only understands that he said perfect.. "Thanks Keith.. I just needed that."

Keith smiles back to his friend..  
"No problem.." cause I'd do anything for you..

 

 

 

End of chapter 10…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---instagram---  
> ficteon_insta
> 
> So much angst I know.  
> Just poor Keith. 
> 
> Hope you all loved this chapter. Leave a nice comment if you did :)
> 
> See you next chapter!


	11. Meeting

"Come on Keith you can do it!" 

Keith pushes up the weight that is above him. Damn this shit is heavy. How did he do the daily couple years ago? "How many left?"  
Keith looks up and sees Lance cheering him on. 

"10 more. You can do it!"

1.. 2. 3 he doesn't feel his arms anymore. 4..5..6 Almost there. 7..8..9  
One more! 10 

Lance helps Keith with placing the weight on it's standard. "You did great."

Keith rolls his eyes. He sits up and grabs a towel to wipe off the sweat from his face.  
"You only say that to make me feel better." 

Lance gasps. "I am not! You really did great."

"I only did like 40.. and the weights were on low weight.." He has much heavier in the past. But well you can't just go back to the same level without trying. 

"You still did great.." Lance smiles. "I mean when I started going to the gym I couldn't do shit."

"And when I stopped going to the gym I could do much better." Keith says as he puts down the towel. "But I'm going to get there again."

"That's the spirit." Lance laughs a bit. "Lets go train our legs now.. never skip leg day Keith.. just a small hint of the master." 

Keith laughs as he grabs his stuff. Going to the gym these past days at least helped him build up a little already. He isn't very tired… yet. "Alright master lets go." Of course he said master sarcastically.. Lance may be very cute but hell no he is master material.

The two men walk towards one of the machines that  you can use to train your legs with and they sit down.  Lance has already great legs… of course Keith has noticed this.. but now he knows why. 

Mid training Lance starts to talk.. about everything really. Keith likes this about him.. he's talkative, and it's cute to hear him ramble about everything and nothing. But one thing really catches Keith's attention. "Why did you stop going to the gym?"

Keith really doesn't know what to answer. "I eh.."

"Well many quit so it isn't that weird or anything.

"Yeah.. just you know.. the gym is pretty boring sometimes." Keith lies.. he lover going to the gym. He loved getting all his aggression out of him. He loved it and he needed it for his job.

"Happens to the best of us. Would be great if you kept going now right?"

"Yeah… I'm planning on it yes."

"Great! Maybe we could go together more often." 

Lance is so excited about it.. how could he say no? "Yeah.. of course" 

This is going to end him..  
Exactly then Lance decides to take off his shirt.  
Yuwp this will be the end of him. He already was afraid of this.. Lance looks so great… so… hot.  
God damn it gayness can you like… go away. At least don't show up for my friend here… not wanting a boner in front of him. 

Keith can cool it down and he doesn't get as said boner. But it was close though. 

He'll just need to get through this.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Keith and Lance walk towards the men changing room after their workout. Lance of course cracking some jokes and telling stories while Keith just listens. 

"So are you coming to watch me this weekend? Like I know you already said yes, but maybe something came up or.." The surfing competition Lance is using as training for the upcoming championship is this Saturday at the beach.. and he really wants Keith to come and watch. Not only for him of course, Pidge and Hunk will be competing as well. "Or you know because you hate surfing and water you changed your mind and don't wanna come."

Keith thinks it is sweet of Lance to ask. "Of course I'm coming, I don't want to miss it."

Lance eyes widen meaning he just got excited. "Thanks Keith! Really.. And for sure I will win if you're watching." Lance gives Keith a quick wink when he says this… making Keith all red, and he's sure he's sweating even more now then when he was training a moment ago.

Keith tries to brush the feelings off by just going against what Lance said. "I don't think me being there would do anything.. You trained for this for so long, so if you do great it means you trained well."

Lance puts his arm around Keith's shoulders. "Of course it will help if you're there.. motivation is very important. Of course Allura will be there to cheer me on as well." There Lance goes again talking about his girlfriend in front of Keith. "And I got the ocean underneath me.. believe me Keith I'm going to win this."

Keith is unsure if he should talk about this.. but here he goes. "So Allura is coming too?"

"Of course she is.. she's really excited about it actually."

"Very nice of her." Keith hopes he didn't sounds.. mean when he said that. 

"Well she is my girlfriend.. that's kind of what a lover does.. be there for the other." Keith sees how much Lance cares for Allura.. and he can't say it doesn't hurt. But well as long Lance is happy.. he's happy.  
"I know she's busy lately but she will be there for me.." 

Keith really hopes she will be. Lance deserves it. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

The two had said their goodbyes and went home. Enough movement for today.. Keith really just wants to lay in his bed and sleep. Lance came to his house pretty late yesterday evening.. and well he has learned that Lance likes to have sleepovers with a lot of talking and no sleeping. How Lance wasn't exhausted is a mystery to him. 

He did kind of like it though. Lance and him just.. laying there and talking a bit.. Lance told him about his family. They seemed like nice people, and Lance misses them very much. The only one that lives close to them is his sister veronica. His parents Rafael and Helen with Lance's other siblings live in another state. But well Lance wanted to become a pro surfer so he needed to move somewhere with a ocean. 

So he went to college here first. 

It's nice talking about these things with Lance.. and if he can't do it as a couple, then as friends is fine. 

Lance also asked him about his family.  
But he just said it was complicated. 

He rather not talk about them. 

He did say how Shiro is like a brother to him. And Adam now like a brother in law. He doesn't see them as friends.. but as family. So if he would talk about his family he would talk about them. 

That reminds him that Pidge asked if they could meet Shiro and Adam.  
He isn't sure if Adam would have the time.. since he is trying to do something new other then surfing he's been a little busy. Adam is choosing between studying something new or trying to find a job right away. 

Maybe he should text everybody if they want to meet up tomorrow. Then they could meet Shiro before the competition and maybe Shiro has some tips and tricks for them.

\-------------------------------------------------------

-Keith added Shiro to the group

-Keith  
You wanted to meet Shiro.. but I don't know when you all have time.  

-Keith  
I thought maybe tomorrow. Shiro you free then?

     -Pidge  
Oh my god! THE Takashi Shirogane is in our group chat. 

     -Pidge  
Keith did I tell you how much I love you. 

-Keith  
You only do because I am friends with Shiro. 

-Keith  
Anyway when do you all have time?

     -Shiro  
I don't know who this Pidge is… but language. 

     -Pidge  
Yes dad...

     -Lance  
Hey Shiro.. seems like Pidge finally listens to somebody. Thank you for this.. really the little gremlin won't ever listen.

     -Pidge  
Silent you!

     -Lance  
No

     -Shiro  
But okay… I have time tomorrow. If everybody wants to meet up then I could come to the cafe near the beach. 

     -Pidge  
I'm free too. So maybe we could get lunch at the cafe. But Lance we're going to train first!

     -Lance  
Haven't we trained enough?

     -Shiro  
You can never train enough. 

     -Pidge  
See Lance.. listen to the pro here.

-Keith  
Yes you have to keep training to win. You can't slack off.

     -Shiro  
Keith..

Oh.. yes..  
Maybe he shouldn't. 

-Keith  
Shiro always does the same. Right Shiro?

     -Shiro  
Yeah.. I'm training now for the championships. And even the day before you can learn something new. 

Thanks Shiro for the save..

    -Hunk  
I'm not online for a few minutes.. and here we have the Takashi Shirogane giving us advice in our group chat.. amazing

     -Pidge  
Hunk are you free tomorrow for lunch. Shiro has agreed to meet us.

     -Hunk  
Sounds great. I'm looking forward to it. 

    -Shiro  
Me too. Keith has told me a lot about you all. 

     -Lance  
AHHHH HE DID SCUTEEEEE

-Keith  
Shirooo whyyyy

     -Shiro  
Cause it's fun.

     -Shiro  
I asked Adam if he wanted to come and he said yes. 

     -Lance  
Oh add him to the chat as well. 

     -Shiro added Adam to the group

     -Shiro  
Hey love, these are Keith's friends. 

     -Adam  
I see. Hello everybody nice to meet you all.

     -Lance  
Ahhhh how cuteee he said lovvee to him. 

-Keith  
They're always like this.

     -Lance  
And that's sooo cutttee..

      -Pidge  
Well if you think it's so cute just do it with Allura and don't bother us. 

     -Lance  
Yeah… I will…

     -Shiro  
I assume this Allura is your girlfriend?

     -Lance  
Yes she is.. we have been dating for not so long now. 

     -Lance  
And I got to tell you… she is soo amazing… and hot.. and pretty and cute and lovely and smart and kind and fun

     -Adam  
Looks like you really like her. I get it ;) I have the same.

     -Adam  
Yes I meant Takashi by that.. and yes he's blushing… 

     -Lance  
So cuteeeeeeeeeeeeee

-Keith  
Sigh… I guess it is.

     -Adam  
SHIRO HE JUST ADMITTED IT

     -Shiro  
Uau s jwiwbbdusidndhuwos

     -Pidge  
The famous keysmash… so gay.. I like it. 

     -Hunk  
Anyway.. even though everybody here is talking about their cute partners… I haven't talked about Shay yet.. the cutest of them all! Unacceptable. 

     -Hunk  
I got to ask her if she's working at the cafe tomorrow.

     -Shiro  
Looking forward to meeting everybody.. But Adam and I have to go now.

     -Adam  
We'll gossip about Keith tomorrow. 

-Keith  
NO

     -Lance  
YES

-Keith  
I KNOW WHERE THE TWO OF YOU LIVEEE! YOU BETTER NOT.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The surfer trio just finishes one of their last training sessions at the beach and are now walking towards the cafe. Pidge and Hunk have been excited since yesterday.. really when Pidge saw Keith added Shiro to the group she went mad! Her neighbors are probably not that happy with it..

Hunk strayed calm of course… but he did immediately call Shay to ask if she was working today, and luckily she is. 

"Man we are going to meet the Shiro and Adam today!" Pidge squeals. 

Lance loves to see her this excited. It's not like it doesn't happen a lot… but Pidge is just their little gremlin. And in a sisterly way it is cute, Hunk agrees with Lance on that. "I've met Shiro already and I know the two of you won't be disappointed. He's really nice and acts the same as when he's in front of a audience. Adam I don't know.. but like they were so cute yesterday in the chat room."

"I would like to know how they met Keith.. like he just randomly knows these two pro surfers." Hunk says. 

"Maybe they are childhood friends?" Pidge suggests.

"Or they were roommates once" Hunk says.

Lance shrugs his shoulders. "I have no idea. Keith didn't tell me."

Hunk and Pidge both fake a gasp. Then Hunk says. "Wow Keith Kogane not telling you something, that's rare."

Pidge laughs.  
"Very rare indeed."

Lance rolls his eyes.  
"Keith doesn't have to tell me everything.. It's not like it's a mandatory thing in a friendship to tell every single thing that happened in you life to your friend."

Hunk bumbs into Lance.. he doesn't know why he is going to do this but okay. "But well… Keith does seem to trust you most. And he seems so happy around you."

"He does?"

Pidge knows where Hunk is going with this… but she doesn't understand why he is going there. But Hunk continues anyway even though Pidge is giving him weird faces. "Like you can see how relaxed he is with you... and I could say the same for you."

"Well… we are great friends." Lance says with a smile… and a tiny little blush. Of course this is only because hearing this is a little overwhelming. 

Hunk smiles back. "Yes you are buddy."

Lance starts walking a little faster so he can cool off for a moment.. and this gives Pidge time to ask Hunk why he did that. She punches him in the arm and with a angry whisper she says. "Why did you do that."

"Because it's so unfair for Keith…" 

Pidge also thinks it is quite sad for Keith.. but like Hunk can't do this stuff.  
"So.. you can't just do these things. Lance is in a relationship.. he has a girlfriend Hunk and he only has ever had girlfriends."

"But come on.. you also can see Lance and Allura are too different.. Lance is changing just for her… it's just." Hunk looks at Lance who luckily can not hear them talking. "Toxic."

"I know that they are diffrent.. but so are Keith and Lance."

"Yeah but Keith would just let Lance be Lance… When Lance is with Allura he is suddenly mr I only watch documentaries while sipping on my wine.. red cause white is not aesthetic enough. Well excuse me mr cause white wine is delicious with the right food." Hunk really hates seeing his friend like this. Lance isn't mr wine and documentaries.. no he is Doritos watching the note book, and now and then a dust of marvel or Dc. 

Pidge looks at Lance now as well. "I know.. but if he is happy.."

Hunk turns his head again towards Pidge and frowns. "He isn't…" He then sighs. "I just hope he will figure that out before we are on the oh so perfect wedding for the oh so perfect couple."

"Yes... I get it. But we are not going to try breaking up their relationship okay." Pidge knows Lance isn't happy with Allura.. but they got to stay reasonable.. they can't just make sure that Lance will break up with her. Allura is such an nice girl really she's amazing.. Lance tells then the whole time and he isn't wrong. Pidge actually thinks she could be great friends with Allura if they spend more time together. 

So no… she doesn't want to hurt this girl.

"Yeah.. I get it. We won't."

\-------------------------------------------------------

"I want to see the boy you have a crush on." Adam smirks.

Keith points at him and with a frown he says. "If you even say anything about my crush… I'll kill you. I do not care how much I love you Adam, you will be underground."

Adam screams and runs towards Shiro. "SHIRO! He's threatening me again!"

"Then don't provoke the demon!" Shiro scolds him while making sure Keith doesn't really kill his boyfriend. "We are not going to say anything about Keith's crush."

"Thank you Shiro.." Keith proceeds to walk towards the cafe. They are all meeting up for lunch at the cafe.. and he's happy they are meeting there. The cafe is like their place now.  
Keith is nervous about seeing Lance again.. but he's always nervous about that. But this time Keith is scared either Shiro or Adam will accidentally say something about his crush and ruin everything. 

It will be so weird then.. Lance wouldn't even look at him anymore. He'll have to leave the friendgroup.

No he wants to keep this crush a secret. 

It's better if it stays a secret. 

Keith opens the door to the cafe and walks into the building with Shiro and Adam following him. They have been here before but don't come here as regular as Keith now.

Keith sees Shay and smiles at her. "Hey Shay. Hunk already hoped you would be here."

Shay walks towards them and sees the two men standing next to Keith. "Good afternoon Keith. I assume these men are Shiro and Adam? Hunk said you two would come."

Shay shakes both Shiro's hand as Adam's and they do some small talk. But soon after Shay needs to get  back to her work again. If she had time she would sit with the group and keep talking.. but there is simply no time for it. 

"Seems like the others aren't here yet. Lets go sit down." Keith walks towards a table that is easy to spot.

"Alright then." Shiro follows him.

"Are we going to wait with ordering?" Adam asks.

"Yeah lets just wait till the others are here." Shiro answer.

They don't have to wait long since the other three just entered the cafe. Shay points to where Keith, Shiro and Adam are sitting… while giving Hunk a quick kiss of course. 

Keith now notices his friends.. he also notices how good Lance is looking.

He always looks good… but damn that wet hair.. 

Okay stop with this stupid thinking Keith.. just focus. 

Shiro sees that Keith is having some problems, so he puts his hand on his brothers shoulder for a couple second before he greets the surfers. "Hello everybody." He stands up and smiles. "It's nice to finally meet you."  
First he shakes Lance's hand.. because he is standing the closest… and because this is Keith's crush. "And it is nice to see you again Lance."

"It's nice to see you too Shiro." Lance is so happy the Takashi Shirogane remembered his name. 

Now Shiro shakes Pidge's hand… "And you are Pidge right?"

"My real name is Katie actually.. but just call me Pidge." She looks at Hunk.. the poor boy seems to be really nervous. As Shiro shakes Hunk's hand Hunk can't form any words, so Pidge does it for him.  
"The nervous guy is Hunk."

Hunk just nods.

"Well Hunk. It's very nice to meet you. You don't have to be nervous really.. not needed."

Now Hunk can't handle it anymore. "What do you mean I don't have to be nervous. You are Takashi Shirogane second best surfer the world has ever seen!"

Shiro laughs. "Oh well.. but I'm still human.."

Hunk points to Adam. "And you pro surfer price winning Adam West. You two really are my hero's."  
Both Shiro and Adam are tomato coloured right now. But they thank him. 

As they all sit down they start to talk.. about everything really. They really thought it would be a lot more awkwarder then it really was. Adam and Shiro really are great dudes to just hang out with.. yeah they are really hanging out with the pro of the pro's right now, isn't it amazing!

Lance slipped right into the chair next to Keith.. He has already met Shiro, so he will give Hunk and Pidge some space to talk to him. And he just wanted to sit next to Keith. Is that weird? No of course now. Hunk even just told him how great of friends him and Keith are, and he has to agree.. they really fit well together. "So.. how was your day?" 

Keith really… really hopes Adam or Shiro isn't going to spill his little secret.. Or worse! What if he does it instead? He'll just have to act as normal as possible. "A bit stressful actually.. but now it's great."

Lance smiles and he doesn't know how fondly he is looking at his friend right now. He just… loves it how Keith indeed gets so relaxed when he's around his friends. If he had such a stressful day but now it's okay.. that means he loves being around him and the others. Sorry but it's really.. cute.  
"Good to hear it is better now."

"Yeah..a lot better."  
Keith can't help but smile. 

And Lance would die for that smile… just saying..

\-------------------------------------------------------

"So.. I heard the three or you are going to compete this Saturday." Adam says. 

"Oh yes. How is that going?" Shiro asks. 

Pidge is the one answering the question. "Very good.. Lance in particular is going to do great.. if he doesn't do something stupid again like the Yorak's turn." She immediately grins at Lance..

Lance isn't loving her mockery. He just looks away and rolls his eyes.  
"Pidge I'm not stupid.. I won't do a move I can't even do while training at the real thing.." 

But Keith gets his attention by saying.  
"You tried doing the Yorak's turn?" 

"Yeah.. No idea how that guy did it.. it's so hard." Lance laughs. "Maybe one day I'll get it."

Shiro takes a quick look at Keith and Keith at him. Shall they say something? No.. Keith doesn't want to.  
But Shiro does have some advice. "Well… I never could do the trick as well.. but I know somebody that did. He once told me that when he first did the turn he wasn't even thinking."

"What?" Lance looks confused. 

"It was all one big accident that he did it. He never planned on doing it. But after that one time he could do it again and again since he knew how to do it."

Pidge starts laughing. "The greatest surfing trick that has ever existed was a accident."

They all laugh with her.. except for Keith. Lance notices but realizes Keith wouldn't really understand surfing jokes… he's the only one that is not a surfer here.. poor dude. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

The group has talked about so much now. Pidge had a whole list of things she wanted to ask the two more experienced surfers. Of course so she could get some tips for the competition this saturday. 

Adam and Shiro were okay with answering all her questions so that wasn't the problem. Hunk of course listend verry well to all the advice the two gave. 

But Keith and Lance were having their own little conversation. Everytime Keith blushed the others all knew what was happening.. How could Lance be so stupid to not notice what he's doing to this man.

Also Hunk is still mad Lance can't just be with this boy. He also has nothing against Allura… but look at this. It seriously is like his relationship with Shay, just good… not perfect. But a perfect relationship is always faked. Why doesn't Lance see it!

As Lance stops laughing about something Keith has done he notices something and smiles. "Hey Keith.. there is a little bit of whipped cream on your nose."

Keith's eyes get a little bigger and he tries to get it off. But he fails.. Lance comes a little closer. "No wait.. you missed. Let me." 

Lance then helps getting the whipped cream of Keith's nose.. and it looks so cute. Both Adam and Pidge softly aww at it while Shiro and Hunk get a little sad that the two of them are not together. The four all notice their reaction to Keith and Lance and all looked shocked towards each other. Pidge knew Hunk knows because well… she told him recently. But do Adam and Shiro know?

And Adam and Shiro think the same thing but then about Pidge and Hunk.. did Keith tell them too?"

Hunk is the one to take initiative. He stands up and says. "Why don't you two meet Shay now for real. Pidge are you coming too? Lance, Keith… can you stay here for if our food arrives."

Both Lance and Keith are a bit confused.. but Keith then says. "Eh.. okay?"

"Great!" Hunk says a little too high. Then the four people rush away from the table so they can talk without Keith and Lance hearing. Hunk is not only the one to take initiative there.. also here. "You guys know?"

"That Keith has a crush on Lance.. yes." Adam confirms. 

"And that those two would be a amazing couple… yes." Shiro adds to that. 

Pidge squeals. "See Hunk I was right. He does have a crush on him."

"Well it was pretty obvious.. but it is nice to have it confirmed now." Hunk says.  
The four people hear some laughter and it is Lance laughing about Keith dropping his drink all over the floor. Hunk smiles.  
"See how he is laughing.. he may have a girlfriend but.. he never laughs like that with her."

"He doesn't?" Shiro asks. 

Pidge shakes her head. "He is so scared of losing his perfect girl that he is willing to change everything about him to be with her… we don't like it, but we can't stop it either."

Adam looks at Shiro before saying. "That's actually pretty sad. Of course if I take Shiro and I as a example.. there are stuff I don't very much like about him."

"Hey?!" Shiro pretends to be offended.

Adam cuts his boyfriend off before he can say anything. "But I love him for him and I wouldn't want him to change."

"See exactly. My relationship with Shay is just like that.. but when I confronted Lance with it he got quite mad." Hunk says. "But I.. we really just want the best for him you know." 

Shiro looks at Keith and Lance. "I get it.. but it isn't something we may deal with. If they are meant to be.. maybe they will get together in the end. The only thing we can do is wait it out."

"And if Lance wants to be with this Allura.. it's his choice.. And what do we know about what he really wants." Adam says as well. You can really see that these two men are a little older.. they are a lot more like a adult. 

"Okay lets go back to Keith and Lance before it's getting suspicious." Pidge says."

But just as they want to walk back they hear somebody behind them say. "Pidge.. Hunk? What a coincidence that I see you two here."

They all turn around and see that when they say talk about the devil and he will appear is a real thing. Pidge is the first one to greet her back. "Hello Allura.. yeah what a coincidence."

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Lance." 

Lance looks up from the conversation he is having with Keith to see his beautiful girlfriend. "Allura? Love it's so nice to see you!" 

Lance stands up to give her a hug and a kiss. He really wants to be able to do that more. But well.. work and school are more important of course. She's a busy woman and that is something he will have to live with.. and that's perfectly fine just like she is perfect. 

"I only came here for a quick cup of tea.. but then I saw Pidge and Hunk."  
She then takes a seat next to Lance and starts talking about her day.. Keith of course is immediately feeling awkward about everything. 

He doesn't like it how Lance called her love, but at the same time he is happy for his friend as well. It's confusing him.. really really badly. 

Shiro and Pidge help Keith out of the awkwardness by now involving Keith in their conversation. It does work a little, but Keith can't help but look at Allura and Lance sometimes. 

And both Shiro and Adam see it.. its like Lance is a different person now.

By the way he talks, sits laughs. 

Really it is a bit weird.

\-------------------------------------------------------

After a couple minutes Lance started talking to Keith again though. Everybody immediately sees Lance being more himself, but since Allura is still sitting next to him it isn't totally Lance... but it is better. 

But the thing is.. Allura noticed it too. She now listens to the conversation her boyfriend and his friend have..

It sounds like they have known each other for years.. weird.. she remembers Lance told her he had met Keith not that long ago. 

She also now focuses on how Keith reacts.. is he blushing?

Allura wants to get mad but... she isn't. Why isn't she. She totally doesn't like somebody else blushing at her boyfriend. But well maybe she just saw it wrong.. 

And Lance looks so.. happy? She doesn't want to ruin that mood. 

So... she says nothing. 

 

 

 

End of chapter 11...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---instagram---  
> ficteon_insta 
> 
> I'm too tired to write.  
> So I'm finishing this chapter here. Next chapter will be the competition.
> 
> Sorry I'm having a bad cold at the moment and I am so fricking tired. I'll see you all soon okay! Till next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> But first subscribe to pewdiepie if you aren't already ;P.  
> Sorry just had to say it.


	12. Perfect for him

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the annual Beach and surfing competition! I am your host Coran and I'll be delivering the commentary today!" 

The voice of the commentator is heard through the speaker as Lance walks towards a dressing room for the surfers. He's excited.. he's always excited for a competition. This is where he can show what he can... show that he's a good surfer. The past years he was still learning and trying to get better. But this year he is quite confident. Pidge told him he has a good chance at winning or at least get a high rank. He hopes the first.. but he would be happy with second or third place. If he gets lower, then he would of course be a bit disappointed.. but that's normal.. it's a competition of course. 

But if he does get lower that would mean he would need to train extra hard for the championships.. 

And he doesn't want to do that..

The voice of the commentator goes through all the speakers again. "All surfers please make your way to the dressing rooms. In 20 minutes we will begin with the first surfer. So stay tuned! Get some snacks! and enjoy the show!"

Well at least he is excited.. Lance hopes he is good at his job. He needs to tell everybody how cool Lance's surfer moves are of course. 

Lance steps into the building the surfers can stay in to dress up or just relax a bit before or after they are up. Not maybe surfers stay here though.. most go sit with the audience to see their competition. And their family and friends are there so.. it's more fun.

Pidge is already in the building and  sees Lance. "Hey Lance are you ready?"

"I guess so? A bit nervous but I'll be alright." 

"And that's fine.. I'm a bit nervous as well." Pidge says. "But hey I'm up as one of the first.. so I'll just get it done fast and the nerves will disappear."

"Did your family come today?" Lance ask.

Pidge grabs her bag and looks for the suit she's going to wear.  
"Yup! Didn't see them in a while so that's great. After I did my routine I'm going to sit with them to wait for you and Hunk." 

"Say hi to Keith and Allura for me. I'm going now.. good luck Pidge!"

"I will. You good luck as well!"

She leaves towards the woman's dressing room and Lance goes towards the men one. He really hopes Pidge will do well.. She doesn't see her family very often and they can't come to the championships.. so he would be sad for her if she had a bad rating by the judges. Not that he expects them to give her a bad rating.. she is a amazing surfer, and has calculated every move she does. 

Lance enters the men dressing room. And sees some of his competition.. and he didn't know the competition would be this hard. 

In front of him is Lotor Daibazaal.. And he is good.. really good. Of course he would compete in this competition. "Lance Mcclain. I already expected you.. both Ezor and Axca told me you were competing today."

Lance hopes Lotor won't be too much of a prick.. Okay he isn't a bad guy.. he's just always steals the spotlight. Since Yorak disappeared.. his good friend actually he rose to the top. Only Shiro and Adam were better then him still. Weirdly enough this guy doesn't even talk about Yorak anymore. Some people say he didn't even go and see him in the hospital. But Lance doesn't believe gossip like that.  
"And? Is it bad that I am here?"

"No no.. of course not. I'm just looking forward to see how you improved."

Sure.. Lance walks past him. "Same here.. now Shiro won't be here maybe you will get higher then 3rd place."

"Would be nice won't it." Lotor smiles  
He then just walk off. Lance really doesn't like this guy. How could Yorak even ever been friends with this guy. 

Lance shakes his head.. just don't think about him, he's not worth it.  
Lance puts on his water suit and makes sure to go over his routine again. He can't fail today.. he really just can't. There will be no room for random tricks today.

Though he loves going off routine and just doing whatever feels right, he can't. Pidge calculated every move for him as well... so he will need to stick with it. He doesn't know what Hunk will do.. but probably the same. It would be a shame if Pidge's work would be for nothing. 

Lance just finishes as he hears the commentator speak through the speaker. "Next competitor will be Katie Holt! Everybody still knows her from previous years as the genius! She studied math, science and technology all at the same time.. but decided to become a surfer. How will her brain help her this time? You will see it in exactly 5 minutes, so come see her shine!"

Lance really wants to see Pidge showing her routine.. so Lance leaves the dressing room and goes towards the tribune. There he immediately spots Hunk so it wasn't hard to decide where he would sit. Hunk is sitting next to Mr and Mrs Holt, Lance has to admit it is nice to see them again. 

"Hey Hunk.. you ready?"

"I am.. nervous but ready."  
Hunk answers. 

"Same here buddy." Lance then turns towards Mr and Mrs Holt. "It's good to see you two again Mr and Mrs Holt."

Pidge's father smiles at Lance. "Agree. You are competing as well right Lance?"

"I am sir." Lance answers. "Hunk as well."

"He told us yes. Well.. I'm going yo say good luck already." Mrs Holt says.

Both Hunk and Lance thank the parents of Pidge.. then they wait for Pidge to start her routine. Just before she starts Lance turns around and tries to look for Keith.. he doesn't see him. Is he too late? 

Then he looks around and doesn't see Allura either. Maybe they are both late. They will come for sure. He hopes they can still see Pidge competing. But Lance wants to be sure.. "Have you seen Keith.. and Allura?" 

Hunk points towards the place the audience can get food and drinks. "Well Keith is there with Shay.. he is paying for my food right now.. I am so lucky." Yes Hunk is already dreaming about that free food. 

"Okay good.. I thought he was late.. but he's here so, it's fine." Lance really feels a lot better now. It would've sucked if Keith couldn't see him today. "And what a gentleman.. just paying for your food." 

That made the two men laugh. But Hunk gets serious all the sudden. "I haven't seen Allura yet though.. but I'm sure she will be here."

"I hope so.." Lance looks towards the ocean. Pidge is making her way to the waves right this moment... good luck Pidge, you can do it. 

"Katie Holt will be starting soon. She will have to wait for the right wave.. and then she will begin." Coran the commentator says. Lance looks towards Keith and Shay.. they are talking a bit.. and Keith actually laughs because of something she said.

He sees Keith looking up now. Their eyes meet and Lance waves at Keith. Keith waves back and he and Shay walk towards them. 

Shay sits between the parents of Pidge and her boyfriend. And of course Keith sits down in empty seat next to Lance. He then suddenly gives him a bag of popcorn. "Here.."

"You bought something for me too?"

"Hunk said you would be here soon.. wait is it okay for you to eat now? You have to surf soon." 

Lance laughs.. "a little bit is okay. But we need to stop Hunk before he eats the whole bag though. We don't want anything bad  happening."

"I'll keep a eye on him.. don't worry about him." Keith takes a sip of his drink. "So.. nervous?"

Lance looks at the ocean again.. Pidge is starting.. "Yes I am.. I'm scared to fuck up. Allura will arrive so to look at me for the first time, and if I fuck up I'll look stupid. And you are here looking at me. I know Shiro and Adam are rooting for me now too.. so many people are expecting so much of me now."

Keith knows it's risky.. but seeing Lance like this is worse then it being a little hard for himself. Keith puts his hand on Lance's knee. "Hey man.. you will never disappoint anybody.. even if you get last I'll be so proud of you for trying."

"You would yes.. but I need to be the best for myself, and for Allura."

Keith doesn't like this. "No you don't, believe me when I say that. Cause you already are amazing for me.. and for her."

These words.. actually are really nice to hear. "Thank you Keith.." It feels great to have someone say that for once.. Keith completed him before he did something good. Pretty weird.. but it's nice at the same time. 

"No problem.. when do you need to go?"

"Somewhere after Hunk.. I guess I'm the 7th one to go and there are 35 contestants."Lance looks next to him to see Hunk is already halfway through his popcorn. "NO Bad Hunk!"

Keith grabs the bag from him and says. "If you do your best at the competition you may have it back after you're done."

Hunk looks like a child that just got scolded my his parents.. Shay just thought it was funny.. Her boyfriend really does love food doesn't he. 

Keith hopes the damage hasn't been done already.. everybody knows not to eat before swimming.. and for sure you need to do some swimming when you surf. "How did he eat that fast? Doesn't matter.. I'll take him for a walk.. walk it off a little."

Lance nods. "Good idea.. thanks."

"I'll be back when Hunk is on the water." Keith walks off with Hunk with him. "I'll see you in a couple minutes."

Lance looks at Keith walking away with his friend.. He knows so well how to handle these situations.. he doesn't know it it will work, cause well Hunk still ate a little too much.. but maybe walking a bit may help a little. As his two friends are out of sight Lance turns towards Shay. "I hope he will be fine.. but don't worry we have a lot of lifeguards here that could help Hunk if he gets cramp."

"It was a bit foolish of him to eat so much so fast. I wasn't looking for a second and half the bag was gone."

"Yeah same here with Keith and I.. We were just saying we needed to make sure he didn't eat a lot.. like after sure but not before he had to compete. I think I'll just leave my popcorn for when I'm finished."

"Good choice." Shay says with a smile. 

"She's giving us a beautiful kickflip after she succeeded in the 360! This girl has improved so much since last year and I'm sure the whole audience can see it." The commentary speaks loudly through the speakers. Lance is happy the commentary can see the effort Pidge has put in her routine. 

He hopes this man will see his improvement as well. 

"Our daughter is good.." Mrs Holt holds the hand of her husband.

"Yes she is." Her husband smiles. He had his doubts when Pidge didn't want to do a job that was related to her studies.. he was confused because she has so many potential. But not long ago he sees how his daughter enjoys what she's doing right now.. and who cares, she already has her degrees. If she wants another job she will get it anyway. He doesn't need to worry about his little girl... 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Mom! Dad! Did you see me! Every calculation was right! Not once did I slip up." Pidge runs towards her parents as she sees them. Both of her parents hug her. 

"You were amazing out there Katie.. I don't know much of surfing, but I just know you did so great."

"We are proud of you."

Lance looks at the family.. if her brother was here it would even be better. "I do know something of surfing.. And I also think you were great Pidge."

"Thank you Lance." Pidge thanks him sincerely.

Keith at that moment returns from his walk with Hunk. Hunk of course not with him cause Hunk will need to be on his board in a couple minutes.  
"Hey Pidge.. You did great. The whole walk Hunk and I watched you. That kickflip was really good. It could have been your calculations but you stood perfectly on the board."

Pidge smiles at him.. "Well well.. our Keith has some knowledge of surfing."

"Oh well.." Keith rubs the back of his head. "I spend a lot of time with Shiro and Adam."

Pidge laughs. "I thought you didn't like surfing? But hey.. thanks for coming anyway."

"That's not totally true.. I like it only it's too dangerous. I don't like you are all doing something dangerous with all the chances of like.. being.." Keith stops for a moment.. everybody notices Keith is struggling. "Pulled under."

"Keith.. We all know water can be strong and things like that.. but we have people ready to help us everywhere." Lance tries to convince Keith it isn't all that bad.

"I.. just don't like it okay. I don't want to go through what Shiro has been through.." Keith sits down. "But I'm probably just.. overreacting."

Pidge shrugs her shoulders. "Yes you are a little."

"Sorry.." Keith says..

"Don't be.. you can't help it.. and I get it. How can we be mad at you for being worried about us." Lance says. He knows Keith just doesn't like it cause he is afraid of the water.. and that is okay. 

"What.. I.. eh never said that." Keith denies his love for his friends but Lance knows better then that.

"Sure buddy keep telling yourself that." Lance pats on the the chair next to him. "Just sit down mullet."

"It's still not a mullet."

"Keep telling that to yourself too.." 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"After contestant James griffin who is making his way to the waves right now we will see Lance Mcclain. We all know him as the passionate surfer from last year. Will he get a higher ranking today?" 

That was Lance's sign that it was time for him to go to the beach. It was his time to shine. Allura will probably arrive soon too. He had told her how late he would be in the water, so maybe she just only has time to see him and not his friends. She will be there.. she promised.

"Good luck Lance. If I see Allura I'll go to her. Maybe she's lost or something." Hunk says munching down on the popcorn he now can eat without anybody stopping him. 

"Yes good luck Lance! You can do it.. keep in mind the calculations." Pidge says. 

"Good luck.. you will be great, I'm sure of it." Keith smiles at Lance.. and Lance smiles back. He's going to do this.. 

Lance says goodbye to his friends and he walks away. They told him that someone called Ulaz would be there waiting for you if it is your turn to go. He finds the guy and keeps waiting till James griffin finished his turn.  
Lance goes into the water and places his board where he can easily go on it when he is allowed to go. 

Ulaz gives him the sign and he lays himself down on his stomach on the board. He can hear the commentator Coran say something about him, and what he is planning on doing with his routine.  
"Lance Mcclain is making his way further into the ocean. We are all excited to see how he will do.. last year he did make some mistakes.. But all is forgiven of course. He had a whole year to train.. and he did so with Katie Holt and Hunk Garret, both we already saw today. The Jury will surely pay attention when he does his tricks."

After that Lance can't hear the commentator anymore. He's too far from the beach to make up the words.  
It really is razzel dazzel time right now. 

Lance sits up on his board and looks around him it doesn't take long before a good wave comes towards him. 

On the beach the commentator calls out everything Lance does.  
"Lance Mcclain starts off with a beautifully performed Snap on top of his first wave. After that he carves out the wave."

It's going well so far. Those weren't his  most difficult tricks though. Those will come after his warming up.

"Lance will start off east but you can see he even perfected these moves. We all know he has a lot more he is able to do.. so we will have to wait. This kid likes to keep us waiting."

After doing some bit simpler tricks it is time to give the audience what they wanted. The first more difficult trick Lance does is the Aerial. Lance flies across the wave he used as a ramp.. he loves this so much.. the freedom, not thinking about anything but the water and the wind. He hopes Keith can see him clearly.. he hopes he is still as proud, maybe even more then when he didn't even had a reason. 

Lance surfs towards a good wave again and does a Rodeo flip. Pidge took a couple days to find the right calculations for this one.. and it worked perfectly, thanks Pidge. 

"He landed perfectly! This surfer has improved so much."

As Lance does more of his tricks in the waves his friends watch him from the side. Both Hunk and Pidge are so excited for Lance, they never saw him surf like this before. 

Keith looks at Lance full amazement too.. he really is good. He enjoys being out there for the same reason Yorak loved it. Feeling the waves underneath you.. the sun shining, wind in your hair. 

Pidge nudges Keith with a grin. "He's great isn't he?"

Keith has no idea how lovestruck he is looking at Lance right now. "Yeah he is.."

Hunk has a grin on his face as well. "And have you seen those muscles.. he works out a lot."

"Yeah he does.." Keith can't get his eyes away from his crush. Even though it is dangerous.. it's still really beautiful. He is just getting prouder and prouder of Lance every second now. 

"You want to make sure he knows how proud you are don't you?" Pidge teases.. but Keith is still not reacting the way they want him to. 

"Yeah.."

Pidge and Hunk look at each other with a devilish smirk. Then Hunk says the important question that even Shay chuckles when he does. "You want to kiss him don't you?"

"Yeah." Then Keith realizes what the question was and what he answered. "What.. No wait!"

Both Pidge and Hunk laugh out loud.. irritating the others in the audience. Pidge slaps Keith's back.. and yes that actually hurt a little. "You said it, can't take it back now."

"I didn't even know what you said to me!" Keith's whole face is getting red. 

"We all know it Keith. Come on heart eyes much. You look at him like he is the only thing you see everytime you see him." Hunk says. 

"It is true. Even I notice this." Shay says. 

"No it's not! I swear I do not know what you're talking about. I do not like Lance. He's my bestfriend.. and he has a girlfriend." Keith tries to talk himself out of it.. but he has already failed. 

"You can still have a big ass crush on him. Doesn't matter if he is your bestfriend, and him being in a relationship doesn't mean you don't think he's attractive." Pidge says. 

Keith looks down as he says. "But what does it matter.. it still counts that he has a girlfriend and is my bestfriend. Can we forget about what I just said, it was just a accident." 

Hunk puts his arm around Keith. "Hey.. we both know you like him. You don't have to lie about that."

"I mean look at him. If I didn't know he was a fucking idiot, even I would say he is a little attractive. Having a crush isn't a big deal isn't it." Pidge says. 

"Yes it is.. can we shut up about this. I haven't asked for the two of you to say something about my problems." That came out a little more harsh then Keith wanted it too. 

"So.. you admit it?" Both of his friends say.. and Shay is curious now too. 

Keith looks down again. "No.."

"You are so stubborn. We know already so just say you do!" Pidge tries.

Keith frowns. "Fine.. yes okay. Can you two not talk about it now or ever so I can get over it."

Poor Keith. Hunk tightens his grip on the boy. "Okay we'll stop asking you about it.. right Pidge?"

"Yes we will." She says. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

A couple minutes later the whole mood changes though. 

First they were all teasing Keith.. he got over that in a couple minutes and started looking at Lance again.  
So then it was fine..

But then Pidge got a text message.

     -Allura  
Hey Pidge. I couldn't reach Lance on his phone so I'm messaging you.  
I can't come today. Work called me if I was available to take one of my colleagues shift, I just needed to say yes. They were so desperate at my work.. they only had a couple others to call. 

But well can you inform Lance about this? Wish him luck. Got to go now though.

-Pidge  
Don't you literally work at the beach we are at now?

Pidge doesn't know what to think of this. She gets that work is important.. but isn't your boyfriend a little more important. This really was important for Lance, and he said she promised to be here.

     -Allura  
Normally yes.. but now I am placed at a local pool. 

Pidge doesn't respond anymore though. "Guys.. listen Allura just sent me a message."

"Is she here? Tell her where we sit." Hunk says. 

"Hunk.. it isn't like that. She's not coming."

Keith turns away from looking at the ocean and Lance surfing. And he says confused. "What? Are you serious?"

Pidge nods. "She said to me that work had called if she was available to work.. and she said yes."

"But she wasn't available!" Keith says. "She needed to be here with Lance."

"I know okay.." Pidge looks at Lance. "How will we tell him?" 

It surely will be no fun to tell Lance. He'll probably be upset. He really wanted his girlfriend to be here.. Keith looks at Pidge and says. "I'll tell him."

Hunk lets out the breath he was holding. "Thank you! I was so sure you guys would let me do it.. I really didn't want that." 

Keith doesn't want to do it either.. of course not. He hates seeing Lance sad, and the news that his girlfriend didn't show up will definitely make him sad. But he needs to know.. But Keith doesn't get it.. yes he didn't really have strong relationships in the past, more hookups. But if he did have some kind of beginning relationship... he still was there for them that week that they hooked up. 

But maybe he isn't the one to say something about a good relationship. He just said it himself.. his relationships were just hookups. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"And at last Lance Mcclain gives us a perfect hero manoeuvre. And that was his last trick we get to see. I think the judges will be very happy with him. As he makes his way towards the beach Savannah Grey will start her routine." 

Lance is so excited and happy. He did it.. he not once did something wrong. Everytime worked out. 

He really wants to celebrate with his friends now.. even though he doesn't know which place he's getting, it doesn't matter. He's proud of himself for making no mistakes in his routine, so a little celebration is okay. 

He arrives at the beach and immediately goes towards his friends. He needs Allura to say she is proud of him.. and of course Keith needs to be even more proud now. He really wants that, he kind needs it.

But as he walks towards them on the tribune.. he doesn't see Allura. She didn't arrive yet? But that means she didn't have the chance of seeing him compete. "Hey guys.."  
Yeah he feels weird.. kind of angry as well. This was important to him and she isn't here. He knows that he shouldn't be angry, maybe she had a good reason not to be here. He can't get angry.. In a good relationship you don't get angry. 

Lance goes to Keith.. he wants his company. It feels saver somehow.  
All his friends look at him like they pitty him. Keith is the first one to say something, he didn't really expect that but it is a pleasant surprise. "Lance.. firstly hey good job out there." It sounds awkward like he doesn't know how to say something.. and he indeed doesn't know how to say this. "But I need to.. tell you something."

"Is it about Allura? Did something happen with her?" Lance goes from his anger to being worried. 

"Kind of.. should we go somewhere private.. I mean there are a lot of people here. "

Lance nods and as Keith walks away he follows him. Their other friends look at Lance leaving.. they feel sorry for him. As they walk away Lance asks worried. "Did something bad happen to her?"

"No don't worry.. but Lance she texted Pidge a moment ago when you were competing.." Keith thinks of a way to tell this fast. "And she told us that her work had called her."

"But she was free today?" 

"Yeah but.. they needed someone to work, and she said yes." Keith says. 

Lance doesn't understand. "But.. weren't there others that could work? She promised to be here." 

Keith puts his hand in his neck. "Well they did have some others to call.."

Lance doesn't know what to think of this. This was important to him and she chose work over going here.. feels fucked up. "Oh.."

"I'm sorry Lance." Keith steps closer to Lance. He touches Lance's upper arm to try to comfort him a little, he isn't the best in comforting someone, but he can at least try. 

"I.. I It's okay.. I.. Have you." Lance looks away. "And Hunk and Pidge of course. Even Shay is here."

"Of course we are.. and you did so well out there." Oh Keith wishes to just kiss him right here right now. But he can't, so he won't. "Like that Rodeo flip you did was so good.."

Lance blushes a bit.. he did want Keith to be proud of him.. even more then when he didn't have a reason. And now Allura isn't here, maybe he should enjoy Keith being proud a little more. "It's mostly Pidge's calculations."

"Hell no.. Surfing isn't about math.. yes it maybe could help a little, but there was more to it. I saw how much you enjoyed being out there, and that was what was amazing." Keith knows that he is looking at Lance now the same way as he did when Hunk and Pidge began to tease him about his crush. If Lance was a little less oblivious he could see it and he would know. 

Lance gives Keith a small smile. He is still sad that Allura isn't here.. but Keith makes it better. "Thank you.."

"No problem.. Do you want to go back to Pidge and Hunk? Or stay here?"  
Keith asks. 

"I think I'm going to stay here for a while. Maybe I'll try to call Allura." Lance's phone is in his locker in the dressing room, so he will need to get it first. This is why Allura couldn't reach him. 

"You sure? Being with your friends could cheer you up a little." Keith smiles. "You know.. relaxing a bit..looking at the other people surfing. I'll buy you more food or something else as well."

Lance chuckles.. that does sound fun. And how can he say no to free food? He does want to call Allura and ask for a explanation.. but doesn't that sound a bit like he's angry at her? And he shouldn't be angry.  
"Maybe.. for a little while could be fun. I do still need to call her."

"I get that.. But I know it will make you more upset.."

"I know.. It's just something I need to do. But first I want food." Lance laughs. "I do still have the popcorn you gave me."

Keith smiles. "Yeah but you deserve more.. you did great out on the water and that makes you deserve a reward." Keith starts walking and Lance follows him.

"A reward.. sounds nice."

"I know it does.. choose something, I'll pay like I said before." 

"Even if I would say a nice house at the beach with a swimming pool?" Lance says with a grin.

"Well.. I don't think I could afford that at the moment. Maybe a mini version?" Keith actually thinks Lance is serious right now. Lance kind of loves that about Keith.. It's cute. 

"Keith.. I'm joking."

"Oh." Keith is confused now.. so he doesn't want that house?"

Lance laughs. "You really think I would ask something like a house." Keith really is cute.. as they walk Lance looks for just a second at Keith's hand. Why? He has no idea..  
"Keith?"

"Yes?"

"As reward can I have a hug? I know you aren't a hugger but.." Before Lance can say something after the but Keith is already in front of him. Lance realizes that Keith is indeed going to do what he asked him to do and smiles. Keith steps closer.. he isn't good at this.. but he will try. He slips his arms around Lance's waist. Lance puts his arms around Keith's neck and rests his head. "I really need this right now.."

"I know.." Keith says softly..

It's quiet for sometime.. but then Lance chuckles. "Even though you aren't a hugger.. you aren't bad at this."

"That's good to know.." Keith says with a smile. It feels so good to have this boy in his arms. It just feels right, but he knows Lance doesn't feel this way. 

But Keith is wrong about that.. it does feel good for Lance. But they will need  to let go soon. If they don't it will maybe be awkward. So Lance lets go of Keith slowly.. Keith is quite sad to feel Lance let go, but he as well lets go.  
"Thank you Keith."

"Don't worry about it."

"I didn't worry.. I just thanked you." 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Lance.. Are you okay?" Pidge says as both Keith and Lance sit down next to them on the tribune. They all have been worried about how Lance would react to his girlfriend not coming to a important event.

"I'm fine.. Keith told me that hanging out with you guys would cheer me up a little, and he's right it will."

"Well goodjob cheering him up Keith." Hunk says giving Lance his popcorn bag Keith bought for him. 

"Thanks." Lance begins to eat. 

Keith also grabs a hand popcorn. This earns him a hiss from Lance. But he just shrugs his shoulders and says with a innocent smile. "I bought it.. so I can take some."

"But but.."

"No buts."

Hunk looks at how Keith keeps eating from the popcorn making Lance pout. It only makes Keith laugh though. It's cute.. he hasn't seen Lance and Allura act like this together. It's just like they are in a relationship.. and it is bothering him that they aren't. 

He knows he shouldn't think like this since Lance already is in a relationship.. but he just does. 

Now again Allura disappoints him.. how dares she not to show up. This is really important for Lance and she just didn't show up. Nothing against Allura as a person, she really is a sweet girl.. but she isn't really going well with Lance. But Lance seems to think differently about that. 

"Now it's empty! You've ate so much more then me." Lance crosses his arms. 

"And what are you going to do about that?" Keith asks with a smirk. 

Lance looks at the floor with a frown. "Nothing.."  
This of course is all a act of Lance to maybe hopefully get more free food from Keith, but don't tell Keith. 

Keith grabs his wallet already. He did kind of promise to buy anything Lance would like. "I'll get some more.." Keith turns towards the others." Would you guys like anything?"

"How kind of you Keith! Now you're asking maybe some doritos." Pidge says happy.

"I would be grateful with any candy.. if it isn't too much to ask." Shay says. 

"Of course not Shay. I asked anyway." Keith turns to Hunk. "And you?" 

"A beer maybe? I don't need to drive so.."

"Noted.." 

He also asked the parents of Pidge.. but they didn't need anything. They also didn't want to take money of this boy. They had never met him before, but Pidge did mention him once when they were talking over the phone. He seems to be a nice boy. 

Keith walks down to the food stand and buys what the others ordered.. and because of Hunk he too orders a beer as well. He realizes that he can never carry all of this stuff alone so he looks back at his friends in hope somebody will help him. Lance.. who has been looking over at Keith sees that Keith needs help, just for his food of course... Lance stands up and goes to Keith. "Need any help with that?"

"Would be appreciated yes."

Lance laughs and takes some of the food. They go back and actually have a fun time.. They watch the other competitors and just talk. Keith doesn't stop from stealing his food, kind of rude.. but he did give him free food. This time he doesn't eat as fast though, so Lance can now eat more. 

Most importantly about his fun time with his friends.. he didn't think about Allura. He didn't think about calling her asking a explanation. 

He just had fun.. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Allura looks through her bag.. she is looking for her phone. She always has it in one standard pocket in her bag.. But she was in a hurry so she just threw it in. 

She finally finds it. She hopes Lance has called her or texted her. She feels bad she wasn't there to support him, but she can't just have fun when responsibilities call for her. 

Lance would sure understand that right.. yes he would, he knows how important work and her studies are for her. 

But Allura finds that she doesn't have any missed calls. Weird? He should be done right now? Why didn't he at least try to call her. It can't be because he's angry at her, she didn't do anything wrong right? She had told him she thinks work and studying is important in her life right now. He knows that she actually didn't want a relationship with somebody cause of work and school, but she did anyway cause of how much she liked him. 

Maybe he is just so okay with it that he didn't even need to call her? 

Then Allura notices something.. a anonymous phone number has texted her. Weird? The number doesn't look familiar as well. 

She decides to see what this person wants and clicks on the notification. She then sees that the person has sent her a picture of Lance and Keith.  
The picture shows the intimate hug Keith and Lance had when Keith tried to cheer Lance up a little. She can see on the picture that they both have their eyes closed, and they both have a smile on their face.. a really soft smile. 

It looks romantic..

They never hug like this though.. 

     -Anonymous  
Seems romantic to me. Isn't this your boyfriend?

-Allura  
Who are you? And those two are really close friends.

     -Anonymous  
Darling.. I've looked out for you and they seem to be very very close. The whole day this friend of Lance has been giving your boyfriend heart eyes. And then this hug? This was after this friend told Lance that you wouldn't be here.

-Allura  
Who are you?! This don't seem like your problems. And they are good friends does it matter that they are having fun together. 

     -Anonymous  
I thought you didn't want to date anymore because of work and school. Was that a lie? Were you just looking for a excuse to break up with me?

-Allura  
Lotor?

     -Anonymous  
Yes Allura.. I'm sorry.. this looks like weird behaviour, I know I apologize. I just care about you still so much. I don't want you do be hurt... so I needed to send you this picture.

-Allura  
First of all.. I still put my work and studies first.. this is why I wasn't there today, and Lance knows this. And this is indeed not your business Lotor..

     -Lotor  
I'm sorry.. I just want to see you happy. I still love you. 

-Lotor  
I hope Lance treats you well.. but please look out for this friend.

-Allura  
I won't need to look out for Keith. Keith and I are also great friends now

-Lotor  
Well this Keith is seriously gay and after your man Lura.

Lura.. he always called her that in the past. 

-Allura  
And how would you know?

-Lotor  
Ezor's gaydar went off when we saw him looking at Lance like I did once at you. Lura please just.. be careful okay. Lance just may have a crush on him too and I don't want you hurt. 

-Allura  
Me and Lance are totally fine. And Lance isn't the cheating kind at all! Lotor please can you stop doubting my decisions for one time! This is also why we ended.. you were always like this isn't good for you.. And are you sure about that? 

-Lotor  
I know Lura.. and I still regret that. And I didn't say anything about cheating did I? I said he may have a crush on his friend too. Would you really want to be in a relationship with a boy who likes someone else?

-Allura  
I know you mean well Lotor.. but please don't mingle in my relationships.

-Allura  
As I said.. it isn't your business.

-Lotor  
I'm sorry Lura.. I went too far I realize this. 

-Allura  
Yes you did.

-Allura  
And Lotor.. I'm sorry for that I wasn't clear the day we ended our relationship. I really still lover you then I did.. but we had other plans for the future. 

-Lotor  
We could've talked? I think that because of our love we could have made it.

-Allura  
Lotor.. I really like Lance.

-Lotor  
I understand. Just know that I am here for you. I won't try to steal you away from Lance, I swear. Just as friends I guess..

-Allura  
Thank you Lotor. And thank you for your concern.

-Lotor  
Love you Lura. The results of the competition will be announced soon, so I have to go. 

-Allura  
Bye Lotus..

Yes she always called him that in the past.. old habits die slow. She hasn't talked to Lotor for some time now.. It felt pretty... normal. 

Logically of course because they had dated for a long time. 

Allura again looks at the picture Lotor has sent her. It does really look like a romantic hug. She can't say this didn't spark some worry deep inside her. It's the same feeling as some time ago in the cafe. She looked at Keith and Lance.. and she felt like they deeply cared for each other, like Lance would rather talk to Keith then her. 

These feelings do hurt.. but she is probably imagining things. She knows how much Lance likes her. He has told her so many times. 

He told her how perfect she is for him over and over again. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Keith.. I am so nervous."

"It will be fine Lance.. I'm sure you got a great rating."

"But Keith.. what if I don't?"

Keith has been suffering because of Lance's nervousness for like 20 minutes now. Lance keeps asking questions about if he did well. Je has told Lance over and over again that it will be fine, but the surfer just won't listen to him.  
"Then they would be idiots for not seeing how great you are."

Did that sound too in love? Lance doesn't hear it again but both Hunk and Pidge cringe. Hunk normally loves romantic stuff.. but this is just frustrating..

"Ladies and gentleman! Coran here with the results! I know I know.. we are all nervous now and anxious to hear who got in first place. Don't worry we will all know soon."  
Everybody or in the private house for the surfers or on the tribune waits for Coran to start saying who got what place. 

"Here we go.." Lance mutters. 

"I'll be going from last place to first place. I'm sorry of course for the first name on my list.. you did well and hopefully you will get better and better. I'm sorry Varkon Mall."

The list goes on and on. Till they get to the 7th place. "7th place goes to.. Hunk Garret. He showed us some amazing moves today. Congratulations young surfer."

They all look at Hunk and hug him. They are so proud of him. 7th place is great.. there are a lot of people who competed today. Hunk of course needs to cheer himself too. "Fuck yes! 7th place." 

Shay gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

"6th place goes to Ezor Sinha. And now the top 5 everybody! This is the moment we all have been waiting for.  
5th place goes to." Coran waits for a moment to create some dramatic effect. "Pidge Holt!"

"I'm fucking 5th bitches!" 

"We are so proud of you. But language young lady." Pidge's dad says. Her mom gives her a kiss though.. not a very wanted kiss though. 

"Mom.. come on I'm not 12 anymore."  
Pidge says in disgust.

"Let me be proud of you Katie."  
Her mom gives another kiss. 

The others all laugh and congratulate her as well. 

"In 4th place we have James griffin. Congratulations boy! And now for 3rd place.. Lance Mcclain!"

Lance can't believe it.. he actually got in the top three people.. he is so god damn happy! He can't even speak as the others congratulate him on his win. Only when Keith attacked him with a hug.. he woke up from spacing out. "Lance you did it! Third place! I'm so proud of you."

Lance smiles and returns the hug. "Thank you.."  
He never got higher then 10th place.. and now he's third. This is amazing. And he's so happy his friends are here to celebrate it with him. 

Keith slowly lets go of Lance.. but he still is still smiling. "See.. I told you not to worry so much. You were amazing.."

Lance realizes that normally he would've been upset he didn't make first place. But Keith has told him how amazing he has been.. and how proud he is. That makes him think of third place as something amazing. And it is.. "yeah.. I worry too much."

"Yes you do buddy." Hunk says placing a hand on Lance's shoulder. "Lets go get our prices"

\-------------------------------------------------------

The top 15 get money if they win. They all do and 15 gets of course less then number 1. 10 till 6th place gets a medal. And then the top 5 gets a trophy. 

The three surfers all got theirs and then went to the surfers dressing rooms to get their belongings. Keith and shay waited outside of the building.. Pidge's parents already went to their hotel, they were exhausted. 

Shay looks at Keith.. for some reason he put on the hood of the hoodie he is wearing.. and everytime a surfer walks by he turns his head to the ground for a few seconds. She is getting a bit worried. "Is something the matter Keith?"

Keith looks up a bit surprised.. he wasn't expecting this.  
"What.. oh no."

"Then why did you put on your hood?" She asks.

"I just like it.. I guess." Keith answers.

Shay knows she won't get more out of Keith.. "Okay then?"

They wait for a little longer and then Lance steps out of the door. "Pidge and Hunk are still busy.. so that will take some time." Lance walks over to Keith and pulls on the strings of his hoodie. The fabric closes a little in Keith's face and that makes Lance laugh. 

"Hey! Stop that."

"You can't tell me what to do mullet. You should've thought about the consequences of wearing your hood." Both men laugh now.. but as they are just having fun somebody coughs behind them disturbing their fun time. 

They turn around and see Lotor..  
He is holding the trophy of first place in his hand but he isn't looking too happy. "Hello Lance. Congratulations on third place."

"You too on first."  
Lance actually means it.. he isn't going to be mean to this guy even though he can be a ass sometimes.

Lotor had seen the string pulling and the laughing.. and he just needed to interrupt. He needs to know more about this, and he needs to know if he is right. Lotor looks between Keith and Lance and then asks.. even though he already knows the answer. "Who is this friend of yours Lance?"

"This is Keith.. Keith this is Lotor, he is the one that won first place."  
But Keith isn't looking at Lotor directly.. he doesn't want this man to see.. he hopes this man won't notice. So he just looks down a little. 

Lotor goes in for a handshake and looks at Keith. This is the first time he has seen this Keith up close.. but he can't see much. The black hair of this man is blocking most of his face, and Keith is avoiding to look at him. Keith does shake Lotor's hand, otherwise this would be awkward. 

Keith does have something.. familiar to him. But Lotor can't really think of a reason. Maybe he looks like somebody?  
"Well it's good to meet you Keith.. well.. My friends are waiting for me. I will see you at the championship Lance."

"Yes I'll see you then. Goodbye Lotor." Lance waves at the man who is walking away. He would actually prefer to not see him at the competition.. but he knows he will.

Shay is still there.. looking at Keith. Yes Keith is being weird. There is something she just knows. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance is finally home.. this has been one of the longest days in his life, and the most tiring.  
All of them had the plans on celebrating their wins together, but they were all too tired to do anything. So they will celebrate another time. Then the others could join them too.

He hopes even Allura. But she will probably not have time for him then as well. Sorry he is a bit salty about what happened still. 

He shouldn't be.. and it will go away. 

Lance decides even though he is a bit angry right now that he will call her. She does need to know that he got 3rd place. Lance grabs his phone and calls his girlfriend. He is actually surprised she picks up. 

"Lance hello! I already knew you would call."

"Hey babe.." Lance starts.. "yeah I wanted to let you know that I got 3rd place." For some reason it feels more like something he needs to do then something he wants to do though. 

"That's amazing Lance! I'm so proud of you." And for some reason he thinks Keith being proud has more value..

"Thank you baby.." It's quiet for a moment. And not a good quiet that is comfortable. No this is a awkward silence. But then Lance breaks the silence by asking. "Why weren't you there?"

"I thought you knew already? I told Pidge that work needed me." She answers.

"But they still had other people that they could call." 

"Well I'm sorry Lance but you know how important work is for me. I couldn't say no. I really wanted to be there really I swear."

"Yes but.. this was important to me." Lance regrets it when he says it. 

"Lance.. we already talked about this." Allura says in a serious way. 

"I know.. I'm sorry, I get it."

"Good.. but Lance to celebrate that you got third place.. lets go out for dinner okay?" 

He would rather spend a day in bed with her watching movies.. or they could go laser tag! Or a theme park! Or just a day on the beach. But instead of saying what he would like to do he says. "Yes baby that sounds great. Text me when you're free."

"Alright Lancy I'll see you then. Byee." And then she hangs up.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Allura lays awake in bed.. again staring at the picture Lotor sent her. And she thinks about the phone call she just had with Lance. It felt off and she hates it. She really is trying here. But it feels like Lance's needs are somewhere else. 

She hates thinking like this cause it just isn't true. How many times did Lance told her how perfect she was... a whole lot. Then why is she doubting. 

Will she lose Lance? She really doesn't want that.. she really likes him. 

But what Lotor told her is true.. she wouldn't want to date somebody who is in love with another person. 

 

 

 

End of chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---instagram---  
> ficteon_insta 
> 
> For some reason this took me so long to write. But it was worth it cause I am proud of this chapter. 
> 
> Allura is realizing some things she rather wouldn't realize... poor girl. I really feel sorry for her as I write. Their relationship isn't great.. but she does like him. Don't get her intentions wrong she does like Lance.. 
> 
> Don't worry I won't do her totally dirty. She deserves love too. 
> 
> Hope you guys can forgive me for the late update.. what I already said it took me a while to write this and I don't know why. 
> 
> Leave a comment and some kudos if you liked it and till next chapter!!


	13. It was bound to happen.

"This is great.." Allura lays back into Lance's arms. Her books all in front of her on the bed. She's studying for a test that is coming up.. She always does her studying at home at her desk, but after the picture of her boyfriend with his best friend she decided to do it at Lance's apartment. 

"What is?" Lance asks. 

"Being with you." Allura looks up at Lance

Lance looks away from his phone.. While his girlfriend was studying he was going to just scroll through his social media. Well he was going to but Keith texted him so he has been talking to him instead. "It is.." after Lance says this he sees that Keith actually said something funny and he chuckles. Who would've thought that Keith would say something funny. 

Allura notices her boyfriend laughing and asks. "What's funny?"

"Oh.. yeah Keith said something funny just now." Lance answers. 

Allura feels her heart sink. "Are you talking to him now?" Really.. now they can finally be together he is texting his bestfriend.. if it is his bestfriend in the first place. 

"He texted me earlier asking if I believed in bigfoot. Of course I said no cause come on that shit is so made up. He was a bit offended that I said this so we had a bit of a discussion." Allura looks how Lance is talking.. He seems to be happy. It's weird, he's different when he's talking to her. When he talks to her he's more mature and serious, but when he's with Keith or his other friends he's more fun loving. "But then I said I did believe in aliens so now we are okay again." 

"Sounds great Lance.." Allura smiles at Lance weakly. 

"Yeah he is.." Lance smiles while looking at his phone. 

That isn't what she said.. Lance is for sure making love eyes at his phone right now, Allura knows this since he looked at her like this when they started dating. Did he really stop liking her this soon.. it only has been a couple months. Well she didn't give him much attention while he has spend lots time with Keith. Now she thinks about it the time spent with Keith is really intimate. He is still helping him with his fear for water, that means touches and talking.. praising each other. Of course he's falling in love with Keith, even if he doesn't see it. But he will.. and then he'll break up with her. 

Or Lance will forever lie to himself that he likes her. 

That feels so wrong...

Lance rests his chin on Allura's shoulder. He tightens his grip on her and asks  
"So.. How is it going? Or may I not interrupt?" 

Allura loves this.. she loves how he holds her. But it feels weird.. just plain wrong actually. "It's going.. fine.." this is a lie.. it's going horrible. How can she concentrate when she knows the one holding her at this very moment would be better off holding someone else. 

Lance places a small kiss on Allura's cheek. "Good.. I'm sure you can do it babe. This test will be as easy for you as all the others."

Allura looks towards her books again.. she hopes Lance doesn't see the sadness in her eyes. And luckily for her he doesn't, Lance just goes back talking with Keith. Seeing the smiles he makes as Keith says something he likes is evidence enough. How could she be so blind before. 

Allura grabs her one phone to talk to the only person who knows what to do. She excuses herself and lies she needs to go to the toilet. Instead she is going to ask him for help. 

-Allura  
Maybe you were right.

-Allura  
Please help me.. 

     -Lotor  
I'm sorry Lura.. want to talk about it? And are you a 100% sure

-Allura  
He keeps making love eyes at his phone while texting with him. He is himself around Keith and not with me... 

-Allura  
And I just see it.. I know Lance and he's in love. He doesn't realise it though. 

     -Lotor  
Just do what you feel is right. Look.. as much as I would love it if you broke up with me and came back to me.. I'll not lie about that. But I want you to be happy, so do what feels right to you. 

-Allura  
I really like him Lotor. And I knew I could've loved him. 

     -Lotor  
It's okay Allura. Everything will be fine. 

-Allura  
But it still hurts.. he's such a good guy. I still want to be with him.. but that would hurt him. 

     -Lotor  
So.. you are going to end it?

-Allura  
I don't know yet.. maybe.. I guess? I really want him to be happy. 

-Allura  
But I want to stay with him. But I realise that wouldn't be the best idea. 

-Allura  
Lance doesn't seem to be himself around me.. And I guess I fell for the fake Lance the most while his real self is just as good. Wish I would've saw the real Lance from the start. 

     -Lotor  
Not because I want it Lura.. but maybe you need to break up with him. You don't need to start liking me again love, but please make the right decision for Lance's sake. 

     -Lotor  
I love you Lura. If you ever need help I'll be there for you. 

-Allura  
I want to be a 100% sure I'm not just paranoid though. Cause I do like Lance.. I don't want to lose him. 

     -Lotor  
I get it.. that's probably the best you can do.

     -Lotor  
I haven't moved houses so you know where to find me if needed.

-Allura  
Thank you Lotor. I really didn't know who else to talk to.

     -Lotor  
No problem Lura. Always there for you.

There is a knock on the bathroom door. Allura knows she has been crying while texting Lotor.. so she quickly whipes off the tears. "Allura? Babe? You okay in there. You've been in here for a long time now. 

"Yeah.. yeah I'm fine. I just took my phone with me and I was looking at video's." Allura lies.. 

"Okay.. good that you're alright. But babe I'm going to see Keith now. He's free today to practice at the beach. You can stay here if you want." 

Lance doesn't know that this makes Allura's heart hurt even more. Lance now is even leaving when it's been so long since they could be together, he's leaving for Keith. "Okay Lance.. I'll see you another time then."

It's quiet for a couple seconds and then Lance says. "You aren't going to come out for a goodbye kiss?"

"No.. no I'm not finished yet. It can take a while as well. Just go, you can't keep Keith waiting." Allura lies again. She just doesn't want Lance to see her post crying face. Lance would get worried about her and stay here.. but she doesn't want him to stay.

"Are you sure you are alright? Did you eat something bad?"

"I'm great Lance. just go to Keith." Allura says a bit frustrated Lance won't leave already. 

"Okay, if you say so." Lance didn't expect Allura to be so harsh.. She has never spoke to him in this way. He's sure she didn't mean to.. 

Or did she? Does that mean she's mad at him? Did he do something? Lance shakes his head, no way he did something wrong. 

Lance grabs a jacket and rushes out of his own house. Why is Allura being so weird? Why is she being stand offish today towards him. Of course Lance noticed this. Allura is never like clingy but not it is even worse. 

Maybe she needs some time alone?  
And he really wants to see Keith. He didn't expect Allura to just appear at his house. Not that he doesn't appreciate it... It's just that he already wanted to ask Keith to hang out. He thought he couldn't hang out with Keith now but when Keith asked if he was free to go to the beach he really wanted to go. 

Look.. Keith is just great to talk with okay. And he and Allura never really talk. He just needs to talk to someone right now okay.. about winning third place.. about Allura being all weird since the contest.  
Life in general. 

And Keith may not be a talker, but he listens very well. Lance likes that in his friends. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Keith is already at the beach as Lance arrives. He was just sitting on the towel he brought looking at the ocean.  He is willing to go a little further into the water today. He and Lance only went feet only till now. 

"Hey Keith!" Lance rushes towards him. "It's good to see you. I haven't seem you for like two days!"

Keith raises one of his brows. "Yeah.. just two days. That isn't that bad right?"

Lance puts on a smile that melts Keith from the inside. Keith lied just now.. two days feel like weeks for him. He actually did miss Lance. And Lance feels the same. As Lance sits down next to Keith on the towel he says. "Well.. I missed you mullet."

"Did you only miss my mullet?" Keith asks with a smirk. 

Lance doesn't know why.. but after Keith has said this he reaches out for Keith's hair and goes through it with his hand. "Of course not.. but how could I not miss making fun of your hair for two whole days." 

This makes Keith blush and look away. He likes it when Lance does stuff like this but it also hurts. This isn't flirting... this is just him being friendly.  
Lance looks on the slight blush on his friends face and it makes him feel weird shit. It's making his heart beat faster and he wants to smile. It feels good. Keith just makes him feel great. 

Lance retreats his hand.. maybe he has played with Keith's hair a little too long. But Keith didn't tell him to stop, so it must be okay. "So.. you wanted to practice again?"

"Yeah it's been a while.. and I just wanted to hang out. I was bored you know." Keith says as he stands up. "I'm actually thinking about going a little further today."

This makes Lance jump up. "Really?! Keith that's amazing."

"Not too much though." Keith says quickly before Lance's hopes are too far up. 

"Of course.. I didn't expect you to. So? How far do you want to go?" 

Keith thinks for a moment.. he did prepare for this. He bought swimming shorts a couple days ago. It was a weird thing to do. He didn't even think he would ever wear one again. "Well.. I think I could go till somewhere like here." Keith points towards a place on his upper leg. "But no more then this."

Lance smiles. "Well that is already a lot more.. I'm proud of you Keith."

"You were the one helping me.."

Lance shakes his head. "I did like only 5% of all the work here Keith."  
Lance is grateful he's always prepared for a sudden swim. He is most of the time already wearing something to swim in. Lance unbuckles his belt and drops his pants.  
.. For Keith it is impossible not to think of other things when Lance's pants drop to the floor. Not that he would ever tell Lance this.  
"Did you bring any swimwear? Or are you going in your underwear? Like.. It's fine if you just go in your boxers, I wouldn't be uncomfortable or something."

But Keith would sure as hell be uncomfortable. "No.. I am wearing swimming shorts."

.. Lance feels a weird sadness because of Keith not going into the water in underwear. He could've teased his friend so badly. But he'll just have to do with what he got. 

Keith hesitates for a moment when his hands go to his own belt. He knows that when his pants are down there is no going back anymore. Lance sees Keith's moment of hesitation and asks. "Are you okay? If you don't want to go into the water anymore then that's fine."

No.. he wants to go. And he trusts Lance with what he's about to see. Keith unbuckles his belt slowly.. It's a big step. He never shown this to anybody but Shiro, Adam and the doctors. It's private and it's from a part of his life he would love to forget.

But he can't..

He may not be ready to tell more people about what happend. And he surely doesn't want Lance to see him for who he was. 

But he can't hide it now. 

Lance wanted to look somewhere else, but his eyes are focused on Keith's hands unbuckeling his belt. He even feels his heart beating harder then it should. He can't deny that Keith looks good like this. You can think that of a friend, totally normal. 

But after Keith drops his pants he looks at something else that catches his eyes. Keith sees him stare and gets really insecure. 

"I.. eh.."

Lance looks right at Keith's face now with wide eyes. "What.. what is that?"

The biggest scar he has ever seen is on Keith's right leg. It goes from his ankle into his swimming shorts. He can't see where the scar ends since Keith is still wearing his shirt. It looks years old, but it must have hurt badly. Keith knows Lance deserves a answer. He takes a deep breath but then says while looking at his scar, mostly to avoid looking at Lance right now. "This is the reason of my fear."

"How.. why?" Lance doesn't know if he may ask any questions. This seems a bit personal. But he really is curious. 

"It.. This happened years ago." Keith sits back down on the towel. He knew he wasn't getting away from this talk. Lance who really wants to hear the story sits down next to Keith. Is he allowed to touch Keith's scar? Probably not. 

"How?"  
Keith doesn't like to talk about it.. and Lance notices this.  
"If you don't want to talk about it.. then that is fine."

"No.. It's okay." Keith stops for a moment and breaths in and out deeply. Lance takes this as a please comfort me.. I want you to touch me. So Lance puts his hand on Keith's under arm. Keith shivers from Lance's touch, but it does indeed comfort him a lot. "I was on the water that day.. surfing."

"You surfed?!"

"Yes Lance I surfed."

"But you hate it cause you think it is dangerous." Lance says but he quickly realizes that this scar may have something to do with why he doesn't like surfing. "Wait.." 

Keith sees Lance looking down at his scar so he nods.  
"Yeah.. I got this scar from why I don't like surfing. That day when I was surfing.. A shark must have thought I was looking very tasty."

"How could he not." Lance says with a chuckle. 

Keith smiles. "Are you saying I'm good looking?"

Lance rubs with his hand slowly over Keith's arm. "Well.. I don't want to go against mister shark." Lance looks again at the scar. He sees now that you can see it was a bite once. Multiple even, that is why it is such a big scar. "I'm sorry Keith.."

"The doctors said I'm lucky to still have my leg, and that it works. But I never went surfing ever again after. But well.. surfing was like everything in my life at that moment." Keith is ready to tell Lance more about himself. "So that was a really rough time."

"I can imagine.." Lance wouldn't know what to do either if he wasn't ever able to surf again. 

"I had Shiro and Adam of course.. And I am really grateful for that. But I wasn't myself. Or I wasn't my past self. I was more outgoing before the accident, but now.. well you know me." Keith leans more into Lance. He doesn't like talking about his past, but if it is with Lance he can do it. He knows he has to. It's good for him to talk about it. Lance lets Keith be close to him.. it feels good to talk with Keith. Lance is happy that Keith who usually listens now talks to him about his struggles. "It changed me.. and my old self is gone. For most parts that's good, the old me wasn't thinking clearly and was just a big idiot. I guess I should be a little more outgoing but for most part I have grown."

"Hey.. I like this you. And I'm sure the old you and the now you aren't that different. People change maybe a little bit, but they will always be the same person." Lance gives Keith a smile that makes Keith want to kiss him right on this spot. 

But he doesn't. It's wrong.. and he can't do that to his friend.  
"Thank you Lance."

"What did I do?" Lance asks. 

Keith decides to be honest with Lance.  
"You helped me out of the dark time I was talking about. I started getting better since I met you." 

Lance doesn't know what to say.. he's perplexed about what Keith has told him. Surely he didn't help that much .. like he only was there for him. It wasn't much, Keith did most of the work himself. "I.. I. Really?? I.."

"You even helped me get a little better with touching water. I really don't know what I did to deserve you." Keith is being honest. He hopes he won't be too honest though.  
"I really don't know.. cause I am not even such a great person to begin with."

"What? Yes you are! You are the greatest person I have ever met! Kind, great listener, selfless and loyal. You really are amazing Keith." Yeah Lance really thinks he is. 

Keith can't hold it anymore. If he can't kiss Lance.. at least let him hug him. Keith leans more then before into Lance and rests his head in Lance's shoulder. "I don't know what to say to that Lance.. thank you."

"Don't thank me for the truth." Lance wraps his arms around his friend. "I'm happy you talked to me you know. Feels great that you trust me."

Keith smiles.. he's happy like this. He's happy in Lance's arms. For a second it jumps his mind that Allura can be in Lance's arms too.. and that this is just him being a good friend, but he shakes that thought out of his mind. He wants to be happy.. if only for a moment

Then Lance suddenly starts to say even nicer things.  
"You know.. you're more then just those things. You will always be there for people. You keep going when it's tough. You're strong minded but not a idiot. You're smart.. like really fucking smart." Lance can keep going for a long time. "I really don't know why no girl has tied you down yet."

Keith lets out a laugh. "That may be cause I'm really gay."

Lance immediately looks at Keith with wide eyes and open mouth. "You're what?!"

Keith hopes Lance doesn't think bad of him now. Lance totally isn't the person to be homophobic or anything. "I'm.. gay. Is that bad?"

"No no! I just.. didn't realise.. and. Wait why didn't you tell me earlier?" 

"Cause.. I'm telling you now. 

Some people would've let go immediately after their friend says they're gay while hugging. But Lance doesn't.. he actually hold Keith tighter. "Well... then I'm surprised no guy has tied you down yet."

Oh Lance.. you have no idea.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Well well well... what do we have here. Ezor just happened to be on a little run when she sees something interesting. Lotor asked them to keep a eye out for this Lance and this Keith. Lucky her to just find those two all cozy hugging each other at the beach

"Oh what cute.." Ezor smiles as she takes a picture. "Couple goals." She says as she sends it to Lotor. 

-Ezor  
Look who I have found. 

-Ezor  
Aren't they cute <3

      -Lotor  
Very cute

      -Lotor  
I'll sent it to Lura. She deserves it

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Is this okay?" Lance holds Keith's arms.. this is the first time they are going this deep into the water. Keith is doubting his decision so badly. It's wet and cold. Literally he is not only shivering from fear, he's also shivering from the cold.  
Why Lance isn't affected by the cold? He really doesn't get it. 

"I...guesss.." Keith says with a stutter. 

Lance chuckles as he sees Keith struggling. "Cold?"

"Yess..." Keith closes his eyes. 

Lance wraps his arms around his friend and hopes a hug will warm Keith up. "Here.. I'll warm you up."

"Thank you.." Keith keeps his eyes closed. He wants to enjoy this even though he will probably shit his pants soon. He doesn't like to feel the water all over till his upper leg. 

"Keith? If you want to quit then we can quit."

"I can go for a little longer." Keith says but Lance feels him shaking. "I'm just... No it's stupid."

Lance goes through Keith's hair. "Nothing you're  struggling with is stupid Keith." 

"I think every moment a shark can grab me.." Keith breathing starts to be more uneven. 

"Keith.. We are save.. I promise you. If I have to I'll beat any shark coming for you. I swear I'll make shark soup of them." Keith chuckles because of what Lance said. Keith opens his eyes and sees Lance smile at him. "And well.. these guns" Lance flexes his arm muscles. "Will beat anybody trying to hurt you."

"Thank you Lance.. you and your guns really make me feel saver." Keith makes his eye roll very slowly so Lance surely notices it. 

"I sense some sarcasm but I will ignore it."

After this they are quiet for like 3 minutes. But then Keith has enough of everything. He wants to get to dry land. As they sit down on the towel again and Keith is drying off his legs Lance looks at Keith's scar again. 

Keith doesn't notice Lance staring till he's done drying off. He puts the towel he used back in his bag and as he turns to Lance he sees him looking.  
"Lance?"

Lance snaps out of it. "Oh sorry.. I was just looking at your scar. Is that weird?"

Keith shakes his head. "No.. It's pretty gross, so I get it."

"What no way! It looks pretty badass." Lance goes with his hand closer to the scar, but he stops just before he touches. He looks up and asks. "Can I?"

Keith nods as a answer. Lance then slowly tracks with his thumb a part of the scar. "Does it really look badass?"

"It does.. trust me on that." Lance looks up and smiles. "You are badass.. not just the scar."  
Keith feels that his cheeks are getting red.. Lance always seems to get him to blush. And Lance loves that he keeps making his friend blush. It feels like a big accomplishment. "Keith.. I'm sorry you had to go through this. But I'm here for you if you need any help."

"You have already done enough. Don't worry about it." 

Lance goes over the scar with his fingers one more time before he stands up. "Get dressed.. I'm hungry as hell and want some good food. It's already way past lunchtime." 

They get ready to leave. Keith first puts on his pants again and then puts everything in his bag. Lance didn't bring much.. he only checks if he still has his phone. He doesn't want to lose that, nobody does. 

After they all are set they leave. But Lance doesn't take Keith to the cafe like usual. Lance wanted this lunch to be a bit more special.. because of the stuff Keith told him. He wants to treat Keith because he thinks his friend deserves it. Keith deserves it because of what happened but also because he was there for him.. being a good friend. 

"Wait? This is not the way to the cafe." Keith walks after Lance but the surfer doesn't answer him. "Lance where are you going? We need to go left here."

"Not going to the cafe today. Yes I know we may betray our own souls because of it." Lance turns around to face Keith. "I'm taking you to Arus."

"Arus?" 

"Oh yeah you only live here for a couple months, of course you don't know Arus. It's just a cute restaurant not so far from here. It's such first a good first date location." 

In Keith's stomach the butterflies go crazy just by the thought of Lance taking him on a date. Of course it isn't really true. Keith wants to punch himself for falling so deep, how could he have been so stupid.  
"Well it sounds like a nice place."

"It is.. And their cook is amazing, so you won't be dissapointed by the food."

Keith smiles at Lance.. even though it isn't a date, it's nice of his friend to bring him to this restaurant. "That's nice."

"Fun fact. Hunk actually teached him some recipes." Of course Hunk would.  "Sal told him after he gave those recipes that if surfing didn't work out he could always work in the restaurant. And I think Hunk would." 

"But Hunk has a great surfing career. Why would he quit?" Keith asks. 

"No not now. Just when he wants change. Then for sure he would work in a restaurant or maybe start his own." 

Keith can indeed see that happening. Just like Adam Hunk as well will not forever be a surfer. In some time you just get too old for it or you want change. Lance would probably still want to do something with water. Pidge would try to do something with science. 

Shiro he doesn't really know. Maybe he would just retire. Adam is going to try for a good paying job, so Shiro could just retire. Not to mention that Shiro already has earned a lot of money with surfing. Competitions and sponsorships pay very well. 

Lance and Keith arrive at the restaurant. It looks very cute but clean. As they both sit down at a table for two there is immediately a waiter ready to serve them. They order their food and drinks and them go over to small talk. 

"Lance can I ask you what you will do when you can't surf anymore?" Keith asks because of the conversation they had earlier. 

"Oh.. yeah I'll probably work at some marine biology scientist center. Or I would.. become a teacher."

Keith didn't expect a answer like that. "A teacher?"

"Yeah.. I really like kids and when I always thought of it as my plan B. I even went to college for it." 

"You did?"

"And I liked it too.. I just like surfing a bit more. So I'll probably try to work at a school after my surfing career." 

Keith didn't see it before.. but now he can clearly see Lance in front of a couple teens being the fun teacher. Lance wouldn't be strict at all.. "Well.. I think it would fit you. What would you want to teach those kids? Highschool or Elementary?" 

"I'd like to help teens more. Though the little kids are cute. But maybe like.. biology at a highschool. Or I'm pretty good with history. Spanish of course since it is my mother language." Lance answers. 

"So after surfing you will become a teacher?"

"I hope yes. But you can never be sure. And if it will be marine biology scientist that's fine with me. But teaching would be more my thing, though I love the ocean. I've already had a job that had something to do with the ocean." 

Keith nods. "I get it. After this you want to change.. Adam is the same. He's going to quit professional surfing and he's looking for a other job now." 

At that moment the waiter brings them their drinks. They stop the conversation till the waiter is gone. 

Before Lance brings the glass to his lips he asks. "So.. you never told me what job you do now."

Keith looks away.. he hasn't really got a job after the accident. He got to lazy and he wasn't perfectly healthy mentally. "I don't have a job."

Lance's eyes go wide. He didn't expect this answer. Didn't Keith like have a big house? Can he pay for that house? Is he in financial problems?  
"What?! But.. why didn't you tell me? I would've payed for you more when we went out. I could've helped you with your mortgage." 

Keith chuckles. "Lance.."

"If you need help with anything financially I.. we all your friend are there to help you." Lance goes on and on not knowing Keith doesn't have any problems with money at the moment. He made so much money before the accident.. And after the accident even more came in. 

"Lance.."

"And if you need a job we could all look for you." 

"Lance!" Keith now finally has his friend's attention. "I'm fine financially. I even just bought a house. Don't worry okay."

Lance looks at Keith like he's crazy. How can you have no job, but be financially fine. Totally with a mortgage. Lance can only think of one thing. "You aren't doing shady stuff right?"

Keith almost spits out the sip he just took of his drink. "What no!"

Lance puts up his hands and says. "Look just asking."

"Well I'm not.. I eh.. saved up a lot, and stuff." It's not lying. 

"Alright.. good to hear you're doing okay. But aren't you bored shitless at home the whole week?" Lance asks. 

Keith shrugs his shoulders. "Well.. sometimes I guess. It wasn't that bad before, but since I got better I've realized how stupid I have been. These past few years I didn't leave my house much and I was fine with it. But now I want to pick my life back up." Keith really wants to be honest. It feels good to talk about everything for once. Shiro had tried to talk to him about it many times before, but then he didn't want it. 

Now he chose to talk.. It is much better like that. 

"Getting better like in your leg?" Lance asks. "But that couldn't have taken years right?"

Keith looks down at his hands. "No.. Lance I meant more mentally." 

Lance sees that his friend is struggling with talking about his past. So he kindly and slowly places his hands on the shaking once of his friend. "Hey you don't have to talk about it.. and totally not now since you are in public." There weren't many people right now though. They had a more private spot where nobody really could follow their conversation. But Lance doesn't want Keith to be uncomfortable. 

Keith nods.. he indeed doesn't feel comfortable saying personal stuff here in this restaurant. So they quit talking about this subject. Their food arrived soon after and I they eat and talk some more. This time nothing personal though. 

At first after they had lunch they needed to part ways. Lance really hoped to spent more time with Keith, so he asked what Keith needed to do and if he could join. Shiro had asked Keith if he could help him with some business at home. But Keith is sure Shiro wouldn't mind Lance coming with him. 

When they arrive at Shiro's house Shiro is a bit surprised to see Lance. Keith didn't tell him Lance would join them today. They are going to do some private business for Keith, so why is Lance here? 

"Hey Shiro. Sorry for just coming unannounced.. I will not be in the way or anything."

"No no.. it's fine. Adam is in the living room. When Keith and I talk you two could keep each other company."  
Shiro lets the two of them into his home and calls for Adam. 

Adam didn't expect Lance to be here. But it's a good surprise. "Oh hey Lance. I didn't know you would come." 

"Keith told me I could come.. so well now I'm here." Lance smiles at Adam. 

"Well good that you're here. Do you want coffee while these suckers do the boring business." Both Shiro and Lance immediately get offended at what Adam just called them. 

But before either Keith or Shiro can react Lance gets pushed towards the living room by Adam. "Soooo What were you doing today with Keith?"

"Well at first Keith and I went to the beach. And then I took him out for lunch at Arus." Lance answers as they walk into the living room. 

"Arus huh? Did you two have something to celebrate?" Adam hopes Lance will now just say it was a date and that him and Keith are together now. He hopes this for Keith, but he knows it won't be true. 

"Just being a good friend." Lance sighs and sits down on the couch.

"Why the sigh?" Adam sits down as well. 

"Keith told me about his past." Adam looks in shock towards Lance. Really did Keith tell him everything? Did he tell him about his past career? His accident? Wow this kid is in deep. He hasn't trusted anybody else since a long time.. Adam really feels proud about it. "I just felt like treating him after. He's been through a lot so he deserves it."

"That's really nice of you Lance. Yeah.. Keith has been through a lot since that shark attacked him."

"I didn't expect that Keith actually surfed.. Like he's so against it now. Of course that's normal for someone who had such a accident when surfing." Lance doesn't know what he would do if he went through something like that. He would like to think he'd never give up on surfing, but after something this dramatic he'd probably would too. 

"I'm happy he told you. He doesn't talk about it often." Adam says as he stands up. "You want some coffee?"

"Yes thank you sir."

Adam smiles.. he really is a polite kid. Keith has great taste in men just like Shiro. Only if now Lance was into men it would've been perfect. He does feel like Lance maybe... has some lgbt in him. But he could be wrong. And he doesn't want to have high hopes right now. But his gaydar is like buzzing a bit. "Just call me Adam.. No need for formality for the friend of my brother."

For Adam Keith as well feels like a brother. He has known him for years and helped him go through a hard part of his life, of course he feels that way towards Keith. Lance realises how much Adam cared about Keith and that makes him happy. Keith deserves the best people surrounding him. "Coffee would be nice Adam."

"I'll be right back. Just wait here. You may look around if you wish." Then Adam leaves Lance alone in the living room to go towards the kitchen.

Lance takes up on the offer and starts to look around. He has to say Shiro and Adam have style. It looks clean but comfortable. Mostly white though, Lance likes a bit more colour. Lance walks over to some picture frames on the wall. He just hopes to see some embarrassing pictures of Keith on there. 

He sees Shiro and Adam being all cute together.. kisses and cuddles. Pictures of them in countries all over the world. Pictures of Shiro surfing and standing with a award in his hands. He looks a lot younger here.. Lance laughs, you can see Shiro was starting to go grey. He's totally grey now, but it looks more white.  
Lance hopes he won't get gray hair this fast.

Then Lance finds what he had been looking for. Shiro and Adam with Keith in the middle. It's his birthday.. Lance just has to coo. Keith looks so irritated while wearing a cute birthday hat. 

At that moment Adam returns with coffee. He sees Lance looking at the picture of Keith's birthday a couple years ago. "He is cute isn't he?"

Lance turns around not knowing if he heard that correctly. "What?"

"Oh just.. look at him pouting. He doesn't like his birthday that much.. but I just know he did enjoy himself that day." 

"He doesn't enjoy his own birthday?"  
Lance asks.

"Yeah.. he doesn't have the best memories of his birthday. But he tollerates a birthday party now.  
Adam explains. 

"That's sad. I've always loved my birthday. Family all coming together, cake. Okay the embarrassment of them all singing happy birthday to you is terrible, but still.. celebrating yourself once a year is fine." 

Adam looks at the picture again. "But Keith didn't have that many people in his life.. well now he does thanks to you." 

Lance gets flustered because of Adam's words. "I didn't do much.. Keith he did his best and.."

Adam cuts him off though. "Thank you Lance. You're one of the best thing that has happened to him, I hope you do realise that. He cares about you, more then you realise."

Lance starts to blush.. and he gets a warm feeling through his whole body. "I care about him too.. I really do."

Adam puts a hand on Lance's shoulder. "I know you do." Yeah.. Lance really cares about him.

Lance and Adam talk some more and drink their coffee till the boys did their oh so important work. Okay it was important since Keith still needs money to live on. Shiro and Keith walk into the living room seeing Adam and Lance laugh a bit and talking about everything and anything. 

"You two seem to enjoy each others company. Did you talk about me?" Keith says trying to be smooth. 

"Of course Keith.. how could we not talk about your hideous Mullet." Lance says with a smirk. He really is the smooth one here.

Keith pouts as he sits down next to Lance. "Why do you always bring up my hair?"

"Cause a bully always looks for the weakest part of you Keith." Lance explains. 

Keith pouts even harder and starts to frown. Then he turns his head towards Shiro and says in a childlike way. "Shiro! Lance bullies me!"

"That isn't nice of Lance.. Lance apologize." Shiro says holding back a laugh. He loves seeing his brother act like this. He is more.. relaxed around Lance. He would have loved Lance as like a brother in law figure. Of course him and Keith aren't really related, but that doesn't matter for him. Keith will always be his little brother. 

"Alright big brother that for sure could beat the living shit out of me. I'm sorry Keith." Lance leans in and puts his arms around Keith. "Will you please forgive me!"

Both of their hearts go crazy again... but they both decide to ignore it. "Alright.. You're forgiven." At that Lance lets go with a smile. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for driving me home.." Lance says with a smile. He walked to the beach since it isn't that far. But since they also went to Shiro in Keith's car it became a little too far to walk. But Keith was so kind to drive towards Lance's apartment to drop him off. 

It already got late.. Shiro invited them both for dinner and they accepted it. It was delicious of course, Adam is great at cooking. 

Keith didn't want Lance to walk so far in the evening.. Lance of course could handle it if he got attacked.. but it isn't the nicest thing that could happen. Keith rather just know Lance is totally save. Even Lance wouldn't win if his attacker has a gun. Doesn't matter how many times you go to the gym, muscle can't win against fire power. 

"Of course Lance.. It's much faster like this, and saver."

Lance grabs his wallet out of the pocket in his pants and says. "Here let me pay gas money. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't."

"What no! You don't have to Lance."  
Lance grabs some money out of his wallet but Keith doesn't take it. "No Lance I mean it. I don't want your money."

"Just take it Keith."

"No.. you already payed for Lunch today!" Keith is serious about this and he won't take a dollar from the guy he cares so much about. "You can say anything you want but I am not going to take your money."

Lance sees it is a lost battle, so he puts the money back in his wallet. "Well.. then I'm going." 

"Yeah..." Keith doesn't want him to leave yet.

"I eh.." Lance looks for his keys in multiple pockets. He finds them and then continues his sentence. "I had fun today."

Keith smiles at his friend. "Me too. Thank you for today."

"You were the one asking me to come. I should thank you." 

Keith looks away as he says. "But you took me out for Lunch.."

Lance knows nobody will win this thank you competition.. so he quits trying to be the thankful one. "We should go there another time."

"Yeah we should.." Why does it just feel like they have been on their first date. It's like this awkward fibe surrounding them. Keith loves to think they did just have a date.. but they didn't. 

"Well.. then I'm going." Lance doesn't know what to do.. With Hunk or Pidge he would just give them a fist bump, a friendly gesture of I'll see you later. But with Keith he just feels like he shouldn't. A hug maybe? No that's a bit too intimate right?  
Lance slowly places his hand on Keith's arm instead "Bye Mullet."

Keith looks for a moment at the hand on his arm. And he smiles. "Bye Lance.."

Keith wishes he could kiss Lance goodbye.. he wishes he could give Lance a cute nickname. He wishes that this was a date. But it wasn't and he can't. Lance exits the car without a goodbye kiss.. and walks towards his apartment. 

Keith knows he'll never have this surfer boy.. and that hurts yes. But not being friends with him would hurt even more, so he'll just have to deal with it. 

When Lance closes the door behind him Keith drives away, he just made sure Lance would be home save..

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance walks up the stairs to get to his own apartment. He really loved today, it was just nice. The hugging at the beach was comfortable, the practicing in the ocean was lovely. Keith telling him about his past.. was rough but good. Lunch was fantastic and delicious. Adam was fun to talk to. Lance even thinks he could call Adam his friend now, they really hit it off. 

Dinner was fun.. Shiro and Adam are just great. Plus the stories about Keith were hilarious. They really should do this more often. 

Yes today was a great day.. nothing can ruin it. He loved today just so much. 

Oh yeah.. Allura was there too today. That was nice of her. 

Lance unlocks the door to his apartment and walks inside. He takes off his shoes where a shit ton of sand comes out of. Lance curses a little.. he'll need to clean that up now. 

"Lance?" Lance didn't except the following. Suddenly Allura comes out of the living room into the hallway. "It's.. pretty late. Where were you the whole day?"

"Allura? What are you doing here? Did you stay here the whole day? Shit sorry babe I didn't know." If he knew he would have come home much early.. or he had told her that he wasn't coming home till late. 

"No.. It's not bad. I waited for you." Allura looks towards the floor. 

Lance walks up to his girlfriend and places his hands in hers.  
"That's nice babe.. but you didn't have to. I'm sorry.. if I knew you would stay here waiting for me I would've texted you I was going to eat dinner at Shiro and Adam's house."

"Why did you eat there?"  
Allura asks... still not looking directly at her boyfriend. Lance doesn't notice.. yet.

"Well.. Shiro invited me. After going to lunch with Keith at Arus, my treat today since he deserves it."

"Yeah he does.." Allura interrupts him. But then Lance continues.

"After that we went to Shiro and Adam because Keith had to do something there with Shiro. I wanted to stay with Keith since.. I don't know it was just really fun and amazing with him, I asked if I could come with.  I talked with Adam and then we had dinner.. what was amazing by the way. After that Keith drove me home."

"I saw that yes.." Allura says with a crack in her voice. "I saw you in his car."

This is the moment Lance notices Allura being all... down. She has tears in her eyes and the voice crack was too obvious. "Allura? Is something wrong?"

"No.. nothing is wrong. It's perfect like this. I see that now... you're happy.. and.." Allura still doesn't look at Lance. 

But Lance is getting worried now. This is weird. Did something bad happen? He grabs his girlfriend's chin and makes her look up towards him. "Allura?"

"Why didn't I see this before? Why Lance? Please tell me why?"

"What? I don't get it Allura." There must be something wrong. 

"Why.. just why. It's so obvious but I didn't see it. And you don't see it and that is making me so angry.."

"Lura?"

"Don't call me that!"  
Allura rips her hands out of Lance's hands.. she didn't mean to react like this.. but that nickname is only for one person. She sees Lance's shock.. and she herself is shocked too. 

"Sorry.. I. I didn't mean too.."

"Lance.. I can't anymore. You're lying to yourself and it's so... so frustrating and so unfair. It's unfair to the both of us." Allura starts.. It is time and she didn't want this but it has to happen. The last picture was the last push. She knows this will be the best for the both of them. 

"What do you mean? Please explain why you're angry. Did I do something wrong?" Lance is so confused.. and scared. Why is she angry? He didn't mean to upset her. 

"Believe me Lance.. I am not angry. Not at you at least." Allura starts to cry and that breaks Lance since he doesn't know how to make her stop being sad.  She puts her hand on Lance's cheek and strokes it with her thumb. "You're amazing Lance.. and I get it. I was blind, and stupid. It isn't your fault, and you never even gave into it. You're so amazingly loyal.. but that means you are hurting yourself. And that hurts me."

"I really don't understand.."

"I know you don't.. that's because you don't see it like the others. Like me.. your friends, even strangers we all see it. But you don't and that hurts you. I am hurting you Lance." 

Lance eyes widen. "No.. what you're not!"

"I am! You are not yourself around me and if you dare to deny that then you are so lying to yourself and to me!" Allura lets go of Lance's face and looks down for a moment.. trying to calm down a little. "Lance.. I know how you really are. Fun.. joking around, kind... maybe even a little childish. But around me you try to be like some serious businessman. And I know why. It's my type.."

Lance does know he tries to be more like how Allura's perfect boyfriend would be like. "But I'm willing to change for love.."

"The funny thing is Lance.. that's not how it works." Allura says looking up again. "Yeah.. I did start to fall in love with that mature Lance.. but that isn't you. Changing just so I would like you is unhealthy and hurts you Lance. And I'm not letting you do that." Allura stops for a moment. There is a silence..

but then Allura continues.  
"Not since somebody else is loving you for who you are. And I see it happening Lance.. you love them too."

"What?" Lance doesn't understand anything that Allura says.

Allura smiles at Lance through her tears. "I hope you will understand sooner then later Lance. It would make you so happy. You will have the best love story.. you will have your cheesy dates. You will have happyness. So I hope you will see it soon Lance. It will be good for the both of us. This." Allura points towards the both of them. "Is unhealthy. And I can't do it anymore."

Lance suddenly realizes what Allura is hinting at. "Wait are you..  no Allura please you can't. Give me one more chance. I'll be a better boyfriend. Better then perfect."

"We were never perfect Lance. We were some twisted version of a perfect relationship. It was faker then anything I know. I don't want to give you one more chance since you are the person who needs to give out the chances, but not to me."

Lance feels tears coming up in his eyes. Is she serious? Is she going to break up with him?

"I'm not mad at you Lance. You're amazing, a perfect boyfriend, loyal, good looking, funny and kind.. but I can't do it anymore. It hurts me to see you faking it.. it hurts me for you not to realize. I hope you will soon okay.. I hope you will be happy with this person."

"I don't like anybody else Allura. You are my girlfriend. My beautiful girlfriend."

"Lance you can't even say that you love me.. and you never will. Cause it's so clear who you love."

Lance shakes his head. "I don't.."

"You will see Lance.. And it will make you much happier then when you are stuck with me. I promise." Allura whipes away a tear from Lance's cheek. "We will be happy.. just not when we are together."

"Please don't leave." Lance says with the most sad look in his eyes that Allura has ever seen.. but she stays with the decision she made. 

It's good.. This is just fine. Sometimes you have to let go. And this is the perfect time to do so. "I'm sorry Lance but we are done." It's official now.. She has said it, she can't go back now.  
"We can never be happy together.. even if it seems like we are. We wanted perfection.. but I realised there isn't a perfect relationship, and that's okay. I really still care about you Lance. I really liked you. But we are not meant to be.. but you clearly do have a soulmate, I see it almost every time I see you that you do."

"I don't want to lose you Allura.." Lance says crying his eyes out..

"Lance.. the person you really are is amazing. But he's supposed to be with somebody else, not me. You will thank me for this someday. You will see soon what I was talking about.. I just want you to figure it out yourself, and you will."

Lance had said nothing could ruin this day. Well it seems like he jinxed himself. It went totally wrong.. this was never supposed to happen. He was supposed to have this perfect relationship with Allura.. he was supposed to ask her to marry him in a couple years. He was supposed to have little children running around the house. 

But that isn't going to become true. 

She is saying they shouldn't be together. And he still doesn't understand it. And he totally doesn't understand what she meant with this other person he is supposedly in love with. No... no of course is not. 

"I got to go Lance.. I'm going home.. I waited for you here to end it.."

But before she can walk out of the door Lance stops her. He grabs her hand tightly, so she has to listen to what he has to say. "Allura.. is there really nothing you want to try to save us?" 

Allura looks at Lance.. he has stopped crying.. but he surly will start again soon. "Yes Lance.. I don't want to try. It wouldn't be fair to you or that other person that will love you better then I did."

Lance takes a deep breath with closed eyes. After that he says. "I'm sorry that you see it that way.."

"And I'm sorry that we aren't.. good for each other." Allura really means it. She wishes she was good enough for Lance.. she really does. 

"I'll miss you.." Lance says..

Allura feels tears coming up in her eyes. "I'll miss you too.. but get over me.. I'll be fine too over a while. But you can't wait too long before start looking again. Maybe that person will not be there anymore if you wait to long."

"How could I get over you?" Lance asks with a crack in his voice.

"By realising what I meant.. I swear it will make you 1000 times more happier then I make you."

"I don't know about that..'

"It will Lance.. trust me."

Allura wants to open the door again but again Lance hold her back. She again turns around to hear what Lance wants to say to her now. "Please don't be completely gone. My friends love you.. you can't leave them too.  Pidge will be the most heartbroken if you never talk to us again."

"It will take me some time.. but I do love our friends Lance.. I will keep being their friend too." Allura indeed doesn't want to lose them too. She even loves Keith though everything that has happened. 

"Are we going to stay friends too?" Lance asks. 

Allura smiles. "Best friends.. cause that is what he should've been. Just best friends."

It hurt them both... but Allura now turns around and leaves for real, leaving Lance alone in his apartment. It hurts... but it's good this way. Allura knows she made the right decision. She has to take some time to recover though, and so will Lance. 

As she reaches her car she burst out into tears.. she has kept herself strong in front of Lance, but now she breaks. 

Yeah.. she needs some time to recover. Maybe she will even take some time off of work and school. And she never does that. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance starts to cry again after the door closed. She is gone.. she's gone now and he's not getting her back. 

He wants to break stuff.. cry, eat, shower, cry more, scream, play sad music. Or punch a wall or something.. he feels so fucked up.. just fucked up. 

He hates himself for letting her go. He must have done something wrong... Lance really doesn't understand why she left him, she was so vague.

She told him how amazing he was to her.. so why did she leave?  
Can he get her back? Lance already knows the answer to that.. no.. no of course he won't get her back. 

Lance really just doesn't know what to do. Tears are falling and he is screaming, his neighbours will not be happy with him. But fuck them.. It really doesn't matter what they think now. 

Lance grabs his phone.. but he doesn't really know what to do with it. He can't even see what he's doing correctly because of the tears.  
He just goes to his recent calls and calls one of the people in the list. He doesn't even know who he's calling, it could even be a take out chinese food restaurant for all he knows. But he doesn't care..

"Hello Lance." Lance hears Hunk's voice and he's so happy to hear it.

"Hhhunnnnkkk." Lance says crying. He doesn't think Hunk will understand a lot from what he's going to say. "Please comee heeree."

"Lance? Are you crying? What's wrong." Hunk says concerned about his friend. 

"Alllluraaa.. she.. she."

"Come on Lance.. you can do it. Tell me."

"Shee broke uppp with meee." After Lance has said this he burst out even more in tears. He's not able to talk.

Hunk is silent for a moment.. he didn't expect this kind of news at all. But after a moment he says. "Stay there I'm coming."

And then he hangs up. Leaving Lance here crying and waiting till Hunk arrives.

 

 

End of chapter 13.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---insta---  
> ficteon_insta 
> 
> Poor poor Lance. But it was going to happen sooner or later. It's for the best. 
> 
> Sorry for being so slow. I really don't know why I am so slow. At least this chapter is great and long! Hope you will forgive me for slow updates sometimes.. I'm really trying. 
> 
> As I'm writing this it is only one hour and 15 minutes till my birthday. I am not going to stay awake though.. need my sleep badly since I need to wake up at 5:30 tomorrow. Rip me. 
> 
> Maybe for my birthday leave some kudos???? :))))))) and maybe some nice comment for Lance since he needs it right now. 
> 
> Hope I'll see you all soon!!


	14. Comfort

Lance hears his doorbell ring. He knows who it is, Hunk told him he would come. But Lance can't seem to stand up.. His whole head is just full and it hurts. Lance's heart is aching and his legs don't work with him.  
Hunk knows where the second key of his house is, he'll get in. 

"Lance? Lance you in here?" He hears Hunk call for him but he can't say anything back. He wants to.. It's just that nothing comes out when he tries. 

Lance feels so helpless right now.. And the worst part is that he's confused. Not about why she broke up with him.. more about what Allura said. He just doesn't get it anymore. 

Hunk walks into Lance's bedroom where he finds his friend sulking and drowning in his own tears. He slowly approaches his half dying friend and sits down next to him. "Hey buddy.. what happened?"

Lance can only raise his shoulders to make clear he doesn't know either. Hunk puts his hand on Lance's shoulder to comfort him a bit. "You can tell me Lance.. I want to help you."

"There is nothing you can do.. she's gone." Lance puts his head down on the pillow secretly hope he'll suffocate or something. Okay no he doesn't really want to die but still. 

"Can you tell me the reason she broke up with you?" Hunk asks rubbing his hand on Lance's shoulder. He'll make sure Lance is going to eat something soon, he may be sad but he can't skip on eating, drinking or sleeping.

Lance turns his head to the side so he can breath normally again. "She told me exactly what you warned me about. That I was different around her trying to make us perfect." A few tears slip from Lance's eyes again. "I should've listened to you."

"Lance come here.. let me give you a hug." Lance sits up and takes up on Hunk's offer. Hunk puts his arms around Lance and lets his friend cry on his shoulder. "It will be alright. I'm sure you will once look back to this and just know it was okay. You are going to get through this Lance, but of course you may take you time."  
Lance just listens to what Hunk is saying. He's so grateful his friend was able to get here so quick. Hearing Hunk talk to him like this calms him down a little. "I know Allura was great.. but she had a point right, changing your personality just to be with her wasn't right." 

Lance nods.. he does understand that. He didn't want to see it while he was with Allura, but of course it makes sense. "I just wanted something perfect.."

"I get that.. but Lance is that really possible. A relationship is beautiful and good, but it always has flaws. Even your perfect relationship with Allura had flaws since you weren't yourself. But since me and Shay became a thing I saw her flaws.. but loved them. That's when I knew I really loved her."

"You love her?" Lance asks actually happy for his friend. 

"Yeah.. did you love Allura?"

Lance freezes. He.. he doesn't know. Did he? She was nice and beautiful. Kind and graceful. She was everything he wanted, so he must have lover her right? Otherwise why would he be so sad right now. He is crying his eyes out because of her.. That means he must have loved her.. He's sure of it. Everytime she smiled he liked it. And when they talked it was great.

Well.. they never really talked that much. She was always busy.

So wait? Is he or isn t he in love with her. 

"I think this long silence suggests that you didn't Lance." Hunk says cutting off Lance's train of thoughts.

"What?"

"I know you Lance.. If you love somebody you wouldn't need to think about that." Hunk says with a small smile. And he's right, Lance is a loving person. When he loves somebody he wants to show it. 

"Okay.. yes maybe not yet. But I would've loved her, I'm sure of it."

Hunk knows he shouldn't be more openly against his friends now past relationship with Allura. It's over and he wants Lance to calm down and be more comfortable... not angry at him.  
Hunk slowly lets go of Lance and stands up. "I'm going to make you some food, I'm sure you're hungry."

"I'm not real..."

"I'll be back wait here." Hunk knew Lance would be against eating so he isn't even letting Lance protest against it. This boy will and shall eat. Hunk leaves Lance's bedroom and goes to the kitchen hoping Lance has something useful in his fridge. 

Lance doesn't think he'll get any food through his throat right now.. he really doesn't feel like eating. But protesting won't help. Hunk will force feed him if he has to.  
Now Hunk has left him alone he immediately steps right into the thought train again.  
What is he going to do now? Is Allura sad about this too? Or is she going to move on very fast and get that perfect boyfriend she thought he was?

How is he going to cope? He just wants to stay in his bed.. he never wants to get out of his house again. 

When will he see her again? She said to him she would stay friends with the others.. Lance is happy about this but hates that he'll have to see her soon again probably. 

Speaking of his friends. How is he going to tell the others? How will they react? Did they all think just like Hunk? Did they all think Allura and him weren't good for each other?  
What did Keith think?

He had told Keith a lot about him and Allura. He had told him about the cute dates and how beautiful she is. And he came to Keith after he got mad at Hunk for saying he shouldn't pretend to be another person for Allura. Keith was supportive then right?  
But now Lance thinks about it he may have been wrong about that.

Keith has never said that he thought Lance was right. Lance thinks back to their sleepover that day. He thinks back to what Keith said.

Well.. I don't know much about relationships, but I think yeah… maybe you would change for a person.. I just don't think you should. In my opinion you should love someone even their flaws.  
But I see Allura does really like you Lance. And you only just started a relationship… of course it's not yet perfect… and it will never be. But that's okay. And if she is the right person you will get through everything and love each other even more.

Lance may have loved Allura's flaws.. but she didn't love his. This makes Lance sad since he really wanted to be with Allura. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

It has been six days now since the breakup. It has been rough for Lance. Lance hasn't come out of bed since.  
He also hasn't told his other friends yet, only Hunk knows. 

The others haven't heard from Lance and Allura in six days and are worried. They all know Hunk knows something but the big guy just won't fucking tell them. Yes especially Keith is pissed about that. He wants to know if his friend is okay, just like Pidge, Shiro and Adam. 

Pidge has tried making contact with Allura.. but no response yet.  
Allura as well needs to take some time for herself. She is sad about this all too. She didn't want this at all. If she could choose she would have stayed with Lance forever, falling in love with him and having a future with him. But she can't.. and that is for the best. 

She will contact her friends later.. she just needs time. 

But she is sure Lance feels even worse. And he does.. He's so confused about everything. It didn't feel like Allura wanted to break up, so why did she? They could have like talked and try to get better. Why did she have to break up with him without even talking. 

It's so unfair. Lance looks around his room.. the curtains are closed and no light is turned on. He didn't want to get out of bed this whole time. Hunk did force him to eat. And of course he goes to the toilet. 

But more he hasn't done. Six days already just nothing. He has heard his phone go over and over again many times these days. He knows it are his friends being all concerned. He'd love for then not to worry, but he declines every call. The text massages are becoming more and more too. But he just doesn't feel like answering them. He doesn't want to be on his phone, he just wants to sleep. 

But Lance doesn't get the chance because again his phone goes over. He looks down from his bed to see who it is this time. Of course it is Keith.. he has called him the most now. As his finger goes down to the red button to decline it again he hesitates. Should he decline again?

He isn't sure actually..

He misses Keith. He misses his voice he misses that god awful mullet. And maybe it he is feeling guilty for not letting his friends know anything about what happened.  
Lance slowly goes from the red button to the green one and slides it to the right. It doesn't take long before Keith's voice is softly heard through the phone.  
Even though he didn't put Keith on speaker yet you can clearly hear Keith being worried, angry and relieved voice. 

"Lance? Lance! You finally picked up your phone thank God!" Keith on the other end is alone at home. He has done nothing but stressing out since day 2 that Lance and Allura didn't speak to them all anymore. But now finally his friend picked up the phone. "Lance where are you? Are you okay? What happened? Talk to me?"

Lance has put Keith on speaker.. he wanted to talk to Keith. Talk about everything that has happened. But as soon as Lance heard Keith's worried voice he breaks broke down again. 

Keith hears Lance's soft sniffs and sobs and immediately gets more concerned then he already was. "Lance? Are you crying? Tell me buddy.. are you okay? Do you need help?"

"Keith... I'm so sorry.."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Sorry.. for hearing me like thiss." Lance says with tears streaming over his face. Before Keith can says something to his friend Lance hangs up. He doesn't want Keith to hear him like this.. he sounds ugly. He looks ugly. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Keith looks at his phone. Why did Lance just hung up on him? And why was he crying?  
Keith stands up and grabs his car keys. He has been to Lance's house before in these six days, but he never opened the door. Keith just guessed he wasn't at home. But after this call he has to try again. 

He can't stand Lance crying.. he really can't. 

As fast as he can driving the speed limit.. most of the time, he drives towards Lance's apartment. He hopes Lance is home.. he just needs to see him. 

Keith runs up the stairs towards the floor Lance's house is at. Luckily the building isn't that high, so Keith isn't totally exhausted when he gets upstairs. He then rushes over towards the door and rings the doorbell. And then he rings the doorbell again.. and again.. and again. This time just like last time Lance doesn't open the door. But Keith is sure Lance wouldn't be anywhere else but home. Keith decides to knock on one of Lance's windows. The window gives you view of Lance's kitchen. As he knocks he sees all the dirty dishes in the sink. He must be home.. how else did all these dishes get here. 

Keith looks around. Maybe there is a spare key? He has and will get in this apartment. Even if he has to somehow break open this door.

How dares Lance just don't talk to.  
them for almost a week. How dares he not tell them what's going on. How dares he make them all worried sick. And how dares he to answer his call for only a moment and crying in the meantime. Doesn't he realise that all his friends want to help him more then anything right now. 

Keith doesn't have to search long before he finds a key. He tries it out and the door to Lance's house opens. All the lights are out and it is quiet inside. Is Lance really not here? 

Keith looks around a bit and then goes from room to room. Then he opens Lance's bedroom door and sees his friend laying on the bed. It seems like he's sleeping. By only looking at Lance's face it is clear that the boy is exhausted.

Keith can't stay mad at a guy who's looking like that. Quietly he sits down next to the sleeping male. Lance's cheeks are still wet from crying and that breaks Keith's heart. Keith slips his hand into Lance's hair hoping it will wake him up. It has lost it softness.. his hair is greasy and dirty but Keith doesn't care. Lance of all people not showering till his hair gets dirty is a bigger problem then his hand getting a little dirty. 

It hurts so much to see Lance like this. Lance doesn't deserve any bad shit life is throwing at him. Keith doesn't know what happened , but he will try to make it better. 

Lance already did so much for him.. and now it is his turn to repay him.

"Lance.. Lancy wake up."  
Lance only makes some muffled noices. "Lance it's me Keith."  
Lance slowly wakes up. But before he is actually conscious Lance puts his hand on Keith's cheek. 

He wakes up a little more and still with his hand on the same place he says. "Keith?"

"Yes Lance.. I'm here."  
Lance sits up and looks at Keith. Is he dreaming? Only Hunk knows what happened, so why is Keith here?  
"What happend Lance? We are all worried about you."

"It's so unfair.." Lance suddenly leans forward into Keith's shoulder. 

Keith doesn't want to scare Lance so he slowly puts his arm around him. It luckily indeed didn't scare him. Quietly Lance starts to cry again.. But this time he doesn't cry because he doesn't understand.. he cries because Keith took the initiative to go and look for him. Keith wanted to know if he was okay or not.. that feels great. The feeling of being loved is really nice in times like this. "Do you feel like telling me what's unfair? Or do you want to wait? We could stay like this for some time if you feel more comfortable with that."

Lance doesn't want to talk yet. And he's surprised that Keith doesn't keep asking questions. Most of the time when there is somebody crying people ask hundreds of questions.. Lance has to admit he does this too. But Keith gives him the choice.. talking about it, or just cuddle till you feel a bit better. He likes this.. imagine having a fight with someone and instead of being angry the whole time you first decide to cuddle it out. 

Yeah that would be amazing. 

Lance looks up towards his friends and says. "Can we stay like this for a little longer?"

Keith smiles as he nods. He wants Lance to be comfortable. He hopes he can provide as a good body pillow. Lance is already comfortable sitting here in his friends arms.. but Keith slowly lays down taking Lance with him. Laying down is a lot more comfy.. not romantic at all, Keith is just trying to be a great friend. 

And Lance doesn't mind.. cause well Keith actually is a great body pillow. 

There they just lay down for a moment. Keith is grateful Lance is at least save.. and Lance is grateful that Keith cares about him. It's good to know after what happened.  
Keith sometimes goes through Lance's hair again, and Lance thinks this feels nice. Lance knows his hair looks and is just pure shit right now but it feels good and Keith doesn't seem to mind. 

Lance thinks he could fall asleep like this. It is warm.. comfortable.. save. He has to be honest. Lance wishes that when he called for help he didn't call Hunk but Keith instead. Of course he loves Hunk.. he has been his best friend for a long time. But Keith just knows how to comfort him in another way. It's different... he doesn't know how different but it is different. 

"Keith.."

"Yeah?"

"She left me.. Allura broke up with me." 

Keith looks down at the boy in his arms in shock. "What? Are you serious. Why?"

"I wasn't myself around her.. And I guess it's true. She found out and broke up with me." Lance says in a weak voice. "But she.. she was so confusing. And it's just unfair cause she didn't even try to talk about it."

"Lance I'm so sorry.. You really don't deserve this."

"She didn't even try.. Keith? Am I not worth to try for?"

Keith doesn't like that Lance thinks like this. "Of course you are.. She was just dumb enough not to." Funny thing here is.. Keith doesn't know if he should try. It would ruin his friendship, and his friendship with Lance is really important to him. But now he is single. 

Not that Lance even likes boys.. 

Why is everything so difficult. Why can't it just be easy for one fucking time. 

Then Lance is quiet again. He likes that Keith is such a good listener. But he loves that if there is a silence between them that it isn't awkward at all. He's glad Keith came to his home to listen to him and just be there for him. He's glad Hunk made sure that he wouldn't starve.

And if Pidge knew what happened she would be here for him too. And he will tell her soon. He thought he wasn't ready yet to tell more people about what happened. But now Keith found out he has realised that the others deserve to know too. He would rather tell them now.. otherwise maybe Allura would do it for him. 

"Keith.. I think I need to shower."

Keith chuckles. By the feeling of Lance's hair he knows Lance is right about that. "Yeah.. yeah you do." 

"Will you still be here when I'm done?" Lance asks. 

"Of course Lance.. just take a shower okay." Keith goes through Lance's hair one more time. 

Lance smiles for the first time in six days. Just being with a friend that just calms him down.. and understands him so good. It's really nice. Lance stands up.. as he does Keith sees how much of a mess Lance's hair is now because he played with it for some time.  
"Looking good there Lance."

"This is your fault ass." Lance pouts trying to get his hair normal again. 

"I meant it though." Keith says honestly. Yeah.. he loves Lance like this. He wishes that maybe..  
But it's only a wish. 

Lance blushes.. it didn't seem like sarcasm. Does Keith really mean it? How could he. He looks fucked up. Hair is a mess. He is dressed in the simplest clothes. His eyes are probably still red from crying. He doesn't look nice at all. "No you did not.. I'm a mess right now." 

"Hey.. just go shower okay. You will see how much you will feel better after. But you look fine now too.. messy hair suits you. But you should wash it." 

Lance nods and crawls out of bed. He does need to stretch first when he stands up because of laying down so much these days. Everything popped inside his body... he hopes Keith is okay with sound of popping otherwise he just heard the worst sound of his life. 

As Lance walks into his bathroom Keith decides to clean up the room a bit. Lance will like that.. a more clean environment.  
He will make him something to eat as well. Since Hunk knew about what happened first he must have taken care of Lance too. Now it is his turn.. Not that he's the best cook, but he will try to at least get Lance some eatable food.

Keith stands up and looks around Lance's bedroom. It really is a mess here. Keith decides to start with all the food packages laying on the floor.  
After that he starts picking up all the clothes from down the floor.. 

As Keith is cleaning up Lance's room, Lance is turning on the shower. He just needs a hot shower, so he turns up the temperature. It feels nice.. nice and comfortable. Not as comfortable as Hunk's and Keith's hugs but almost good enough. Lance grabs the shampoo he always uses and puts it on his hands. Slowly he starts massaging it into his hair. This is always the moment shower thoughts happen for Lance. 

It's just a weird time for him. He hates it that Allura and him broke up.. but still it feels off. He should be screaming at Keith now that he wants her back, but he isn't doing that. Maybe Allura had just a good point. Maybe she was right about their relationship. 

She was starting to fall in love with the fake him. She didn't like the bubbly and actually not a genius Lance. She likes the Lance who is mature and likes documentaries that are too smart for him. 

So.. he understands why she broke up with him. He does think it sucks he lost her. But he really wasn't himself.

Lance sighs as he washes out the shampoo. He should have seen this coming. She was too perfect for him. 

What is he going to tell his mother. He was so happy when he told her about Allura not so long ago. And now he already has to tell her it didn't work out. His dad was also so proud when he told him. Most of the time Lance doesn't get anything out of his flirting, and this time it was different. 

He could say he had a great time with Allura, but was that really true? She didn't have much time for him. And when they were together he wasn't himself. She even said to him that she cared more about her work and school then their relationship. It always hurt when she said that. 

He will still need to heal though. He did care about Allura so it still hurt when she broke up with him. But it's okay to take some time. But he won't shut off his friends or family again.

Lance finishes his shower and turns off the water. He does feel much better already. Keith was right.. A shower helped a whole lot.  
Lance wraps a towel around him and starts to dry off his hair with another. Not much later he puts on his clothes again and walks out of his bathroom. 

He immediately smiles as he sees his room. Keith cleaned up for him. There are no wrappers on the floor anymore, his already worn clothes are gone. And Keith even made his bed so it's fresh again. 

Lance turns towards the door as he hears Keith walk in, keith is holding a plate of food. Keith quickly made some eggs for him and he put some toast at the side of the plate. He hopes it's enough for now. Lance smiles even brighter now. He walks towards his friend and says. "For me?"

"Yeah.. I didn't know what you wanted, so I just made you some eggs. Keith puts the plate down next to Lance's bed. 

Lance wraps his arms around Keith. "Thank you.."

Keith hopes Lance can't feel that his heart is beating louder. He hopes Lance doesn't see how much Keith is enjoying this hug. He doesn't want to enjoy it this much right now. He doesn't want to be egocentric. This is about Lance and not him. He is being a good friend here.. he isn't going after love. He isn't going to enjoy himself when Lance is in this much pain. 

"Keith? thank you for everything really. You didn't have too.."

"But I want to."

"Thank you for wanting then."

"No problem.." Keith looks at the guy he's crushing on. Why would someone ever even think about breaking up with a guy like Lance. He's romantic, bubbly, honest and he's the most loyal person he knows. Lance is just Lance, and Keith loves it. 

"Will you stay? We could watch a movie and order some food." Lance asks. "I would really like it."

"I have all the time in the world." Especially for you. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Keith nooooo.. those are mine." Lance tries to grab the pieces of chocolate Keith is bringing to his mouth.

"Sharing is caring." Keith says popping one into his mouth. 

"But I don't care! Give meee." Lance whines. 

Keith turns to Lance and gives him the fakest sad face he can put on. "You don't care about me?"

"Not enough to give you my healing food. Keithyy Mullleeet give it back pleasee." Lance whines. 

Keith laughs as he gives the chocolate back. How could he say no when Lance says please. "Alright alright.. here. Happy now?"

Lance nods as he puts a piece in his mouth. Then they go back to watching the movie. Lance wanted to watch a romantic comedy, so they did. Keith doesn't know if looking at romantic stuff is good if you just went through a breakup, but Lance insisted it. 

"Do you think she will choose Mr richboy or Brian?" Lance asks. 

"Of course Brian.. It's a romantic movie and mr richboy wouldn't be good for her. It's cliche that she would choose Brian though, but a good choice." Keith stretches. "Most people would choose my richboy in real life though."

"Would you? He's really handsome right?" Lance smirks poking Keith's side. 

"Neh.. he is a ass. Hot yes but an ass." Look if Brian would have his body I would definitely smash." 

Lance laughs. "But I'm sure he would be great in bed. You really would pass him?"

"Would you? If you think he's so great why don't you do it?" Keith would never go with a guy like this. It reminds him of somebody he once was. He knows it is a mistake to be with people like he was. 

".. I eh.."

"Really.. Lance you shouldn't go with people like him. He's a ass and wouldn't treat you like you deserve. He'll use you for his pleasure and that is it." Keith can get angry only at the though of a person like Mr richboy getting it on with Lance. Allura was alright.. yeah maybe their relationship wasn't perfectly healthy but it wasn't like Allura used him. She's a great person.. it just didn't work out. But a person like he was would just fuck with Lance. 

Lance would never deserve that.

"You think I deserve more than that?" Lance asks. 

"Of course.. You deserve the world Lance. You deserve to be happy. " Keith knows he will never be able to give Lance that happiness. And that is fine. As long as Lance is happy he is. That is why he wants to comfort Lance now as a good friend, he hopes it will be better then. 

Lance rests his head against Keith's shoulder. "Thank you Keith."

"And you will be.. I'll make damn sure of it." Keith says.. Falling in love with Lance is hard. Lance doesn't seem to be also into guys, so he has no chances in being more then friends. But if he can only be a friend he will be the best damn friend Lance can have. 

Lance really thinks it is amazing he has met Keith in his life. He loves how he is just there for him. It makes him feel warm and happy. He loves how Keith wants him happy.. 

Lance wants the same for Keith. That is why he hopes one day Keith can at least tolerate water. His fear of water kept him back. He was even afraid to shower. 

Lance slowly lets his hand go lower towards Keith's leg. If he remembers correctly his scar is right where his hand is now. "It is a big scar.. Must have taken some time to heal."

"It did.. I still remember the pain. I never want you to go through something like this. Please be careful when you go surfing okay?"

"I will be.. don't worry about it."

"Alright.. good to hear."  
And then they go back to watching the movie. Keith loves nights like this. A movie on the screen in front of them with Lance close to him. He would want this more often.. 

"Keith.. In a couple months the first round of the championships are taking place. I'm going to start practicing tomorrow. These days brought me out of shape.."

"You still look good.. six days won't make your body that different." 

"No I mean.. to keep on a good level for surfing you have to practice a lot. A 6 day break can slow you down." 

"Oh like that.." Of course that is what Lance meant. For a moment Keith thought Lance would be insecure about his body.. come on look at the guy how could he be insecure.

Keith can finally say about himself it isn't bad anymore either. He has lost a lot of weight and he is gaining muscle quick. He does put a lot of effort into it so he is finally being rewarded for all the times he trained his ass off in the gym. It isn't like Lance yet who is a professional surfer. But he wants his body to get like that again.  
"Well I'm proud of you for going back to your normal live now. What happened is really bad Lance and I'm sorry you had to go through it."

"It is fine.. It hurts yes but it can't change anymore right." Lance tightens his grip on Keith. "I don't want to think about Allura right now. Can we talk about something else. Like how was your week?" 

"I was worried about you.. so not amazing." Keith answers honestly. He could've just said it was a great week, but it wasn't.

"Sorry.."

"Don't be."

"I should've told you much earlier what happened. So I am sorry."

"It is okay Lance. Don't worry about it."

Keith is always so understanding. Lance loves that in his friend. Lance closes his eyes. Lance shouldn't be sleepy since he hasn't done much for 6 days. But lazyness makes tired.  
Lance slowly drifts away. Keith at first doesn't notice but after Lance not reacting to anything he says Keith looks towards his crush. He then sees he is asleep. Keith of course lets him. He'll carry Lance to his bed if he doesn't wake up before the movie ends. 

Keith ends up carrying Lance to his bedroom. As he lays Lance down on his bed there is a small smile on Keith's face. He would love to just sleep here, on the couch of course. Then he would be here to serve Lance breakfast in bed and spoil him to the core. But he can't. 

Keith knows he has to go home. He's only Lance's friend. So Keith leaves a message for Lance by text. 

-Keith  
Hey Lance.. You fell asleep last night so I brought you to your bed. I wasn't sure if I could stay over so I'm going home. If you need me just call or text, then I'll be there in 15 minutes.  
Stay strong. You can do it.

Then Keith looks at Lance one more time. He smiles but then leaves Lance's bedroom. He makes sure to lock the door behind him, and he shut off all his lights in Lance's house. 

He will come back as soon as he can. But now he steps into his car and leaves. 

 

 

End of chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -insta-  
> I just made a new insta. It is a twitter AU and I'm making another story on there. Hope you guys will check it out. It's called bad_and_the_good_klanceau
> 
> It took me some time to write but here is chapter 14. Isn't Keith a good boy in this chapter. 
> 
> Well I hope to see you next chapter!! Byeeee.


	15. I know

"Lance?"

"Hey Pidge.." Lance walks up to his friend. He had decided to train again and he already suspended Pidge or Hunk to be here at the beach. He was right.. He saw Pidge from the distance and walked to her. 

Pidge is quiet for a moment. And then she says. "You motherfucker." She slaps Lance on the head. "Where were you this week! I called you a thousand times! Hunk didn't tell me anything! Keith didn't know anything, how could he not know anything!" 

Lance holds his head in pain. "Sorry sorry.."

"You better be asshole!" Pidge continues punching her friend. She won't admit that she was worried.. but she was. "You better tell me what happened!"

"Okay okay!" Lance looks down towards the sand beneath his feet as he finds the courage to tell Pidge, but he knows he will need to do it. Pidge waits for a explanation and after a moment Lance gives her that. "Allura broke up with me.."

"Wait what?" Pidge is a bit in shock and grows quiet. 

Lance crosses his arms.. he feels the sadness he thought had become less come back. "Yeah.. you heard me. Allura the girl I really liked broke up with me." 

"I'm so sorry Lance.."

"Don't be.. I should have seen it coming." Lance takes a deep breath. "But yeah I was out for a couple days. It is time for me to come back and train."

Pidge is confused why Lance said he should have expected it. But maybe she shouldn't ask about it now. It seems to be a sensitive subject."Lance if you need more days off then that is fine."

Lance shakes his head. "No no.. It's okay. I need to train for the championships."

"Yeah but.."

"I need to Pidge. It will calm me down too. I love being in the water. And if I don't train now I will never be good enough." Lance picks up his surfboard and walks towards the water. Lance thinks the water feels nice against his body, he missed this. Pidge looks at Lance.. she has never seen him like this. Lance is always cheerful, even when he was with Allura and wasn't himself he was still more cheerful than this. But for some reason it feels different to when Lance is heartbroken, he has been heartbroken a whole lot before. He was always telling them he wants the girl back and how he will never find someone better. No now Lance said he should have expected it. 

Weird?

"Lance are you sure you are okay?" Pidge walks into the water with her surfboard as well.

"I am.." Lance gives her a small smile."Allura and I didn't end things a bad way.. We will still be friends."

"Are you sure? It must become really awkward." 

"Oh yeah.. it will be for some time for sure. But it will be fine." Lance says as he sits down on his board. 

"Who know about it?" Pidge asks. 

"I told Hunk first. And Keith found out yesterday. He broke into my house.. that bastard." Lance narrows his eyes thinking about how Keith entered his house without asking. Not that he isn't grateful that he did. "But.. well er talked and it was really nice that he was there."

"Now I think of it.. I haven't heard a lot of Allura too. But she did react to a couple of text messages. Not at the ones asking about you though, but now I know why."

"Yeah.." Lance takes a deep breath. He can smell the ocean.. the wind is going through his hair. He feels himself calming down immediately. "I'm sorry for not calling you Pidge. You did deserve to know."

Pidge shrugs her shoulders. "Hey I get it.. You don't have to apologize. You didn't even tell Keith and you two are really close."

Lance smiles at her. "Lets to catch some waves okay?"

"Sounds like a great idea." Pidge already lays down on her stomach to paddle towards a big wave. Lance follows her. He'll show her he can even beat her after a break of 6 days."

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Shiro I swear if you throw that water on me I'll take you out of my will!" Keith may have gotten better. But water is still evil incarnated.. "Shiro I mean itt!" 

Shiro held a open bottle of water with seawater above his head. He wasn't really going to do it of course.. he isn't that cruel. "Then give me back the damn sunglasses."

"But I want them! I forgot mine.." Keith whines. Why did he let Shiro drag him to the beach.. He really wonders how Shiro succeeds in making him go with him everytime.

It has been a couple weeks now since the breakup between Lance and Allura. It has slowly been going back to normal except that Lance and Allura still haven't seen each other again. But the others all understand that it will take some time for them to be comfortable seeing each other again. 

Lance has been training a lot again. Everytime they plan on doing something nice with the group he had canceled because of training. He wants to make up for lost time. The championships already start in two weeks, he can't slack off now. 

Allura is busy too. That is her excuse for not showing up. But well she was always busy. She did decide that maybe... she is a bit too busy. That is a good thing. She started spending more time with Pidge alone, and she hanged out with other friends she already knew before she met Lance. 

"You should just have brought your own. Now give me mine." Shiro orders and Keith gives him back the sunglasses.

"Okay fine here!" 

Shiro sits back down next to Adam. They are so cuddly and it makes Keith feel like some third wheel. Really why did he agree on coming?   
Oh yes now he remembers. Since Lance is busy training a lot these days he just.. sees him less often. But here he is having a beautiful view of Lance Mcclain training his ass off for the championships. 

He's proud of him for working this hard. Keith can see how much Lance wants this. 

"Watching your boyfriend again?" Shiro teases. 

Keith gives him a death glare. "He isn't my boyfriend you know this. Low blow Shiro low blow."

"I just think it is cute. And I think you should tell him you like him." Shiro says. 

Keith pinches the bridge of his nose. "Shiro how stupid are you? Why the hell would I tell him. For starters he is not over Allura.. everybody can see that. Second he is really busy right now. Third it will ruin what we already have and last but not least I have never seen Lance even look at guy like he looks at girls."

"Well yeah maybe you should wait till he is healed more.. but it would maybe give you more then you already have and you will both be happier. And if Lance really doesn't feel that way for you he isn't the guy to not be friends with you anymore." Shiro just wants Keith to be happy. He sees the smile on his face everytime he looks at Lance. He sees how much he cares for him. 

"No is no Shiro." Keith looks down at the sand. It's getting hotter and hotter at the beach in the sun. You only have to touch the sand and you are burned. Keith hates it.. 

Keith sighs. He removes his shirts to cool down a little. He also asks Adam if he can have some drink water. But both Adam and Shiro look at him and shock. 

"Adam?? Can I have some water." Keith repeats. 

"You look great Keith.. you're starting to get your old figure back." Shiro says proudly. He knew Keith was going to the gym again, but he didn't know how much effort Keith had put into it. Now he knows though.

Keith looks down at his own body. "Thanks.. It isn't perfect or anything, but I try."

"It looks good Keith."  
Adam nods and agrees with Shiro

Keith gets a bit embarrassed.. "Thank you two." Keith is pretty bad with compliments and this is just a bit much for him. Like it isn't even close to what it was before so why would they say it looks good already. Keith knows it isn't bad but like... good is something Lance has. And there Keith goes again thinking about Lance. It is a never ending circle. He thinks about Lance then he gets distracted and thinks about something else, but no no no a moment later Lance is on his mind again. 

And it is very irritating.

He doesn't want to think about how great Lance's body is. He doesn't want to think about his beautiful eyes. And he sure as hell doesn't want to think about that smile.. that damn smile.

"Keith? Since when are you here?" Keith hears behind him. He turns around to look but he already knows who is talking. He'd recognize that voice even if he would be deaf.   
Lance rushes to the three men laying on the beach all wet and exhausted from surfing. Keith has to swallow before he can talk. It's so unfair, why is he so good looking?

"Hey.. Lance. I saw you training, how is it going?"

Lance sits down next to Keith. "Good good. I did all my tricks perfectly. I am so ready for the championships." Lance then smirks at Shiro. "Are you ready too Shiro?" 

"Of course I am." Shiro is always ready 

"For sure I'll beat you." Lance challenges Shiro. 

"Oh really? Well we'll see about that." Adam and Keith laugh at seeing the two surfers argue about who will win.  
They keep giving arguments about why they would win. But of course it is just for fun. They both would cheer each other on when it is their time to show what they can do in the championships.

Lance puts his arm on Keith's shoulder. "But well we both know who Keith here will be cheering for."

"Yes for Shiro."

Lance gasps. "Keith! How dare you!"

"I did, I dare." As Keith says this Lance fake cries on his shoulder. 

"You hurt me Keith!" Lance whines and pouts, and it melts Keith's heart. It's just too cute. "You won't cheer for me? But then I won't win! I need you to cheer for me Mullet."

"Not if you call me Mullet." Keith says with a frown. 

"Then what do I need to call you? Keithy? kitten? Bestfriend in the whole universe?" Keith frowns at Lance as a answer to his question. "I'll just stay with mullet."

Adam grins. "Keith we all know how loudly you will cheer for Lance. I think you we will hear you above ever sound on the tribune." He likes to see how Keith gets all red like a tomato. "So don't worry Lance your Keithy is going to cheer for you."

Lance smiles.. and he actually has a slight blush on his cheeks as well. Adam notices.. but he decides to not make a scene, well not more of a scene then he already did. Keith looks away and says with a frown. "Shut up Adam."

Shiro feels that the mood has gone a bit awkward. "So Lance. I looked at your moves, and they look very good. I'm seriously going to have a hard time at the championships."

Lance smiles at the older male. "Thank you Shiro.. that means a lot to me."

"No problem." 

Then they continue to talk about everything and nothing. Just chit chatting a bit. Lance had finished his training for today so he didn't have to go anywhere, he can stay and just relax a little. He hasn't relaxed for quite some while. 

Lance leans a bit against Keith. Keith is great pillow so he had it coming.   
Keith does let him.. but not because he is such a good pillow. No he just likes laying with Lance like this. 

"Keithy? We haven't practiced for a while. Do you want to give it a go?" Lance asks turning around to look at Keith.

"Practiced what?" Shiro asks confused. 

Keith scratches his head and says. "Didn't I tell you?" Shiro shakes his head. He doesn't remember Keith telling him anything. "No? Oh.."

Lance stands up from the towel they were sitting on. Then he says with a smile. "I'm trying to help Keith with his fear of water. We started a while ago and I think we made a lot of process."

"Lance.. I can like only tolerate standing in it till like here." Keith points to just below his knees. "For like 5 minutes. How can you call that making process."

"I think that is a lot of process. And you did more then that already!"

"I know.. but like." Keith tries but Lance cuts him off by placing his hand on his mouth. 

"Pro..cess. Keith process."  
Keith just rolls his eyes at him. 

Shiro raises his hands. "Woah woah woah. You got Keith in the water?!"

Lance is indeed proud of this accomplishment. It seems like Shiro has been trying for years to help Keith, and he just does it. Hell to the yes right! Sorry Shiro but like.. he is just better in this stuff because of his charms. "Yeah I did." 

But Keith has to ruin everything for him. "It was kind of forced."

"Keeeeiiiithhh!" Lance whines. Why can't Keith just say. 'Ohh Lance I'm so grateful that you do this for me. I'll be forever in your debt oh great Lance.' Really it would be nice to see Keith say that. 

"What it was!"

"You trusted me! How is that forced?"

"You didn't let me go back to the beach." 

"Be thankful I didn't let you." Lance crosses his arms. "I'm helping you here Keithy." 

"I am thankful! When did I say I wasn't?'

Shiro stops the two. They act like children in his eyes right now. "Keith? Why didn't you tell me? This is amazing!"

Keith shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know..."

Adam puts his hand on Shiro's arm and says with a smile. "Well now we know. And it is amazing news Keith. We are both really proud of you. And Lance thank you for helping." ... Keith really is whipped isn't he. Just letting his crush help him with his fear for water like this. It is really cute though. 

"See Adam gets it. Finally recognition for my hard work." Lance says with a grin.

Keith rolls his eyes at the Cuban surfer. "Hard work he says. The only thing you do is holding me."

"And I always calm you down. That is a tough job!"

"Fine fine! You win." Keith laughs. "But lets do it at our spot, it is too crowded here. It makes me feel watched." 

Lance agrees with Keith. It wouldn't be the most private place to help Keith. "Alright.. you free now?" Lance suggests that they can leave now. 

Keith looks at Shiro and Adam. "Can I go with Lance?" He then asks. He came here with the couple and just leaving without them would be pretty rude. But he does realise it kind of sounds like he is a kid asking his parents for permission. 

Shiro and Adam would never say no to Keith trying to get his fear under control. They are so proud.. Keith is finally getting his life in order. He has people he really cares about. He is trying to deal with his fear, and we can't forget about Keith going to the gym again. He isn't the guy on the couch doing noting at home the whole year like he was before. No he is strong again.. and actually a whole lot better then the person before the accident. 

And of course they just want him to be alone with his crush. They both ship Lance and their brother so hard. 

Not much longer later both Keith and Lance are standing in the water. It's really calm here.. the busy beach can't compare to a place like this. The peace and quiet.. the nature surrounding the water. Less seagulls trying to eat your icecream. Really that is the best part. Those seagulls don't understand the word mine even though they said it a 1000 times when nemo's dad and Dory were almost dying from being out of the water.

Yeah... Keith hates seagulls.

But they are all trying to get their dinner over where little kids have icecream and dad open bags of snacks. And don't forget the french fries people throw at them... it just can't be healthy for them.. 

But they won't bother Keith and Lance over here. 

"Keith? I know it has been long since we last done this but please work with me here." Keith has been fidgeting the whole time they stood there. He can't help it.. the water is just so.. scary. And totally too cold. 

"Well excuse me for not liking this." Keith's response is a bit cold.. but well what else do you expect when somebody who is afraid of water has to stand in it.

"Okay.. sorry I know you don't like this." Lance tightens his grip on Keith's hand. Keith hopes his crush doesn't see the blush on his face. It's so unfair.. why does he get to hold hands with Lance. It just confuses everything even more in his brain.   
"Why don't we talk about our days for a bit... mine wasn't that interesting though. I woke up pretty early to go to the gym, but first I had a good breakfast. When I was at the gym I first took a couple pictures for my social media... yes I know I am THAT guy." Keith laughs at how Lance says the That a little louder. But he already knew Lance was the guy that makes selfies in the mirror at the gym.. he has the body for it so why not. No Keith.. he looks good but you are not thinking about it now. Not when he is literally holding your hand.  
"After that I had lunch alone.. sad life, and I went to the beach to practice. And you?"

Keith looks up a little thinking about what he did today. "Well.. my day wasn't really interesting either. Woke up.. only had a apple for breakfast before I went on a run. And after that Shiro called that they are going to the beach and asked me to join. I said no but they showed up at my house and forced me to come anyway. Adam did make great sandwiches though. That was my lunch.. Adam's sandwiches."

"And now we are here." Lance says with a smile. 

"Yeah.. now we are here." Keith repeats. 

It is quiet for a moment before Lance says. "Hey Keith.. thank you for being there for me. It took me a couple weeks now but I'm doing fine. And I got to thank you for that. You showing up at my house that day really did me good. You're a amazing friend Keith."

Keith blushes at Lance's kind words. Now Lance surely sees it but it doesn't matter. "Oh.. you don't need to thank me really."

"Yes I do. You were really worried because of me.. I didn't even text you back that week. But still you break into my home to make sure that I'm alright." Lance pulls Keith in for a hug.. a really sweet and comfortable hug. Keith closes his eyes as Lance continues talking. "You're always there for me."

"You're always there for me too Lance." Keith lays his head down on Lance's shoulder. It doesn't look like a friendly hug at all anymore.. not that these two idiots realise this.

"I try my best.. but we are talking about you here. You were there for me when other people that should've been there for me weren't. At the competition you were the one telling me Allura wouldn't show up. You were the one that was most supportive of me through the whole thing. Thank you Keith."

"No problem.. you did a lot for me too.."  
They part from each other again. Lance looks at Keith with a genuine and loving smile as he takes Keith's hands and sits down. "Lance? Lance what are you doing?!" 

"Trust me Mullet.. You will be fine."

"But Lance!"

"But Keeeiitthh. Yeah that is how you sound. Now sit down." Lance sits down in the water. It doesn't even come higher then his belly button. 

Keith takes a deep breath but then sits down next to Lance. It reminds him of the time he last had a bath.. only then with prettier view.   
But it feels just as bad. He doesn't like this. But he didn't like it either when he was standing.   
"I hate this."

"I know." Lance answers.

"I hate you for making me do this."

"I know."

"I hate water.."

"I know, now stop complaining because I'll keep answering 'I know' on everything you say." Lance laughs and sits closer to Keith. The sun is burning on their faces and it makes Keith wonder if he put on enough sun protection. Lance has a tan skin so he probably won't burn as quickly.. but Keith's white as snow skin will probably be red in like 3 minutes. 

"Lance?" 

"Yeah?"

"I didn't mean it when I said that I hated you.." Keith looks down towards the water. 

Lance smiles and before he answers again with "I know" he lays his head down on Keith's shoulder and closes his eyes. He knows Keith doesn't like the water.. But you can't fool him. Keith is enjoying himself right now. His friend isn't trembling or fidgeting anymore, that means Keith has calmed down a whole lot. 

Suddenly Keith jumps up and screams scaring Lance at the same time. "Keith?! What's wrong?"

"A fish! Fuck no no no no he touched me!!" Keith runs towards the sand of the beach and sits down on the towel Keith and Lance laid out. Lance can't stop laughing because of how unbelievably stupid Keith's face looks. 

Lance stands up and says. "Really a fish!? The most Mr bubbles can do is bite you in your finger." 

"Well Mr bigger bubbles bit me in my leg and that is why my life went to shit Lance!" Keith again.. was a bit harsh. But who can blame him..? cause he isn't lying. 

Lance stands up and walks to Keith. "Hey.. Mr bigger bubbles can't get here okay. He also can't come into your shower or bath."

"I know.." Keith looks down at his hands. He knows that it can't happen okay.. But still he thinks about it everytime he touches water. He just imagines that he was underwater.. and the pain. 

"And I think you need to say sorry to Mr bubbles.. Comparing him to Mr bigger bubbles is kind of rude."

Keith rolls his eyes.. But he also chuckles. Okay he sees what Lance is trying here and that is quite cute. "I am not apologizing to a fish Lance."

"You hurt the feelings of the fish Keith. Say sorry." 

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"We can do this the whole day Keith. Say sorry to the fish."

Keith tries to hold in his laugh. Lance is trying so hard to get Keith to smile... and he doesn't want to give him the satisfaction. "Nooooo"

Lance narrows his eyes. "You better fucking say sorry. Mr bubbles has a 9 till 5 job everyday to earn money for his wife and 58 eggs.. and you don't even want to say sorry. Unbelievable Keith.. really I do not know you like this."

Then Keith has enough and laughs. "Okay okay.. sorry Mr bubbles!"

Lance nods. "Good. Glad you made the mature decision here. Mr bubbles was really upset." 

"Yeah.. we don't want that don't we.." Keith smiles at Lance. He really loves to have him here. Next to him just talking.. 

Lance looks down.. "You did a good job at the gym." He looks up again and smiles "you look good."

Keith can't stop his blush from rising... how many times has he blushed now today? He doesn't know the exact answer but he does know it is a lot of times. "Th.. thank you." 

"No problem.." There actually is a slight blush on Lance's cheeks as well. 

Keith looks away. "It isn't anything like your body.. So it isn't like perfect."

"Well I am a professional surfer.. Staying in shape is like my job. You look good.. you don't have to have my body." Lance looks down at the muscles on Keith's arms. He looks down at Keith's chest. He really looks good. 

"I know." Keith says. 

"Good." Lance smiles at him. His eyes are up there.. don't look at his body, it's rude. Why is he even still looking?He needs to change the subject like right now. Otherwise it might get weird. "Hey what about I treat you to dinner? As a thank you for helping me and being a good friend."

Keith smiles but fidgets a bit. He doesn't want to be greedy.. "You don't have to do that Lance." 

"Oh but I want it and you deserve it. You know just the two of us."

How could Keith say no to that. "Okay sure.." It sounds like a date. Keith would never say no to a date with Lance.  
Sadly it isn't a date. Lance clearly said friend a moment ago. Keith would have loved to go on a date with Lance.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance took Keith to Arus again. A couple weeks ago he took him here as well.. but he doesn't have the greatest memories of that day. Look.. it was the day Allura broke up with him. So coming here again with Keith is good since he can redo the time that they spend together here. 

They had a great time actually. The food was great and there were no uncomfortable silences. If it were a date it would've been the perfect date. 

They decided to not have dessert but just go for a cup of coffee instead at the cafe. Lance usually loves desserts but today a delicious warm cup of coffee somewhere in the back of the cafe sounds better to him. Totally if Keith is going to complain about how he can drink the sugary mess he drinks. Like he drinks it all black, how can he talk about what is delicious and what is not.

As they walk towards the cafe side by side it is already getting darker outside. Luckily the cafe is open till pretty late.

Keith takes a deep breath. The ocean does smell nice. At their right you can see the sea with the sun sinking in it slowly. And to the left all sorts of different buildings. Keith looks towards Lance.. he seems to be looking at the sun going down. Suddenly Lance breaks the silence and says "It looks beautiful.."

"Yeah it does.." Then keith is quiet till Lance starts talking about some other random things. But Keith can only think about one thing.. how he didn't say 'You are more beautiful.' It would've been the most perfect cheesy line to throw at Lance.

Not that Keith would have really done it of course. He doesn't want to ruin their friendship. 

They arrive at the cafe and look for a nice place to sit. There they drink their coffee both looking at each other's cup like it is filled with poison. 

Lance narrows his eyes. "I can't believe you drink that.."

"Oh you mean the most natural way? No yeah I think I'm doing it the right way here." Keith replies.

"No you're not.." Lance will never say that black coffee is better than what he drinks. 

"Yes I am.."

This continues for a while. They go back and forth between yes I am and no you're not. Till at one moment Romelle the owner of the cafe stands next to them. "Hello good evening! Sorry to bother you two on your date but could I ask some questions?"

Keith gets all red again. He really does blush a lot, Keith doesn't like it. "Oh this isn't a.."

But Lance cuts Keith off.  
"Sure Romelle you can ask us somethings."

"Ah thank you very much. You see we see you two come in a lot and we as cafe just want to know one thing. What is better at our cafe? Drinking your coffee black, or our special drinks?"

Then of course the arguing started again. Romelle couldn't take it and after like 10 minutes she left them alone arguing with each other.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Keith and Lance almost have finished their cup of coffee. They decided that after this they will just go home. They both wouldn't have minded staying with each other.. but what else can they do together. No it's okay like this. 

But then the door to the cafe opens.. and they hear some voices they know very well. Yeah it are their friends. Lance would recognize these voices from miles away. But one of these voices is making the smile on his face that just appear disappear again. It is a sweet voice with a British accent. He hasn't heard it in weeks now. 

It doesn't take long before he and her stand in front of each other. Seeing each other for the first time after what had happened. 

"Lance.."

"Allura.. hey.."

Allura looks at Keith.. then again at Lance. So he did it? Did he and Keith finally? She hopes they did. But at the same time she feels weird. 

With her came Pidge and Hunk. They finally got contract with her again somewhere this week. They had asked her to come to the cafe to talk about everything.. but they didn't think Lance would be here.

"We can leave.." Allura says a bit embarrassed.

Lance smiles at her. "You don't have to.. sit please."

"What but?" Allura is a bit confused why Lance is so calm about everything. 

"We're still friends Allura. And we are adults. I think we can handle this. Just please sit down." Lance says pointing to the empty places his friends could sit in. 

Allura looks at Keith. "Wouldn't we interrupt anything?" Allura asks. 

Both Keith and Lance deny it. But yeah she kind of was. But it doesn't matter. They are with three really amazing people at the moment.. And they had their alone time already.   
So the other people sit down next to them. And they actually have a pretty good time. Yeah with Allura and Lance it still can be a bit awkward. But Lance has said it already.. they are still friends. 

After these couple weeks. And totally the time he spent with Keith he is really ready to be with Allura again, but then as a friend. 

And he knows everything will be okay cause he has his friends supporting him every day.

 

 

End of chapter 15...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---instagram---  
> bad_and_the_good_klanceau  
> ficteon_insta
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter! Lance is getting over Allura slowly yaaay. 
> 
> Next chapter will be at the first round of the championships! What will happen?? Who knows??
> 
> Please leave a comment and some kudos!!


	16. How Yorak felt.

The championships. A big day for all surfers. Today it is the first round of this championship. Surfers from all over the world came to this city just for this.. Luckily Lance, Hunk, Pidge and Shiro didn't have to travel far this time. A city not far from home was hosting the event. But this championship also takes places in other countries like Mexico, Australia and New Zealand. 

Today is the day to shine.  
You have to take the spotlight to break through today. Shiro has done that many times over and over again. He has won many of these after number one surfer fell out. 

But Hunk, Pidge and Lance need to catch people's eyes. They practiced a lot of course.. So they will be fine. 

Adam has decided not to participate this year. He had for many years and got to a good rank every time. But he wants to slow down on the surfing. Maybe he'll participate next year again, but he wants to focus on other things he loves first. He will of course just like Keith support his boyfriend and friends. He will probably shout louder then the whole tribune. Maybe he is even the loudest there.. Okay no, Keith will be the loudest.

Keith is so excited for his friends and brother. This is a big moment.. he knows this. He is terrified of something happening to them.. he is terrified, but happy. He's happy that they are doing this. He will shout the loudest of everybody here. He is just proud of them.

But well.. It is the anniversary of Yorak's accident. And that scares him everytime he has to support a loved one out here. He doesn't want history to repeat itself with one of them. 

Keith looks around the place. Some people here are to join the competition and surf. Some people are just here to support. And you have the fans who want to see a glimpse of their favourite surfer. Many people want Shiro's autograph. Lance also has people swarming around him.  
No way that he could get in between there.. so he'll just have to talk with them later. 

Keith follows Adam to the Tribune. There really are a lot of people here today. Last time he was at the competition it wasn't this busy. Adam and him sit down. They have a great view of the water, so they won't miss a thing. 

Adam sees Keith is nervous about this.. he is always nervous when Shiro or now one of his friends surf. But this is the day that Yorak had to quit.  
He gets how anxious Keith is.. he really does understand. He hopes a bit of food will calm Keith's nerves.  
So Adam pays for the food this time. Then they wait for the championship to start. They know Pidge is first today. 

On the other side of the beach the surfers are preparing for their show. Pidge is doing her final stretch moments. Hunk is grabbing his board to check if it doesn't have any casualties. Shiro is still signing autographs and of course people keep asking him about Yorak, he is the only one that knows about him.. well and Adam of course. A lot of conspiracy theories are going around the disappearance of Yorak and they all ask what they want to know. But Shiro isn't ever going to tell them.. he is loyal to his friend. 

He has to laugh because of some of the things the people think what happened. Abducted by aliens. He became a merman. Always was a merman. 

But some of the theories are making him feel sad. Yorak actually died.. eaten by the shark attacked him. Yorak dying in the hospital. And in some way they are right about it. 

As Shiro is talking to his fans Lance is on his way to Pidge. He wants to talk to her before she has to go in the water. Pidge is leaving for the beach right now but Lance catches her last moment. "Pidge good luck! You can do this."

Pidge has to leave right now so she gives him a quick thumbs up and then goes into the water. Lance smiles and goes back to prepare for his own moment to shine. He feels nervous. A lot of people are expecting a lot of him. This is a big competition.. even Shiro is here today. The number one surfer in the world.. he surely doesn't have a chance in making 3rd spot now. Last time was just because he was lucky. 

He also had the moment he didn't train because of the break up. That for sure broke up his rythm as well. 

Lance walks around. He doesn't need to go to the water for a while. Maybe he can find Keith to calm his nerves. Being with Keith helps.. Maybe he also has some advice.. Or maybe he can hold him??? 

Lance walks through the many people who are here to see their favourite surfers perform. As he walks he looks at the big screen. Pidge is on it now doing her well prepared routine. She is totally amazing. No way he can be better than that.

"Look it's Pidge!"

"She has gotten so much better!"

"She is still so cute though."

People are so excited to see Pidge. Lance chuckles because of the last thing someone said.. Pidge hates it when people call her cute. She just needs to face the facts thought.. because she just is. She is small and people love that. But they don't know how smaller some people are.. the more they start to act like a gremlin. 

Lance walks further. He is still bloody nervous. He never has been this nervous for a competition. But he just needs to shine right now. There are a lot of companies watching too.. if they notice him they'll ask him for sponsorships. He needs those if he wants his career to go further. Of course he could try again next championship.. but that is another whole year. 

But how can you stand out when you have people like Shiro here..

But he needs to at least focus on one thing. He needs enough points to get into the finals. At the finals you have the most chance in people noticing you. Lance never made it to the finals.. but today he really needs it. The finals aren't today. You will have another couple weeks to prepare your routine to perfection if you make it.

Lance already just knows Shiro is going to make it to the finals. He is number one surfer at the moment. Even if he dropped to second place he would still be in well... second place. 

Lance walks past all the food stands. He feels the need to get something.. and well so he does. He knows he'll need to go in the water soon. But a little snack won't hurt. Just to have a little treat to keep his nerves in order.  
It's okay to treat yourself to something .

But Lance makes a mistake. He keeps on ordering.. and ordering. It is helping his nerves but.. eating before going into the water isn't a good idea. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Adam I'm going to get a soda. You want one too?" Keith asks and Adam nods. Pidge has done her routine already and now the one after her is moving his board on the waves. Keith isn't that interested in seeing the other people, but Adam being a surfer himself still likes to watch.  
"Alright I'll be back." Keith goes down the tribune and walks towards the food stalls to buy the overpriced soda. Really why do they ask so much for soda mixed with water.. This is just a big rip off. But okay why not. Who can blame them since he is going to pay for it anyway 

He orders two drinks and waits. He then sees someone.. he wasn't expecting here right now. Shouldn't he be in the back waiting for his turn. "Lance? What are you doing here."

Lance turns around in shock. He didn't count on Keith seeing him. He tries to hide all the packages from all the food he has eaten.. but it is all in vain since Keith isn't stupid. He sees it and immediately he frowns and walks towards Lance. "Keith it isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh yeah so you didn't just eat all of this?!" How can Lance be so damn irresponsible. 

"Okay yes I did." Lance looks down.. Keith is mad. Really really mad. And Lance knows all of this. 

"Lance how could you be so stupid! You know very well it could cause you to cramp up." 

"It's not like I'm going to swim..."

Oh how badly Keith wants to slap Lance for being a idiot right now. "You're still on water!"

Lance feels like a child being scolded. But Keith feels like Lance needs that now. How could he be so dumb. It's so dangerous to eat before going in the water.  
"I'm sorry Keith.."

"You can't surf now Lance." Keith doesn't want him to go.. he can't let Lance do this risking it just for the championships. 

"What? Of course I am going to surf."

"No you're not. It's dangerous."

"Keith, there are many lifeguards here. I trained for this for months. And this is a important competition. I am surfing!"

Keith looks away.. "I don't want you to risk it.."

"Well I am." Lance then just walks away. He doesn't want to deal with Keith being all scared. Like something would happen.  
They never had this before. They are never angry at each other. 

But like Keith is being overprotective. Nothing will happen. There are so many people making sure the surfers are save. Really why would Keith be worried?

Keith returns to Adam without the soda. He forgot them because of what happened. He can't do anything but watch. For sure Lance is right.. there are many lifeguards present. He doesn't need to worry. Whatever happened with Yorak won't happen with Lance. And he probably won't get a cramp. 

"Where is the soda?" Adam asks confused as Keith sits down again. But he immediately sees Keith's worried facial expression. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I caught Lance eating a lot just now.." Keith answers moving his leg up and down because of the nerves. 

"Wait what?" Adam is worried now too. You can't just do that.. Lance knows this right? 

"But he is going anyway.. I told him not to compete anymore, but he didn't  listen."

Before Adam can say anything back there is a loud noise. It's the commentator talking a bit too close to the microphone. "And here is one of our favourite surfers of today! The handsome Lance McClain! 

"Indeed Coran. We expect a lot from him so lets look at what he has planned for us."

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance sits on his surfboard waiting for when it is time to go. The thing is.. Keith is worried for nothing. He didn't ate that much. And even though it may be a little too much.. it wasn't that bad. He'll make it through his routine without any casualties.

Then the moment arrives. He gets the sign and he goes into open water. He immediately feels better. Nerves are leaving his system... he only feels the wind and the ocean. He totally relaxes when he is on the water. He sees a great wave and goes for it. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Lance is totally showing how much he has practiced for this. The kickflip he just did was well done and professional. You can see how he just like Katie Holt his friend calculates the right moments and stands. Truly amazing." The commentator talks through the speaker as Keith has lost all worries. Lance is doing amazing out there.. he was just scared it would happen. He doesn't want someone to lose his passion just like Yorak did.

"For sure that Lance McClain earned himself a place in the finals!" The commentator says and Keith agrees. Lance really is amazing. 

"Seems like he is doing fine" Adam says.

"Yeah.. he is doing more then fine."  
Adam sees how Keith is looking at Lance. It made him think back to when he was falling in love with Shiro. It really is adorable. 

"We worried for nothing then."

"Let me be worried sometimes." Keith says. 

Adam puts a hand on Keith's shoulder. "Hey I get it.. it's been years, but it's normal to be scared."

"I know.." Lance does another great trick that makes the audience cheer.  
Lance even waves at the people.. He is a bit out of it though. He still thinks Keith is mad at him.. but the waves help with feeling better. He needs to do this show right before he thinks about other things again. He can talk it out with Keith later. 

"A beautiful executed Alley-oop." The commentator sounds excited. 

Lance prepares himself for the last trick he prepared to do. A flyynstone flip. It's a hard trick so he hopes it is going to do it right like the times when he practiced.  
And he does.  
Everything he prepared goes so smooth. He will probably get enough points to go to the finale. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"A loud applause for Lance McClain!"  
And Keith does. He claps his hands and smiles. He wants to go to him and apologize. He was being difficult. Of course Lance should've just done this.. He really asked of him to quit.. how bad of a friend is he. Lance did amazing..

"Go to him." Adam says to Keith. 

So Keith stands up and goes down to the water. He goes to the place the surfers go in the water to start. He stands on the beach looking at the water, waiting for Lance to come back. He wants to apologize for being so stuck up. Lance needed to do this.. he deserves a place in the finals. And he wanted Lance to give that up.  
Yeah he really is sorry for that.

Keith looks over the water. The next contestant already goes to open waters to do their own show. 

Keith waits for a moment but then he sees Lance from a distance. Keith is happy nothing has happened.. next time he'll make sure Lance won't risk it though.. It wasn't the smartest decision. Keith smiles as Lance slowly comes towards him on his board. Keith waves but since Lance is laying down he can't wave back, but he does see it. He's immediately relieved that Keith is not angry at him anymore.. that they're already just going to move past this. 

He knows he was stupid.. luckily nothing happened.

But their celebrating too early. Lance feels everything cramp up. He tries to get past it and just continue but it doesn't work. He falls into the water and can't hold on to the surfboard for too long. And Keith sees it all.  
"LANCE!" 

Keith doesn't know what to do. Lance for sure will come up to the surface again right? But Lance doesn't.  
Keith is freaking out. Why isn't anybody seeing this! Where are the people that so said would look out for their surfers?! Keith then cries out "HELP!" 

But nobody react. They are all focused on the person preforming right now. "SOMEONE PLEASE! HE'S GOING TO DROWN! PLEASE JUST HELP ME."

Keith starts to tear up.  
"Please.."

Keith is shaking. Just thinking about it.. the darkness of the water. Not being able to get up again. Slowly losing all the air in your lungs. It all comes back to him. But even though all the feelings are coming back to him again he knows what he has to do. He has to.. he can't hold back. If he does he will regret it more.. And he can't let Lance suffer like he did.  
So he walks into the water as fast as he can. And dives into the water when he is deep enough.

He hasn't done this for a long time.. but he still is great at swimming.  
He doesn't think he just goes. He needs to reach Lance.. he needs to get him to the beach. Lance is more important then his stupid fear of water. 

Keith reaches Lance fast. It's dark so it wasn't easy to find Lance's cramped up body. But he has him in his arms.. that feels great. But now Lance still needs to be save, and that would feel even greater.  
Keith swims up with Lance in his arms. And not long after he drags Lance to the beach. Lance still was conscious and knew what just happened. He did swallows some water that now makes him cough.  
The pain is still there.. and he is shivering from what just happened. 

Keith still has tears in his eyes as he waits for Lance to regain his breath. The first thing Lance says is just Keith's name.  
But before Lance can sit up Keith slaps him hard in the face. It was hard enough to see Keith's hand as a mark on Lance's cheek. "Fuck you Lance! What if I wasn't here! Nobody saw it, you would've drowned!" Keith pushes Lance a little. "I could've lost you because of your stupidity! Who the fuck eats before going into the water or needs to exercise!"

Lance lets him be angry.. he deserves it. He was a idiot.. And Keith is right. Keith is a 100% right. But Lance still has a smile on his face even though Keith is screaming at him right now. He looks at Keith.. Softly he reaches for Keith's hand. "Keith you went into the water for me."

Keith is crying as he replies with. "Of course I would." He then falls into Lance's lap and lets Lance hold him. Lance is still a bit in shock.. yeah of course he is. And he can still feel a little pain. But it doesn't matter, he's save. Keith saved him.. He feels so grateful but so stupid at the same time. Lance's heart is still going on maximum speed.. 

But it does that for more reasons than just almost dying. He puts his arms around the crying Keith sitting on his lap. "I'm sorry.." Lance says.

"You better be.."

"You're all wet.." Lance chuckles. 

"You too.." Keith says laying his head down on Lance's shoulder.  
"Never do this again."

"I promise." 

People come run towards them. They only now noticed what has happened. Camera's are pointed towards them. Coran the commentator is going wild because of what happened. But Lance and Keith just keep hugging each other, after what happened they need it. The other commentator puts a hand over Coran's mouth to shut him up. The audience needs to hear what happened not a screaming commentator. "We just heard there is a bit of a accident. I hope that we get more news about Lance soon. It seems like nobody but his friend noticed him going underwater. Luckily his friend saved him. We'll make sure he is alright and no harm is done to his body. But it seems like he is alright. He and his friends have a well deserved hug at the moment just like you can see on the screens at this moment."

"Lance.. I could've lost you.." 

"You didn't Mullet. I wouldn't just leave you like that." Lance looks into Keith's eyes.. This guy really just jumped into he water for him.. the guy that he has been training with to get over his fear of water, with little progress. 

Keith slowly lets himself lean in. It feels right.. he wants to kiss him.  
"Lance I.."

"Yeah.."

"I want to.. I.."  
Lance smiles.. and he feels himself leaning in as well.

But they get disturbed by people rushing in to help Lance. They move Keith out of his lap and make sure Lance's heart and breath is normal. "Did you take in any water?" 

"Some I guess.."

"Do you feel any pain?" 

Keith just looks at how they do everything. He feels really helpless.. They won't even let him touch Lance. He wants to be there for Lance.. 

"How long were you underwater?"

"A minute or something.. Keith was there quick." Lance answers. 

"Do you know how it happened?"

Lance feels embarrassed to answer this. "I cramped up.. because I ate too much before starting my routine. It wasn't smart I know.."

"Yes you shouldn't eat before this much exercise and being on the water. You should never do that again." They say. Of course Lance already thought of this.. it isn't new that it wasn't smart of him.

"Lance!!" Lance hears a familiar voice and turns around. It is Hunk with Pidge Shiro and Adam following him. 

"Lance are you okay!" Pidge has a worried expression on her face. When we heard the news about what happened she immediately ran to here. 

Lance is happy his friends came. "Yeah I am.." 

Hunk just pushes the people helping Lance to the side to hug his friend making Keith a bit jealous. But he can't complain since he already hugged Lance. Still he wishes he was the one hugging Lance. As Hunk hugs him he asks. "What happened?" 

Pidge now kneels down next to Lance as well. "Lance.. you're a amazing swimmer. How did you of all people almost drown?"

Lance sighs. "I was a idiot.. I ate before I had to go in the water. I cramped up and fell from my board into the water."  
Keith now came closer again as well as everybody tells Lance how stupid he was. Lance is glad to see that Keith came closer again. He wants him close.. "I know I know. I will never eat before surfing again."

"You better not. It's really unreasonable that you did this Lance. You could've drowned." Shiro says strictly. 

"I told him that already yes." Keith says. 

Lance smiles at Keith. "Thank you Keith for saving me.." Lance smiles and points at keith. "Yeah that guy swam in water for me. I'm so fucking proud or him."

Shiro and Adam both look in shock towards Keith. Shiro rushes towards Keith and pulls him in for a hug. "He did?!"

"Yup. He's my hero!" Lance laughs. They all see Lance is alright.. he is even laughing again. Yeah it was scary.. but he's alright. He isn't scared anymore because so many happy things have happened in the time after him going underwater. Lance looks at Keith's embarrassed face as he is being hugged by Adam and Shiro. 

He's cute.. and he doesn't get why he feels that way.. but it's good. He wants to pull Keith close again and hug just like a moment ago. And they were so close just now. 

The weird thing is that he knows he doesn't just now started feeling like this. It feels just like all the other times he looked at Keith. It isn't because he saved him. Of course he is grateful for Keith saving him.. And for sure he will forever be in debt with Keith because of this. But he doesn't mind.. he'd love to do some stuff for Keith as a thank you. 

And the one noticing how Lance is looking at Keith is Hunk.. And he  hopes it is what he thinks it is.

"We're proud of you Keith." Shiro says. "And we are happy you're okay Lance. I think we are all happy to not have lost you today." Lance smiles at him.

They are all talking.. and not letting the people that were helping Lance do their job. Keith realizes something.. "Shiro, Hunk? Don't you two need to do your routines soon?"

"Well yeah but.. Lance is more important." Hunk says. 

But Lance won't let this happen. "No no no. Please just go. I'm okay really."

Both Hunk and Shiro aren't sure if they should leave their friend after what has happened. But Lance tells them over and over again to just go and compete. He doesn't want to ruin their chances at sponsorships and money. And he is totally fine. So after a moment Hunk and Shiro leave to compete. Only Keith, Pidge and Adam stay with Lance. They decide it is best to let the people that were helping Lance continue their job, so they take a step back. Not that they want to.. they rather stay close to Lance now to make sure he is okay. 

Lance is deemed completely fine and healthy luckily. They don't even suggest he should go to the hospital for a check up. Just some rest at home for a couple days because of the shock.

Lance is still given a lot of attention. The commentators talk about his condition a lot through the speakers. People are taking pictures as Adam helps him to his car to drive him home. People take pictures of Keith, the person that saved the surfer Lance McClain from drowning as they both step into the car.  
You could say this made sure he got the right attention. 

People for sure will remember him by this. And Lance still made it to the finals as well since the routine he did was still good enough for a spot. Everything went well if you don't count the almost drowning. 

Adam gives both of the still a bit wet men in his car a towel.. normally he would've been very upset if his car would get wet and dirty.. but now it doesn't really matter. "Make sure you two get a change of clothes okay when you get home."

"We will." Lance says. He looks at Keith.. He is still so proud of him. He actually went underwater for him. If it wasn't for Keith.. who knows what would've happened. 

Maybe nobody would've noticed.. maybe they would, who knows. But he is save.. and alive, so it's good.  
Lance thinks back to when he fell from his board.. not being able to hold on to it and by that not being able to keep his head up. It was terrifying. He couldn't do anything to stop it. He doesn't feel like not going in the water anymore. But he will think twice before being this stupid again. 

Lance and Keith look at each other but quickly look away again.. they went through a lot today. But everything is fine.. Lance is only a bit weirded out by what happened just before the medical help came. He thinks back to that moment. And... was Keith about to kiss him? No.. right? Keith just thinks of him as a friend. 

Lance looks at Keith again.. He is homosexual though and they are really close. 

No.. no that wasn't a almost kiss. But would he really be against it if it was? Lance doesn't know. It wasn't like he was pulling away.. Lance lets his eyes drop to Keith's hand laying there for him to reach.. but maybe it isn't the smartest thing to do? 

Adam looks at Lance in the mirror. "Hey Lance.. you really okay?"

"I am.. It was shocking. But Keith was there so I'm doing fine." He smiles at Keith and Keith gives him a smile back that makes him feel weird. Really weird... 

"Must have been terrifying.." Adam says

"It was."

"I know.." Keith says quietly. That makes Lance look to the leg that he knows has the big scar. He realizes that Keith has been through the thing he went through.. Going down not being able to swim up. The darkness. Not being able to breath. Only Keith had more pain.. and it scarred him for life. Lance puts his hand on said leg and holds it there. Keith lets him.. It actually is comforting. 

Going underwater for Lance was worth it.. of course it was. But it was so terrifying.. it was horrible to do. But he wasn't thinking only doing at that moment. But thinking back to it.. and feeling himself still being wet is not nice at all. Luckily he was given a towel to dry off a bit. But Keith would like a change of clothes as fast as possible as well. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Will you guys be fine together? I need to go back to Shiro now.." Adam says as Keith and Lance step out of the car. 

"Yeah we'll be fine. Hey Adam can you text me the final scores when you see them back at the beach?" Lance asks. 

Adam chuckles. "Even after almost drowning you still care this much about how the competition went?" Lance just nods. "Sure.. I'll text you the results."

"Thank you Adam. Also thank you for the ride." Lance thanks Adam as he closes the car door. 

Keith also thanks Adam and soon Adam drives away leaving Keith and Lance alone together again. They wanted this since the medical help interrupted them.. Lance invites Keith inside for a change of clothes.. which they both desperately need right now. Lance was of course in a body suit still and it wasn't really comfortable out of the water after all what happened. And Keith's wet clothes.. and worse wet socks aren't that comfortable as well. 

Lance has given Keith some of his own clothing and they change into it.. it immediately feels a whole lot better. Keith already told Lance he would just shower at home.. 

They sit down on the couch and it is quiet.. weirdly quiet. They never have this. But then Lance says. "So.. Can I say sorry again for what happened? I made you worry an.."

Keith interrupts him. "Worry? Lance I was terrified. Seeing you not come up to the surface again was the worst thing I have every been through."

Lance is pretty shocked to hear those words. "But.. How can that be the worst when you went through.."

"Lance.. this was the worst thing.. please never let this happen again." Keith starts to get tears in his eyes again. "I was so scared.. scared that you wouldn't be okay."

Lance walks towards him."I promise I'll never ever eat before a competition ever again. I swear." He still feels bad.. he made Keith go through this. Lance pulls Keith in for a well deserved hug. 

"Thank you.."

Today was rough.. and Keith would love to stay here and cuddle with Lance.. But he can't. It's time for him to go home and he knows this sadly. He is just Lance's friend.. they had a rough day but they cant kiss and make everything better like Keith wants. He is glad he didn't kiss Lance back on the beach, it would have been a mistake. 

So Keith goes home. But when he leaves Lance actually feels sad as well.. he would've loved some cuddles to calm both of them down. But he understands. Keith needs to shower and he needs some alone time right now. 

So he just waves him goodbye and goes back inside alone. Alone feels so weird right now.. he doesn't want to be alone. But it is okay. Keith decided to go home and thats fine. He would've liked it more if Keith stayed, but that is just him... nothing wrong with wanting your friend to stay and cuddle after a near death experience. Probably even the confusion of wanting to kiss the one that saved you is normal.. I mean he did just save him. Why wouldn't he feel a bit of butterflies. 

Only Lance can't deny that it didn't just start after Keith saving him.. and he thinks that exactly is weird. 

Lance thinks some more that night.. but he can't find the answer to his questions. It's all just a bit confusing and weird to him. He just doesn't know.. his brain his having a big error. 

But he does know one thing. He made it into the finals. Just like all his friends and he is unbelievably proud of them all..  but he is still mostly proud of Keith for just saying fuck fear and saving him. He really is thankful and will for sure treat him to dinner as a thank you. And he'll think of more things as well because Keith deserves it. Of course Keith deserves it.. It's Keith. His bestfriend that has always been there for him since they met. 

He hopes to make Keith proud of him in the finals. 

Lance looks into the mirror before taking a shower himself and laughs.. He still sees the mark Keith made when he slapped him back on the beach. It did really hurt. But he deserved it so it isn't that bad. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

He heard the news.. Lance McClain in the danger of drowning. He immediately told Allura of course since she is his ex girlfriend and deserves to know. He knows Allura was pretty upset about having to break up with Lance. He understands she did like him.

She was shocked to hear this and did actually call him. They are still friends even though they were once in a relationship.. and that is actually great since their friends all care about both Lance and Allura very much. Allura told him That Lance was happy that she called and that he was alright.. that is amazing news of course.

Everywhere are articles about Lance. Some are a bit dramatic by saying that Lance would need months to recover and that it was nearly his end.. while he only was underwater for around a minute, probably even less since Keith reaction was fast. 

But the articles about his saviour are the most interesting for him.. Keith. Yeah Lotor knows Keith.. he saw him at the last competition. He has heard so much about him when Lance and Allura were still in a relationship. Keith was the one Allura still thinks Lance should be with. Yeah of course he knows Keith.  
But he never really saw Keith. He saw a man that Lance would rather have than the girl he loves. It made him a bit upset with Keith of course, maybe that is something that blinded him for something he is seeing now?

Cause how could he just not have seen it before. Maybe it is because of the black hair? And he had a bit of fatty in his face.. but that is gone now too. And now since the black hair is wet, and he worked out a bit it is so clear. It is so clear that he thinks he is a idiot for not seeing it before. 

He is looking at a old friend of his.. 

Lotor doesn't think before calling a news page that takes interest in these things.. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Keith wakes up without any knowledge of what has happened. But he finds out because of a text from Shiro. 

     -Shiro  
Maybe you should read this

     -Shiro  
I'm sorry

And what he reads is devastating him.. he didn't want this to come out already... No he didn't want this to come out at all. He isn't him anymore. That guy is dead! Dead! Nonexistent! Gone! Who even noticed? Why did this need to happen? 

This never should have gotten out to the public. He doesn't want people to know. And now the people close to him will think of him badly.. They will think he lied to them. They won't trust him anymore. 

He was going to tell them. He really was. But he wasn't ready... but now he is forced into being ready... when he just isn't. He wanted to leave this behind him.. be a different person. It had taken him years to leave his old life behind and start a new. They new life started when he met Lance actually. But all those other years he was really confused about who he was. 

But now he is forced to see himself in the other person again. 

The person who took life as a joke.  
The person who had only two passions, Surfing and partying.  
The person who took his closest friends as something worth less then his fake friends.  
The person who got ruined.

But now that person comes back again.

'Lance's Saviour and friend actually the lost surfer Yorak!?'

'Number one surfer found again?!

'Yorak has been found?!?!?!'

'Yorak's return?!'

'Surfer Lance friends with Yorak?!'

'Is Yorak back?!'

'Yorak isn't dead!!'

No.. Yorak was dead indeed. And Keith hopes he stays dead. He doesn't want to be that pathetic mother fucker again. And he won't.. he knows this. 

But it still is haunting him.. and he knows that his friends.. Mostly Lance will be so upset about this news. And Keith wasn't even the one telling them like he planned.

He never wanted this.. but he knew he would get recognized one day.. and that day has come.

 

 

End of chapter 16...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Insta---  
> bad_and_the_good_klanceau
> 
> I am bad in finishing chapters.. really why does it take so long. Progress where are you??! I'm sorry for this and I am really trying to get the chapters done earlier.
> 
> But I hope you all liked this chapter since it was a important one. 
> 
> Leave some kudos and a comment if you did! Luf you guys.


	17. Explaining.

This wasn't supposed to happen.. this was never supposed to happen.  
Why did this happen? Why couldn't he just lived with this secret till he died of something, that would've been better. Now everything will be fucked.. his new friendships will be fucked. His privacy will be fucked.

But he won't be. No way in hell that if there was even the smallest chance of Lance liking him that that would still be there after this. He didn't have any hope but now he is even less hopeful.  Lance will hate him. He lied to him. Well he didn't lie.. but he didn't tell the truth either. 

He looks at the article. 

-Yorak the famous surfer who disappeared 5 years ago has been seen at the championships surfing. He seems to be friends with the popular surfer Lance McClain since he has been seen more times this year but only now we see who he really is. We got a tip from one of the contestants that he recognized this friend of Lance to be Yorak. We hope to find more information about Yorak.

We do know that Lance McClain got saved by Yorak before pictures where taken. Lance McClain fell in the water and didn't get to the surface till Yorak helped him. 

We are waiting for contact with Yorak or Lance McClain for more information. We would like to know more about their friendship and why Yorak disappeared so many years ago.-

Keith doesn't know how to deal with this. Will he have to explain everything to Lance and his other friends? But what if he isn't ready.. cause he really isn't yet. But now he is just pushed into being ready and that scares him. 

Keith decides to call Shiro.. he needs someone here to help him. He needs someone who already knew. Maybe Adam can come too.. 

"Keith.. are you okay? I know you didn't want people finding out." Shiro says over the phone. 

"Please come here.." Keith says weakly. He doesn't want to cry but he wants to at the same time. It is a irritating feeling. 

"I was already on my way. Hang in there okay. And when Lance or anybody else calls don't ignore them okay? They deserve to know what's going on." Keith knows Shiro is right about that.. but he feels like waiting longer before telling them. He doesn't want to see them and feel like shit.

"I get it.." Keith answers after a couple seconds of silence. 

"Good. I'll see you in a couple minutes. Hang in there okay Keith."

"Come quick okay.."

"I will. I'm almost there. Bye Keith."

Then they hang up the phone and Keith waits.. he is actually scared. People will see him as Yorak again.. he doesn't fucking want to be Yorak. This was the reason he never told anybody. He doesn't want to be Yorak.. he never really was. It was a made up name a fake identity. A dead name he never wants to hear again.. 

He's Keith.. He always has been Keith. 

Keith sits down on his couch.. he is stressed out..  
Keith puts his head in his hands and just sits there in peace and quiet. His last bit of quiet till the mess begins. Soon the phone calls will starts.. people will want to meet him and interview him. People will love him again.. but they will love the wrong person. 

Yorak isn't even someone you should love. That asshole did so many shady things.. but people still liked him every day. He had so many friends but they didn't even visit him in the hospital. Everything was fake about his life. He doesn't even know anymore if the love for the ocean was real. 

Maybe it wasn't and even that was a lie. 

A couple minutes later he hears the door opening and closing and Shiro and Adam walk in. Keith is so glad to see the only two that were real in Yorak's life. They did visit him after the accident.. they always stuck by him no matter what happened. They are family. "Help me.." 

"We don't know how Keith.." Shiro says calmly. He and Adam sit next to Keith. "It's out Keith.. people know."

"But I don't want people to know.."

"But they do." Adam says calmly. They both know upsetting Keith even more will help.  "You can or shut everybody out again.. look for a new identity that isn't Keith Kogane. Or you can man up and be Keith Kogane."

"The first option is just.. You shouldn't Keith. You will lose what you now have as Keith.. You again will have a fake identity. Don't Keith. We knew you were thinking about it the moment we knew what had happened."

Keith is confused. "I never was.. Look I.. I'm just scared my friends will hate me for not telling them. I don't want my friends leaving again.. I don't want Lance leaving. But yes.. I don't want the attention again that Yorak always got. "

Shiro held Keith close now. He knows Keith needs a hug. "I think that your friends.. especially Lance won't leave you. They care about you. But I think that they will be a bit hurt that you didn't tell them."

"I was going to.. someday."

"Tell them that. I'm sure they will understand. You had a hard time these couple years.. they won't hate you." Adam says. 

"They won't?" Keith asks weakly.

"They won't. We promise." Shiro says.  
"You will have to deal with the media and other people. But this doesn't mean you have to be the person they want you to be. You changed, changed for the better. You are not Yorak anymore okay. You are our Keith, and they will just need to deal with Keith now." 

"Maybe explain it in one last interview. Tell them what happened.. it doesn't even need to be personal." Adam suggests. Keith replies with a shrug. He doesn't know yet. But to be honest he'd rather focus on Lance, Hunk and Pidge right now. They are more important. He wants them to love him, he doesn't care about the rest of the world right now. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance can't believe what he is reading. He doesn't want to believe it. 

It can't be true right?

-Yorak the famous surfer who disappeared 5 years ago has been seen at the championships surfing. He seems to be friends with the popular surfer Lance McClain since he has been seen more times this year but only now we see who he really is. We got a tip from one of the contestants that he recognized this friend of Lance to be Yorak. We hope to find more information about Yorak.

We do know that Lance McClain got saved by Yorak before pictures where taken. Lance McClain fell in the water and didn't get to the surface till Yorak helped him. 

We are waiting for contact with Yorak or Lance McClain for more information. We would like to know more about their friendship and why Yorak disappeared so many years ago.-

Keith.. Is Keith.  
No no he would've told them right? Keith he.. He trusts Keith. Why would Keith not trust him with this?  
Lance is angry. He feels lied to. He feels betrayed by someone he really cares about. Keith and Yorak are the same person? How? They are totally different. Not.. that much with appearance. But their personality is totally different. Yorak was always really outgoing and laughing all the time. But for Keith it is something special if he laughs. Lance always loves it if he is the one making him laugh, and it seems like he was the one succeeding the most in making him laugh. Just thinking about it gives him a smile on his face.

But then he remembers that he is angry at Keith now and can't be smiling because of Keith's cute laugh. 

Now he thinks about it. Yorak's and Keith's personality may be totally different. Their looks are the same. Lance looks at the pictures given by the article. The only difference is that Yorak has white hair and Keith has black. But the white hair is painted.. everybody always knew that. 

But Yorak's eyes.. his face. His smile. It's clearly Keith.  
And everything comes together. Keith surfed in the past, Yorak was number one surfer but quit. He is best friends with Shiro, just like Yorak. Keith stopped with surfing and became afraid because of a shark attack, Yorak was never seen again after a Shark had attacked him and he got hospitalized.  
It all is so logic. How could he be so stupid. 

It has to be true. But why didn't he tell them. Why didn't Keith tell him. He really feels like Keith doesn't trust him just like he trusts Keith. But he isn't sure if he should trust Keith anymore. But Lance wants to know why first before making major decisions. Before he is angry at Keith he wants to know why Keith did it. 

It really is a big thing to not tell them. 

Lance just doesn't get it.. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Pidge didn't believe it when she saw it. How.. Keith..

It's weird because she didn't even think Yorak was still alive. But now she finds out that her friend is Yorak.

Really she wants to know why this happened and how Keith.. no wait Yorak even thought it was a good idea to hide this from them. Yorak is his real name right? 

She maybe could figure that out.. or she could just ask him. But she doesn't know if she really wants to talk to Keith right now, what if he again doesn't tell the truth. 

She wants to trust him.. but she doesn't know if it is smart. 

Pidge decides to call Hunk to ask if he already knows. She also wants to know if Lance is okay since he and Keith are really close, she even shipped them a lot. She doesn't know now if she wants Lance to be with him after Keith not being honest. Of course she doesn't know the reason of Keith not telling the so she will wait till getting really angry.  

Hunk most of the time is late with finding out these kind of things. And indeed this time as well. Hunk only finds out when Pidge calls him.  
"Hunk have you heard already?"

"Heard what?" Hunk says oblivious.

"Keith hasn't been honest with us the whole time. It's all over the news that Keith is actually Yorak."

Hunk is quiet for a moment. "Wait the Yorak? The guy that has disappeared for years now. The guy Lance sees a inspiration? Why didn't he tell us?!"

"We don't know.. We haven't talked to Kei.. Yorak yet." 

"Is Yorak his real name?" Hunk asks. 

"I don't know but.. maybe? Go read the articles okay.. they have a bit more information. And I want to call Lance now to see how he is doing."

"Sounds like a good idea. I hope he's okay, this must have been a big shock for him."

"Yeah I'll go and check up on him. I'll text you later okay."

"Okay.. bye Pidge."

They hang up and Hunk sits down on his bed. This is one hell of a way to wake up. He can't believe that this is true. At least Keith needs to have a good reason why he did it right? Keith is their friend.. he wouldn't lie to them. And it isn't like he said 'I am not Yorak.' So.. it isn't like he lied. Yes he wasn't honest, but Hunk is sure he had a good reason for it. It sounded like Pidge didn't think so though.. just the way she talked let him know. 

Next to him are movements.. looks like she is waking up. "Hunk? What's going on? Did something happen?"

"Yeah.." Hunk looks at his girlfriend. "Shay.. It seems like Keith is Yorak, the surfer who disappeared. It's all over the news."

"What?" She sits up. "And you all didn't know. He hasn't told you guys."  
Hunk shakes his head in response. "Oh.. must be shocking then."

"It was.." Hunk looks up the articles Pidge was talking about. 

Shay reads over Hunk's shoulders. "I knew he looked familiar.. I just couldn't find what it was."

"Funny how you're not even a surfer, but Lance who is fan of him didn't even realise anything." Hunk says trying to keep everything lighthearted. He doesn't want to be angry. Of course he doesn't like that Keith didn't tell them but.. He doesn't know why Keith did it. 

"Did you all talk to Keith about this?"

"No not yet."

"You should hear him out. Maybe he had a good reason for it?"

Hunk sighs. "I hope he did.."

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Lance.. it's going to be okay. That asshole should've told you, this isn't your fault or something." After Pidge called him she figured out that Lance needed someone there with him. Lance isn't ready handling this information well.. and Keith isn't picking up the phone. Lance already called him like 10 times now. At first Lance was angry. But the 5th time he called he was just worried. And now after calling 10 times he is just sad that Keith isn't picking up.

Hunk also promised to come as quickly as he can. They want to be here for Lance. 

"I just don't get it Pidge... doesn't he trust me? Doesn't he think of me as important? I think he is really important and I really don't want to lose him right now." Lance lays down on his couch. He has to say that this feels just like when Allurs left him. The betrayal kind of.. the sadness. Maybe this will become even worse if he loses Keith. He doesn't want that. He never wants to lose Keith.

He doesn't want to lose Keith.  
Lance looks up.  
"I don't want to lose him."

"I get that Lance.."

"No really.. Pidge I don't want to lose him. I thought I didn't want to lose Allura but this is worse. If I don't want to lose him.. that means I want him."  
Lance realizes it now.  
The feelings he gets when he is with Keith. The butterflies that come up in his belly as he spends time with Keith.  
How he thinks he is cute.

Cuter then Allura.

How he feels happy with him. He would rather spend time with Keith then he did with his girlfriend a couple months ago.

How did he not see this. 

He wants Keith.. he loves him.

He Lance McClain likes a guy..  
It's confusing but true. He likes a guy there is no denying it now. All the evidence points towards him wanting Keith in a more.. romantic way.  
He likes him. He really really really likes Keith. 

"You finally realise huh.." Pidge lets out a chuckle. 

"What?" Lance comes back to reality.

"It was so clear that you two like each other."

"He likes me?" Keith is gay.. he has a chance. Wait but is it a smart idea. Lance doesn't even know what he is right now.. is he only gay for Keith? Is this a mistake and he doesn't like him? And it isn't even sure if they even stay friends right now.. Keith hasn't even called him back..

"Oh for sure. That guy is so obviously liking you it hurts."

"Really?" Lance doesn't know what to think of this..

"Well or he gave up.. I don't know." Thank you Pidge for completely ruining Lance's hope.. if he had any. He doesn't know if he should have hope.. or even if he wants hope. No he doesn't hate Keith.. but what if he never sees Keith again after this. He doesn't want to be angry at Keith, he wants him to explain everything. 

He just wants to see him.

But at the same time he doesn't want to see him right now.

This is just so confusing. Why can't anything right now just be easy for once. Why did he need to figure out how he feels now and not long ago, maybe he wouldn't had to go through the relationship Allura and him had.  
"You think he gave up?"

"Look I don't know.. it would made sense if he did since you were dating Allura and friendzoning him till like maximum capacity. And are you sure you want someone like Keith. I mean he hid a big part of himself, how could you still trust him. I actually think he's a asshole for this."

"Pidge.. we don't know why he did it." 

Pidge waves her hands fast. "I know I know. It's just.. It feels wrong that he did this." She sits down next to her friend. "But.. you say you have some feelings for Keith?"

"I guess.. I don't know. It would make sense with how I feel around him and why he is so important to me." Lance answers. 

"So you're bi?"

"I don't know. Look I only just figured out that I like Keith in some kind of way. I don't know everything immediately." Lance says a bit frustrated. Can't Pidge leave it for a second.. like everything. She loves Keith just like everyone that knows him. But she is so defensive now. She needs to realise that Keith may have a good reason to why he wasn't honest.

Pidge sighs. "Sorry.. you're right. You need some time to figure this out."  
She feels a bit bad about how she pushed Lance a bit too much. "I won't mention it if you don't want it."

"Thanks Pidge."

At that moment the front door opens and closes. Hunk came as soon as he could. He even had to say goodbye earlier to Shay for this after their nice time together. She decided to give him a little surprise because he got into the finals. He had a great time.. very great time. 

But well.. he needed to be here for Lance. And of course for himself. He also cares about Keith, he is his friend. He wants to know why he wasn't honest. "Lance.. Pidge hey. Did you two hear anything about Keith?" 

"No not yet." Pidge answers. She looks at Lance. Is he going to tell Hunk his recent discovery? Hunk and Lance are like best friends already for a long time, if Lance tells someone it would be Hunk. 

"Not even a text message.." Lance looks down. He would love to know what is going on by now. But he will need to wait.. although he doesn't know how long the wait will be. 

Hunk sits down as well next to his friends. It is quiet for some time. They all just don't know what to think of this all. This all is just really confusing and difficult. Like what do you think of something like this. Do you forgive your friend? Do you cut him out of your life? But they all care so much about Keith.. Pidge as well doesn't want to cut him out. 

Some time into the silence Hunk says.  
"Do you guys have any idea what his reasons were?"

"Maybe he didn't trust us enough?" Pidge answers. 

Hunk thinks about his own question. "Maybe it was a marketing move. I'm sure this wil earn him a lot of money."

"Or he wanted to make a comeback that was really big." Pidge says.

Lance knows this can't be true. Keith doesn't care more about money than his friends. And he for sure wouldn't make a comeback. He knows how scared Keith is of the water. You can't fake being that scared.. scared. Maybe? "What if he was scared?"

"Why would he be scared of this. He would be famous again and everyone will love him like before." Pidge says. She really doubts Keith right now.

"Look.. guys lets just wait for him to tell us. I'm sure he had a good reason.. he has to have one." Lance says a bit sad. What if the reason really is that he cares more about money than them. He knows Keith isn't like that.. but the idea just scares him. Lance looks at Hunk. Should he tell him? Maybe he should? It seems like Hunk has some trust in Keith left. He could give him better advice than Pidge now. "Hunk?"

"Yes buddy?"

"Would it be weird if I.." Lance looks at Pidge. She immediately knows that Lance will tell Hunk about his recent discovery. "If I kind of have weird feelings for Keith."

"What?"

"Like.. probably romantic feelings."

Hunk lights up when he hears this. "Really?" He has waited for this moment for so long. "You like Keith!" 

Hunk stands up and hugs Lance with all the power in his body. Lance almost suffocates. "Hunk.. let go please.." he whines. 

"Sorry.. this is just amazing. Finally you're falling for a someone that..."

Hunk gets cut off by Pidge. "That wasn't honest with you. I just don't know if we should want this anymore Hunk."

"Oh come on Pidge. They will be great together. Keith for sure has a reason to not have told us before about all this. Lance for sure go for it."

"You think so?" Lance asks a bit nervously. "What if he doesn't want me.. and what if this is all a big mistake. what if I am not gay for him at all and I'm just confused?"

Hunk puts his hand on Lance's shoulder. "I don't know.. but it I have to give advice I'd say, follow your gut. You will be surprised how many times it is right."

"So.. I just need to decide in the moment?" Lance asks.

"Yeah.. that's kind of it yes."

Lance doesn't think this is.. the best advice. Hunk is practically saying do what feels right. But what if it doesn't feel right anymore after he has done it. And what if Keith doesn't like him like Pidge said.  
And worst of all.. what if he doesn't see Keith after this anymore. 

"Lance?" Lance snaps out of his thoughts and looks at Hunk. "I think it will be okay. He'll call you back soon. Shiro will be like 'Keith call him damn it!' And he will call. Just you wait okay."

Lance nods. "I hope he does soon.. I really want to know why he didn't tell us."

"He's probably thinking we hate him right now.." Pidge says. She may be angry right now.. and she may have thought some bad things. But she doesn't hate him, of course she doesn't. 

"Sounds like him." Lance grabs his phone and tries calling again.  
No luck of course.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Keith hasn't listened to Shiro.  
Shiro had said to him to not ignore if one of his friends call. But now he is looking at the screen of his phone at Lance caller's ID. He could pick up the phone.. but what if Lance will scream at him? He can't handle Lance being angry.. he doesn't want that. 

Lance deserves to be happy. But the last couple months life has been fucking him up. First his past relationship with Allura, and now he is hurting him as well.  
He should've told him.. he should've told Lance when he had the chance

But he wasn't ready yet. He still isn't ready. Why doesn't the world get that. 

Now everybody knows while he just wanted to tell a couple people. And now his friends are mad at him for sure. Everything just sucks so badly right now. 

"Keith? Was that your phone going off?" Shiro walks into Keith's bedroom where Keith once again lays down on his bed like months ago. He has his phone next to him and he is doing nothing but sulking and thinking.

"No.."

"Keith.. What did I just told you."  
Keith doesn't want to have this conversation right now. He wants peace and quiet, not Shiro nagging around him. "Keith answer me."

"You told me not to ignore my friends."

"Let me see your phone." Shiro really sounds like a dad right now. But Keith needs that right now. He needs someone that tells him the truth and who is a bit strict. Keith gives Shiro his phone and Shiro sees what he expected to see. "11 missed calls.. really Keith. You don't get it do you. Lance is most likely worried not angry. You have to call him back or else he maybe will get angry. This isn't how you deal with this shit."

"But it is the easiest way.."

"Oh really. Look at yourself. You're back to laying in bed like the time before meeting Lance." Shiro points out. 

Keith sighs. "Yeah and that is how I coped with the pain. So now I am too."

"And did it help? No! You were fucking miserable those years. You laid in bed doing absolutely nothing useful for 5 years thinking only time would heal you. But you grew more depressed instead." Shiro is done with Keith acting this way. He has put up with it for such a long time now.. but now it finally went the right way again and then this happens. "Don't you know how happy I was when you finally smiled again. Don't you know how happy I was when you made friends, and when you fell in love. You were so happy.. I never seen you this happy. But now you want to go back to laying in bed because of what? You're afraid? Man up Keith!"

Keith sits up.  
"Oh yeah let me just screw up everything then! You know that life doesn't want me fucking happy so why would I try!"

"Because I know you can be happy. I know life has sucked for you.. but I'm sure it didn't suck when you were with your friends. I'm sure it didn't suck when you were eating food Hunk made, or when Pidge and you joked around. And most of all life surely didn't suck when you and Lance were practicing getting better with your fear of water. Life doesn't always suck Keith.. Yeah sometimes it does but it will suck more if you do nothing about it."  
Keith looks down at his phone. He knows Shiro is right.. "believe me nothing is easier about doing nothing. You will get hurt anyway if you stay here in bed sulking. But go out there. Go explain everything to your friends.. and you will see how easy that will be."

"What if they are angry?" Keith asks. 

"Let them be angry. They will cool off fast and you will all get over it. Explain it to them so they will understand." Shiro sits down next to him and hands Keith his phone.  
"At least call Lance. He deserves to know right? If you really care for him.. call him."

Keith takes the phone from Shiro. Of course he knows Shiro is right. He has never been happier than these past months. He has been so happy now he finally were himself with people that really care about him.  
He knows that going back to his previous state will only make things worse. "Alright.. can I have some privacy though?" 

Shiro smiles.. he knows Keith will make the right choices here. He stands up and nods before he walks out of the room. "Good luck Keith."

"Thank you Shiro."  
Then Keith is alone. He looks at his phone and still doubts it a little bit. Even though he knows he has to do it he is doubting if he should. The doubt comes from being scared. He is so nervous and scared he could pee his pants right now. 

But it is time to confront his fears just like when he is with Lance helping him in the water. By confronting his fear he has seen progress. He isn't afraid to wash his hands anymore.. he is fine with drinking water with the risk of getting some on him.. and he showers longer than 3 minutes now. 

Of course he is still scared.. it will never go away. And that is okay. But it isn't ridicules anymore, it's a little better. He will never really swim anymore.. of course he had to do it when Lance was underwater. But enjoying being in the water, no that will never come back. And it is fine. 

So he has to confront his fear right now too.. and hope for the best. He needs to do it to make it a little better. And who knows.. maybe they really aren't angry at all?

Keith goes to his contacts in his phone. He looks for Lance.. who he has named Lancy♡.. don't judge him.  
He is bouncing his leg up and down because of how nervous he is.  
He hopes Lance hasn't decided that after calling 11 times that he is done with him. 

There is only one way to know for sure. Keith calls Lance. 

He waits.. hearing the phone beeping in his ear. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Hunk is making them all some food while they wait for any news on Keith. Pidge is just on her phone.. sometimes playing a game and sometimes reading new articles about Keith. 

Lance has his phone close to him the whole time. He has called Keith 11 times already.. he doesn't want to call another time, Keith will have to just call him back if he is ready to talk. 

Lance has already had many heartattacks today. His phone went off sometimes and he really thought it would be Keith.. but no.. It were journalists who want to have a nice juicy article about him and Keith. They started asking questions immediately not even letting him talk. When they got quiet to wait for a answer he just said he didn't want to talk and that he was going to hang up, what he then did. 

He wants Keith to call.. not some stupid journalist that can't mind their own business. 

When Lance's phone goes off again he doesn't have much hope it will be Keith. But when he sees the caller ID his eyes widen and he sits up. Pidge looks at him in confusion. "Something wrong?"

"It's Keith!"

Pidge wasn't expecting this as well. She jumps up from the chair she was sitting in and goes to Lance as fast as she can. "What are you waiting for pick up!"

But before he can.. Keith has canceled the call. 

"Seems like he changed his mind.."

"Wasn't I just too late?" Lance asks.

Pidge shakes her head. "It wasn't even a couple seconds.. No way you were too late."

Lance pouts and falls down on his bed. "Okay I'm done with this."

"Same here." Pidge says with a sigh. 

"No I mean it. I am done with this." Lance sits up and gets out of bed. "I'm going to go to his house and I want him to explain why he is my inspiration and hero, without telling me about it! I want him to explain every thing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am." Lance is determined. He is already putting on his shoes and he grabs his jacket. If Keith doesn't want to talk he will just force him to talk.  
Lance rushes downstairs where Hunk is doing the finishing touches to the food he made. It looks great.. but Lance has to go right now.  
"Sorry Hunk but I'm going to Keith's house right now."

"You are?"

"Yeah.. I really need to talk to him. But.. save some food for me please."

Hunk chuckles. "Of course Lance. Go get you mans."

And Lance rushes out after. He will go by car to be even faster. He mostly just walks to Keith's house.. but now he will need to he speed. Hunk and Pidge watch him almost drop his car keys as he wants to open the door. It looks hilarious..

"So.. This means more food for the both of us right?" Pidge asks hoping she can stuff her face full of the amazing food. 

"No because we will leave some bit for Lance and Keith." Hunk says immediately holding the tray of food away from her. 

"Ah.. even for Keith?" She whines.

"Yes also for him."

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance reaches Keith's house not long after he had left his own. It only took like 5 minutes to get there by car. 

Lance already saw Shiro's car where he had parked his car. Of course Shiro did already knew about Keith's little secret. It's so logical that he did but still Lance is a bit offended.  
But well.. Shiro does know Keith for years now. 

And Shiro is now number one surfer.. and of course he was friends with Yorak.. well that seems to be Keith all along. 

Lance walks over to Keith's front door and rings the doorbell. Keith doesn't like him keep a spare Keith somewhere under a plant or doormat. For sure Keith will be locked out someday soon.  
Lance waits for Keith to open the door. He hopes Keith won't slam the door in his face... he wouldn't right?

But it isn't Keith that opens the door. It is Shiro. And he seems surprised to see him here. "Lance? What are you doing here."

"I want to talk to Keith. He doesn't pick up his phone or call me back and I need to know the truth! Can you let me in?" Lance wants to just walk past Shiro.. and he tries but. Shiro is a bit too big to just walk past.

"Lance. Lance.. Lancee." Shiro says Lance's name over and over again as he tries to get past him. But Lance doesn't seem to be listening 

"Shirooo let me talk to him." Lance whines. 

"Lance!" Shiro has enough of Lance not listening to him. He grabs Lance's shoulders and holds him as he says. "Keith isn't here. He went to see you."

"What?" Lance doesn't understand.

"He wanted to call you first.. but then he decided that talking to you face to face would be better, so he left for your house like 5 minutes ago."

"Oh.." Lance stares at Shiro.. this is.. inconvenient. 

Shiro laughs. "Go home again.. he'll surely be waiting for you there." 

Lance nods and leaves. He is feeling a bit stupid. If he just waited at his home a little longer he would've already been talking to Keith now. But hey.. it doesn't matter.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance takes a deep breath before opening the door to his house. He knows that Keith is inside.. he is nervous.. Should he talk about his new discovered feelings that he has for him? Or should he only leave it with Keith explaining why he hid his other identity from him.. 

Lance doesn't know yet.  
Maybe he will not know in a while.

But it is okay.. he now just wants to see if Keith is okay. He really is worried.. more worried than angry. 

He walks into his home and indeed sees Keith sitting around the kitchen table with Hunk and Pidge. They seem to be eating the food Hunk made a moment ago. But Keith isn't hungry at all.. so he hasn't taken a bite.  
The three look up at the sound of Lance coming in. Hunk immediately lights up even more. "Look Lance who has shown up! Literally like minutes after you left this guy was ringing the doorbell."

Lance and Keith look at each other not really knowing what to say. Keith sees it at his plight to say something first though. He puts his hand up hesitantly and waves awkwardly. "Hey.." 

Lance smiles and walks to Keith.  He immediately pulls him in for a hug. "Fuck man you made me worry."

"I'm sorry.." Keith happily hugs Lance back.. it doesn't seem like he is angry, that's good.

"He hasn't told us why he did what he did yet.. we figured that you two should talk first." Hunk says. 

"Yeah.. Lance I'm really sorry.."

But Lance puts his finger against Keith's mouth cutting him off. "Lets talk somewhere private okay?"

"Okay.. Sounds good." Keith takes a deep breath before standing up and walking after Lance to his room. He is going through everything he wants to say in his head.. but he knows he will forget everything when it actually is time to explain. 

Lance closes the door behind them and waits. But as he waits there is a awkward silence.  
After a while he just wants the conversation to go on so he says. "So.. Care to explain everything?"

Keith looks down a bit. Lance sees that he is nervous. The room is just filled with awkwardness and nerves. Lance takes a good look at Keith.. Really he was blind.. When you know it, it is just so obvious. His face.. his hair except for the colour, everything looks like Yorak.  
"I.."

Keith doesn't seem to know where to start. So Lance helps him by asking. "Is it true? Is it true that you're Yorak and that you didn't tell us?"

Keith nods. "Kind of.. but yes me and Yorak are the same person I guess."

"What kind of vague answer is that?" Lance was more hoping on a yes or no. 

"Okay.. let me just explain. It's weird I know." Keith takes a deep breath. "I was Yorak number one surfing champion of the world. I had the fame and the skills. And it is true about what they say, after you're gone you get a lot more money than when you were still alive and present. But.." Keith is fighting the tears right now.  
"I am not him anymore. Yorak is gone and I don't want to ever be him anymore."

"What?"

"I hated being him. I was unhappy. Yorak was full of him self.. a asshole and he didn't care about anything. I'm not that person. I am Keith Kogane not Yorak. Yorak did die back then.. and I'm glad he did." Keith steps closer to Lance. "I never lied to you Lance.. I wasn't Yorak.. I was Keith. the Keith you know. I was fully honest with you about who I was since you are the one that made me get a live again. But yes.. I left out my past since I hated it so much. I didn't want you or the others to see me as Yorak.. I wanted you to see me as me.. as Keith."

"So.. You just didn't want to be Yorak anymore?"  
Keith nods.  
"But Keith.. You can't just ignore something you don't like about yourself.. Yeah Yorak was just a fake name. But the person he was.. was you. But you improved and became who you are now." Lance really just isn't mad anymore. He can't stay mad at Keith.

"I know but.. people always loved Yorak more. They never saw me. My 'friends'.. they didn't even visit me at the hospital. I could've died, my whole life was fucked up, my career was fucked and I got a trauma.. and they just didn't even visit. And I know how much you love Yorak too.. You're a fan of him.."

"That means I am a fan of you.. but I was already before I knew you are Yorak. Keith.. What about the good things you did as him huh? You were the best surfer of the world.. that isn't bad in my eyes."

"I know.." Keith sighs. He is trying to hold back his tear.. but after he says now he can't hold it in anymore. "But.. I don't know I just don't want it anymore. I only want to be Keith but nobody lets me just be Keith. And I'm done with it. Shiro even always wanted me to be like Yorak again.. but I was so unhappy. Why do you think I started to drink and party like crazy. Maybe that shark was a fucking miracle because it made me so depressed I couldn't do anything anymore.. I wasted my life for 5 years.. but at least I wasn't him anymore." Tears are rolling over Keith's face and Lance hates it. He wants to see Keith happy.. and totally not like this ever.

Lance pulls Keith into his arms letting Keith cry on his shoulders. "I get it.. you don't want people to want you to be Yorak again. You want to move on. That's okay.. Seems like you really had a rough time when you were him.. I'm glad you're doing better.. You are doing better right?"

Keith nods into Lance's shoulder. "Yeah.. thanks to you."

"To me?" 

"If you hadn't spilled that coffee on me.. I'd probably still be in bed sulking the whole day."  
Keith says honestly. He has decided to be honest with Lance and his other friends from now on. It's probably better that way. "Thank you Lance. I'm really sorry for not telling you everything from the start."

"No it's okay.. yeah hearing it from the news wasn't the best way to find out. But I get it." Lance holds Keith tight.. seeing Keith like this makes him sure of one thing though. Romantic or not.. he really loves Keith. 

"I just.. wanted you to want to be friends with me.. not fake friends who wanted fame. I wouldn't be able to handle that a second time."

"I would never Keith." Lance looks at Keith. "I really care about you.. I wouldn't use you like that."

Keith knows this.. Lance is friends with him for him. That is clear. So he nods. "I know."

They stand there for some time. Lance at one moment has enough of standing so he leads them to the bed. Even though it is a totally different situation.. Lance feels those butterflies again.. laying with Keith like this in his bed is fucking with his mind a little and he knows this. But he can get over it and only care about Keith's problems. He will figure out his feelings later.. Keith's feelings are important now, not his own.  
"Keith? Can you maybe talk more about yourself and those years you lost? I hope you trust me enough to tell me."

"I do.. don't think I don't. It's just scary to talk about it." Keith looks up towards Lance now who is looking back at him as well. "Just like going in the water."

"Then I'll hold you tight and when you have enough we'll stop just like when we try to get over your fear of water." Lance hopes this encourages Keith a little. 

And it does because Keith starts to talk. "I was surfing.. and it was the championships held in Australia. I was doing great. Of course I had planned my own move as last finishing touch to win the jury for myself. I looked at the beach where a Tribune full of people were cheering for me. It was great.  
But then I felt a sharp pain in my leg.. and I got pulled underwater."  
Lance listens carefully. He does look at Keith's leg for a moment. He knows what Keith is telling him is the truth since he has already seen the big scar. It really must have been terrible.  
"I when I looked down I saw a shark pulling me down.. but after a while it was just darkness and blood. The shark decided that I wasn't a great snack so it let me go.. luckily before it was able to rip my leg off.  
It took some time for help to come..  
But I was saved eventually."

Keith buries his head further into Lance.. he does lay really comfortable.. but what he is telling Lance isn't really. "Shiro later told me how powerless he felt when he saw me go down.. and later when the blood could clearly be seen."

"That's horrible.."

"It is.. I wasn't conscious when they rushed me to the hospital.. But Shiro told me it was bad.. leg almost bitten off and a lot of blood."

Lance doesn't like this story. Can Keith like put in a unicorn or something? "Thanks now I can't get that image out of my head." 

"Sorry.." Keith doesn't know if this was a.. please stop talking I'm grossed out, or a I'm so sorry that had happened to you Keith. 

"Please continue though.. I'm sure I can handle it."

"Well.. when I was in the hospital I didn't want to take showers. The doctors found out through that, that I developed a fear for water. They suggested that I would go and see a therapist after I could go home again. My stubborn ass of course never went."

"You should.. it's not too late to go."  
Keith shrugs. "Really Keith.. you should talk to one."

"Maybe I will." And Keith means it.  
"Where was I?"

"Hospital.." Lance answers.

"Oh yeah.. After a couple days people were trying to get into the hospital and speak to me.. and they started asking the doctors about information. It got so bad I needed to go to another hospital. Nobody knew anymore where I was.. Yorak disappeared because the hospital used my real name of course, and nobody knew my real name. Not even my friends.. only Shiro and Adam knew but they were always more as family to me."

"And your friends? You told me they didn't vist you?" Lance can't imagine someone doing that to a friend. If you're unable to visit.. yeah sure no hard feelings. But just not showing up.

"They didn't even text me.. I really thought that at least they cared for me.. but they didn't." Keith holds on to Lance's shirt a bit tighter now. "Please don't leave me as well."

"I would never Mullet.."

"Promise?" Keith looks up. He needs to make sure Lance indeed isn't lying.

"Promise."

Keith smiles and lays his head back down on Lance's shoulder. "Good.. I was kind of scared you wouldn't trust me after this."

"Hey.. you explained it. It's alright. Just know that you can always tell me everything and nothing you tell me is stupid or dumb. I want to be here for you Keith, so let me." Lance says. 

"I know.. I'll try to be more honest."

"Alright good. Lov.." Lance quickly stops talking before he can say what he wanted to say. Like nope.. nope nope abort! "Love that you're going to try and that is really great!" He knows it comes out a bit weird. 

Keith doesn't question it though.. "Lance?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for making my life better.. I really don't know what would've happened if you didn't show up. Maybe I'd still be ruining my life by doing nothing at all.." Keith would want to confess really badly right now. Not because he thinks Lance will feel the same way.. no that's probably not it. But he did promise to be honest with Lance. 

Keith just doesn't know if he has the gut to do it. Maybe he'll wait.. no Keith you can't wait again. Waiting means not doing it at all.  
But before he can make a choice there is a knock on the door. 

"Yes?" Lance says. 

Through the door they hear Pidge saying. "Just to be sure.. can we open the door or will we get a trauma if we do.. Like I don't want to see you two naked."

Keith being Keith asks. "Why would we be naked?"

This is why Pidge knows it is save. She really thought the two would've confessed already.. idiots.  
Hunk and Pidge walk in and see the two cuddling. Hunk thinks this is the cutest sight he has ever seen. He can't keep himself from smiling. But Pidge is more straight forward. "So.. care to explain to us as well?"

Keith nods and sits up. Lance doesn't love that Pidge ruined their cuddle time. She will pay for that someday.

\-------------------------------------------------------

After telling his other two friends the whole story he told Lance they as well forgive him. Their assumptions weren't correct as well.. of course Lance's was. Keith was just scared.. for multiple things. 

"I'm so sorry Keith!" Hunk cries out. He hasn't stopped crying since the first time Keith told them he was sorry. Yeah.. Hunk can get a little emotional sometimes..  
Hunk of course now Keith has finished needs to hug the guy. He has held it in now for a while but the hugger in him needs the sad boy in his arms. So he does. Hunk hugs Keith tightly.

"Hunk.. can't... breath.."

"I know.. I know you couldn't breath theen!!" Hunk cries.

Lance and Pidge are a bit worried Keith will actually be squished. Lance says with a worried tone. "Hunk.. eh I think he actually can't breath."

"Yeah maybe you should stop hugging him.." Pidge says as well.

Hunk realizes what he is doing and lets go. "Oh yeah sorry Keith."

Keith rubs his shoulders.. that actually hurt. Poor Shay.. How does she deal with hugs like that. Hunk then goes in for another hug scaring Keith to death because he doesn't want it again.. but this one is soft and nice. Okay.. he gets Shay now. 

Pidge also joins in. "So? Is your real name Keith?"

"Yeah it is. Yorak was the made up name. Well... It could've been my real name since my parents almost named me Yorak." Keith answers.. he is so happy they didn't really name him that though.

This makes everyone laugh.  
"Really?!" Pidge says while laughing.

"They chose Keith instead.. only a little improvement though..I mean Keith.." 

Lance doesn't want to hear Keith bashing his own name. "I like your name.."

"Don't lie to me Lance." Keith says laughing. 

"I mean it.." Lance doesn't not like anything about Keith right now. 

Keith stops laughing and smiles awkwardly but really cute. "Oh.. well thank you." 

The romantic and sexual tension can be cut by a knife.. so Pidge and Hunk both give each other the look. You know the look that means.. It is best to leave.. so Hunk stands up from the bed. "Well.. It's getting late. I think Shay would like me home by now."

Pidge as well stands up. "Since Hunk is leaving I'll go as well."

"Okay.. thank you guys for being here though. It really did help." Lance says. 

Hunk gives Lance a smile. "Of course.. everything for you buddy. And Keith if you need us.. call okay?"

"I will thank you." Keith is glad Hunk is offering. But he knows he'll be alright. Maybe he really should talk to a professional. 

"Hey see you two losers later!" Pidge says as she starts pulling Hunk with her. If they want these two to confess they really need to get out right now. 

"Yeah later guys!" Hunk says while being pulled out of the room. 

Lance and Keith walk them to the door and they say their goodbyes. As Lance closes the door after Hunk and Pidge leaving he turns to Keith. "You're not leaving too?"

And it is awkward again.  
"Oh.. do you want me too?"

Lance of course realizes how that sounded after saying it. "No! No I didn't mean it like that. I just thought.. since they are leaving maybe you wanted to go home and rest as well.. we all had a rough day."

"But.. I don't. Can't I rest here?"

Lance lights up. He already hopes Keith would stay over. "Yeah, of course!"

"Thanks.. I really don't feel like going home right now. I kind of want to be with you." In more ways than one.. but Lance doesn't know that. Keith did mean that to be like a bridge to confessing later. Maybe if he gives Lance some hints first before saying the real deal it won't slam back into his face later. 

Lance is happy Keith wants to be with him. It brings back those butterflies. Maybe he could try to set a romantic mood. Cuddling with was amazing and he would love to do that again. "Maybe we could watch a movie? In my bed.." 

Yup.. Keith blushes just thinking about it. Laying in Lance's bed again.. Maybe they will cuddle again just like when he explained everything to Lance. He would love to cuddle without having a fucked up conversation.  
"Sure.. sounds great."

Lance takes Keith to his room.. how to suggest to someone you want to cuddle again? That is a great question. Well at first you choose the right movie. Or horror, or of course romance. Lance doesn't think Horror is such a great idea. And totally not the movie jaws. If you just had a conversation like that you want something lighthearted with a bit of humor. You don't want to make it awkward by choosing a movie with the subject of said conversation as plot. 

So Lance chooses a cute movie that has some romance in it. He hopes it maybe spark something.. who knows but he won't force it today. He gets it if Keith is totally not in the mood to cuddle. 

Keith looks at the movie Lance has picked out.. great.. perfect even. Keith switches the light off.. A dark room has a more romantic mood than when the lights are all on. Maybe he could even... "Hey Lance?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have one of your shirts to sleep in? Mine isn't that comfortable." Lies but what Lance doesn't know won't hurt him. 

Because of the dark room Keith doesn't see that Lance is blushing. Just the thought of Keith being in his clothes.. amazing. Yeah Lance is sure now. If this is a mistake.. the world is a mistake. He is crushing on Keith.. like it is so obvious. "Yeah sure." He almost wanted to say buddy to make it a bit more casual. But he decided against that.. he doesn't fucking want casual. Far from casual even.

Lance gives Keith a shirt he wears a lot. Keith thanks him and takes off his own shirt in front of Lance.. but Keith does turn the other way when he does this.. as he finishes putting Lance's shirt on he turns around. Lance was watching Keith..  
It makes Keith blush even more. 

Lance just hopes Keith didn't think that was creepy. He didn't want Keith finding out he was looking at him. "So.. lets watch the movie." He quickly says to make it less awkward that he was caught staring. 

"Yeah.." Keith responds. Lance is the first one to lay down on the bed. Keith follows after him and lays down next to his crush. 

Lance presses play and the movie starts playing. It doesn't take long before Lance moves closer to Keith.  
Keith likes where this is going. Maybe he really will say it today.  
Keith lays his hand close to Lance's. Everything feels just so right.. so comfortable. 

He likes being with Lance. He wants to be honest. He should be honest.  
Halfway through the movie Keith decided that it is time.. no more doubting. Just plain honesty.  
"Lance?"

"Yes?" He looks at Keith.. he can't see much because it's dark.. only light in the room comes from the tv screen. 

"You asked me to be honest from now on right?"

"I did yeah.. why?" Lance asks still unknowing to what Keith is about to say.

"I.. I want to be honest. But don't break your promise okay? Don't leave."

Lance gets a bit worried.. "what do you mean.."

"Tell me you won't break it.." 

Lance looks at Keith.. he nods. "I won't break my promise. I'll never break it."

"Then.. okay.." Keith takes a deep breath. He struggles with actually saying what he wants to say.

"Keith it's okay.. tell me." The smile Lance gives Keith as he says with encourages him. 

"I like you.. Romantically. For already a long time."  
Lance can't believe what he just heard. Like.. this can't be real. For sure that he is dreaming. No way that this actually happened. No fucking way.  
Because Lance stays quiet Keith gets a bit worried. "It's okay of you don't like me back Lance. I'm fine with staying friends.. I know you're straight and that I'm probably making everything weird right now. But well you asked me to be honest so I had to tell you."

Lance smiles. Keith keeps rambling about how it is okay if he didn't like him back.. and it is kind of cute because it shows how much Keith cares for him. Keith would rather have him happy than be happy himself. Lance leans in cutting Keith's rambling off with kissing him softly. 

Keith totally didn't expect this.. like his brain is crashing right now.. but he needs to start up again quickly. He closes his eyes and kisses Lance back. 

Lance smiles into the kiss. It's nothing special just a closed lip kiss.. but it is so special to them anyway.. it feels right. It's the first time Lance kisses a guy.. and he can't complain. 

Slowly they part again. Keith is full with questions. "You like me back?"

Lance nods.. "yeah.. but lets talk in the morning okay?" 

Keith is still in shock.. does Lance mean? Yeah.. he thinks he does. How could he say no to that. Lance is waiting for a answer. "It's okay if you don't want to.."

"No.. I want to.."

Lance smiles. "Alright." After that he leans in again. Now with the movie still playing in the background they are kissing again. 

            ----------WARNING----------  
NSFW Content. Adult content. If you don't like these kind of parts just skip it. I'll mark the end of this part too so just scroll to that part.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Lance slowly moves his hand up to Keith's jawline. He holds it there as he kisses Keith. He wants to show Keith his feelings.. tomorrow they will talk about the serious stuff. Now he wants to have fun after a rough day of emotions. Now he only wants to show Keith his good.. amazing emotions. 

They part again.  
"Are you sure about this?"  
Lance asks.

"Yeah.. you don't want to know how long I wanted to do this with you.."

"Pervert." Lance laughs. 

Keith pouts and defends himself. "I'm not a pervert."

"Sure love." Lance laughs and leans in again. He now kisses Keith more passionately than before. They both love this so much. They really love each other. They don't have to say it cause it is clear just by how this feels. 

"Lance? I thought you always waited before.. doing this." Keith says as they part again. He feels Lance tugging a little on the shirt he just put on. 

"I know.. it just feels right with you. And I wait till it feels right with someone." Keith lifts his arms and lets Keith remove the shirt. A couple months ago he would've been really selfconscious if someone saw him without a shirt. Now he feels really loved. He can see how Lance is looking at him.. yeah he won't regret this ever. 

Lance goes back to kissing Keith. It soon gets a lot more heated in his room. Lance is above Keith kissing him passionately. It already feels so much better than the kisses he and Allura shared.. really this is so much better. It feels right while with Allura it felt forced. 

Lance isn't the most experienced person when it comes to how to please a guy. He knows how to do this part.. but he has no idea how everything will go in a moment. Slowly Lance moves from Keith's lips to his neck. He knows that this can't go wrong. And it doesn't since Keith really enjoys himself. He lets out his first moan.. boosting Lance's ego a bit. This means Keith must be enjoying himself right now. 

"Lance.." Keith moans. "Wanted this.. for so long."

"It's okay mi amor you have me now. Just relax." Lance sounds like he knows what he is doing.. And he does still.. but he has no idea what to do when he goes lower

Keith indeed relaxes. He lets himself have this. It has been a long time since he has done this with another person. But now it is the first time he really feels something for that person he is doing this with. It instantly feels so much better. And it seems like he's going to be the bottom today. He's totally fine with that. 

Keith doesn't realise that Lance is stressing now. Lance knows he'll need to go down to Keith's private area.. Lance sucks some more on Keith's neck. He does enjoy this even though he is nervous. He likes this. He would love more.  
Lance slowly kisses downwards. Even though he doesn't know what to do there, he does want to do it..

"Lance.. please.."

"What do you want me to do?" Lance asks. 

"Please help me out of these pants. It's starting to feel uncomfortable down there." Keith of course means that he is getting hard. Lance blushes... he did that to Keith. He made him aroused.  
This boosts Lance's ego even more.  
He helps Keith out of his jeans as fast as he could. 

Now Keith only wears his boxers.. Lance who is still fully clothed stands up and looks for the needed stuff. As he finds the condoms he places them somewhere he can grab them fast in the moment he needs them. He now takes off his own pants as well while he is standing. It got uncomfortable for him as well being in tight jeans. 

Keith can't help but stare. He can't see everything exactly because Lance's shirt is still on and covering Lance's length. But Keith doesn't think he'll be disappointed from what he can see. 

"Want to see more?" Lance says as he caught Keith staring. 

Keith nods. "Yeah.."

Lance laughs.. "alright." He then removes his shirt as well. Now both of them are in only their underwear. Lance joins Keith again on the bed. They take a moment to look at each other. Keith is the first one to say something. "Woah.."

"Yeah woah.." 

They then start to laugh. Slowly Lance leans in again while laughing. This is exactly how he wants love to feel like.. just like this. This is good. Lance and Keith kiss each other again. Lance slowly licks Keith's bottom lip making Keith open up. Keith of course happily does this and lets Lance's tongue inside of his mouth..  
He still can't believe Lance and him are actually kissing.. Like he dreamed and fantasised about this but he never thought it would be real.

But it is. He and Lance are together on Lance's bed.. kissing, almost naked and are probably going to have sex together. Keith couldn't be happier.

"Lance?"

"Yes?"

"Please touch me.." Keith is going to be bold. He has craved for this for a long time. He has seen Lance's whole relationship with Allura and that killed him inside. He has always put Lance before him and today he and Lance had a emotional day.. he wants this now.. he really wants this. So Keith puts Lance's hand exactly where he wants to be touched. No beating around the bush anymore.

Lance looks at where his hand is now. Keith had put it right on top of his dick and he laid down. Keith is now waiting for what Lance will do.  
"Please Lance.." 

How can Lance say no to that. Lance moves his hand a little.. he feels Keith's length through the thin fabric. It's weird to feel another dick.. but not bad. Yeah he isn't used to it.. but totally not against it either. He traces Keith's whole length.. it is a bit shorter than his.. but not by that much. He guesses they are around the same thickness. 

Lance moves his hand up to the edge of Keith's briefs. Slowly he pulls it down freeing the length inside. Lance now can actually see it..  
But now.. what does he do now?

He hesitates for too long making Keith a bit selfconscious "Is it.. too small? Or not what you expected?"

"What no.. no of course not Keith. Your dick is great only." Lance will just need to be honest too. "I never did this with a guy.. I don't know what to do."

Keith begins to laugh. "Why didn't you tell me earlier. Here" Keith takes Lance's hand in his and smiles lovingly at Lance. "I'll help you."

Lance lets him help.. they can do this together. He has nothing to prove. Keith moves their hands to his own shaft and makes Lance's hand surround it. He shudders at the feeling. He still has his own hand on top of Lance's as they start to go up and down his length. 

Lance hopes he is doing okay.. but seeing Keith's reaction it seems he is doing just fine. "Is this alright?"

"Perfect." Keith moans. 

Keith removes his hand from Lance's and totally relaxes. Lance continues to give Keith a handjob. It's a bit like doing it to yourself.. so it actually isn't that hard. 

"Fuck Lance.. you're great at this."

Lance looks at Keith.  
"I am?"

"Yes.. more please." Again Keith boosts  Lance's ego. "Please Lance."

"What do you want mi amor?" Lance asks with a smirk. 

"Please get me ready for you." Keith raises his hips a little showing Lance his entrance. "Just put some lube on your fingers and go in one by one. I'm sure you can do it baby.. fuck."

Lance lets go of Keith's shaft and moves down. He quickly grabs some of his lube and puts a little bit on the tip of his finger. He looks at Keith who waits patiently.. horny Keith is cute.. really cute. Lance sees the blush on his cheeks. And the little wiggle of his butt because Keith is a bit needy.. it really is cute. 

"I'm sorry if I suck at this.."

"I know someone that will suck but that won't be you Lance.." Lance looks at Keith.. did he really just say that. "Yes.. I said it and I am proud I did."

They both start to laugh again. "Well I'd love it if you suck me Keithy." 

"Maybe soon." Keith smiled.. but he really wants Lance inside now.  
Lance slowly puts one finger at the entrance.. he really is going to do this now. He is actually excited for it. He pushes his finger inside making Keith squirm a bit. "Fuckk.."

"Did that hurt?" Lance asks a bit worried. But Keith shakes his head no. It felt great to have someone touching him again. "Okay.. tell me if it does start to hurt okay?" Keith nods and wants more touching so Keith pulls Lance in for more kissing. Lance of course happily helps him with this. 

While they kiss Lance puts another finger in and starts to move them. This isn't that much different from when he is with a girl. It only doesn't get wet by itself and is a bit more fragile. Lance wiggles his fingers trying to find Keith's goodspot. 

"God Lance you're a natural at this."

Lance laughs. "Well thank you love. I'm trying my best." Lance gives Keith another kiss before going down again.  
He is a bit hesitant to start licking around Keith's entrance afraid of the taste. But after he hears Keith moan again all his doubts disappear and he starts to give Keith small licks and kisses down there where his fingers enter him. 

"God Lance! Yes please. That.. that's amazing." Keith could cry out of pleasure right now. "Put in another one.. please." He wants to feel more of Lance. He wants to feel everything.  
Keith puts his hands into Lance's hair and feels how soft it is. So amazing. Lance is just amazing. 

Lance puts his third finger into Keith. He feels Keith shudder when he does this but after a moment Keith relaxes again. "Is this okay?"

"Perfect.." Keith moans again. He loves how Lance keeps asking him if things are good. It makes him feel cared for. 

Lance looks at Keith underneath him.. yeah it is clear to him how much he cares for Keith.. Romantically.. weird he never saw it before.. it's so obvious.  
"Can we.. go last base Keith? It's okay if you don't want that yet, then we'll wait." Lance aims for Keith's good spot, he hits is as Keith wants to speak. 

"Ye.. ahh fuck!"  
Lance chuckles. Yup he found it.  
"Lance.. fuck feels good. Please fuck me.. fuck I want it so badly. Shit this is great. You're great."

Lance takes his fingers out. "You sure? I really want us both to want this Keith."

"I only want this if you're sure you want us to be more than friends." Keith says still breathing loudly and fast. 

Lance doesn't need to hear that twice. He knows he only realised it today, but he really is sure about Keith. Why else would he feel this way around Keith.. it explains why he wanted to be with Keith so many times.. how he feels comfortable around him but differently than when he is with Hunk or Pidge. Lance spreads Keith's legs apart. He looks at the sight.. a blushy and panting Keith spread wide open for him. He will never get this image out of his head. 

Lance takes one of the condoms he had grabbed earlier and opens one package. Keith just watches Lance the whole time. He likes that Lance is taking care of everything.. next time he'll repay Lance for his service.

Lance putting on a condom is one of the sexiest things Keith has seen ever. Lance knows this because he really tries to be attractive for Keith. He slides it on slowly and smirks a little.  
"Ready?"

Keith nods. He would be stupid if he said no to this. He has wanted Lance for so long.. and it's finally happening. Lance is giving himself to him.. it feels to amazing. "Please make me yours."

"Oh I will." Lance tries to say smooth.. but it comes out a bit embarrassed. 

Keith chuckles and pulls Lance closer. "Just do it Lance."

"Nike?"

"Damn it Lance." Keith starts to laugh. Lance loves making Keith laugh.. even in a situation like this. Lance puts Keith's legs around him and Keith tightens the grip. "Please give it to me Lance."

Lance nods and puts the head of his cock against Keith's entrance. He then slips into Keith.. a bit too fast. "Lance stop!"

"What's wrong did I hurt you?" Lance asks worried.

"Yeah.  A little bit. Please go slow okay. You're really big... Much bigger than three fingers." Keith chuckles. "Go slow and let me adjust to you."

"Okay.. I get it." Lance does as Keith said and slowly moves into him. He stops everytime for a moment to let Keith get used to him. He hopes it is okay now. 

After a while he bottoms out making both Lance and Keith make erotic sounds. Lance has his head in Keith's neck as he presses into him and Keith holds Lance tightly with arms and legs. "Fuck I'm really into you Keith.. both ways. Romantically and literally."

Keith laughs again because of what Lance said. After both were laughing for sometime Keith says. "You can move Lance."

And Lance did. He slid out just a little and then pushed in again. And he continues to do this.  
Keith loves it. It feels amazing feeling Lance inside of him. "More Lance.. fuck please go harder"

Lance goes faster finding just the right way to do this.  And he tries to find out how Keith likes to have him.  
"Is this good?" Lance says with a moan right after.

"Yes.. so good. Lance so good." Keith moans. 

Lance hits Keith right onto his good spot time after time. Lance is a natural at this..  he seriously was worried for nothing. They are having a amazing time together. The bed makes loud noises and moans fill the room. Keith curses and keeps asking for more and Lance then gives him more with soft praises.  
They love it. 

"I'm close Lance.. really close."  
Lance goes faster because of those words. He wants to get Keith to cum. He wants to see Keith's cute face overflowing in amazement and after that he hopes the can cuddle. 

After not so much time Lance helps Keith tip over the edge and cum.  
"Fuck fuck Lance yes I'm cumming Lance I'm cumming."

Lance puts his hand on Keith's length and helps him through it before he cums into to condom. He doesn't think he has ever had a orgasm this good.

After they came Lance slips out of Keith and falls down next to him on the bed. Lance removes the condom and decides to throw it away later.. first he wants to be able to breath again. They lay next to each other quiet and taking their time to calm down. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
COST IS CLEAR. no more adult content

"Woah.." Keith says after a while.

"Yeah.. woah.." Lance says still trying to get his breathing back to normal. 

"That was.. amazing."

"Thank you." Lance laughs. Lance's laugh makes Keith laugh again as well again. They smile at each other after laughing and lean in for one more kiss. "I hope you are okay with cuddles?"

"Fuck yes.. I want cuddles."

Lance smiles and pulls Keith close to him. They don't say anything anymore.. they just let the comfortable silence slowly make them tired. Of course what they did already made them a bit tired 

But now in each other's arms they slowly fall asleep they're happy.. very happy. 

 

 

 

End of chapter 17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Insta---  
> Bad_and_the_good_klanceau 
> 
> THEY DID IT  
> Can we get a applause for these two idiots finally confessing and making a end to the slowburn. 
> 
> This was a verryy long chapter. Hope you are happy with it. A lot happened. It is like 12300 words..  
> If you guys liked it please leave a comment cause I love reading those and give me some kudos. I would really love you're support.
> 
> I had a pretty though night.. and it is like 4:30 now but I really wanted to finish this long chapter. 
> 
> I hope to see you all next chapter. If you would like more of my work in the meantime. I have a au on the insta named above. And I have another completed klance story. Go check them out:3


	18. Together at last

Lance slowly opens his eyes. He looks around his room for a bit.. He is still half dreaming and taking everything in. He is naked.. but that isn't that weird since he sleeps naked a lot of times. 

Wait.. did he dream it? Lance feels next to him. No Keith..  
But if felt so real. It couldn't have been a dream right? Lance sits up and doesn't see Keith's clothes on the floor where they supposedly left them last night when they were undressing.  
Fuck it really was a dream wasn't it. 

But then he hears the door to his bathroom open and he sees Keith with wet hair but already dressed in the doorway. Keith leans a bit against the wall.  
Lance doesn't notice he is starting right now. He can't believe that it wasn't a dream at all. Keith is here.. in his room with a blush on his cheeks. They really did it yesterday..

"Hey.." Keith says a bit awkwardly. "Slept well?"

Lance nods. And says quietly. "Yeah.. you?"

Keith walks a bit more into the room. "Good.. amazing actually. I hope you don't mind I used your shower."

"Of course not." Lance doesn't know.. what they are right now. He also doesn't know if it is okay to touch Keith.. like his hand or arm. But he does know that what happened wasn't a dream. 

They now just look at each other awkwardly in a even more awkward silence. But after a moment Keith breaks it. "So.. we had sex."

"Yeah.. we did." 

"Do you regret it?" Keith asks unsure. He hopes Lance's answer will be no of course.

And of course Lance shakes his head. "Do you?"

Keith shakes his head as well. Of course he doesn't regret it. He has been in love with Lance for sometime now.. how could he regret finally doing this with him.  
"I don't either. I really.. enjoyed it. There were some beginners mistakes.. but it was great."

Lance laughs. "Sorry if I wasn't good."

"You were!" Keith says quickly. This all is a bit awkward.. "I eh.. really liked it."

Lance pats the bed. He wants Keith to sit next to him. Keith hesitantly walks to the bed and sits next to him. Keith realizes that Lance is still completely naked and blushes. Does Lance have any shame at all? Well he guesses it's normal since they saw each other naked already. But still this is torture and should not be allowed ever.  
Lance doesn't care that he is naked.. Keith has seen it already and will see it again.. well he hopes.  
Lance pulls Keith down with him as he lays back down. "I can't believe you didn't wait till we had morning cuddles before going into the shower. Keith.. what the fuck. We need morning cuddles." 

Keith is confused. "Sorry? But I thought you just said I could use your Shower. Are you mad now?"

Lance chuckles. "No of course not. Keith I was just joking. I really wanted to cuddle with you." Lance holds Keith close to him. 

"Lance..?" Keith says a couple minutes of laying in Lance's arms really comfortable. 

"Yes?"

"You're still.. not wearing anything."

"I know don't act like you don't like it." Lance smiles at Keith.. it's almost a smirk.. but more loving. "If you want you can just.. undress as well."

Keith blushes really badly. He knows what would happen if he does indeed undress again. "But.. you said yesterday that we would talk about us."

"Prettyy pleaseee I just want you."

"So you can avoid the subject?" Keith frowns. He sits up going out of Lance's arms. 

"No.. I just want to not think about it for a little longer and have fun with you." Lance says not knowing Keith really wants them to just talk and know where they are at right now.

"Lance that is avoiding it." Keith crosses his arms. "You don't want this don't you.. but you told me you wanted us together, did you lie? Did you lie to get laid. If you did Lance I swear to god.."  
Lance sits up and places his hand on Keith's cheek and looks at him lovingly. Keith looks up and finishes his sentence. "I'll hate you.."

"You really think I would do that to you?" Lance asks. 

"No.." Keith looks down at the bed. 

Lance turns Keith's head up again and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. "I've never been more sure about something Keith. I really want to be with you, sorry if it didn't seem that way for a moment."

Keith smiles. "You don't know how long I have waited for you to say something like that." Keith rushes forward and hugs Lance tightly. 

"Alright I will get dressed and after that we will talk okay?" Lance knows now that he shouldn't want to buy more time with 'having fun' he really doesn't want to make the same mistakes he did with Allura. He completely changed for her. He changed what he likes, he changed how he acted. Now he is just afraid he will do it again in desperate need of having a soulmate. 

But he knows now after some time that that isn't the way it works. If Keith wants to be with him he should love his good sides and accept the bad ones. And of course a change isn't bad. But becoming a whole different person.. maybe not such a good idea. 

Lance got dressed in something comfortable but nice looking before going down to the kitchen with Keith. Lance suggested to talk over breakfast because you can't have a serious talk on a empty stomach. They quickly made something and sat down. 

At first they look at each other a little awkward again.. like already happened before. But who can blame them this is a really awkward situation to be in. "Sooo.. What are we?" Lance then asks to start the conversation.

"Well we did the do." Lance laughs because of how Keith said that. Keith then asks "What does that make us in your perspective?" 

"Well certainly not fuckbuddies. I really like you Keith and I am serious about this." Lance answers honestly. 

Keith looks away as he asks. "Seriously like in Allura serious? Cause like.. that didn't end well."

"No Keith.. this will never become like that. I know you would never want me to become another person for you in the first place." Lance places his hand on Keith's. "I'm serious in a.. this could work kinda way. I really care about you.. I already did when we were just friends. I know a lot about you and after yesterday I think I know you even better. You complete me.. you are my future."

"You really think that?" Keith asks with a lovestruck smile. Lance nods as a answer. Keith couldn't be happier. Did waiting actually pay off? He can't believe his biggest wish came true.  
"So are we boyfriends?"

"Not yet. I want to take you an a real date before I ask you to be mine. Is that okay?"

Keith nods faster than he has ever nod before. "Yes I would love that."  
Lance and Keith both smile as they go for a hug. They may have done this in a odd order.. if it feels right for them it is okay. And it really does feel right. 

"So? Are you like bi then?" Keith asks as they hug each other. 

"I guess I am.. I like you. I think you are really attractive. But I do still think girls are attractive as well. That must mean I am bi right?" 

Keith nods. "Yeah I does. Maybe you just like girls more than guys.. I'm really glad I am a exception though."

Lance can't seem to not touch Keith. He puts his hand in Keith hand and lays his head down on his shoulder. "Man I love this." 

"Me too." Keith smiles. 

"We should've done this earlier. I should've known you were better for me then others. I should've known I have a big crush on you." Lance laughs. "I mean come on it's so clear. The day Allura broke up with me I was first spending time with her. But as soon as you asked to hang out I just rushed out the door. I rather hanged out with you than my own girlfriend. I even forgot she was there."

"You did?" Keith didn't know about this.

"Yeah.. I was really blind huh.. But yesterday I just realised it."

"Yesterday? You only knew you liked me since yesterday.. you didn't have the struggle of thinking it would ruin our friendship?!" Keith asks.

"Yeah why?" 

Keith looks at Lance with a straight face. "You privileged little bitch." 

Lance laughs. "What whyyy!"

Keith could slap him right now. This lucky bitch really just didn't go through what he had to go through. This fucker better be apologising for what he put him through. "You little bitch I swear man.. I have been in love with you for months. I have seen you in a relationship with a goddess! That relationship turned toxic and I just had to watch. I was scared of ruining our friendship and I was sure you weren't even into guy. After your relationship ended I had to watch you be heartbroken and we cuddled in the bed.. It was really hard okay.."

Lance didn't think about that yes. "How long did you have feelings for me?"

"Since Hunk and Shay were on their date."

"Oh fuck Keith... that's a very long time.'

Keith looks away. "Yeah.. I know."

Lance leans his head closer to Keith and before Lance kisses Keith he says quietly. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." Then he places his lips on top of Keith's. Keith on that moment decides that it doesn't matter how much he struggled to get to this moment.. because he is here. He is here with Lance holding him, kissing him.. that is what matters.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Lance.. seriously. You didn't need to bring me flowers." When Keith opened the door just now he was immediately met by a huge bouquet of flowers.  

"I know but you love them anyway don't you."  
Keith doesn't want to admit he actually does love it. He takes them from Lance with a pout. Lance just knows that pout means he is right. Lance looks at Keith appreciating how he looks.  
"So are you ready for this kitten? You look amazing by the way." 

Keith blushes at the nickname. "Thank you..  You look great too."

Keith quickly grabs his keys and walks after Lance. This is their first date.. like it really became reality right now. He is going on a date with Lance. Keith could squeal.. but he does keep it in. Keith looks down and looks at Lance's hand.. could he just grab it? He really does want to hold it right now. 

Lance said they would walk since it is nice and warm outside. And it wasn't that far away so they could just walk and talk for a bit. Keith is totally fine with that. Maybe somewhere in those minutes he could gain the courage to hold Lance's hand. 

"So Keith.. funny enough we already know each other and this won't be a first date with little questions about each other." Lance chuckles. "So lets talk about something else."

"The weather?"

"No! Never! Lance says really dramatic. Keith just laughs since he knew that would happen. "Lets talk about how you are handling stuff now, since you're out now as Yorak."

"I'm doing alright because someone is keeping my mind off of the whole thing very well. Thank you Lance."

"No problem." Lance smiles and he sees Keith's hand dangling there too. He has the same urge as Keith.. he wants to hold hands. But Lance isn't afraid at all. He just grabs it and holds it tight. Keith is happy to have someone like Lance.. he likes how he takes initiative.

Now they are walking hand in hand. Like they should've done so long ago. They both love it. Keith occasionally takes a look at their entwined hands and smiles. He can't believe how he is this lucky. He really has Lance McClain as his almost boyfriend right now. He's on a date.. like wtf. Yeah Keith is having a little bit of a gay panic. But that is okay. 

"Lets eat somewhere first. I found this really cute restaurant and I'm sure you will love it." Lance leads him to the restaurant Lance mentioned. As they walk in they are greeted by the employees. One or two recognizes the two men.. but Keith and Lance don't care anymore. If tomorrow the news comes out that they were on a date then so be it. They don't want to hide this from people. They also don't care if people start to hate them now. 

They don't know those people anyway so why care. The only people that really matter are their own loved ones. 

"Table for two please." Lance smiles and holds Keith's hand tightly. 

The employees smile.. they all think that these two lovebirds are really cute. They walk to the table and Lance who of course tries to be a real gentleman today pulls the chair back for Keith to sit down. 

"Well thank you." Keith says with a smile and sits down. 

"No problem." Lance smiles back before sitting down on his own chair. Immediately Lance reaches for Keith's hand. They look at each other like love struck fools.. but of course that is normal when you're on your first date after confessing not long ago.

They talk a little and order their food. This is what Keith dreamed of all these months.. and he is so happy these dreams are finally becoming reality. 

The rest of dinner went smoothly. They have a big advantage that they are already such good friends to begin with. Everything feels natural and comfortable. They enjoy being with each other without any awkward silences. It could be called the perfect date. 

But this time perfect doesn't mean flawless.. Lance realizes that a relationship shouldn't be flawless. He really tried to make his relationship with Allura have no flaws at all and that they would be the it couple. But no.. that wasn't what he needed. He needs someone to love him and his flaws. And Keith does exactly this, he accepts him for who he is and he accepts his flaws with it. It feels good.. really good. 

Keith has made it his goal to make Lance happier than Allura did. He wants to show Lance how much he loves him for who he is.  
And that is already working quite well. 

Lance takes Keith after dinner to the place they always practice. He thought because it is such a special place for them it would be a great idea to bring Keith here. And it is true because Keith loves it. Lance and him lay down blankets and look at the sea hand in hand. It feels just right..

Keith looks at Lance. "Lance? Are we boyfriends now?"

Lance smiles. "Yes.. yes I think we are."

"I think we are too." Slowly the two men close the space between them and kiss. It becomes a bit more heated than they first intended. Lance pushes Keith down on the blanket that lays on the sand. He licks Keith's lips asking for entrance and Keith happily gives him that.  
It's a heated kiss.. but it is full of love. Lance goes through Keith's hair while Keith touches Lance's arms and back. 

They part again when they got out of breath. They smile at each other and they lay down on the blankets.  
Both are treasuring this moment together. 

Sadly it must come to a end. As they walk through the streets after their date Lance suggests that they would finish off at the cafe. Not knowing that when they walk into the cafe all their friends are here at their table drinking coffee and hanging out. This means end of the date.. but it could be a opportunity to tell the others. 

Hunk sees them first.  
"Lance! Keith! Over here." The two lovebirds indeed walk towards their friends and sit down. The others don't know yet that they were on a date just now. And they also of course don't know that they are in a relationship.

It is at first a little awkward. Keith and Lance throw a few looks at each other like. 'Are we going to tell them?' 'I guess so?' 'You do it.' 'No you'

But Allura of all people then says. "You two look happy.. did something happen?"

That made everybody take a closer look. 

"Yeah they are smiling weirdly more.." Pidge says. 

"Yeah indeed.. something must have happened.. tell us." Hunk says. 

They look at their group of friends. Everybody is waiting for a answer.. because they secretly are hoping that what they think is true. And it is because Lance clears his throat and says. "Keith and I just were on our first date."

They all cheer making the boys really uncomfortable. And yes even Allura is cheering.. she already knew this would happen one day. 

Keith looks down at the ground while blushing. "Really guys.."

"Yes really! Come on guys you two were so obvious perfect for each other it hurt." Shay says with a laugh

Lance and Keith look at each other. And now they can finally do this. Lance takes Keith's hand and holds it right in front of their friends. And later Keith rests his head on Lance's shoulder as Lance places some kisses on Keith's head. All their friends think it is very cute... and finally they won't have to see their friends suffer anymore because they both liked each other but weren't dating. 

"Soo what did you two do for your date?" Allura asks.. making Keith immediately awkward. This is the ex of his boyfriend.. kind of weird. Does Allura really mean it to be friendly?

But yeah she actually does. She isn't jealous and she doesn't want Lance back at all. And maybe she is texting again with a certain somebody who she may give another chance again.  
Lance knows that he and Allura are just good friends now.. nothing more noting less. So Lance answers her honestly. "It was great. I took him out for dinner first. It was of course delicious. After that I took him to our special spot and we just looked over the ocean together on a blanket." Lance leaves out the kissing part.. maybe that is for the better. "And now we are here."

Allura smiles at her ex boyfriend. "That's great Lance."

Lance smiles back but than realises something.. Allura.. she knew too didn't she? He stands up and looks at Allura. "Lura can I speak to you in private for a moment."

Everybody looks a bit confused at Lance.. but they all just figured it is to solve some feelings or talk about how they feel now Lance has a new relationship. Allura nods and stands up as well. Lance takes her to the back of the cafe and asks straight to the point. "You knew didn't you?.. you knew I liked Keith and that was a big reason why you broke up with me."

Allura smiles.. Finally Lance realised it. "Yes I did.. And I'm happy I did. If not maybe we would still be in our unhappy relationship."

"Yeah.. thank you. Thank you for understanding Lura.. and weirdly enough.. thank you for breaking up with me."

She chuckles. "No problem Lancy."

Lance rubs the back of his head. "Well that explains a whole lot of things you said to me while our breakup was happening." 

She laughs. "Sorry if I was unclear back then."

"No no it's totally fine. I have to be sorry that you saw me in love with somebody else while being your boyfriend." Lance actually feels kind of guilty because of this. 

"Our relationship wasn't meant to be Lance.. we should've known much earlier.. So it doesn't matter anymore if you were in love with your soulmate at that time." Allura says.

Lance smiles. "You really think he is the one for me?"

"He is so keep him Lance." 

They step closer and wrap their arms around each other. As they hug Lance says full determination in his voice.  
"I will Lura I promise."

 

 

 

 

End of chapter 18...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram  
> Bad_and_the_good_klanceau 
> 
> Check my insta for a klance au story. 
> 
> I have sad news to tell.. next chapter will be the last one of this story. But don't fear a next story will quickly be posted as well.
> 
> I do have a confession to make.. even though I like this story.. I have not that much motivation to write it anymore. You probably noticed by the length inbetween uploads. With my past story it was maybe a week at most.. but with this story it takes a whole lot longer. Maybe it is because my next story will be much bigger and fun to write for me. But I am not a quitter, I will finish this story. 
> 
> So yes this chapter is a bit shorter but I will finish this story and deliver a good not rushed ending I promise.  
> And after finishing this one I will post my new story soon after. 
> 
> Hope you all did like this fluffy chapter. Leave a comment if you did <3


	19. The end.

Keith lays down with his head on Lance's shoulder. Lance had invited him to stay over after a long day at the beach. Lance holds Keith close to him and sometimes kisses his forehead. They like to cuddle all the time.. their friends sometimes get a bit irritated with it, but hey they can't complain since they wanted them together in the first place. 

But now they are alone.. finally. Keith loves the feeling of Lance's arms surrounding him and occasional kisses. He had wanted this for so long.. and now he has it already for a couple weeks. 

Lance McClain is his boyfriend.. Keith smiles at the thought of it.  
Lance notices. "What's funny?"

"What?"

"You're smiling.. what's funny?"

"Can't I just enjoy this moment." Keith kisses Lance before continuing. "I'm smiling because I am happy."

"I'm happy too." Lance kisses Keith back. He means it.. this relationship is the best one he has every had, and yes he can tell that in only a couple weeks. They just have chemistry and go well in his eyes. Hopefully that isn't the honeymoon phase talking. But with Allura everything was so much more uncomfortable.. and here he is just snuggling up to his boyfriend. He really loves it.

They stay there like this for a while. Just cuddles and kisses and nothing more. Keith feels Lance's hand slip into his hair and he immediately relaxes even more. His boyfriend is so good at head massages.  
Keith puts his arms around Lance's neck and totally relaxes. 

Lance has no idea why it took him this long to finally understand that he likes Keith more than friends. How could he not, look at him. All cuddled up to him and that is so cute. Literally if Keith were a cat he would purr right now. "Keithyy can I have a kissy?"

Keith looks up with a smile and gives Lance a kiss on the lips. Lance smiles into the kiss and holds Keith tight around his waist.

It's a short kiss but a passionate one.  
They soon part and looks at each other with a smile. "God imagine me still being with Allura."

"I do not want to talk about that."

"I just meant.. It wouldn't be good.. But now I am with you and I am just happy. Allura was someone I wanted because she was pretty and of course she is nice.. I mean we are still friends with her. But she wasn't what I needed. I feel like we are so different and she wanted other things in her life. She needs someone with class by her side who has the similar goals in his life."

Keith listens to him. "Lance did you love her?"

"I don't think I did.. well during the relationship I wanted to love her badly. But then she didn't even show up at what was important for me.. and I only wanted to be with you and not really her."

"Really? You wanted to be with me and not your girlfriend? Awhh."

"Kind of shitty for her but yeah. I was more excited to talk with you, do something with you. Then I ever with her. Man our relationship should have ended when she told me she thought her study was more important than love.."

"I think you are more important." Keith says with a smile.

"More important than what? You don't study anymore."

"Actually.." Keith sits up with a big smile. He wanted to tell Lance this for sometime now. Lance sits up too to listen. "I signed up for a college.. not far from here don't worry."

Lance's eyes widen. "What! Really?! Keith that's amazing! What are you going to study?? Keith I'm so proud of you." 

"I'm going to try doing something with cars and motorcycles.." Keith smiles as Lance hugs him. "It isn't surfing of course.. but since water and all I don't think I would ever come back to it again. So this is something I also wanted to do."

Lance kisses Keith out of happiness. "I'm so happy for you. You didn't have a job in years now.. okay well the money from your merchandise is still streaming in of course.. but something you can focus on will do you good."

"That is why I hope I'll get in.." 

"You will. I believe in you Keith."

Keith hugs his again. They stay silent for a while.. they just want to enjoy this moment a little longer.  
Later they fall asleep in each others arms. They do this a lot last days.. they just really want to be together 24/7. This is a good sign for Lance because he totally didn't have that with Allura. At least she didn't want to spend that much time with him. 

The next morning Lance's alarm goes off.. and it is loud. Keith hates that thing. Lance has to get up early for his training.. and Keith actually should go to the gym. But he just wants to have one morning with Lance they just sleep in and when they wake up they stay in bed to cuddle till 12 pm and then they go downstairs to make some pancakes together, is that too much to ask? It probably is huh..

Lance sits up and wants to get out of bed.. of course still half asleep. Even though he gets out of bed early pretty much every morning he isn't a morning person.  
Keith pushes him back down though. "5 more minutes.."

"But we'll fall asleep again Keith."

"Mmmhh no we won't." Keith nuzzles into his boyfriends neck. Of course they would fall asleep if they didn't get out of bed.  
Lance puts his arms around his boyfriend and kisses him. He is struggling to stay awake, but Keith already gave in and sleeps again..

"Keiiithh wake upp."

"Noooooo" 

"Yesss"

"Noooo"

"Keith I need to train."

"Mmhhff." Keith finally lets go of his boyfriend and sits up."Stupid alarm, stupid training, stupid competition and stupid gym... I want to sleep in." Keith pouts still half asleep and he has his arms crossed.  
Keith is adorable like this.  
Lance steps out of bed and puts on some pants. "Stupid pants."

Lance blushes and turns towards Keith. "Sorry love I'll need to get dressed."

"No you don't.."

Lance laughs and goes to Keith. He kisses him before saying. "Do you want others to see me naked then?"

"No." Keith says grumpy.  
Lance smiles and kisses keith softly. He dresses up further so he can go to the beach soon to practice.  
Keith has to wake up a bit more before he can be actually alive. He just sits up in bed looking dead. He looks around the room slowly waking up a little. He looks so confused about everything and Lance thinks it is really adorable. 

A moment later Keith gets out of bed. He walks downstairs with Lance's bathrobe on and starts making a couple eggs for him and his boyfriend.  
His boyfriend comes downstairs all perfectly looking even though he'll go into the water and that will mess everything he just did up again.  
"Smells amazing baby." 

"I made them how you like them. Sunny side up." Keith smiles as Lance kisses his cheek. 

"Thank you babe."

Keith feels happy.. really happy.

They later sit down at the table to eat their breakfast. They put their egg on a slice of bread and Lance eats a banana too for energy.  
Lance scrolls through his social media. People don't know yet about their relationship.. but they are being shipped like crazy. It's funny to see when Lance is here eating breakfast with Keith touching hands now and then. 

They did decide to one day announce their relationship.. but first they want it to be private and a secret. 

People still have a lot of questions though. They want to know why Keith disappeared, why he doesn't return to surfing now and what happened in the years he was gone. But Keith doesn't answer any of them, only the people he cares about know now. Every time somebody else asks he just doesn't answer. 

And he is never going to answer. It's private and nobody else's business but his. 

They finish their breakfast and clean everything up. While cleaning Keith asks. "Are you nervous for next week? It will be the big day."

"The finals.. do you think I can do it?"

Keith smiles and puts his arms around Lance's neck. "Of course you can. You're Lance McClain. Just don't eat anything before the competition okay love."

Lance smiles and before leaning in for a kiss he says. "I won't I promise." 

They kiss but soon it is time for Lance to leave. Pidge will be waiting for him and Hunk at the beach. When Lance leaves Keith gets all his stuff to go to the gym. They both go their separate ways but they will see each other soon. Keith will go to the beach after his workout to encourage his boyfriend.

\-------------------------------------------------------

This continued. Sometimes Keith and Lance wouldn't sleep together and sometimes they would. But most of the days Lance trained, Keith went to the gym and later Keith goes to the beach to encourage his boyfriend and friends. 

But now the time has come for the real deal. Today is are the finals of the championships!  
People from all over the world came to see this. They also would love to see someone of their country win of course.

The competition isn't just at any beach where they live, no they all flew over to Hawaii for this. Keith was really excited.. he hadn't been to Hawaii for ages. Lance and him of course are going to enjoy their time here together, it will be like their first vacation together. Yeah they really are excited for this. 

But first Lance wants to win.. or at least get a high ranking. Shiro still is competing as well.. so it may be a little tough to actually get first place.

They arrive at the hotel and go to their rooms. It's so beautiful here and the hotel alone gives a really island vibe. Pidge was all like.  
"You dirty couples go share a room like old people. I'll just take a massive bed for me myself and I." She then just walked away.

Keith has to say.. she does have a point. Having a big bed for you alone if great, but cuddling is so much better

Lance opens the door to their room and they walk in. Lance sees the big bed and just falls into it dropping his bags to the floor. Keith laughs and walks towards him. Lance immediately pulls Keith on the bed as well. Keith lets out a scream because he didn't think Lance would do this. 

They both laugh while laying on the bed. After a while it is only Keith laughing. When Keith realizes that Lance isn't laughing anymore he looks at his boyfriend. He wants to ask what is wrong.. but the way Lance looks at him is enough of a answer already.  
Lance slowly moves his head closer and Keith lets it happen.  
They kiss slowly but passionate. 

Soon Lance pulls Keith close still continuing their kiss. The only moment they part is when they quickly need to breathe. Lance pushes  Keith down and sits on top of him. They keep kissing as Lance puts his hands into Keith's shirt. 

Though there won't be any fun tonight for them. Pidge knocks on the door. "Hey lovebirds! We're going to go explore."

Lance sighs and sits up. "Guess this will have to wait."

Keith chuckles. "Yeah we can't keep them waiting." Lance helps Keith stand up. "Thanks." 

They walk out of the hotel room and meet up with their friends. Of course they first made themselves presentable. If they met up with wild hair it would've been clear what they did. Everybody had put on different clothes, more for the heat but also just to look like a real tourist. 

They went out the hotel and immediately the heat just exploded in their faces. Pidge who hates heat immediately just whines. She really wants to see the island, but sweating just isn't her thing. And short clothes are also not really great, she would rather wear hoodies.. and the mosquitoes..  
But the island is beautiful.

They visit all the tourist destinations. Last but not least they are going to look at a volcano. Keith has already seen them before.. he has been to Hawaii many times before. But he doesn't mind seeing it all again.

"Keith come take a picture with me babyy" Lance whines as he pulls Keith towards him. 

"Noooo I don't look good on pictures."

"You always look good. Come on one picture."

Keith rolls with his eyes and gives in. "Fine." 

They take a picture.. and Lance makes it count. He kisses Keith on the cheek while he makes the picture. When they done he has to say awh when he looks at the pictures it's just the cutest. He'll make it his background for sure. "See you look amazing in this picture."

"No I don't.. I look all red!"

"That is why it is amazing. I'm totally going to post this one soon.. but well we aren't out yet to the public.. so I'll wait a bit before that." Lance kisses Keith again. 

"Gross." Pidge says. 

"Hey you also thought we should be together so no nagging now." Lance says to her. 

She rolls her eyes and puts on her sunglasses. They looks at the beautiful nature and make pictures with each other and from their surroundings.  
They are really having fun on this little vacation with each other. But one person is missing. Allura..

Or is she missing from the group?  
Cause on their trip Lance suddenly sees someone that really looks like her. He looks better.. and yes it's her. "Allura?"

She turns around. "Lance..?"

Lance never thought she would come here. Is she here for the championships? Is she here to cheer for them? He walks towards her. "Allura hey! Didn't think I'd see you here."

She looks a bit awkwardly to the left, but Lance doesn't notice. "Hey Lance.."

Before Lance can reach her somebody he knows walks up behind her. He never expected those two to he together here.. "Lotor?"

Lotor looks at Lance. This is the guy that has dated Allura. "Allura lets go he isn't worth it."

Everybody but Keith now notices what's going and walks towards them. Keith was still looking at the volcano thinking that there could come lava out of any moment. "Lotor don't say that he's my friend and you know this."

"But love.."

"Love?" Lance looks at Lotor. "Allura are you dating him?"

"She is dating me again yes. We decided to try again." Lotor answers.

"You never told me you dated him before.." 

Allura sighs. She didn't want everybody to find out this way. She just wanted to tell them at her own time. "Yes Lotor and I are in a relationship. I came here as his guest to watch him and all of you in the finals.." She was so happy when Lotor asked her to join him as his guest. At first she thought it was better not to go because of studying, but if her past relationship with Lance learned her something it is that she needs to give love more effort.  

"So you immediately just packed your bag and went.. great that you do that for your new boyfriend but with me you just decided to not show up." Lance is actually a bit hurt because of this. Was their relationship that bad? He thought he really tried.

"Lance that's not why.. I'm here for you too." She says. "I know what I did when we were together was selfish.. so I'm trying to give love and friendship more effort."

Lance smiles at her weakly. "Thank you Allura for coming. We already missed you."

"Yeah we really didn't feel complete without you." Pidge says.

"I agree." Hunk walks towards Allura and hugs her. Everybody soon is hugging Allura. 

"Hey Lura.. I hope Lotor works out for you.. Keith and I are doing great so I would want the same for you."

"Thank you.. that means a lot to me."

Lance chuckles. "Hey we don't have hard feelings. I really want to be great friend with you.. you're like a sister to me. I know it's weird to say that after you have been together.. but that is probably just one of the reasons we didn't work."

"No I get it.. I'm happy we don't have hard feelings cause I really care about you."

"I care about you too."

Lotor puts his hand on Lance's shoulder. "Hey back off okay. You had your shot."

"Lotor please baby." Allura tries.

"Lotor don't worry. I already have someone I'm happily in a relationship with. You seem to really care for her so mark my words. Don't you dare to hurt her in any way possible. We will all come for you."

"Noted." Lotor smiles.. he actually didn't know Lance had someone new. He was always a bit anxious about Allura and Lance still being friends.. but hearing this makes him a bit more relaxed about everything. 

"So can we all just enjoy being in Hawaii together as friends now?" Allura asks. Everybody smiles and agrees. They are in for a great time here. 

But that time will maybe not come.  
"Lotor.."

Everybody turns around to see that Keith finally has joined them. He is looking directly at Lotor with a look on his face nobody really understands. They don't know if it sad or angry..

"Yorak.. Good to see you again."

"Don't.. don't call me that."

"What Yorak?" 

Keith walks towards him with fire in his eyes. Lance has never seen someone this mad. "I said don't fucking call me that!"

Lotor looks a bit shocked. "So.. your name is Yorak. It always was."

"It's Keith. Only Keith!"  
Lance tries to calm Keith down a little but he doesn't get the chance. Keith is too angry.. but what the reason is, is still a mystery.  
"How fucking dare you talk to my friends like this! Like you're some good person who wants friends."

"Keith what are you talking about." Pidge asks. 

"Are you accusing my boyfriend of being a bad person?" Allura stands a bit protective in front of Lotor. 

"Screw you Lotor!"

Lotor looks at Keith.. "Keith.."

"No why.. why did you do this.." Keith walks towards him. He wants to punch this guys so badly. 

"Keith I.."

Allura and everybody else have no idea what's going on.  
"You think I could ever just let Allura trust you. What are you going to do. Have a nice relationship like you want it and then dump her when she really needs her! Like let me just think of something randomly. She gets in the hospital and you don't even visit her and then never contact her ever again. Making her think she is alone and that everybody betrayed her because four of her friend just left when she wasn't needed anymore."

"Yorak.. I'm sorry."

"Oh I'm sure you are.. Funny that you only say sorry after 5 years. You had a wonderful career.. getting in the top 3 every year. But I had nothing..  
Guess only thing for you to do now is eliminate Shiro and you finally win first place. You must have loved me almost dying." 

"Keith I never wanted that to happen."  
Lotor looks away.

"Baby what is wrong." Lance puts his hand on Keith's shoulder. 

"Lotor and I were friends.. well he didn't even visit me in the hospital. I almost died and he just didn't show up." Keith actually wants to cry... but he doesn't want to do that in front of others. Only Lance can see him like that. 

"Lotor.. is this true?" Allura asks. She desperately wants him to say that it isn't true. 

"I'm sorry.. it's true." Lotor says.  
"Keith I'm sorry.. I'm really really sorry."

"You're just saying that because of the pressure of your girlfriend being next to you." Keith stays close to Lance. He feels more comfortable next to someone he can actually trust. 

"I'm so sorry Keith.. I see now how bad I was. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for exposing you to the media."

"You did what!?" Keith shouts. "You were the one that tipped them! How fucking dare you asshole!"

Lotor looks at the others.. and at his girlfriend. He doesn't want to lose her again. "I'm so sorry. I.. I don't know why I did it. Probably because you were the reason my girlfriend suffered in a relationship with that guy.. and I was right. He chose you instead of a goddess. I knew it when I saw the picture of you two hugging that Lance would cheat."

"Eh excuse me I did not cheat!"

"Yeah he didn't you know this."  
Allura says.

"Well he was in love with another while being with you." Lotor feels like the only way to get out of this is blaming someone else.  
He really didn't mean harm.. he just wanted Allura to be happy and with him. 

"Lotor so was I.. You know I started to have feelings for you again while being with Lance." Allura looks at Lance. "Sorry.."

"Non taken... I mean you saw me and Keith.. we did it even worse. Like almost cheating level. So don't worry okay." 

"Fine.." Lotor sighs. "I know what I did was bad and I have no excuse.. Keith I'm sorry.."

Keith looks at him and sighs.. he is still really mad. But turning everybody against him isn't what he wants right now. "We'll talk about this later.. alone."

"Yeah sounds good to me.." Lotor smiles weakly at him. "Just so you know.. I am really sorry."

"I get it.. "  
Keith turns to Lance because he needs to be touched by him. He leans his head against Lance's shoulder and Lance puts a arm around him. Immediately Keith feels a lot better. 

Allura and Lotor decided to go back to the hotel after what happened. Allura wants to talk about this.. she is confused and just wants to talk it all out. The others decide it's maybe for the best to go back as well. They have seen almost everything of this island already so they won't miss anything.  And they will have dinner with Shiro and Adam at the hotel.

\-------------------------------------------------------

After yesterday they decided to keep their spirits up. They want everything to be fun. Even Keith decided to be nice to Lotor. But he still wants Lance to crush him today. Crush his soul and being and win! At least he wants Lance to get a higher ranking than Lotor. 

But of course he wants Lance to be save. This exact day but not the exact place was the moment his whole life went to shit. 

He never wants that happening to Lance.

They all go to the beach where the competition takes place together. Even Lotor is there. Keith is being nice to him.. to a certain amount of course.  
Lance is excited. He has a good feeling about this. He is ready to win this shit. 

He knows he doesn't have that much chance against Shiro or Lotor. But he is going to try and who knows.. maybe he'll do amazing?  
So he isn't going to give up hope for this competition. He knows he is a great surfer.. he can do this. First the ones that have to compete dress into their suits and make sure everything is ready for the competition. 

Hunk has to go first so him and Shay say goodbye. "Goodluck baby.. you can do it."

"Thank you honey.. I'll do my best for you." Hunk says before making his way to the water.  
If this was a certain tv show Pidge would've looked at the camera with a stoic face. Couples surround her... it's a rough time. 

Shay walks towards the others and they all sit on the tribune. There are so many people here. From all over the world people have come here to support their surfers.  
It's amazing to see.. Keith knows how it is on the other side of this. He always loved the attention, but that is in the past. 

He hates attention now... really badly..

But of course what happens next.. is him getting attention. The person behind him recognizes him. "Wait.. Yorak! Omg it's Yorak! Can I have a picture with you?"

Keith turns around. He looks really uncomfortable. In the past he would've done it.. but he kinda doesn't want to do it now.  
Lance who sits next to Keith turns around as well. The fan freaks out even more. He seems to be a real fan of them both. "Hey... Keith here feels a bit uncomfortable with being called Yorak. And I think pictures make him a bit uncomfortable as well. I hope you understand. But I would be okay with making a picture. And I think Shiro here too." Lance pats Shiro on the shoulder. 

They looks at Shiro. "Oh my god! Are you all friends! That's so amazing."

"Yes we are." Pidge says with a smile.  
Yes the fan almost faints... all these amazing surfers in front of him at once. Bit when Lotor turns around he is done..  just done. It's impossible.  
So he indeed faints. 

He gets help don't worry..

The others just continue waiting for Hunk to get into the water after making sure the fan was save. They also made a selfie on his phone with permission from the woman that was with him.. probably his wife. 

Not that much later a applause can be heard. Hunk is starting his routine. All his friends cheer him on. Lotor feels a bit awkward to cheer for him.. but he does anyway, he really hopes Hunk will do well. Allura likes that he is trying.. she is proud of her boyfriend.

And he does well.. of course nobody knows how well till after the score is said at the end of the competition. 

Everybody has their turn to do their routine. Lance has to wait a very long time because he is the last person that needs to go to the water. This of course is making Lance more and longer nervous.. he hates going last. "Keith.. What if I didn't train hard enough?.. what if I fail badly? What if something bad happens?"

Keith smiles at him to comfort Lance. "Lance you will do amazing. I believe in you baby. You trained so long for this moment.. you put so much energy into this. I know you can do this. And even if you fail you can try again and again till you get it right. Don't be nervous."

"The next contestant is Lance McClain!"

Lance looks at Keith.. he is still nervous.. but what Keith just said made it better. "Want to come with me to the water? I want your support a little longer."

"I do.." Keith smiles and stands up. Lance does the same and they both walk towards the water. Lance grabs his board in the way and it's time to say goodbye now.

"Lance.. goodluck."

"Thank you baby.." Lance smiles and leans in. He kisses Keith softly.. nobody but the staff is here so who cares. Their lips touch for a couple seconds. But then the staff gets a bit impatient. Lance needs to go and do his routine now. So they part. 

Lance goes to the water.. but Keith really wants to do one last thing. He is still scared that every moment can be the last moment he has with Lance when he goes into the water. So he wanted to do this. Keith runs up a little to the water and shouts. "Lance I love you!!"

Lance looks back in shock... did Keith actually just told him he loved him for the first time. Happiness just comes over him like a wave. But before he can say it back the staff block his view. "Sorry sir but you really need to go back now."

"But he hasn't said it back yet.."

"Sorry sir but if he waits longer he is maybe too late to do his routine. Just sit back on the tribune please."

And because of this Lance doesn't get to say it back. He hates that he can't. He really wants to say it back to Keith because he really does love the crap out of that guy. But the guy was right.. he should go now. He notices his thoughts go to Keith and not the competition though, but he still needs to do this.

He goes towards the place in the water he needs to do his routine. He sees that there are at least good waves for him to do his routine on.  
So he starts. Cheering comes from the sidelines and he feels the wind and water surround him... he loves it.. he really does. Though he loves one thing more than all those things. And that is a person waiting for him to say I love you back. 

And he knows the perfect way how to say it to him... he does his normal routine like practiced. Nothing out of the ordinary. He hears the people cheer from the side... but knowing Keith is one of the people cheering makes him incredibly happy.

But then he does what he just thought of doing.. cause fuck it he loves his boyfriend! He smiles as he goes to the next wave. 

"Wait this seems unusual." The commentator says through the speaker. "What will Lance do? A improved kickflip?"  
But no Lance isn't going to do any of that. "Wait no.."  
Lance starts his jump. 

"It's Yorak's move.. he is going to try the Yorak's move.." the commentator sounds shocked. Everybody is shocked. Nobody expected this.. nobody had done the move perfectly except Keith.

Keith is the one that is the most shocked. His move could be dangerous... why is Lance doing this without the training for it.  
But Lance continues. He turns.. he flips..

He has done half of the move..

People are quiet..  
The commentator is quiet  
Their friends are quiet.  
Keith is quiet..

Till Lance falls in the water..  
He failed the trick.. 

He didn't do it 

They wait with making sound till Lance comes up from the water again. As he raises his hand letting everyone see he is fine a loud applause comes from the audience. But Keith is still silent.. he is smiling though.  
The message has come across very clearly. He is happy Lance is okay.

Lance is smiling as he listens to the faint voice of the commentator speaking in the distance. He is going back to the beach.. he knows he failed his last trick.. duh of course he failed it, he hasn't trained it at all. But he is happy he tried.  
"What a amazing experience was this people! This man is the first one in years to ever try this move in a competition again. And he is the first one who tried and actually succeeded in doing this much of the trick. This one is for sure going into the history books! Maybe Lance McClain will also be the one to first suddenly completely do the trick after Yorak disappeared."

Lance is almost there.. he can already see Keith standing on the beach. God he wants to hug and kiss his boyfriend. He knows all the cameras are on him right now.. but he doesn't care. He wants the world to know. 

"Lance you idiot! Don't you know how dangerous this move is!" Keith yells at him as Lance walks on land now.  
Keith runs towards him and hugs him even if he was yelling a moment ago. "God you're a idiot.."

"Hey love... I didn't plan on trying your move but here we are.. I love you too Keith Kogane.. I love you so much." The audience gasps.. 

"Is this a love confession!?" The commentator says. 

It makes Lance laugh. "No.. he already knew." He focuses back on Keith. "Keith this was me saying I love you back. I wanted you to know because we are together now for some time, and it's the right time."

Keith has a big blush on his cheeks. "That is why I told you that I love you too.."

"Keith.. I may not have succeeded.. but I already knew that I wouldn't. I didn't train this at all.. But I promise you that I will one day succeed in doing your trick. And when I do mark my words I'll ask you to marry me."

"What.." Keith smiles. 

"I mean it. The moment I do this move perfectly I'll ask. No matter when or where I'll do it. So no you are not ruining this with you asking because I am the one that will ask."

"Awhh.. I wanted to ask."

"Don't care." Lance smiles. "Keith.. I love you."

"I love you too." Then they move in and kiss. Of course not everyone loves this.. there are a lot of people in the audience and they are from all over the world. But there are also so many people who clap in their hands or make sounds. But both Lance and Keith don't care about the sounds surrounding them. They don't care if they get hate. They just want to have this moment together.

When they part Lance pulls Keith in for a hug. "I don't care if I win.. I just want to be with you and celebrate tonight."

"I'll make it a celebration that we will remember for years to come." Keith winks making Lance already excited.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Lance oh my god that was amazing! You made it halfway!" Pidge hugs her friend. "I was really worried thought. It could've gone wrong. But your stupid head was like fuck it! And did it halfway."

Hunk also joins in. He puts his arms around his friends Keith included. "And that what came after was so romantic. I feel sorry for Shay that I didn't say I love you for the first time like that."

Shay chuckles. "Hey I'm still happy with how you did it."

Hunk smiles at her. "Thanks honey.. it was indeed pretty cute to do after our picnic date."

Allura walks up to Lance. "Congratulations you two. I knew you two were so much better for each other. Already saying I love you.. and it was so cute."

Lotor walks up behind her. "It was indeed very lovely.. Lance I have to say that I underestimated you. And not to criticize you but I did see that your routine was a bit sloppy. But we probably know the answer why that was."

"Yeah Keith just told me he loved me, so yes my head wasn't totally there. And I probably lost a whole lot on points on that. But I think doing Keith's move for 50% will give me a bit higher score."

Lotor nods. "I'm sure of it. You are a great surfer."

"You too Lotor. Your routine was also very good." Lance smiles at him.  
Keith looks at Lotor.. he seems to have changed a little bit. He looks more mature in some way. Well he also grew up these years so no wonder. Yes he is still mad about him outing him to the media.. but well he was mad at him for being in the way of Lance and Allura's relationship.  
Keith decides that Lotor and him really need to talk.. he'll probably needs to talk to his other past friends.. 

Maybe he and Lotor can be friends again.. but it will take some time and work. But it's worth it since they will need to spend so much time together now. He is Allura's boyfriend and he is friends with Allura, so getting along at least a little bit is handy.

"So.. my Keith is in love huh." Shiro smiles brightly. "I'm proud of you."

Keith walks towards him and hugs him. "Thank you Shiro."  

Shiro then faces Lance. "I'm proud of you too.. you did great. Yes your routine was off.. but nobody but you has ever come halfway Keith's move  
.. well except for Keith of course. You will be a legend Lance.. I already know you will be."

Lance smiles. "Thank you.."

"So when will they say who won? Cause I'm so excited!" Adam almost shouts. 

"In a couple minutes probably.." Shiro says not totally sure. "So lets wait till we get the news."

Lance is nervous.. he knows he didn't do well except for only one thing...  
Guess we'll see what the results are soon. 

And they do because not that much later they are announcing what place everybody got of course they started at last place so it takes a while before they get up the list. But then they get to number 22. "At place 22 Hunk Garrett!"

"Wow that's really high up!" Hunk is happy with the place he got. There are a lot of people in this competition so ending up at spot 22 is very good.

They all Congratulate him and he gets a long passionate kiss from Shay.. making Pidge gag again. 

A couple people later they get to number 15. "Katie Holt or Pidge gets spot 15!!"

She lights up. "Wow almost top 10!" 

Slowly the numbers get higher.. and Lance is surprised he isn't named already. He really didn't do that good of a job right? Or did he?  
Keith is already proud of Lance. He's already gotten so far. They are already at number 8 now. I mean getting in the top 10 is so good. 

It gets higher.. and higher. Till they reach number 5. "Fifth place goes tooooo" it's quiet for a moment. "Lance McClain Congratulations my boy! Your amazing last trick has given you a lot of points."

Keith Immediately hugs his boyfriend. "Fifth!! Lance that's amazing! You got fifth place! I'm so proud of you baby! I love you."

Lance smiles as he gives Keith a kiss. "I love you too... wow fifth.. that's so amazing." Everybody else gives him a hug as well before the commentator continues.

It's only Lotor and Shiro left now in their friend group that don't know their place yet. They wait and it's not much later clear that it will he between them two. Who will win gold and who will win silver. It's nerve wracking. 

But then the commentator is going to tell who gets first place. Of course Shiro and Lotor first shake hands before they will hear who wins.. out of modesty and because they are actually okay with it if the other wins.  
"First place goes to.... Takashi Shirogane! Congratulations Shiro! Another win for a amazing surfer."

Everybody immediately hugs Shiro. And after that they immediately hug Lotor.. except for Keith because it is still a bit awkward between them. But he is actually happy for him.. still Lance should've been placed higher than Lotor. 

They are all happy..  
And they celebrate their victories.  
And they hope to do even better next year.

\-------------------------------------------------------

That night Keith and Lance cuddle underneath their blanket. They celebrated Lance's achievement well.. very well.  
But now it is talk time. They give each other occasional kisses and they do some pillowtalk.

But soon Keith says. "I love you."

Lance smiles. "I love you too."

Keith chuckles and puts his hand in Lance's hand. "I'm happy.. And I wasn't for a while so thank you."

"You became happy by yourself Keith. I was just someone that helped. I'm proud of you and I will train so hard on your trick, because I really want to be with you forever mi amor."

Keith smiles. "Want to know the secret of my trick?"

"No.."

"No?"

"I want to do it myself.. and I will ask you to marry me because I figured it out myself." 

"Well then I hope you will figure it out very soon." Keith says before kissing him. Keith is so happy with Lance.. he doesn't know how he got this lucky.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Exactly two years later after the championships Keith and Lance are celebrating their engagement and Lance's first golden medal.

Yeah Lance did the full trick, won the championships and went on his knees the moment he reached the beach and saw Keith standing there with tears in his eyes. Keith knew that when he saw Lance did the trick perfectly that it finally was time. And he couldn't be happier.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---instagram---  
> Bad_and_the_good_klanceau 
> 
> This was my last chapter. I hope everybody who read this loved it very much. 
> 
> If you want more of my stories I will post a new Klance story names Jafana. And I already have a completed one names I know you better.
> 
> And also on the Instagram account above I have a social media Au that is also worth checking out. 
> 
> I love you all so much.  
> And I will see you again hopefully in a next story.
> 
> Byeee ♡♡♡
> 
> -Ficteon

**Author's Note:**

> \---instagram---  
> ficteon_insta
> 
> Thank you for reading this first chapter of my new story. I hope you will read the whole story. I'm hoping to upload as much as possible. 
> 
> If you are new to my stories go read  
> I know you better  
> As well. 
> 
> That was my first story I've completed.
> 
> And if you already read it. Welcome back! I hope you will enjoy this story just like I know you better. 
> 
> Leave a comment! I love those. And see you next chapter.


End file.
